Les trois élues, the remake
by LilyRogue
Summary: Trois filles, toutes aussi différentes les unes que des autres, se retrouvent dans le monde de Final Fantasy, complètement déboussolées. Entre romance et drame, leur vie s'en retrouve bouleversée. Après tout, ce ne sont que des filles comme les autres...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, je tenais à m'expliquer quant à mon absence : j'ai traversé une période très difficile pour moi, avec le lycée, les problèmes que j'avais chez moi et le décès d'un ami...J'avais perdu une totale confiance en moi, ainsi qu'en mes écrits. Mais ca y est. J'ai décidé de remonter la pente, et de m'accrocher. Et pour cela, je savais que je devais recommencer. L'histoire que vous allez lire est une version améliorée et modifiée de la fic Les Trois élues. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira encore plus que l'originale. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Qu'y a-t-il de plus important lorsque l'on regarde un film ? Les images défilant sous nos yeux… ? La musique résonnant à nos douces oreilles… ? L'histoire frissonnante qu'il nous fait partager ? Ou rien de tout cela… ?

Simplement d'ouvrir son esprit, une fois, le temps d'une heure trente, et de donner vie à chacun des protagonistes apparaissant sous nos yeux. Leur donner vie, encore, et encore, et encore…chaque fois que nous posons regard sur eux, chaque fois que nous leur prêtons notre attention, notre imagination…

Aurais-je pu croire, aurais-je pu pensé qu'une telle chose arriverait réellement ? Que les personnages que j'admirais tant prendraient soudain vie, devant mes yeux ébahis ?

Non…Pas même moi. Je n'aurais pu croire pareille chose. Et pourtant…

L'histoire que je vais vous conter est la mienne. La nôtre. Celle de trois filles, aux destins irrémédiablement liés par un hasard des plus heureux. Trois filles, trois amies…trois élues.

Pourquoi avons-nous été choisies ? Pourquoi nous trois ? Je n'ai pas réponse à cette question

Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cela est réellement arrivé. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'est plus un rêve. C'est notre histoire. Notre merveilleuse histoire.

Quand tout a commencé, je n'étais qu'une lycéenne. Une simple lycéenne de Terminale Littéraire, dans un lycée un peu miteux de la Savoie. Une élève sans histoires, sans soucis…transparente, banale. Une fille à qui l'on ne prêtait guère attention.

Qui savait réellement quel genre de fille j'étais ? Quelle fille se cachait derrière les yeux rêveurs et mélancoliques qui n'osaient se poser sur quiconque ? Personne…Pas même moi.

J'étais une fille simple, sans réelles envies, sans réelle personnalité…hormis celle que je présentais au monde. Moi. Du moins, le Moi que les gens désiraient voir. Celle qu'on ne craignait pas. Celle qu'on ne détestait pas. Celle qu'on n'aimait pas. Juste une ombre…Une fugace ombre.

Il y avait pourtant des gens…des gens à qui je pouvais porter attention plus qu'à d'autres. Des…amies, peut-être ?

Je ne sais pas…En tout cas, nous partagions la même chambre, dans l'internat de notre lycée. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…Par dépit, peut-être ? Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais être seule dans ma chambre, une fois que les autres filles, des élèves en BEP, soient parties.

C'est là qu'elle est arrivée…Une fille de ma classe, que je ne connaissais que de vue. Nous étions alors en première Littéraire.

Son nom ? Audrey. Audrey Dubois. Âgée de dix-sept ans quand commence cette histoire. Une Baba Cool pure et dure, bien que son caractère me paraisse parfois incompatible avec ce style choisi…

La cohabitation ne s'est pas trop mal déroulée. Puis elle est arrivée…

Lucile. Lucile Berthier. La fille la plus bavarde, active, nerveuse et surtout bordélique que j'eus l'occasion de croiser de toute ma vie.

La chambre est tout de suite devenue un peu plus…animée.

Mais assez parlé du passé. Il est temps pour vous de découvrir ce qui nous est arrivé. Tout cela grâce à un simple DVD, que vous connaissez sans doute autant que moi, si ce n'est plus : Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.

Quand j'ai proposé à mes colocataires de le visionner, j'ai tout de suite senti un certain scepticisme de leur part.

« Hum…Final Fantasy VII ?

-Advent Children. Complétais-je.

-Trop long à dire. Qu'est-ce que cela raconte ?

-Euh… »

Comment résumer à ma chère, adorable Audrey une histoire aussi belle, aussi complexe, que celle de ce merveilleux film ?

« C'est-à-dire que…

-Dédette, cesse d'être aussi obtuse, et regardons ce qu'Ambre a à nous proposer.

-Obtuse ? Tu as ouvert ton dico aujourd'hui, Lulu ?

-Hahahaha, très drôle, Audrey. Bon, mets plutôt le DVD, Ambre. Et ne casse pas mon ordi !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu as vu l'état de ton ordinateur portable ? »

J'eus un sourire gêné en repensant à cette machine préhistorique. Un cadeau empoisonné de la part de mon père, puisque l'engin était déjà trop lent à la base pour regarder les films, puis s'est révélé ensuite incapable de prendre en charge les disques durs. Tout simplement.

« On échange ?

-Non merci, je ne serais pas le pigeon à qui tu refileras ce truc.

-Dommage…

-Mets plutôt le film au lieu de raconter des conneries, Ambre.

-Oui, maître Audrey.

-En anglais !

-Yes, Sir Audrey !

-C'est bien…

-Pourquoi tu me fais dire ça ?

-Juste pour me marrer…

-Pauvre malade. Soupirai-je, faisant mine de désespérer. »

Je m'évertuais à faire démarrer ce DVD.

« Ne le brusque pas, le pauvre ! Tu manques vraiment de délicatesse, Ambre !

-C'est toi qui me dis ça, Lulu ? Dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux est la brute de décoffrage ici ? »

Lucile toussota, tandis qu'Audrey et moi nous mîmes à rire.

« Ah ça y est !

-Pas trop tôt !

-Si t'es pas contente, Lulu, t'avais qu'à le faire toi-même !

-Mais oui, mais oui…Allez, j'éteins la lumière. Bon film ! »

Et la séance commença. Je commençais à m'en désintéresser et laissai vagabonder mon imagination, ne songeant qu'à Son visage.

Pourquoi avais-je montré ce film à mes amies ? Sans doute pour Lui…Lui qui, à présent, hantait chacune de mes nuits et de mes pensées…Kadaj.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il plus jamais quitté, depuis cet instant, cette première fois où je l'avais vue ? Pourquoi avais-je tant pleuré, au moment de sa mort, jusqu'à ce que mon frère descende me rejoindre et se moque de ma sensiblerie…

Et il apparaît. Enfin. Perché sur sa moto, en compagnie de ses frères.

_Kadaj…_

Ce nom résonne dans mon esprit, m'emplit le cœur et les sens…Ses cheveux d'argent, ses yeux scintillants, son visage enfantin et immature…

_Je t'attendais...Il t'attendait, depuis si longtemps..._

Cette voix...

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

Son rire résonne alors. Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit...Mais peut-être suis-je en train de me tromper…

_Juste un souvenir…Un simple souvenir. Ferme les yeux._

J'obéis. Et tandis que son rire cristallin résonnait, je me sentais partir…partir. Et je n'étais pas seule à faire ce voyage.

*

Nous atterrîmes durement sur le sol. J'étouffai un cri, puis me relevai, avec une certaine difficulté, époussetant ma tenue.

Je regardai autour de moi, laissant mes amies se remettre du choc de ce voyage.

« Où…Où sommes-nous ? Me demanda Audrey, la voix tremblante. »

Je ferme les yeux, et laisse le vent me fouetter le visage. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question, à laquelle elle connaît déjà la réponse.

« _Heaven…_

-Pardon ? S'étonne Lucile.

-Paradis. Ici, c'est un véritable paradis. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Apparemment non. Elles semblaient plutôt s'interroger quant à ma santé mentale, à vrai dire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Et en vitesse ! S'exclama Lucile. Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans ce désert…

-Nous sommes dans ce film, Ambre. N'est-ce pas ? »

Dois-je véritablement répondre ? Non, je ne pense pas. Audrey n'attend pas de réponses de ma part. Elle sait. Elle craint, mais elle sait.

Elle s'effondra alors à terre :

« Ce monde…n'est pas le mien. Il n'est pas le nôtre. Nous devons repartir !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrions-nous refuser ce cadeau ? »

Stupéfaites, elles se tournèrent vers moi. J'eus un léger sourire. Je fermai les yeux, et tournoyai alors, dans une danse mystique et mélancolique.

« _Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini  
Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol  
Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau  
L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Loveless. Acte I. Une pièce de théâtre de ce monde. Lui répondis-je en cessant de danser. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? »

Audrey s'approcha alors de moi :

« Ambre…Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de partir. On ne peut pas rester ici. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, Audrey. Pourquoi aurait-on pris la peine de nous habiller ainsi, sinon pour nous faire savoir que nous sommes chez nous, ici ? »

Peut-être le choc de ce voyage…Mais aucune d'elles n'avaient vraiment remarqué à quel point nous avions été changées par ce monde.

Audrey, contrairement à son habitude, avait ses cheveux bruns lâchés sur ses épaules, tombant en une cascade angélique, d'où s'échappait une mèche, recouverte de perles de toute sorte.

Vêtue d'un baggy vert kaki, rehaussé par le gilet brun sans manches mettant en poitrine sa peau de porcelaine, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi belle, à vrai dire.

Lucile, elle, voyait ses cheveux, habituellement ébouriffés, lisses et disciplinés par deux lourdes tresses, couvrant négligemment son torse. Son pyjama miteux avait été remplacé par une robe noire, auréolée de rouge, et couverte de rainures dorées.

« Vois-tu ? Ce monde ne désire que nous accueillir…Nous n'avons rien à craindre.

-Excepté les motos qui foncent droit sur nous et qui vont nous percuter dans moins d'une minute ? Fit remarquer Lucile.

-Hein ? »

Effectivement.

« KYAAAAAH ! Hurlâmes-nous en chœur, tandis que les motos se rapprochaient à une dangereuse vitesse. »

Un poids se fit alors sentir. Celui d'une lame. La lame d'un cimeterre. Un cimeterre recouvert d'étranges signes. Il s'illumina alors dans ma main, provoquant des cris de stupeur de la part d'Audrey et de Lucile. Puis ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. L'espace d'une minute, tout, je dis bien tout, s'était stoppé. Il ne me fut alors pas bien difficile de brandir ma lame et de l'asséner, avec une force que je ne pensais pas posséder.

Une touffe de cheveux blonds atterrit alors à mes côtés, tandis que sa moto, sous le choc, se voyait brisée. Cloud…Est-ce que je venais, moi, Ambre Nemrod, de mettre Cloud Strife à terre ? J'ai peine à le croire…

« Ambre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Et comment ce truc… ? »

Pas le temps de répondre, Lucile. Il se relève…Yazoo et Loz, qui étaient à sa poursuite, m'adressent un léger sourire, avant de faire demi-tour, faisant disparaître chacune des chimères qu'ils avaient invoquées. Bien sûr…Kadaj avait appelé le Président Shinra, et commençait à se douter de l'entourloupe orchestrée par ce cher Rufus…Lui allait donc faire un petit tour pour lui rendre visite, tandis que Loz et Yazoo rempliraient différentes missions.

Cloud se releva, et, d'un geste rapide, dégaina son épée, si lourde, si forte, que je crus ployer sous son poids. Par miracle, j'avais réussi à parer son coup, et le rejetai en arrière. Force, agilité, vitesse, réflexes…Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'étais subitement enrichie de tous ces atours, qui, pourtant, m'avaient cruellement manqués sur Terre.

Je me sentais prête à soulever des montagnes, et surtout à le battre, _lui_. Lui, qui allait causer la perte de Kadaj, sans aucune hésitation, lui qui allait tuer un jeune garçon, qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé…Lui que je tuerais, s'il le faut, pour empêcher que cela arrive. Pour changer les choses, définitivement…

Néanmoins, malgré cette nouvelle force, malgré ma rage, dont j'avais du mal à comprendre la source, _il _prenait le dessus. Non ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le battre ? Pourquoi ?

Une odeur de poudre…Un hurlement…et du sang, sur l'épaule de Cloud.

Je me retournai. Lucile, armée d'une Gunblade dorée, avait tiré. Sa main, tremblante, tenait la Gunblade, prête à s'en servir à nouveau si besoin était. Audrey, elle, se retrouvait en possession d'une faux digne d'un Shinigami, qu'elle tenait d'une seule main, visiblement sans problèmes.

« Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à notre amie, est-ce clair ? S'écria Lucile, prête à faire feu. »

Cloud soupira, puis planta sa lame dans le sol, levant les bras en signe de reddition. Je ne sus s'il avait abandonné sous la menace ou simplement parce qu'il ne désirait pas se battre contre une femme…Connaissant quelque peu le personnage, je pencherai plutôt pour la seconde solution. Cloud n'est pas un lâche, même s'il est assez faible. Je ne peux lui dénier cette qualité, quand bien même ai-je une dent contre lui…

Audrey, elle, s'approcha de moi, me forçant à rengainer mon arme, que je mourrais d'envie de planter entre les deux yeux bleus du blondinet :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ! »

Peut-être…Peut-être pas…Qui sait quelle jeune fille se cache sous l'armure rêveuse et naïve que j'arborais chaque jour, devant ceux qui se présentaient à moi ?

Avec répugnance, j'invitai Cloud à reprendre sa lame, ainsi qu'à baisser les bras. Il n'était plus menacé. Dommage…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué ainsi ? »

Nous nous concertâmes du regard. Audrey prit finalement la parole :

« Je m'appelle Audrey Dubois. J'ai dix-sept ans. Voici mon amie, Lucile Berthier, dix-sept ans également, et Ambre Nemrod, quinze ans. Excusez mon amie, s'il vous plaît. Depuis… »

Audrey baissa les yeux, et sa voix se teinta alors de larmes.

« Depuis que nos parents…enfin, vous voyez…elle se méfie de tous. »

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Les talents d'actrice d'Audrey me laissaient toujours un peu perplexe…Pas qu'elle fut mauvaise, au contraire. Elle aurait presque tendance à me bluffer.

Je tournais le dos, serrant les poings, afin de parfaire le mensonge.

Mais Cloud, pas dupe, resserra sa prise sur sa lame.

« Et comment je fais pour partir, maintenant ? Vous avez vu l'état de ma moto ? »

Je toussotai, sous les regards noirs de mes deux amies.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen de la réparer…

-Vous rêvez ! Elle est coupée en deux !

-Je suis sûre que… »

Je stoppai brusquement ma phrase. Sous nos yeux ébahis, la moto, seconde après seconde, se reconstituait, chacune des pièces reprenant sa forme et sa place initiale. En moins d'une minute, Fenrir, tel était le nom du véhicule, d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais pigé l'idée d'appeler une moto Fenrir mais bon…c'est Final Fantasy, hein ! Je disais donc, Fenrir, en moins d'une minute était totalement réparée. Cloud, après nous avoir adressé un étrange regard, sembla décider que notre compagnie était décidément trop dangereuse pour qu'il puisse se l'imposer…C'est ainsi qu'il nous laissa seules, toutes trois, dans un désert aride et sans le moindre échappatoire.

« Hum…Ambre…

-Oui, Audrey ?

-Toutes mes félicitations. Maintenant, on est toutes seules, dans un désert, sans la moindre idée de la direction à prendre ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, on est dans un monde inconnu, et il n'y a aucun moyen de rejoindre le nôtre !

-Audrey, ne l'accable pas de toutes les fautes…

-Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de voir ce maudit film ?

-Le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Rétorquai-je.

-Tu connais quelque chose qui vaille la peine de se retrouver égarée dans un monde dont on ne sait rien, excepté qu'il est habité par des hommes trèèèèès beaux mais aussi trèèèèès méfiants et, de surcroît, mortels, ainsi qu'il soit peuplé de monstres plus dangereux les uns que les autres ?

-Oui. Ce film, et surtout ceux qui en font partie, en vaut la peine.

-Tu es tarée.

-C'est pour ça que tu es devenue mon amie, non ?

-Pas faux. Reconnut Audrey. Mais trêve de plaisanteries. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On prend une direction. On va bien finir par arriver quelque part.

-Tu es un peu suicidaire, non ? Me demanda Lucile.

-Juste un peu… »

Mes deux amies soupirèrent, et, faute de mieux, se décidèrent à me suivre.

« Quelle direction on prend ?

-Si je me rappelle bien la carte que j'ai regardée…

-Quelle carte ?

-Ben, la carte de Gaïa ! Je l'ai vu sur Internet…

-Tu es pire qu'une Geek. Me fit remarquer Lucile.

-Je suis une Geek. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Si. Tu nous le prouvais chaque jour, avec une fierté qui me déconcerte. Répondit Audrey en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vois ! Donc, je disais que Midgar devait se trouver…à l'Ouest, au Nord. Donc, il suffit de prendre cette direction !

-Tu sais où se situe l'Ouest ?

-Euh…bonne question. »

Audrey secoua la tête, visiblement désespérée.

« On va faire une chose très simple. On va à gauche, et on marche tout droit ! La terre est ronde, on finira bien par arriver à notre but !

-C'est pas la Terre, c'est Gaïa. Lui fis-je remarquer.

-C'est pareil ! Tu ne vas pas en faire un fromage !

-Quelle désuète expression utilises-tu là, camarade Audrey.

-Ma chère consoeur Ambre…Ferme ton clapet.

-Oh, quelle vulgarité ! M'exclamai-je, tandis que Lucile éclatait de rire.

-J'essaie de me concentrer…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous n'avons qu'à suivre une direction, on finira par trouver quelque chose !

-Ou tomber sur un monstre. Me fit intelligemment remarquer Audrey en se mettant en route.

-Et alors ? Nous sommes armées !

-Parlons de ça…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Ces armes qui nous apparaissent dans les mains, d'un seul coup, et que nous sommes capables de manier ! Je n'ai jamais touché à une faux de ma vie !

-C'est sûr, je manie le cimeterre chaque jour, c'est ma passion ! Raillais-je.

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Sans parler de la moto, qui s'est réparée toute seule…Ajouta Lucile.

-En parlant de moto, il ne pourrait pas y en avoir une qui se présente ? Ca me plairait bien…

-Audrey, on n'est pas dans un conte de fées. On ne va pas faire tomber du ciel une moto, simplement en claquant des doigts ! Soupira Lucile en s'exécutant. »

Un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes.

« Eh bien si. Une moto vient de tomber du ciel.

-Je…Je…

-Ferme la bouche, des mouches vont y rentrer. »

Lucile obéit, toujours aussi stupéfaite. Je dois avouer que, moi-même, je n'étais pas tout à fait à mon aise. Mais je réussis à me ressaisir au plus vite.

« C'est moi qui conduis ! M'exclamais-je.

-Pas question ! Hurlèrent Lucile et Audrey en s'interposant. »

A la quasi unanimité moins une voix, il fut décidé qu'Audrey conduirait.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas ? Demandai-je d'un ton boudeur.

-Ambre…tu ne marches pas droit, et tu es incapable de faire du vélo sans manquer de te casser la figure dans le fossé qui borde la route de chez toi !

-Comment tu sais un truc pareil, Audrey ? Tu n'es jamais venue…

-Ah je t'ai eue ! Je me doutais que t'étais maladroite, mais à ce point…

-Damned ! Et, y a-t-il une autre raison ?

-Tu n'as pas ton BSR.

-C'est une bonne raison. Je te laisse la place. »

La moto, bien heureusement, était assez grande pour nous accueillir toutes trois. Et dotée d'un GPS !

« Il y a toutes les options, c'est trop cool ! S'extasia Lucile.

-Quelle direction on prend ? Me demanda Audrey.

-Edge. Répondis-je sans la moindre hésitation.

-C'est quoi cette ville ?

-Elle borde Midgar, la ville principale, qui est à présent en ruines.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda Lucile.

-A cause d'un météore, envoyé par une créature extraterrestre appelée Jenova…

-Pfiou…c'est compliqué tes histoires ! Me fit remarquer Audrey, en démarrant et en suivant la direction indiquée par le GPS, qui était d'ailleurs à l'opposée totale de celle que nous avions prise.

-Et encore, je ne te parle que de l'essentiel…Si je devais te raconter…

-Non merci.

-Mais Lulu...

-Non. J'ai mal à la tête, non merci.

-Tu loupes quelque chose…

-J'en doute.

-Rabat-joie.

-Nerd.

-Râleuse.

-Geek.

-Trouble-Fête.

-No-Life.

-Hé, je ne suis pas une No-Life !

-Ben, t'es une Geek, non ?

-C'est totalement différent !

-Je ne vois pas la différence…

-Un Geek, c'est quelqu'un qui...

-Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Je vais finir par nous faire foncer dans une falaise, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Pardon. »

La route se poursuivit alors, dans un calme relatif. Puis nous arrivâmes enfin à Edge.

« Par où ?

-Hum… »

Je réfléchis. Puis levai la tête. Le monument des morts de la Shinra se présentait, à une petite centaine mètres de nous. Sans doute un bon point de départ…

« Arrête-toi près de ce truc en métal. Lui indiquai-je. »

Hochant la tête, elle obéit. Nous nous arrêtâmes alors et contemplâmes, pensives, la plaque affichée sur le monument : _Midgar, ville Rock'n'Roll._

Un sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres.

L'aventure, enfin, commençait réellement…A ce moment-là, je ne pouvais me douter, ne serait-ce que d'un des tiers des conséquences qu'aurait notre arrivée en ce monde. Mais je savais, oh oui, je savais qu'à partir de cet instant, je pourrais être heureuse.

Il m'était donné une chance. Une dernière chance. Et j'allais la saisir.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre. Plutôt difficile à écrire, j'étais assez...nostalgique, à vrai dire. J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous, comme autrefois. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ainsi qu'à comparer. Je garde la version d'origine sur le net afin que vous puissiez voir la différence. Merci pour m'avoir suivi durant les chapitres de mon ex-fic, j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux. A très vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Très rapidement, le deuxième chapitre du remake de la fic Les Trois Elues. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira…Autant que cela m'a plu de l'écrire, en tout cas. Pour celles qui ont lu ma précédente fanfic (dont Mélain, que je remercie pour sa review), vous constaterez une certaine différence, qui, j'espère, vous satisfera. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bon, on est dans une ville, on a un véhicule. Ok. La question est, à présent : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Point pertinent, Audrey. A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit Lucile. Ambre sera peut-être plus inspirée… »

Faisant tourner ma cervelle à vive allure, je m'efforçai de trouver une solution faisable et surtout des plus simples.

« Déambulons un peu, on finira par tomber sur un personnage qu'on connaît.

-Pas faux. Reconnut Audrey. Quoiqu'un peu hasardeux…

-Tu as une meilleure solution ? Je suis preneuse.

-En fait…non. Et toi Lulu ?

-Pas mieux.

-Ok, c'est décidé ! Allons-y, Let's Go ! M'écriai-je gaiement.

-Si tu chantes le refrain en entier, je te pulvérise, Ambre. Susurra Audrey, le visage doté d'un air machiavélique.

-Overdose de Dora ?

-Hum…Disons que mon petit frère est fan de ce truc.

-Je comprends ta douleur. Compatit Lucile. »

Nous nous mîmes alors en route, après une invitation quelque peu forcée de ma part à reprendre notre sérieux.

« Alors, c'est ça, le géostigma ? Murmura Audrey, dégoûtée. »

Il y avait de quoi. Un homme, assis juste devant nous, la joue recouverte de ces plaques noires, qui suintaient horriblement. Je déglutis, avant de détourner les yeux. Je sentis le regard, à la fois assassin et résigné, du géostigmaté posé sur moi, avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre, dans un râle d'agonie que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Ordonnai-je aux filles, la voix tremblante. »

Celles-ci, fébriles, hochèrent la tête, conscientes qu'on ne pouvait rien pour cet homme. D'ailleurs, tous ceux présents, comme unis par un accord tacite, évitaient cet homme, qui semblait ne pouvoir apporter que des ennuis…ou la mort.

« Il faudrait tout de même qu'on trouve un endroit où crécher…Lança Audrey, dans l'espoir que le silence, pesant, qui s'était installé cesse enfin.

-Et où ? On ne sait rien de ce monde ! S'exclama Lucile, visiblement perturbée.

-J'aurais peut-être une idée… »

Toutes deux se tournèrent alors vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Alors ?

-Le bar de Tifa. Tu sais, la brune à la poitrine très…enfin très, quoi.

-Ah oui ! On le voit au début, avec le petit garçon et la gamine !

-C'est ça. Et puis, on aura peut-être une chance de s'expliquer avec Cloud, par la même occasion…

-Ce serait dommage qu'on se quitte sur un malentendu. Ajouta Audrey.

-C'est vrai. Ce serait encore plus dommage qu'il pense du mal de ta personne…

-C'est sûr…Eh Ambre, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Rien, rien. Murmurai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Sur ces mots, je hélai la première personne que nous croisâmes, qui nous indiqua, très gentiment, la direction du bar.

Tout semblait se dérouler de la meilleure façon possible…Du moins jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant le bar.

« Fermé. Constata Lucile en soupirant.

-Je m'en serais douté. Persifla Audrey, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Eh ! Je n'ai pas forcément tout le film en tête !

-Je ne t'accuse pas. Mais il reste le problème du logement…

-J'ai de l'argent sur moi.

-Lucile, les euros, ici, n'ont aucune valeur. On paie en gils. Tu le saurais si tu jouais à Final Fantasy.

-Tout le monde n'est pas forcément aussi mordue que toi, Ambre. Tu as une solution ?

-Hum…M'étonnerait que le 7th Heaven soit le seul bar des Taudis…

-Des quoi ?

-Des Taudis, Audrey. Un peu comme la banlieue, quoi.

-Ah, ok. Donc ?

-Donc, on s'y rend, et on paie en nature. Comme ça, on aura de la nourriture…et peut-être un logement.»

Horrifiées, les filles sursautèrent. Affichant un petit sourire satisfait, je les rassurai :

« On fera la plonge. Un peu de politesse et d'entrain, et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.

-Mauvais exemple, Ambre. Tu as déjà vu une lettre passer à la poste avec fluidité ? Ou alors, c'est que tu y es allé à l'aube…

-Lulu, c'est une expression. Du temps où les bureaux de poste avaient leurs dix guichets d'ouverts, et non pas seulement un et demi.

-Quel temps joyeux cela devait être…

-Sûrement… Bon, on y va ? »

Elles hochèrent la tête, et nous nous mîmes alors en quête d'un bar ou d'un restaurant ouvert, et prêt à nous accueillir sans poser de questions. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Après nous être faites mises à la porte une dizaine de fois, et interrogé une vingtaine, notamment sur notre famille ou notre logement, nous finîmes par trouver une auberge, plutôt sympathique, sobrement nommée « Le repos des voyageurs ».

Après avoir suppliée l'aubergiste de ne pas poser de questions, celle-ci, plutôt aimable, accepta de nous héberger et de nous nourrir en échange d'une après-midi de services. Une proposition des plus alléchantes, occasion que nous saisîmes immédiatement.

Nous nous attelâmes alors à notre travail, Audrey et Lucile s'occupant de servir tous les clients, moi m'occupant de la plonge, le boulot qui était, évidemment, le plus pénible. Mais, n'étant guère douée de mes mains, je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre le risque de déplaire à ne serait-ce qu'un seul des clients de cette auberge. Il serait dommage de voir nos avantages si prestement retirés simplement à cause d'une erreur de ma part…n'est-ce pas ?

Echangeant un sourire avec un autre employé, à plein temps celui-ci, je commençai alors mon travail, contente de voir que la chance semblait enfin tourner de notre côté.

Laissant mes mains faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire, je fis tourner ma cervelle à plein régime pour tenter de me rappeler de chaque détail, même des plus infimes, du film et de l'univers de Final Fantasy 7 en général. Hors de question de fourrer mes amies dans le pétrin à cause d'une simple erreur d'inattention ! J'avais déjà commis assez de bourdes dans ma vie…Je n'allais pas recommencer !

Un fracas de verre me fit soudainement me retourner. J'observais, intriguée, l'autre employé, qui me fixait, les yeux exorbités, visiblement paniqué, voire horrifié, par ce qu'il voyait. Pointant un doigt à la fois accusateur et tremblant, il balbutia :

« V-Votre cou ! Il…Il est… »

Je sentis que mon cœur ratait un battement. Non…ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais. Non, impossible. C'était impossible…

Je posai une main fébrile sur mon cou, que je retirai presque aussitôt, dans un geste brutal. Ce…Ce suintement noirâtre…Et cette douleur, si soudaine, qui me fit hurler à pleins poumons…

Je sentis à peine mes genoux se dérober sous moi, pas plus que je ne sentis ma tête heurter le carrelage, avec une incroyable violence. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était cette douleur, cette atroce douleur…Et cette voix, cette voix qui m'était inconnue…et pourtant si familière.

_Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu continues à vivre ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée au bout de tes idées ce jour-là, où tu avais enfin pris la bonne décision ? Par peur ? Lâcheté ? _

_Tu n'es qu'une idiote…Tu ne mérites pas le don que l'on t'a fait, la nouvelle chance que l'on t'a accordée…Même la mort est une promesse trop douce pour l'ignoble personne que tu es…_

_La ferme…LA FERME ! Laisse-moi tranquille, qui que tu sois !_

Un rire retentit jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme. Puis la voix s'effaça, laissant place à une avalanche de souvenirs et de visages connus ou oubliés.

_Tu ne sers à rien…Tu n'es rien._

_Pourquoi tu m'as trahie ? Je croyais pouvoir compter sur toi…J'avais confiance en toi !_

_Tu n'as décidément aucun mérite…Pourquoi tu réussis là où j'ai échoué ? J'ai bossé tellement dur ? Pourquoi toi ?_

Ces voix…Je voulais qu'elles se taisent, définitivement. J'aurais tout fait, tout donné pour ne plus jamais avoir à les entendre…Alors, c'est ça, le Géostigma ? Cette souffrance, si horrible, si terrifiante…

_Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Tu crois vraiment que je désire ta présence à mes côtés ?_

Cette voix…C'était celle de mon père ! Papa ?

_Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois aussi froid avec toi ? C'est la présence de ton frère que je désire. Même si je suis obligé de me coltiner la tienne…_

Papa ? Pourquoi tu dis des choses aussi horribles ? Moi je t'aime. J'ai toujours tout fait pour te plaire. Je…

*

J'ouvris les yeux, la respiration haletante, les yeux baignés de larmes. Fini ? C'était fini ? La crise était passée…

Laissant le temps à mes yeux de se réhabituer à la lumière, je repris le contrôle de ma respiration, qui s'était faite sifflante. Cette maladie…C'était si mauvais, si cruel…Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-on vouloir faire ainsi souffrir les gens ? Ce n'était pas normal. Pas humain.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Je tournai la tête, et réussis à voir Audrey, un sourire fatigué affiché sur ses lèvres.

« En pleine forme…Murmurai-je.

-Idiote. Me répondit Lucile en caressant mes cheveux. »

Par réflexe, je me retirai vivement de ce contact. Sa main…elle était…

Et Audrey…

« Vous…Vous l'avez, vous aussi ? »

Lucile se contenta de sourire, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, tandis qu'Audrey, elle, cachait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la marque noire qui couvrait son bras gauche

« Pas de chance, hein ? Bah, c'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air…

-Menteuse.

-C'est vrai. C'est quand même un peu douloureux. Pas vrai, Lulu ?

-Quel euphémisme !

-Je suis désolée… »

Lucile et Audrey se concertèrent du regard, avant de soupirer.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu nous as refilé cette saloperie, c'est idiot. Tu n'es pas responsable de tous les maux du monde, tu sais ?

-Oui, on a juste manqué de chance, c'est tout. »

Pensez ce que vous voulez…Moi, je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute. Comme toujours…

« Il va falloir qu'on dégage assez vite, en fait. L'aubergiste est devenue méfiante…Je crois qu'elle a peur d'être contaminée. Tu te sens prête ? »

A dire vrai, je me sentais encore un peu faiblarde, mais je n'avais guère envie de ralentir notre groupe et de nous attirer des ennuis. J'acquiesçai alors et, avec difficulté, me levai du lit que l'on m'avait gentiment prêté.

Puis, après un salut quelque peu ironique à l'aubergiste, nous sortîmes, encore plus désemparées qu'avant, et bien indécises sur la marche à suivre.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner à la moto et aviser ensuite…

-A quoi ça servirait ? Demandai-je. Lulu, on n'a aucun endroit où aller. Le mieux, c'est d'attendre.

-Attendre quoi ?

-Que le 7th Heaven ouvre ses portes et que nous puissions nous expliquer. C'est la seule solution. »

En tout cas, la seule qui se présentait à nous. Faute de mieux, nous nous résolûmes à celle-ci et prîmes la direction du bar de Tifa.

Des voix, fortes, attirèrent alors notre attention. Un attroupement d'enfants et d'adolescents, autour d'une seule personne, que je ne pouvais que reconnaître : Yazoo. Le frère de Kadaj…

« Vous dites que vous pouvez nous guérir ? Et comment comptez-vous faire une chose pareille ? Il n'y a aucun remède ! Cria une jeune fille. »

Yazoo afficha un sourire, glacial, sans se départir de son habituel calme olympien.

« Parce que j'étais malade, moi aussi…Parce que mes frères l'ont été, et qu'ensemble, en unissant nos forces, et en faisant confiance à une seule personne, nous avons pu guérir. »

Sa voix, douce, aussi pénétrante qu'une caresse, envoûtait l'assemblée tout entière…Ses cheveux, d'un argenté aérien, et ses yeux, d'un vert mako, imposaient le respect, si ce n'est l'admiration.

En tout cas, c'est ce que je ressentais.

« Suivez-moi, et nous vous guérirons. Suivez-moi, et les tourments que vous impose cette Terre ne seront plus pour vous qu'un mauvais souvenir. Suivez-moi, et vous pourrez retrouver une vie saine, l'espoir, la joie. C'est…une promesse. »

Chacun de ses mots étaient pesés, lâchés à un instant précis, avec une intonation mesurée et calculée. Tout cela était parfait. Yazoo, comme je m'y attendais, était un orateur hors pair.

Son regard se posa alors sur moi. J'eus alors des frissons, tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage d'ange. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais celui-ci fut riche en émotions. Et surtout en interrogations…Que signifiait donc ce sourire ? Yazoo était pourtant du genre avare, dans cette catégorie-ci…Devais-je y prêter une quelconque attention ?

Yazoo, alors, invita tous ceux prêts à le suivre à monter dans la camionnette apprêtée spécialement pour ce voyage. Celui-ci, alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre, me saisit par le bras, et m'invita à monter à ses côtés.

J'adressai un sourire gêné à mes amies, et obéit à sa poigne d'acier, m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le convoi démarra alors, et un silence pesant s'installa entre nous deux.

« Je m'appelle Ambre. Ambre Nemrod. Et vous ? Demandai-je, afin de briser la glace.

-Yazoo. Me répondit-il après un long silence. »

…Il n'était décidément pas bavard.

« Pourquoi…m'avoir fait monté à vos côtés ?

-Le voyage n'est-il pas plus agréable ainsi ?

-Si. Mais…Je veux dire, je ne suis pas la seule à…

-Tu es quelqu'un d'unique. Je le sens. Et tu seras sans doute beaucoup plus utile que tous ceux ou celles qui sont derrière nous.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? »

Un sourire ironique perça son masque glacé.

« L'intuition. Ainsi que quelques autres secrets, que je n'ai pour l'instant pas l'intention de révéler…

-Mais pourquoi vous…

-Tutoie donc moi. »

Je ne sus que répondre, stupéfaite devant cette réaction. Yazoo ne me semblait pourtant pas des plus ouverts…

« Je disais donc…Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas encore temps…Tu comprendras plus tard. »

J'hochai la tête. Yazoo dut croire que la conversation s'était terminée, puisqu'il ne fit absolument aucun effort pour la continuer, ce qui me fit grincer des dents. J'avais un certain mal à supporter les silences ainsi imposés…

Je profitai néanmoins de ce répit pour admirer le paysage, quelque peu vierge, et prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. J'étais dans le monde de Final Fantasy 7, en compagnie d'Audrey et de Lucile, deux novices totales en la matière, nous étions toutes trois atteintes par le géostigma, et nous voilà emportées dans un piège par Yazoo, l'un des trois frères, et accessoirement "méchant" de cette histoire, piège dont j'avais connaissance et dont j'étais dans l'incapacité de dévoiler à mes amies.

Mais avais-je véritablement envie de le faire ? Je ne pense pas…Pourquoi ? La raison est si simple, et tient en un mot, ou devrais-je dire nom : Kadaj. Je brûlais de le rencontrer, enfin, en chair et en os. Je n'attendais que ça, en vérité, depuis notre arrivée ici. _Le_ rencontrer

La voiture, après un trajet d'une interminable longueur, finit par arriver à destination. Ajit. La ville des Anciens, ou Cetras. Le choix d'un tel lieu me surprit, avant de me rappeler de la soi-disant condition de Cetra de Jenova, leur Mère. Enfin, fausse Mère. Sans doute ce qui les avaient décidés à choisir ce lieu…

Galamment, Yazoo m'invita à sortir de la voiture. Je le remerciai, avant de me précipiter vers mes amies.

« Ecoutez, murmurai-je. Profitez de la cohue pour vous tirer d'ici.

-Tu viens avec nous ? »

A la question d'Audrey, je secouai la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Lucile d'une voix plaintive.

-J'ai des choses à régler ici, des choses que je suis seule à pouvoir faire. Alors, partez. Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible. »

Malgré leur évident scepticisme, Lucile et Audrey acquiescèrent, avant de réussir, avec tout ce monde, à s'enfuir sans attirer l'attention de Yazoo. Je me dirigeai alors vers celui-ci, qui désirait visiblement m'avoir à ses côtés.

« Tu resteras avec nous le temps de la Réunion.

-Aucun problème ! Répondis-je, bien que cela ne fut pas véritablement une question. »

Nous échangeâmes alors un sourire entendu, et je partis à sa suite, toute retournée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin _le _rencontrer.

Je savais, pertinemment, que je ne pourrais tenir ma promesse. Et que, quelque soit le camp qu'Audrey et Lucile choisiraient, nous serions inévitablement amenées à devenir ennemies.

Mais peu importe. Pour lui, pour ses beaux yeux, sa prestance, sa fragilité, je renoncerai à tout. Absolument tout.

Je ne crains rien. Absolument rien. Après tout, comme le dit si justement Genesis, d'après Loveless, Acte II :

_Il n'y a aucune haine, juste de la joie  
Car la déesse te protège.  
Héros de l'aurore, Guérisseur des mondes._

Kadaj…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu…Je ferai les réponses aux reviewers plus tard, je suis épuisée. J'essaierai de poster le nouveau chapitre demain, étant donné que je pars le 5, jusqu'au 26 août. Ca risque de me manquer rapidement tout ça…Bonne soirée !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Une review de Tsukiyo2894, pour le précédent chapitre…Ca m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que d'autres suivront. Ce chapitre sera très différent de celui de ma précédente fanfiction, et surtout d'une longueur plus considérable. La relation formée par Ambre et les trois frères sera beaucoup plus exploitée…Bonne lecture !

* * *

« A vrai dire, la Réunion ne débutera pas immédiatement. Tu peux te poser un peu, si tu veux. Les enfants sont sans doute épuisés par le trajet…

-Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas voyagé à la plus mauvaise place, à vrai dire…

-Celle du mort, non ? Rétorqua Yazoo, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas faux. »

Yazoo me quitta alors quelques instants, le temps de rejoindre les enfants géostigmatés et de leur proposer un lieu où se reposer, le temps que Kadaj et Loz reviennent de leurs missions. Celle de Kadaj étant de parler au Président Shinra, avec sa délicatesse et sa subtilité habituelle, celle de Loz étant de retrouver Jenova, et d'en profiter pour écraser à terre le visage trop parfait de Tifa…Tout en enlevant Marlène et en la ramenant ici, avec une caisse pleine de matérias.

Ce qui devrait nous laisser un peu de temps avant que tout ne commence…

J'en profitai pour admirer la vue. Ajit. La cité des anciens. Sans doute la plus belle des choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Une véritable ville-coquillage, aux teintes nacrées, qui me submergeait, je ne sais pour quelle raison, d'une tristesse et d'une nostalgie infinies.

« Mes frères arriveront bientôt. Me signala Yazoo, qui en avait fini avec les enfants.

-Ils sont occupés ?

-Plutôt, oui.

-…

-…

-Et c'est tout ?

-La raison ne te concerne absolument pas. Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à te le divulguer. »

Me la divulguer…Je la connais déjà, andouille, la raison de leur absence !

« Parle-moi un peu de tes frères ! Lui demandai-je alors, désireuse d'en savoir le maximum sur Kadaj.

-J'ai un grand frère, Loz. Et un petit frère, Kadaj. »

Silence. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il a à dire sur ses deux frères ?

« Tu n'es pas des plus volubiles, décidément…

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Tu feras leur connaissance en temps venu. »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer à cette sage proposition. Yazoo, alors, m'invita à le suivre. J'acceptai, ne sachant que trop où il allait me mener.

La Rivière de la Vie.

« C'est ce qui permettra votre guérison, à tous. »

Mais bien sûr…

« Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire… »

Oups.

« Eh bien, en vérité…

-Tu sais déjà les effets que cette eau aura sur ton organisme. Je me trompe ? »

Surprise par sa perspicacité, je ne pus qu'hocher la tête.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu avais l'air des plus sceptiques, lors de mon discours. Tu paraissais plus intéressée par mon attitude que par mes paroles, à vrai dire.

-Tu es…comment dire…observateur, Yazoo.

-Tu n'es pas des plus discrètes. J'imagine que tu ne me révéleras pas comment tu as appris de telles choses.

-Effectivement. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. A cet instant précis, un lien, fragile, mais d'une importance capitale, s'était formé entre nous. Une sorte de compréhension mutuelle que nous ne pouvions partager avec personne d'autre. Je me surpris à apprécier sa compagnie, si rapidement, et à presque le considérer comme…un frère.

« Alors, j'attendrais.

-Comme j'attendrais de savoir la raison pour laquelle j'ai l'air si spéciale à tes yeux. Mon incrédulité n'est pas la seule cause de ceci, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yazoo secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux rien dire…pour l'instant. Disons que tu es d'une importance que tu ne peux toi-même réaliser dans son entièreté.

-Tant que ça ? Mes chevilles vont finir par enfler.

-Ca m'étonnerait de ta part. »

Je lui adressai un sourire

« On ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures…

-Et j'ai pourtant l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Pas toi ? »

Je baissai les yeux, traversée par le même sentiment.

« Si… »

Le silence prit alors de nouveau place, tandis que Yazoo me menait au bord de la Rivière de la Vie, ou Lifestream. Ce qu'il me voulait, je le savais. Et je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'y résoudre…

« Attendons au moins le retour de tes frères ! D'accord ? »

Yazoo me fixa d'un regard des plus suspicieux.

« Tu hésites ? »

Je toussotai, puis me décidai à lui dire la vérité.

« Oui. Oui, j'hésite à m'engouffrer dans cette pente-là. Je ne sais pas si… »

Je n'osais finir la fin de ma phrase, mais le regard, perçant, de Yazoo m'invita à continuer :

« Si j'ai raison de faire tout cela. Mes amies…

-Tes amies s'en sont allées dès que l'occasion leur a été donnée. Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu les as prévenues. »

J'hochai la tête, honteuse de m'être ainsi faite berner. Moi qui croyais avoir été discrète…

« Tes amies…n'ont pas la moindre importance. »

Je m'apprêtai à m'indigner quand l'incarné, d'un geste, me stoppa dans mon élan :

« Les Géostigmates n'auraient même jamais dû les toucher. Faibles. Indécises. Lâches.

-Mes amies ne sont rien de tout cela ! C'est plutôt…

-Plutôt toi qui es ainsi ? Faux. Tu ne serais pas là autrement. Tu serais déjà partie. »

Yazoo soupira, comme si l'effort de parler autant l'avait complètement épuisé.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou même pour qui tu fais cela. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison, mais j'ai véritablement confiance en toi. Le moment venu…tu prendras la bonne décision. »

Un bruit de moto se fit entendre.

« Je crois que tu vas rencontrer le premier de mes frères… »

Effectivement. Loz, perché sur sa moto, à qui s'accrochait craintivement Marlène. Tellement mignonne…Mais moi qui ne peux piffrer les enfants, l'envie de la frapper me traversa un bref instant, avant de disparaître.

« Te voilà en bien bonne compagnie, Loz. Les prendrai-tu au berceau ? »

Loz grogna, forçant la petite fille à descendre.

« Idiot. Kadaj m'a dit que la disparition de cette gamine forcerait Grand Frère à venir par ici.

-Je vois. Autre chose ? »

Loz hocha la tête, et sortit alors, du coffre intérieur de la moto, une impressionnante mallette. Il l'ouvrit alors, déclenchant un soupir passionné de la part de Yazoo.

« Des matérias…Cette trouvaille fera plaisir à Petit frère.

-C'est bien ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Il s'en réjouira sûrement… »

Loz, alors, parut soudain s'apercevoir de ma discrète présence.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

Ces airs de gros dur ne m'impressionnaient guère…Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux (nombreuses) crises de larmes qu'il avait enduré dans le film à la simple évocation de sa Kaaa-san.

Masquant du mieux que je le pouvais mon sourire narquois, je répondis :

« Ambre Nemrod. Quinze ans. Géostigmatée. »

Loz, visiblement déconcerté, lança un regard interrogatif à son frère, qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Je t'expliquerai après ».

Yazoo s'approcha alors de Marlène, dégainant sa Gunblade, et la pointant sur la tête de la pauvre gamine :

« Je suis sûr que tu sais où se situe ton intérêt dans cette affaire, et que tu vas rester bien sagement à nos côtés, sans même avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de t'enfuir. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Terrorisée, Marlène hocha la tête. Je l'entendis un bref instant murmurer les noms de Cloud et de Tifa, avant de s'asseoir, les yeux embués de larmes. Si je n'avais pas le cœur d'acier que j'avais été obligée de me forger, j'en aurais volontiers pleuré.

« C'est une jolie arme que tu as là… »

Je suivis le regard de Loz, posé sur mon cimeterre. Je le dégainai, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Un cadeau. Je me débrouille plutôt bien, avec.

-On a pu voir ça.

-Pardon ?

-Le désert. Me répondit Yazoo. On t'a vu dans le désert, avec Grand frère. »

Bien sûr. Je l'avais presque oublié…

« Alors, c'est cette fille qui…

-Oui, Loz. C'est elle.

-D'accord. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

-Hum…Vu l'allure à laquelle vous êtes passée, j'ai du mal à voir comment vous auriez pu me reconnaître. Que tu l'aies fait, Yazoo, m'étonne d'ailleurs beaucoup.

-Je suis observateur, ne l'oublie pas. »

Un sourire entendu s'afficha sur nos visages, puis Yazoo m'invita à m'asseoir, à ses côtés, tandis que Loz s'amusait avec mon cimeterre, que je lui avais prêté, gardant un œil sur Marlène et les Matérias.

Je fis une grimace. Cette ambiance-là, propice aux confidences, ne me plaisait nullement, à vrai dire. Moi qui n'était pas très portée sur les révélations, j'avais l'impression que tout était fait pour que je parle de moi. Je poussai un soupir, et commençai à discuter avec Yazoo. Enfin, discuter…Monologuer, plutôt.

« Je ne sais pas si…si tout cela en vaut vraiment la peine.

-Tout cela ?

-Je veux dire…Boire cette eau, et que votre Mère s'empare de moi…Que je perde ce qui, jusqu'à présent, était la seule chose qui me restait : la liberté.

-C'est une notion nébuleuse.

-Je sais. Mais c'est tout ce qui me reste. »

Son air, intéressé, me poussa à continuer :

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour moi. Je suis intelligente, mais je ne sais pas utiliser ce don, ni même comment faire en sorte qu'il serve à d'autres. Je sais écrire, mais je n'ai même pas le courage de montrer à d'autres ce que j'arrive à faire. Tout ce que je fais…est désespérement inutile. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir, quand je le pouvais encore, quand j'en avais le courage…

-Du courage ? Il n'y a pas de courage à se donner la mort. C'est…de la lâcheté. C'est abandonner ceux qui comptent pour toi, ceux qui comptent sur toi.

-C'est là le problème. Personne ne compte sur moi. Mes parents me préfèrent mon frère, lui n'arrive pas à me comprendre, et mes amies…mes amies… »

J'eus un sourire triste.

« Elles ne savent pas qui je suis. J'imagine que l'Ambre souriante, silencieuse et discrète leur plaît beaucoup mieux que celle qui transparaît parfois, lorsque je relâche mon attention. »

Je poussai un long soupir, avant de reprendre :

« Je sais que je ne devrais même pas me plaindre, mais…des fois, tout m'a l'air si dur, si compliqué. J'ai l'impression que ma venue au monde n'a aucun véritable but, que je ne suis qu'une erreur, qui n'aurait jamais dû exister… »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise alors que Yazoo me serrai dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maladroite mais réconfortante.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es sûrement pas inutile. En tout cas, pas pour moi…ou pour Loz ou Kadaj. »

Je me mis à rire.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton petit frère…

-Crois-moi. C'est…de l'intuition. De la pure intuition. »

Loz se précipita soudain vers nous. Yazoo desserra son étreinte, dégainant sa Gunblade.

« Il n'y a rien. Kadaj vient d'arriver. Il n'y a pas de danger. »

Contenant sa méfiance, Yazoo rangea son arme, puis se tourna vers moi :

« Viens, je vais te présenter à Kadaj. »

*

Je ne sais pas comment décrire le sentiment qui s'est emparé de moi, à sa vue…Une telle extase, une telle joie…et pourtant une telle terreur.

Ses cheveux d'argent encadrant son visage enfantin, et ses yeux…ses yeux…

Incapable de soutenir son regard, je lui tournai le dos, m'enfuyant et me cachant stupidement derrière un arbre. Je savais parfaitement que mon comportement était ridicule, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mon émoi était tel que j'étais prête à défaillir à la moindre occasion.

« Hé, tout va bien ? »

Cette main sur mon épaule…et cette voix, cette voix si douce…Mes lèvres tremblèrent, puis je m'effondrai au sol, sous le choc terrible de cet événement. Il m'avait touchée…

Je me réveillai, quelques instants plus tard, leurs visages penchés sur le mien.

« Tout va bien ? Me demanda Yazoo.

-On s'est faits un sang d'encre ! »

Ca, c'était Loz…Emotif comme il l'était, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer la panique dans laquelle il s'était plongée alors que je m'évanouissais, simplement à _son_ contact.

« Tu es vraiment étrange, comme fille...Ca t'arrive souvent de t'évanouir à la vue des gens ?

-Euh…rarement. Déglutis-je à la remarque de Kadaj. »

Je m'efforçais de rester présente dans ce monde, sachant parfaitement que m'évanouir une seconde fois à sa simple vue ne serait pas une idée des plus réjouissantes…Tss. Je me savais hypersensible, mais à ce point…C'en est presque effarant.

Alors que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Kadaj, tandis que je lui énonçais mon nom, Yazoo, lui, semblait fortement amusé par la situation.

« Nous te laissons reprendre tes esprits quelques instants…Je pense que tes hésitations n'ont plus vraiment lieu d'être, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai la tête, plus que déboussolée. Les trois frères me quittèrent alors, me laissant seule, perdue dans mes pensées.

Il avait raison. Si, auparavant, j'avais le moindre doute sur le chemin à suivre, celui-ci ne subsistait plus aucunement. Pour lui, pour Kadaj, j'allais rester. Je renoncerais à tout, même à mon libre-arbitre, si cher à mes yeux, pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés et briller à ses yeux d'émeraude. Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je réussir à instaurer une relation, si ce n'est pour l'instant d'amour, au moins de franche amitié ? Ce serait déjà un bon début.

Un fracas se fit entendre. Kadaj devait être en train de tester les Matérias nouvellement acquises. La Réunion n'allait pas tarder à commencer…Décidée, je me dirigeai vers la Rivière de la Vie, sous les regards surpris des Trois frères. Et, sans la moindre hésitation, je m'y engouffrai, laissant le froid glacial de cette eau envahir mon corps. Bizarre…en tant que Rivière de la Vie, je l'aurais plutôt imaginée tiède, voire chaude. Sans doute parce que je n'étais pas véritablement habitée de bonnes intentions en m'y plongeant.

« Tu vas le faire ? Me demanda Kadaj. »

Je hochai la tête, lui adressai un sourire timide, et prit, entre mes osseuses mains, de cette eau nourrissant la Terre…non, Gaïa. Un sentiment de répulsion m'envahit, sans que je ne sache véritablement pourquoi, mais je le repoussais, et commençai à boire de cette eau divine…

Mes yeux me firent souffrir, un court instant, prenant la teinte que je retrouvai dans ceux de Kadaj ou des autres frères, tandis que mon corps s'emplissait d'une nouvelle force, rassurante, encourageante.

Sitôt fait, je m'approchai des Trois frères, et m'inclinai face à eux, plus bas que terre, mon attitude imprégnée de respect et de dévotion.

« Dès à présent, murmurai-je, mon âme et mon corps vous appartiennent. Faites-en ce que bon vous semble. »

Je levai les yeux, croisant le regard de Kadaj. Mais je ne tournai pas la tête. Je n'avais plus peur. Il ne subsistait plus que de l'amour…et de l'admiration.

« Je vous suivrai jusqu'à la fin. Où que vous alliez, quoi que vous fassiez…Je serai là, à vos côtés. »

Je retiens le « je t'aime » qui menaçait de sortir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour moi de me dévoiler entièrement.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Yazoo, qui m'ordonna d'aller réveiller les autres enfants.

« Ce…Cette fille…

-Kadaj…Cette fille est différente. Ce n'est pas une simple humaine. Constata Loz, visiblement choqué par ma réaction.

-Elle est la Barrière Ultime contre Grand Frère. Et même contre le Président Shinra. Sois sûr qu'elle ne te…ne nous trahira jamais.

-Comment le sais-tu ? »

Yazoo eut un sourire. Le même genre de sourire qu'il m'avait réservé lors de mes questions. Et il alla lui-même se désaltérer à la Rivière de la Vie, laissant ses deux frères dans une totale incompréhension.

Satisfaite, je me dirigeai jusqu'au lieu où dormaient les enfants, et les réveillai un à un, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Debout, tout le monde ! Ce soir, vous allez guérir ! Comme moi !»

Frottant leurs yeux, les enfants me dévisagèrent, encore tout ensommeillés :

« Guérir ? Mais tu as encore tes marques…Constata Denzel. »

Je me tournai vers lui, et lui adressai un sourire rassurant.

« Je n'ai plus mal. Plus de douleurs, plus de crises…N'est-ce pas là ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici, en suivant nos bienfaiteurs ? »

Un par un, ils hochèrent la tête, visiblement réjouis de voir leur situation s'améliorer ainsi. Un bref pincement au cœur me rappela ma culpabilité, à ainsi les jeter dans la gueule du lion, avant que ma joie ne reprenne ses droits.

« Venez tous ! La cérémonie va commencer !

-Une cérémonie ?

-Celle qui va vous permettre de guérir, voyons ! Venez donc ! »

Les enfants, un sourire aux lèvres, m'emboîtèrent le pas. Tous, sauf un.

Je me retournai. Denzel. M'efforçant de ne pas laisser éclater mon impatience, je lui murmurai, un doux sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu ne viens donc pas ? »

Un court instant, il parut hésiter, avant de hocher la tête, et de nous suivre. Denzel, intelligent comme il l'était, devait sûrement flairer le piège…Mais, guidé par le désespoir, il nous suivit tout de même, visiblement désireux de voir ses douleurs disparaître, pour de bon.

Kadaj eut un sourire, un inquiétant sourire, alors que nous approchions. Visiblement, Yazoo avait dû lui faire quelques confidences à mon sujet, puisqu'il m'invita à prendre place à ses côtés, une lueur nouvelle brillant dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

Et il commença. Ses mots résonnaient dans cette forêt, frappant haut et fort, avec tout le charisme, toute la puissance, dont son incroyable présence semblait pouvoir faire preuve.

Il parla de Mère, de Jenova…Il parla aussi des Géostigmates, prétendant que tout cela était la faute de la Rivière de la Vie. Je retins un sourire narquois, face à ce mensonge. Après tout, c'était sans doute ce que pensait réellement Kadaj…Ce que Jenova lui avait glissé à l'oreille, profitant de sa faiblesse et des traumatismes qu'il avait sans doute connus, en tant qu'incarné et clone de Sephiroth. Il parla aussi de moi, témoignant de ma guérison si vive, ce à quoi je répondis par de brefs sourires et des hochements de tête appuyés.

Tandis que je me promettais de tout faire pour délivrer, un jour ou l'autre, Kadaj et ses frères de cet extraterrestre malveillant, Kadaj s'avança dans l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie, qui se teinta de noir à son contact. Nul doute que l'eau devait être encore plus glacée pour lui que pour moi, puisque qu'un frisson le parcourut, avant qu'il ne réussisse à reprendre le contrôle. La présence de Jenova, si forte en ce pauvre garçon, était sans doute la cause de ce rejet.

Et, avec sa grâce féline et presque irréelle, il but l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie. La scène, si riche, si forte, m'envahit d'émotions encore plus intenses que celles qui m'avaient traversées lors du premier visionnage de ce film. Tout, tout était réel, tout prenait vie, sous mes yeux…Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Il invita alors les enfants à faire de même. Ceux-ci n'hésitèrent pas un instant et, comme lui et moi auparavant, se trempèrent dans la Rivière, buvant son eau et laissant ainsi les Trois Frères, et par la même occasion Jenova, manipuler leurs esprits. Denzel également, malgré les suppliques de Marlène, se retrouva dans la même situation, aussi hypnotisé, manipulé que les autres.

Moi-même, je ne ressentais pas réellement la présence de Jenova. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…Sans doute ma dévotion à l'égard de ses fils. Elle devait savoir, oh oui, elle devait le savoir, que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne pourrai faire de mal à ses soi-disant fils. La confiance qui se dégageait de cette créature m'exaspérait. Elle devait être persuadée que je ne pourrais rien contre elle. Qu'elle se détrompe ! Le moment venu, je l'affronterais. Et je la vaincrai. Pour lui. Pour eux. J'en sortirai vainqueur.

Un bruit de moto se fit entendre. Ainsi qu'une autre moto, très proche de la première. Je tendis l'oreille, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils arrivaient…Qu'à cela ne tienne. Ils seront les premiers, à goûter à ma force, à ma haine…à ma soif de vengeance. Cette nuit-là, je testerais mes limites, ou plutôt celles de la Mako, en affrontant ce cher blondinet. Et en le tuant. Pour que ses beaux yeux d'émeraude s'attardent sur moi…Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Ouah, je suis crevée. J'ai quand même passé une bonne partie de la soirée là-dessus…

Merci de ta review, Tsukiyo2894. Je vois que tes souvenirs te reviennent…Et tu n'as pas pu résister à t'auto-spoiler…C'est marrant. Je suis contente aussi de tes reviews pour ma précédente fanfic. J'espère que celle-ci te plaira autant. Bonne nuit !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le 4ème chapitre de ma fanfic ! Une nouvelle lectrice, aujourd'hui…Bienvenue à crazy-uchiha, et merci pour sa gentille review. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. Ainsi qu'à vous tous et toutes…Nous passons du point de vue d'Audrey, cette fois-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le dénommé Yazoo qui, apparemment, possédait le moyen de nous guérir du géostigma, nous invita à l'accompagner. Ambre ne semblant émettre aucune objection, nous nous engageâmes à sa suite.

Si elle ne disait rien, c'est qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de problèmes…Malgré le fait que celui-ci soit présenté dès le début de l'histoire comme étant _The_ méchant du film, avec ses frères Kadaj et Loz.

Enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut lui faire confiance…Ambre n'est pas du genre imprudente, ni à prendre la moindre décision à la légère.

Ambre…Je l'ai toujours vue comme une fille réfléchie, un peu trop timide, mais d'une grande gentillesse. Sérieuse, je ne l'avais jamais vue mal se comporter en classe, à vrai dire.

Si, la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée, j'avais dû choisir un terme pour la qualifier, j'aurais plutôt choisi "coincée", à dire vrai.

Puis, une fois que nous sommes devenues, sous le coup du sort, camarades de chambre, j'aurais plutôt choisi "rêveuse". En permanence plongée dans une étrange mélancolie, entièrement détachée du monde qui gravitait autour d'elle…J'ai même cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle était autiste. Je m'étais, bien heureusement, trompée à son sujet.

Puis j'ai découvert une fille sympathique, quoiqu'un peu maladroite à dévoiler ses sentiments, pouvant avoir de l'humour, quoique parfois un peu trop noir ou piquant. Une fille qu'il me faisait plaisir de connaître…

Une fille que je n'ai pas reconnue en l'Ambre qui est arrivée en ce monde. Je suis d'ailleurs sûre que Lucile pense la même chose…Une fille presque écervelée, mystique, voire démente. Une fille dangereuse…

Et les géostigmates sont arrivés. Et là, tout s'est corsé. Ambre fut la première à tomber. Puis, nous avons suivies.

Nous avions beau avoir affirmé que notre contamination n'était pas de son fait, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y songer, de douter.

Rapidement, je balayai ces pensées de mon esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de m'attarder là-dessus…D'autant que nous venons d'arriver devant notre moyen de transport.

J'eus une grimace. Super, une camionnette…Le voyage allait être d'un confortable !  
J'échangeais un regard navré avec Ambre et Lucile, avant que celle-ci ne soit prise à parti par Yazoo, qui l'invita, la chanceuse, à monter à ses côtés. Celle-ci nous adressa un signe d'excuse, avant de suivre, visiblement à contrecoeur, le bad boy qui allait nous servir de chauffeur.

« Je me demande ce que cet argenté lui veut. J'ai beau retourner la situation dans ma tête, j'ai toujours autant l'impression qu'on est plongées dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Soupira Lucile en prenant place à l'arrière de la camionnette.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai la même sensation ! Je me demande bien pourquoi…Plaisantais-je.

-Ouais. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'Ambre est encore plus dans la merde que nous. Pas toi ? »

J'hochai la tête. Si, je me disais exactement la même chose. Malheureusement…

L'engin, enfin, se décida à démarrer, et la route commença à défiler sous nos yeux soucieux.

Les mêmes questions traversaient notre esprit : de quoi serait fait notre avenir en ce monde ? Comment tout cela avait-il eu lieu ? Pourquoi nous ? Et aussi…Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment, qui nous tenaillait à chacune l'estomac ?

Je frottai mon bras gauche, laissant échapper un gémissement. Lucile, inquiète, se tourna vers moi :

« Tout va bien ?

-Elle me fait souffrir… »

Lucile appliqua ses douces mains sur mon bras, commençant à masser celui-ci. Peu à peu, la douleur se dissipa.

« Comment… ?

-Mon petit copain adore mes massages. Répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah oui, lui…

-C'est quoi ce ton méprisant ?

-Rien, rien…Et la tienne, elle ne te fait pas trop mal ?

-Pas vraiment. J'ai quelques douleurs, aigues, de temps en temps, mais rien de plus. En tout cas, pas autant qu'elle.

-Comment…comment tu vis tes crises ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de Lucile disparut aussitôt.

« Je vois mon paternel. Toujours aussi désagréable avec ma famille et moi…Je revois des amis qui ont disparu… »

Lucile me fit un geste rassurant, comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle.

« Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète donc pas. »

Je décidai de passer l'éponge, désireuse de ne causer aucun tort à mon amie. Ce n'était pas le moment, pour elle comme pour moi, de sombrer dans le désespoir.

Je baillai, tandis que mes yeux papillonnèrent.

« Essayons de dormir. Le voyage n'en sera que plus court. Lui conseillai-je.

-Tu as raison. Eh bien…Bonne nuit, si je puis dire.

-Bonne nuit. »

*

Un coup de coude me réveilla assez brutalement. Grommelant, j'ouvris les yeux. Apparemment, nous étions arrivées. Je me levai, étirant mes muscles endoloris, avant de poser pied à terre et de chercher Ambre des yeux. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à apparaître.

Des centaines de questions se bousculaient à mes lèvres, mais Ambre ne nous laissa guère le temps de nous appesantir, en nous ordonnant de détaler au plus vite.

Je vois…C'était donc un piège.

« Tu viens avec nous ? Demandai-je, mon cœur battant soudain plus rapidement. »

Le signe de dénégation que m'adressa ensuite Ambre me glaça le sang dans les veines. Ainsi que sa réponse quant à ses raisons…Des choses qu'elle seule pouvait régler ? Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Mais nous n'avions guère de temps devant nous…Après avoir fait promettre à Ambre de nous rejoindre, nous profitâmes du désordre pour nous enfuir, priant pour échapper à la vigilance de Yazoo.

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que lorsque nous fûmes persuadées que personne n'avait pu nous suivre. Nous nous étalâmes au sol, épuisées par tant d'efforts.

« Tu crois…que personne ne s'en est rendu compte ? Me demanda Lucile.

-Je ne pense pas. Sinon…on ne serait pas encore là. Tu ne penses pas ?

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Lucile fut la première de nous deux à se relever, plus habituée que moi à devoir fournir ce genre d'efforts. Il était vrai que je n'étais pas la fille la plus sportive du lycée…tandis que Lucile était une skieuse en passe de devenir monitrice. C'est dire si son corps était préparé pour les efforts intenses…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? On ne peut tout de même pas laisser Ambre là-bas ! S'exclama Lucile en m'aidant à me relever.

-Je ne sais pas…S'il y avait le moindre problème, nous sommes en trop faible nombre pour contre-attaquer, malgré les armes qui nous sont tombés du ciel. »

Ma faux…et l'espèce de pistolet qu'Ambre disait s'appeler Gunblade. Pas vraiment un déchaînement d'artillerie…mais c'était tout ce qu'on avait sous la main.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'on se trouve un moyen de transport…Suggérai-je. »

Un grand fracas à nos côtés nous indiqua que cela était à présent fait. Exactement comme la dernière fois.

« Hum…et sans doute chercher l'aide de Cloud Strife. Ou au moins chercher à le prévenir que l'orphelin qu'il a recueilli se trouve ici.

-C'est une bonne idée. Tu conduis ? »

Je hochais la tête, et enfourchai notre nouvelle moto, dotée elle aussi d'un GPS, indiquant cette fois-ci la direction du 7th Heaven, où se trouvait sans doute Cloud.

« Il est fermé, tu te rappelles ?

-Je sais. Répondis-je d'un ton énervé. Mais s'il le faut, on défoncera la porte. La vie d'Ambre est plus importante qu'une entrée en règle, non ?

-Dis comme ça, oui. Mais…

-Oh Lulu, arrête. De nous deux, tu es la plus culottée. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur…Ajoutai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Seul le ronronnement du moteur, et le vent qui nous fouettait le visage, perçaient cette bulle trop calme qui s'était installée.

« Si. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce monde, j'ai peur des géostigmates, j'ai peur de mourir… Est-ce que c'est honteux ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est normal. Ta santé mentale m'inquiéterait fortement, autrement.

-Ambre n'était pas inquiète, elle.

-Ambre est dérangée, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle l'a reconnue elle-même.

-Sans doute. »

Je soupirai. Au temps pour moi et mes maigres tentatives de réconfort…

« AUDREY ! SUR LE COTE ! SUR LE COTE ! »

De justesse, je rajustai ma moto, prête à être encastrée par un autre véhicule. Furieuse, je pris en chasse le chauffard et le forçai à s'arrêter.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! ESPECE DE TARE ! ET VOTRE PERMIS ?

-Un permis ? Un permis pour quoi ? »

Je dévisageai le conducteur. Les hasards peuvent parfois être heureux, puisque celui-ci n'était autre que Cloud. Celui-ci remonta sur sa moto, visiblement pressé.

« Eh, attends ! Cria Lucile.

-Quoi ? »

Je déglutis, avant de répondre :

« On sait où sont les enfants géostigmatés.

-Je le sais aussi. L'info est passée trop tard. Vous me laissez partir, maintenant ?

-On vient avec toi. »

Cloud soupira, passant une main dans sa splendide (nda : qui a dit que j'étais objective ?) chevelure blonde.

« Vous me gênerez plus qu'autre chose.

-Je suis sûre que non. On se débrouille plutôt pas mal. Lui assura Lucile, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Cloud fit la moue. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu…

« Vous ne venez pas.

-Pourquoi ? M'indignais-je.

-Les Trois frères vous ont envoyées pour me piéger, c'est ça ? Eh bien, je ne me laisserai pas prendre. J'irais seul.

-Nous sommes sincères ! Protesta Lucile.

-Prouvez-le. »

Je grognai.

« Comment prouver une telle chose ? »

Lucile eut alors un sourire assuré, à ma plus grande surprise. Elle commença à se découvrir. Je poussai une exclamation, mais elle s'arrêta à l'omoplate, ce qui me rassura quant à ses intentions.

« Ceci peut le prouver. Nous sommes géostigmatées, nous aussi. Nous n'avons aucune raison de te vouloir du mal. »

Cloud, enfin, parut décider à nous écouter.

« Ambre, Lucile et moi avons attrapé les géostigmates peu après t'avoir rencontré…Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ajoutai-je en voyant un air de culpabilité s'afficher sur son visage. Puis, nous avons rencontré ce…Yazoo qui nous a fait croire qu'il pouvait guérir les géostigmates. »

C'est là que l'histoire se corsait, et que les mensonges venaient. Comment lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle Ambre avait décelé le piège tendu par ces Trois frères ?

« Ambre a flairé l'entourloupe, aux paroles de Yazoo. Celui-ci l'avait invité à s'installer à ses côtés pour le voyage, et il a dû lui dire des choses qui lui ont mises la puce à l'oreille. Expliqua alors Lucile.

-Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait monter à ses côtés ? »

Oups. J'eus un rire gêné.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Nous espérons le découvrir, en allant la sauver.

-La sauver ? Elle n'est pas avec nous ? »

Nous secouâmes la tête.

« Yazoo gardait un œil sur elle. Pas moyen alors de s'enfuir. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Ambre aurait effectivement eu beaucoup de mal à s'échapper…si elle l'avait désiré, bien sûr.

Cloud pesa alors le pour et le contre, avant de finalement nous inviter à le suivre, à notre grand soulagement. On avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps…

Nous enfourchâmes alors notre moto, et suivîmes Cloud à la trace, nous enfonçant de nouveau dans la forêt blanche et mystique qui bordait le repaire des Trois frères.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé durant cet intervalle ? Est-ce qu'Ambre allait bien ? Pourquoi était-elle restée ? Plus j'y pensais, plus je m'inquiétais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que…qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose de déplaisant. J'avais peur, terriblement peur, et je savais que Lucile partageait les mêmes sentiments.

Il y eut un bruit sifflant. Juste à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Puis je vis un arbre, juste derrière moi, percé d'une balle. Je commençai à trembler de tous mes membres.

_Reprends-toi, ou tu ne pourras pas conduire !_

« Ils nous attendaient ! Fulmina Cloud. Essayez d'éviter les balles autant que possible. Ajouta-t-il en sortant deux de ses épées.

-Compris, chef ! S'exclama Lucile en sortant sa Gunblade. »

Je me demandais, l'espace d'un instant, ce qu'elle voulait faire avec ceci.

« Il faut toujours croire en l'impossible, Audrey ! Arrange-toi pour qu'aucune de nous ne se fasse trouer, okay ?

-Comme si j'allais me jeter sur les balles… »

Mettant à profit les enseignements qui m'avaient été inculqués lors de mes (nombreuses) leçons de Code et le BSR que j'avais brillamment et modestement acquis, je commençais à entamer une conduite des plus dangereuses, tandis que Lucile, elle, s'efforçait de parer les quelques balles que je ne pouvais éviter, à l'aide de sa Gunblade, un exploit en soi qui était des plus incroyables.

Deux silhouettes, alors, se détachèrent de l'ombre. Yoz et Lazoo ! Ah non, Loz et Yazoo ! Quels noms stupides…C'était donc eux qui nous canardaient ainsi…Enfoirés ! Mais très mignons enfoirés, il faut le préciser.

Puis une autre silhouette fit son apparition. Celle de Kadaj. Je secouai la tête, désireuse de ne pas me déconcentrer.

« REGARDE LA ROUTE, IDIOTE ! Me hurla Lucile. »

Je fis un écart, évitant de justesse l'arbre dans lequel je m'apprêtais à foncer. Kadaj fit alors un geste de la main. Une vingtaine, non une trentaine d'enfants, surgirent alors, sautant des arbres où ils étaient perchés. Et à leur tête…

« AMBRE ! Hurlai-je. DEGAGE VITE ! »

Celle-ci secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle dégaina son cimeterre, nous défiant d'approcher un peu plus.

« FREINE ! FREINE ! »

Ce que je fis aussitôt. De justesse, nous évitâmes les enfants et Ambre, et envoyâmes notre moto contre l'arbre que j'avais réussi à éviter la première fois.

« Aïe…Rappelle-moi de parler de tes exploits à la monitrice de l'auto-école. Gémit Lucile.

-Tais-toi et reprends ta Gunblade, idiote ! »

Je poussai un cri de douleur. Fichée dans mon épaule…la cimeterre d'Ambre !

« Pas de décisions inconsidérées, les filles ! Il serait dommage que ce bras soit perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Un geste malheureux de ma part, et te voilà manchot, Audrey ! »

Ambre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, s'approcha de nous, saisissant son cimeterre à pleine main. Puis, sans hésitation, elle l'enfonça dans mon épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante dans la terre. Je poussai un hurlement. Cloud était à terre, Lucile également…Personne ne pouvait m'aider. Personne…

« Ambre…Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Ce qui me prend… ? Amusante question. A ton avis ? »

Je tentai de retirer le cimeterre, mais la force d'Ambre, considérable, me retenait plaquée au sol. Et je croisais son regard. Son regard de serpent.

« Ambre…Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? »

Celle-ci éclata de rire.

« Tu penses que les Trois frères m'ont fait du mal ? Au contraire. Ils m'ont sauvés.

-Qu'est-ce que…tu racontes ? »

Son rire reprit, dément, effrayant.

« Ce que je raconte ? La vérité. Celle qui me dévore le cœur depuis si longtemps… »

Elle retira alors, vivement, le cimeterre de mon épaule. Je poussai un cri. Mais plus que cette douleur, ce furent ses mots qui me firent souffrir.

« Je vous déteste. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne pouvant croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

« Ambre…Tu…tu ne penses pas une telle chose…pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi je le dirais alors ? Comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cherché à me connaître ? Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cherché à savoir qui se cachait derrière la timide élève Ambre Nemrod ? Pauvre idiote… »

Ses yeux perlaient de larmes, mais son visage, lui, affichait toujours ce même sourire. Fou, dément, un sourire que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir sur ce visage…

« Tu veux t'excuser ? Me dire que tu es mon amie ? Ne te fatigue pas. Ce soir, vous allez mourir. Tous les trois. »

Ambre fit un sourire à Kadaj. Celui-ci, après avoir maintenu Cloud et Lucile à terre, le lui rendit, avant de s'exclamer :

« Regardez tous ! Notre Grand frère a enfin daigné nous rendre visite ! Et en charmante compagnie ! Malheureusement, il se trouve que ces trois-là sont… »

Il pointa Cloud de son sabre à deux lames, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« …des traîtres. »

La voix d'une fillette retentit :

« CLOUD ! »

Celle-ci, qui n'était autre que Marlène, avait profité de la distraction de Kadaj pour rendre à Cloud son épée. Celui-ci repoussa Kadaj, avant de se jeter sur lui. Mais Ambre, après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire des plus sadiques, s'interposa entre eux deux, à une vitesse surhumaine.

« Toi, tu es à moi ! Hurla-t-elle à Cloud. »

Kadaj les laissa faire, se tournant vers moi. Son sourire me donna des frissons. C'était le même que celui d'Ambre…

Pointant son sabre à deux lames sur moi, il murmura, d'une voix douce et pernicieuse :

« Voyons combien de temps tiendras-tu avant de rejoindre la mort… »

Il se jeta alors sur moi, ne me laissant que de justesse parer son coup à l'aide de ma faux.

« Rends-nous Ambre ! Elle ne vous a rien fait ! »

Kadaj éclata de rire, s'amusant à tester la résistance de ma faux, ainsi que ma défense, un peu faible.

« Vous la rendre ? C'est elle qui est venue jusqu'à nous ! Elle qui a accepté, en connaissant parfaitement les conséquences de ses actes, de se joindre à nous et de boire l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie, acceptant ainsi Mère dans ses veines. »

Mère…Mère…Mais qui était donc cette Mère, qui semblait tant les obséder ? Peut-être sa découverte nous permettrait-elle…

Merde ! Kadaj, ayant trouvé une faille dans ma défense, en avait profité pour me blesser à la joue.

Je sentis le sang couler le long de mon visage, et rageai. Ne pouvais-je donc rien faire ?

_Laisse-toi aller…_

Quoi ? Cette voix, dans ma tête…

_Ton manque d'imagination te bloque. Tu ne peux utiliser ton potentiel maximum. Lucile et Ambre, elles, y sont parvenues !_

Je jetais un bref regard à Lulu, qui tenait à distance Loz et Yazoo, malgré leur force évidente.

_Il suffit de croire en l'impossible, Audrey. _

« Qui…Qui êtes-vous ? Murmurai-je. »

Son rire retentit dans mon esprit.

_Oublie les lois de ton monde, Audrey. Suis mes conseils. Vas-y !_

Ma faux me parut soudain beaucoup plus légère, mes mouvements beaucoup moins balourds. Kadaj dut s'en rendre compte, car il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« La bataille se rééquilibre, on dirait. Lui lançai-je en armant ma faux. »

Une douleur me cloua au sol. Les Géostigmates…Merde ! Je levai la tête vers Kadaj. Celui-ci irradiait d'une étrange lumière. L'espace d'un instant, je crus même voir les traits de Sephiroth s'afficher sur son visage.

C'était lui qui contrôlait le Géostigma ! La douleur…devait cesser. Et pour cela, je devais m'occuper de lui.

Oubliant la souffrance, je me jetai sur lui, en hurlant, et réussit à le blesser au bras. Assez profondément, je dois dire. Il lâcha son sabre à deux lames, en retenant un hurlement.

Je m'apprêtai à le mettre à terre, quand un bruit, qui ne me rappelait que de trop mauvais souvenirs, se fit entendre. Ce bruit de respiration, cette hyperventilation…

« Ambre ! M'écriais-je. »

Je me précipitai vers elle, qui était écroulée à terre, tandis que Lucile évitait les assauts de Loz et Yazoo et vint me rejoindre.

« Ambre ! Tiens le coup ! Ca va aller ! »

Je ne supportais pas ce bruit…J'avais l'impression que, d'un instant à l'autre, elle allait mourir, privée d'oxygène.

« TROUVEZ UN MEDECIN ! QUELQU'UN ! »

Nous étions tous immobiles, comme figés par l'étrangeté de la situation. Des ennemis liés par une seule personne, à l'agonie…La situation, d'un improbable stupéfiant, avait de quoi en étonner plus d'un…

« Pas…la peine. »

Ambre, tremblant de tous ses membres, se releva.

« J'ai…une mission. »

Elle ramassa son cimeterre.

« Et je m'en acquitterai ! Cloud… »

Elle se jeta alors sur lui, prête à le transpercer :

« MEURS ! »

Cloud, par réflexe, leva son épée. Et ce fut le drame…

De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu une telle quantité de sang. Jamais. Et Ambre n'hurlait même pas. Irradiant d'une aura semblable à celle de Kadaj, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdu son œil droit…Comme si la douleur n'avait pas d'importance.

« Ce…n'est pas…fini. »

Ambre releva la tête, puis éclata de rire :

« CE N'EST PAS FINI ! CLOUD ! »

Pointant sur Cloud son cimeterre, d'une main tremblante, Ambre avança, prête à nouveau à frapper. Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, visiblement réveillés par le regain d'énergie d'Ambre, dégainèrent leurs armes, nous encerclant. La situation semblait des plus problématiques, quand soudain…

Cela arriva. Quoi ? Une tempête rouge, qui nous saisit tous trois, et qui nous éloigna du lieu de la bataille.

« REVENEZ ! ESPECES DE LÂCHES ! Hurla Ambre. »

Puis elle fulmina, jetant son arme à terre.

*

Cette tornade n'avait rien d'ordinaire. C'était un humain. Un être humain qui disait s'appeler Vincent Valentine. Mais, à le dévisager, je l'aurais plutôt comparé à un Vampire.

Cloud s'assit, visiblement pris de remords. Il y avait de quoi ! Il avait éborgné Ambre !

Je m'apprêtais à le sermonner, quand il murmura, d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« J'ai échoué. »

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt. Et m'assis, avec Lucile, à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver…

-On ne te demande pas d'être infaillible, espèce d'idiot ! Les véritables héros sont ceux qui recommencent, malgré les échecs ! Pas ceux à qui tout arrive tout cuit dans le bec !

-Pardon ? »

Lucile avait une vision très…originale de l'héroïsme. Si elle supportait les gens qui pouvaient échouer, elle détestait, en revanche, les voir abandonner. Pour elle, le véritable mérite se situe dans l'effort, dans le cheminement, et pas dans la conclusion. J'ai toujours admiré cette vision des choses, sans pour autant réussir à me l'approprier…

« Tu as échoué une fois, tu recommenceras. C'est tout. »

Cloud eut un sourire triste.

« Si seulement tout pouvait être si simple… »

Il leva la tête, les yeux plongés dans une étrange mélancolie :

« On n'a pas toujours droit à une deuxième fois, vous savez… »

Perdu dans de tristes souvenirs, Cloud secoua la tête.

« Vincent ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Celui-ci s'avança, sa cape suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Il était si sexy…Dommage que ses pompes, qui semblaient tout droit sortir de chez Tefal, venaient casser le mythe…

« Les géostigmates…Ils sont dus à une suractivité du système immunitaire. Nous expliqua Vincent en empoignant avec force le bras de Cloud. »

Puis, le lâchant, il continua ses explications :

« Dans vos corps circulent l'équivalent de la Rivière de la Vie…mais celle-ci est polluée par un puissant intrus. D'où les géostigmates.

-Un puissant intrus ? Kadaj ? »

Vincent secoua la tête à ma question.

« Pas seulement. Il est capable de déclencher la douleur liée au Géostigma. Rien de plus. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

-Jenova. Répondit Cloud, semblant tout comprendre.

-Ou Sephiroth. Vois ce que tu préfères.

-Les deux hypothèses n'ont rien de réjouissant, à vrai dire…

-Tu as raison. »

Vincent, alors, s'assit avec nous.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. Votre amie a bue l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie. Celle-ci, mêlée aux cellules de Jenova, dont l'esprit y est emprisonné, oblige quiconque la boit à perdre tout libre-arbitre, en faveur de Kadaj et de ses frères. D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle semblait parfaitement connaître les effets de cette eau. Néanmoins…

-Néanmoins ? »

Vincent poussa un terrible soupir.

« Il y a autre chose. Cette fille est loin d'être normale. Ses mouvements, son regard, son attitude…Même un géostigmaté sous l'emprise de Kadaj n'aurait pu s'acharner ainsi après la blessure terrible qui lui a été infligée. »

Cloud tourna la tête, visiblement en pleine crise de culpabilité.

« Est-ce que…vous savez pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle réagit ainsi ? Comment est-elle devenue cette…cette Ambre que ni Audrey ni moi ne connaissons ? »

Vincent secoua la tête, à ma grande déception.

« Je ne peux rien affirmer. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que cette fille est profondément blessée…

-Forcément, vu ce que Cloud lui a fait subir ! Railla Lucile, tandis que le susnommé baissait la tête.

-Je ne parle pas de blessures physiques. Cette fille doit sans doute avoir des pensées torturées…Je sais qu'elle aura besoin de votre aide.

-Notre aide ? Mais comment la fournir ? Elle essaie de nous buter chaque fois que nous approchons ! Protestai-je.

-Vous tuer ? Je n'ai pas vu cela, moi…J'ai vu une fille trop effrayée par l'éventualité d'affronter ses propres amies pour oser se lancer. D'après vous, pourquoi a-t-elle tant voulu se battre contre Cloud ?

-Parce qu'elle a le béguin pour Kadaj et qu'elle pense que celui-ci sera en danger si Cloud continuait à se battre contre lui. Répondis-je sans hésiter.

-C'est faux. Parce que Cloud n'est pas vous. Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à franchir ce pas…Malgré ce "quelque chose" qui la pousse à faire tant de mal, elle ne peut s'y résoudre. Du moins, pour l'instant.

-Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Lucile d'une voix suppliante. »

Notre question n'eut pas de réponse, puisqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés. Nous dégainâmes chacun notre arme, prêts à attaquer si un des Trois frères venait à se présenter…

Mais ce n'était pas l'un d'eux. Ni même Ambre. C'était Marlène, complètement paniquée. Elle se jeta contre Cloud, qu'elle serra de ses petits bras.

« Cloud ! Denzel…et Tifa…

-Tifa est en sécurité. Lui assura Cloud.

-Je veux lui parler ! »

Cloud fouilla chacune des poches de sa tenue, sans pour autant réussir à le trouver.

« Il est tombé lorsque tu te battais avec Ambre. Le renseignai-je. »

Il soupira. Marlène, elle, tourna la tête vers Vincent :

« T'as le tien ? »

Celui-ci dévoila un pan de sa cape, complètement vide.

« T'as pas de portable ? S'exclama-t-elle, presque indignée. »

C'est pas un crime, non plus…D'ailleurs, nous-mêmes, nous n'avions pas le nôtre. Pas eu le temps de le prendre…

« Vincent. Ramène Marlène au bar. Je dois parler à Rufus.

-Mauvaise idée. Objecta Vincent.

-Mais… »

Marlène se détacha de lui, une expression déçue s'affichant sur son visage.

« Tu ne comprends rien du tout, Cloud ! Avec toi, c'est toujours la même chose ! »

Et autres gamineries du même genre, avant d'aller se cacher sous la cape de Vincent. Vu le sourire qui apparut, un bref instant, sur le visage de Lucile et le mien, il est évident que nous avions la même pensée…Tais-toi, cerveau pervers !

« Cloud, tu es un imbécile. Tifa a besoin de toi. Tu n'as rien à faire avec Rufus, si ce n'est fuir ! Tu peux, tu dois aller la voir ! S'écria Lucile.

-Mais, je…

-Mais je, Mais je…Tu n'as que ces mots-là à la bouche ou quoi ? Tifa a besoin de toi. Tu es son ami, alors vas-y.

-Ecoutez, il n'y a pas que par le combat qu'une bataille se gagne. Je dois d'abord voir Rufus Shinra. C'est important. Vous comprenez ?

-NON ! Criâmes Marlène, Lucile et moi en chœur. »

Je me retins de rire. Le moment n'était pas vraiment propice à cela…

Cloud parut réfléchir. A quoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais nul doute que cela devait être des plus sombres…

« Vincent ?

-Hmm ?

-Est-ce que les péchés…peuvent être pardonnés ?

-Je n'ai jamais essayé.

-Jamais ? »

Cloud tourna alors son regard vers Marlène :

« Viens, on rentre. »

Celle-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres, acquiesça, puis quitta sa cachette pour rejoindre Cloud :

« Je te dirai ce que ça donne. »

Il nous fit un signe d'adieu, avant de partir.

« Suivez-le. »

Nous nous tournâmes, surprises, vers Vincent.

« Le moment venu, il aura besoin de votre aide. Lui, et bien d'autres. Approche-toi, ta blessure est vilaine. Ajouta Vincent à ma direction.

-Je m'appelle Audrey. Répondis-je machinalement, désireuse de ne pas être appelée "toi", "hep" ou "hé, la brune", ce genre de trucs dont j'avais l'habitude quand j'étais entourée d'inconnus. »

Il ne sembla pas prendre ma remarque en compte. D'une de ses poches, il sortit deux boules, d'une couleur verte, qui me faisait penser à celles des yeux d'Ambre ou des Trois frères.

« Ce n'est pas d'un niveau très élevé, mais ça devrait te soigner…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il parut surpris par ma question. En tout cas, moins impassible qu'habituellement.

« Des Matérias. Tout le monde, ici, les connaît.

-Nous venons d'un lointain pays…Lançai-je en espérant que nos excuses suffiraient. »

Il ne dit rien, mais je me doutais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas. Les Matérias, alors, s'illuminèrent d'une intense lueur. Vincent les appliqua sur mes deux blessures : mon épaule transpercée et ma joue balafrée. Une puissante chaleur traversa alors mon corps, et je sentis la douleur disparaître. Tous comme les Matérias.

« Suivez-le. Répéta-t-il.

-Et pour Ambre ? Demanda Lucile. »

Vincent soupira.

« Je doute sincèrement que vous puissiez la ramener de l'enfer dans laquelle elle s'est plongée. Essayez toujours. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle n'hésitera pas à vous tuer, si vous vous présentez sur sa route. Ambre, celle que vous connaissiez, a disparue. Peut-être définitivement. Alors, si elle venait à devenir votre adversaire…Vous ne devrez pas avoir de pitié. Il en va de votre vie, et peut-être même de celles des habitants de cette planète.

-Comment ? Comment Ambre pourrait-elle influencer autant… ?

-Elle non, mais Kadaj, oui, s'il est ce que je pense. Et tant qu'elle sera là, vous ne pourrez atteindre Kadaj. Elle fera tout pour le protéger… »

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour quand Vincent avait parlé de la tuer. Je n'y avais même pas songé. Et pourtant…pourtant…Vincent avait raison. Ambre…Ambre n'hésitera pas, cette fois-ci. Elle nous ferait du mal, réellement, pour atteindre son but.

Nous nous éloignâmes et récupérâmes notre moto, qui n'avait pas été prise par les Trois Frères, avant de l'enfourcher.

Un frisson terrible me parcourut l'échine, tandis que la sensation, terrible, d'être observée s'insinuait en moi. Qui ? Etait-ce un des frères ? Ambre ? Ou seulement Vincent ? Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le savoir, à vrai dire…

Cette impression ne me quitta pas, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Midgar. Où l'angoisse fit place à la peur. La terreur.

Nous avions devant nous une véritable vision de l'Enfer. Et…nous étions censés combattre ça ?  
Je sentis le désespoir s'insinuer en mes veines…Nous n'y arriverons jamais !

* * *

Un long chapitre, cette fois-ci…Je ne pensais pas le faire aussi long, mais mes mains en ont décidé autrement ^^.

L'éternelle réponse aux reviewers :

crazy-uchiha : Merci de ta review. Je ne pouvais pas tout garder de l'original, l'histoire n'aurait pas d'intérêt sinon. Pour faire cette scène, je me suis représentée celle où Kadaj s'incline devant Rufus Shinra, avant de faire preuve de son pouvoir. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle dégage autant d'émotions…Tâche difficile, je n'y suis sans doute pas arrivée, par ailleurs. Merci de ta participation, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

Tsukiyo2894 : Merci à toi aussi. Je ne me moque pas de toi, hein ! En tout cas, pas méchamment…

J'essaierai de penser un peu plus à ceux qui n'ont vu que le film dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai essayé, d'ailleurs, d'être plus claire dans celui-ci. Mais s'il y a des choses que tu ne saisis pas, n'hésite pas à demander, ok ? Tu n'es pas conne, moi non plus je n'ai pas joué au jeu. J'ai juste écouté une parodie très explicative ^^. Si tu ne connais pas, tape Le Démon du Rire sur google, tu te marreras bien.

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté la musique Alice Human Sacrifice, que vous pourrez trouver sur Dailymotion ou Wat. Sur Wat, prenez la video de Shatima pour avoir la Version Originale et non Vocaloid, malheureusement non sous-titrée.

Je l'écoute en boucle depuis quelques temps…Un peu glauque, mais sympa.

Bonne nuit !

Ah, j'oubliais : je pars demain pour la Crète, donc pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra patienter un peu, sorry ^^ !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin de retour après d'horribles vacances passées en compagnie d'une bande d'idiots semblant sortir tout droit de la maternelle…Ah, comme j'ai attendu ce moment !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère en revoir toujours plus pour ce chapitre-ci, du point de vue d'Ambre. Je pense que vous allez constater une certaine différence avec la première version qui, j'espère, vous plaira d'autant mieux. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Toi, tu es à moi ! »

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, j'avais hurlé cette phrase à Cloud, afin d'éviter l'affrontement avec Kadaj, dont je ne connaissais que trop bien l'issue. Celui-ci, à ma grande surprise, m'avait laissé faire. Kadaj n'était pourtant pas du genre à laisser passer une chance aussi importante de trucider son frèrounet adoré…

_Je le lui ai demandé. Ce cher fils obéit à chacun de mes ordres._

Je sursautai, manquant me faire transpercer par l'épée de Cloud. Je rectifiai ma position, intriguée par cette voix dont j'étais sûre de connaître l'origine.

_Jenova, je présume ? Commençai-je._

_On m'appelle ainsi ici. Mais je porte différents noms et celui-ci n'est que l'idiot patronyme dont m'ont affublé les originels Cetras. _

_Cetras que vous avez gentiment buté ou transformé en monstres, par ailleurs…_

_On ne peut rien te cacher. Mais le temps n'est pas aux discussions. Bats Cloud, ma fille._

« Avec plaisir…Murmurai-je en décidant enfin à rentrer entièrement dans la bataille. »

Ma force, galvanisée par les injonctions de Jenova, m'amena rapidement à prendre le dessus sur ce combat, d'autant plus que Cloud ne semblait pas réellement décidé à m'attaquer, préférant plutôt se défendre contre mes coups.

« Tu penses à Lucile et Audrey, c'est ça ?

-Tu es leur amie. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Je ne crois pas avoir jamais dit une chose pareille, Cloud Strife. Si c'est ce qu'elles imaginent, tant pis pour elle…

-Tu ne crois pas le moindre de tes mots. »

Sur cette phrase, il me repoussa plus loin, passant à l'offensive. Je grognai, avant de me relancer dans la bataille :

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tes yeux. Ils ont beau être habité par je-ne-sais quel être terrifiant, je vois s'y refléter la tristesse lorsque j'aborde le sujet de tes amies.

-La même tristesse qui habite les tiens quand on mentionne Aerith, je suppose ? »

Cloud sursauta à cette annonce. J'en profitai pour érafler son bras droit, lui laissant une petite cicatrice. Petit caprice de fan et de geek, je ne pouvais me résoudre à abîmer son costume. Il était tellement sexy ainsi…

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de fantasmer sur ton ennemi ?_

_Jenova, vous ne comprendrez jamais la flamme du geek._

_Probablement pas. Achève-le._

« Une tristesse plus forte que la mienne, néanmoins…Après tout, c'est toi la cause de sa mort, Cloud Strife.

-C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas…

-Tes protestations sont aussi faibles que tes attaques, Cloud Strife. Tu n'as pas arrêté Sephiroth au bon moment. A cause de toi, Aerith est morte. A cause de toi, Zack Fair est mort.

-Non.

-Tu l'as tué.

-Tais-toi !

-Pourquoi te mens-tu à toi-même, Cloud ? Ta vie ne se résume qu'à une succession de meurtres et de vies perdues par ta faute…Ta propre mère est morte parce que tu n'as pu la sauver lors de cet incendie à Nibelheim ! Achevai-je en éclatant de rire.

-La ferme ! »

Et, enfin, il se jeta véritablement dans la bataille, habité par une véritable haine.

« Comment…comment peux-tu en savoir autant ?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit, Cloud ? »

Je le projetai à terre, appuyant mon cimeterre contre son cou pâle. Du sang commença à s'écouler de la plaie, légère…

_Tue-le. Tu le peux._

« La ferme. Murmurai-je. »

Cloud dut m'entendre puisqu'il haussa les sourcils. J'éludai sa silencieuse question, décidée à ne lui donner aucun indice quant à la présence de Jenova en moi, aussi encombrante soit-elle. Je me demandais, un court instant, si elle s'amusait à bavarder ainsi et à ordonner aussi autoritairement à chacun ayant bu la Rivière de la Vie à cet instant…Quelle plaie !

« Tu sais, Cloud, en fait…je t'apprécie. Si, sérieusement. Ta faiblesse met à jour ma propre force. »

Il grimaça, tandis que j'enfonçai un peu plus ma lame à travers sa gorge.

« Quand je me bats contre toi, je me sens divine. Forte. Implacable.

-Tu es…complètement folle.

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je suis comme toi : une rejetée. »

J'eus un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de commencer à réciter, malgré les injonctions de Jenova à le tuer tout de suite :

« _Mon ami, prends-tu ton envol, à présent ?  
Vers un monde qui nous rejette, toi et moi ?  
Tout ce qui t'attend est un sombre lendemain,  
Peu importe où les vents souffleront. _Loveless, Acte 3. J'ai toujours adoré cette pièce. Pas toi ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, je me penchai sur son visage, sentant son souffle rauque se rapprocher de plus en plus. Un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, je m'approchai, puis commençai à l'embrasser.

Un goût salé, teinté d'amertume, commença à m'envahir. Pas mauvais, comme sensation.

Mes lèvres plaquées contre les siennes, je savourai ce qui était mon premier véritable baiser. A presque seize ans, c'en est ridicule, je sais, mais, étant du genre exigeante, je voulais réserver ma première fois à un homme d'une beauté qu'aucune autre ne pourrait égaler.

Bien sûr, Cloud ne valait pas Kadaj, c'était l'évidence même. Mais comment pouvais-je embrasser l'amour de ma vie, alors que je lui avais à peine adressé la parole ? Et que je m'étais évanouie à son contact, il ne faut pas l'oublier. D'autant plus que, si mon intuition ne me trompe pas, il me faudra un certain temps avant de pouvoir enfin poser mes lèvres sur celles de Kadaj sans le choquer…

Le baiser chaste avait assez duré, je voulais passer à quelque chose de plus…concret. J'entrouvris la bouche, forçant Cloud à faire de même, et commençait à lui enseigner ce que French Kiss pouvait signifier…

Je poussai un cri de douleur, me retirant vivement du corps de Cloud. Cet enfoiré m'avait mordu la langue !

« A quoi tu joues ? Me hurla-t-il.

-Je m'amuse, triple idiot, c'est bien le mot. Dis donc… »

J'eus un léger sourire, pressant ma joue d'une main, tandis que Cloud reprenait son souffle, tentant de faire abstraction de sa blessure à la gorge.

« Tu as mis bien du temps à me repousser, Cloud Strife. Aurais-tu apprécié cet instant ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-J'ai du mal à y croire…Aurais-tu songé à Aerith en m'embrassant ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pu lui faire grand-chose, à ce cadavre ambulant…C'est dommage, non ? Enfin, il te reste Tifa. Si tu sors vivant de cet affrontement… »

Suivant enfin les ordres de Jenova, je décidai enfin de faire de cette gentille bagarre un combat à mort.

« Cette fois, je vais te tuer, Cloud Strife. Tu ne pourras leur faire aucun mal, ainsi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Les protéger de ta soif de vengeance, Cloud Strife.

-Ma soif…de vengeance ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Il est encore trop tôt. Et tu ne comprendras probablement jamais, par ailleurs. Je ne t'en laisserais pas le temps ! »

Une douleur me saisit soudain à la gorge. Instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers Kadaj. Audrey l'avait blessé !

Poussant un hurlement de rage, je délaissai Cloud, m'apprêtant à me jeter sur elle, quand une violente douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mes côtes. Cloud, se servant uniquement de la garde de son épée, avait profité de ma distraction pour m'y asséner un coup d'une inouïe violence. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas tuée à ce moment-là ? A vrai dire, je ne le saurais jamais…

Je m'effondrai au sol, la respiration coupée.

_Relève-toi ! Relève-toi, idiote !_

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, mais chacun de mes efforts ne faisait qu'aggraver mon état. Ma respiration se fit alors sifflante, d'une vitesse qui n'augurait rien de bon. De l'hyperventilation…Génial, il fallait vraiment que ça arrive maintenant !

J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. Audrey ? Je crois…J'eus un léger sourire. Cette idiote, que j'avais manqué tuer, se faisait encore du souci pour moi…À croire qu'elle était complètement stupide.

« Ambre ! Tiens le coup ! Ca va aller ! »

Tenir le coup ? Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment fournir cet effort. Pourquoi ne me laisserais-je tout simplement pas mourir ? Pourquoi ne quitterais-je pas simplement ce monde, où ma faiblesse n'est utile à personne, et encore moins à Kadaj ?

_Relève-toi._

_Fous-moi la paix, l'extraterrestre._

_J'ai dit : Relève-toi !_

Une douleur me saisit au crâne, tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait, ne cessant de devenir de plus en plus funèbre. Ma vue se brouillait, je ne sentais plus le moindre de mes membres.

_Oh non, tu ne mourras pas, crois-moi ! Tu te lèveras, de force s'il le faut !_

_Ferme-la donc. Je vais finir par réellement crever, si ça continue._

_Je ne te le permettrai pas. _

_Tu parles comme si tu avais un quelconque pouvoir sur moi._

_C'est le cas. LEVE-TOI !_

Mon corps frémit. Je grimaçai.

« TROUVEZ UN MEDECIN ! QUELQU'UN ! »

_Tu ne me résisteras pas bien longtemps, misérable gamine. Surtout dans cet état…_

_Compte là-dessus, Jenova._

Malgré mes mots, malgré mon désir de lui résister, je sentis mes lèvres bouger, malgré moi.

« Pas…la peine. Murmura Jenova par ma bouche. »

Puis je me relevai, tremblante.

« J'ai…une mission. »

Je ramassai mon cimeterre, mon cœur battant à vive allure.

_Jenova…_

_Puisque tu es incapable de le faire seule, je le ferai à ta place, idiote !_

« Et je m'en acquitterai ! Cloud… »

Mon corps pivota, puis je me jetai sur lui, prête à le transpercer. Des milliers de pensées me traversaient l'esprit, à cet instant. Mais la seule que je retenais était celle-ci : JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA !

« MEURS ! »

Cloud leva son épée. La dernière chose que je vis, à cet instant, ce fut son visage, horrifié, avant qu'une gerbe de sang ne me cache la vue.

Est-ce que j'avais mal ? Est-ce que je souffrais ? Non. Je ne ressentais rien. Juste de la haine. Une haine que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir m'habiter…Une haine envers celui qui allait tuer celui que j'aimais.

_Nourris-toi de cette haine, Ambre Nemrod ! Laisse-la t'envahir…Ainsi tu pourras protéger ceux qui te sont chers. Ainsi, tu cesseras d'être inutile à ceux qui t'entourent._

_Compris, foutu extraterrestre._

« Ce…n'est…pas…fini. Murmurai-je. »

J'éclatai de rire, amusée par cette improbable situation et la folie qui s'était emparée de moi, et que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir quitter.

« CE N'EST PAS FINI ! CLOUD ! »

Je pointai mon cimeterre sur Cloud, prête à frapper à nouveau. Prête à le tuer, cette fois-ci. Mes doutes s'étaient tus. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…Avais-je finalement trouvé ma voie ? Avais-je enfin fait taire ces voix, cette conscience, qui faisait de moi un être faible et lâche ? Qui faisait de moi un être humain ?

Les trois frères, sans doute houspillés par l'extraterrestre, se mirent en position d'attaque, prêts à frapper, se contentant pour le moment de les encercler.

Puis vint le moment que je me maudis d'avoir oublié : l'arrivée de Vincent. Je pestai, tentant de traverser cette tornade rouge, sans succès. Evitant les balles, j'hurlai à Vincent, qui s'était envolé :

« REVENEZ ! ESPECES DE LACHES ! »

Je jetai mon arme à terre, furieuse.

« Pourquoi ce gars est-il intervenu ? J'allais enfin le buter !

-Ambre ?

-Quoi, Loz ? »

Celui-ci, effrayé, regardait la quantité de sang qui se déversait de là où, autrefois, se situait mon œil droit.

_Il est temps pour moi de te laisser reprendre le contrôle, petite idiote. A très bientôt…Ryoku._

Je m'interrogeai, un bref instant, sur la signification de ce surnom, et sur le rire qui avait suivi, avant que la douleur ne me submerge. Je poussai un hurlement, plaquant mes mains sur mon visage ensanglanté. MON ŒIL ! MON ŒIL !

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de mon œil gauche, se teintant d'hémoglobine, tandis que je m'étouffais à moitié, ma bouche baignant dans ce qui se trouvait être le flot de sang s'écoulant de mon œil.

Je sentis soudain une main serrer mon poignet, puis m'entraîner à ses côtés.

« Je vais te soigner. Il faut que tu restes calme. »

Yazoo…Le seul à avoir réussi à garder son sang-froid, si vous me permettez l'expression, devant ce qui s'était passé. Loz, lui, était à moitié hystérique, tandis que Kadaj, partagé entre l'écoeurement et la fascination, ne cessait de me dévisager, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Yazoo me força à m'asseoir, tandis qu'il fouillait dans la malle aux matérias, en choisissant une d'une verte couleur. Il l'appliqua alors contre ce qui avait été mon œil.

La douleur, aigue, disparut, laissant place à une sourde souffrance, qui s'estompa quelques instants plus tard.

« Je crains que tu ne puisses plus voir de cet œil-là, malheureusement…La matéria n'était pas d'un niveau très élevé. Je suis déso… »

Yazoo se tut, tandis que je le serrai dans mes bras, lâchant finalement la pression. Celui-ci, maladroitement, me rendit mon étreinte.

« Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-Je ne laisserai jamais tomber ma petite sœur. »

J'eus un sourire, à travers mes larmes. Un toussotement nous interrompit. Je me séparai de Yazoo. C'était Kadaj.

« Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il. »

J'hochai la tête. Il serra le poing, avant de se diriger vers moi et de me l'envoyer en pleine figure.

« KADAJ !

-Yazoo, lâche-moi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

Je n'avais jamais vu Kadaj aussi en colère, pas même lors de son affrontement avec Cloud, avant qu'il ne se transforme en Sephiroth…

« On croyait que tu allais mourir ! C'est ce que tout le monde pensait ! Tu es une de nos sœurs, tu n'as pas à faire d'action aussi inconsidérée sans que je t'en aie donné l'ordre auparavant !

-Désolée. Murmurai-je en baissant la tête. »

Kadaj soupira.

« C'est bon. Il faut que tu ailles rassurer Loz. Il est en pleine crise. Dis-lui que tu vas bien.

-J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Je m'élançai, avant d'être retenue par sa main.

« Ne me refais plus de peur pareille, d'accord ? »

Je sentis mon cœur battre à vive allure, à cette déclaration.

« Tu me le promets ? »

Je pinçai mes lèvres, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Je me retournai, lui adressant un grand sourire :

« Promis, Kadaj ! »

Celui-ci me rendit mon sourire, tandis que je partais, honteuse de lui avoir menti. Mais je n'avais pas le choix…Je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse. Pas si tout se passait comme je le pensais…

*

Après avoir consolé Loz, toujours sous le choc, j'allai trouver un peu de solitude parmi les arbres composant la forêt blanche d'Ajit. Je poussai un nouveau cri alors que, pour la cinquième fois, je me cognai à un arbre que je pensais seulement raser.

« Saleté ! Ils pourraient pas les faire moins nombreux, leurs arbres ? »

Abandonnant, je me décidai à grimper à un arbre, admirant la lune pleine qui ornait le ciel de Gaïa.

Un bruit dans les fourrés attira alors mon attention, tandis qu'une tête, surmontée d'une noire chevelure, faisait son apparition. J'eus un sourire :

« Vincent Valentine… »

Ce nom, que je venais de prononcer, s'associa alors dans mon esprit, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, au terme "ennemi". Je dégainai mon cimeterre.

_Privilégie l'effet de surprise. Cet être est malin. Alors, pour une fois, essaie d'agir le moins stupidement possible._

« Merci pour ces compliments, catastrophe céleste. Bon, j'y vais ! »

Je me jetai de l'arbre, cimeterre prêt à fondre sur Vincent. La scène, à ma grande joie, me faisait penser à celle où Aerith se faisait tuer par Sephiroth. Si seulement je pouvais réussir la même chose…

_Tu ne tombes pas droit !_

_Quoi ?_

_A GAUCHE ! A GAUCHE ! _

« GYAAAAAAAH ! Hurlai-je alors que je manquais, de peu, Vincent Valentine, et que j'embrassai, avec une passion que je ne me connaissais pas, le sol divin de la cité d'Ajit. »

Je laissai échapper un "Aïe" de douleur, alors que je sentis une bosse se former sur mon front. Je me relevai, tant bien que mal, avant de voir le pistolet pointé sur moi.

« J'aurai envie de dire "Je me rends", mais cela aurait un côté un peu cliché, non ?

-C'est toi…La gamine que les Trois frères ont recruté.

-Perspicace, Vincent Valentine. Vous n'étiez pas Turk pour rien. »

Ses yeux d'ambre frémirent, l'espace d'un instant.

« J'imagine que vous voudriez savoir pourquoi j'ai ces informations sur vous.

-Là n'est pas la question. Comment as-tu obtenu ces informations, voilà ce qui serait plus intéressant. »

Il rengaina alors son arme, à ma grande surprise.

« Vous ne me tuez pas ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'envie.

-Je pourrais vous faire du mal.

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Malgré ce que te dit la chose qui est en toi. »

Je haussai un sourcil, posant mon cimeterre au sol. Jenova ne semblait pas décidée à vouloir le tuer…Pour quelle raison ? Etait-ce à cause de Chaos ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison ?

Il m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés. J'acceptai, me mettant d'emblée sur mes genoux, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, lorsque j'étais sur Terre, malgré la douleur qui m'envahissait à chaque fois.

« Aurais-tu sous-estimé Cloud, pour qu'il te blesse ainsi ? »

Je grognai, provoquant un léger sourire, rare événement, de Vincent.

« Je me suis déconcentrée.

-La blessure de Kadaj…

-Les géostigmates, associés avec de la Mako, m'ont offert un lien inaltérable avec Kadaj et ses frères…Sans cela, je l'aurais tué.

-Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, cela n'aurait pas été toi. Mais cela m'étonnerait que les géostigmates et la Mako soient les seules raisons qui t'ont ainsi déconcentrées…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

-Les autres enfants n'ont pas réagi comme tu l'as fait. Vous avez pourtant subi le même traitement. De plus, tu me sembles parfaitement en possession de tes moyens, alors qu'eux sont en permanence sous le contrôle de Kadaj et de ses frères.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes Kadaj ? »

Gênée qu'il ait pu me percer aussi vite, je rougis, tournant la tête.

« Possible. Il est vrai que l'amour constitue le lien le plus fort que la nature puisse nous offrir.

-L'amitié aussi est un lien très fort.

-Je n'ai pas d'amies, ici.

-Bien sûr que si. »

Audrey et Lucile…J'avais beau dire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les voir comme mes amies, et de souhaiter leur présence à mes côtés. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'excuser auprès d'Audrey…

« Nous poursuivons des buts différents. Peu importe notre amitié.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre, à ta place.

-A ma place ? »

Je ricanai.

« Comme si vous pouviez vous mettre à la place de quelqu'un, vous, qui n'êtes même pas un être humain. Vous qui avez laissé mourir votre bien-aimée et laisser passer la chance de pouvoir concrétiser votre amour. »

Ses mains se crispèrent, son regard se durcit. Sans y prendre garde, je continuai :

« Lucrecia a souffert, et continue à souffrir, par votre faute. Parce que vous êtes resté indécis, que vous l'avez laissé se piéger dans les bras d'Hojo.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Pas plus que mon histoire ne vous regarde, Vincent. »

Il soupira.

« Tu es pire qu'insupportable.

-Peut-être bien…

-Mais tu es humaine. Tu finiras par t'en souvenir. Le moment venu, tu feras le bon choix. Quitte à perdre beaucoup… »

Sur ces mots, Vincent me planta là, me laissant réfléchir à ses mystérieuses paroles.

Pas longtemps, puisque Kadaj me rejoignit, quelques minutes plus tard :

« J'ai une mission à te confier.

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je, heureuse de voir qu'il me considérait réellement comme une sœur et un membre de son gang.

-Il faut que tu ailles à Healen. »

Healen ? Mais c'est là que se trouve…

« Et que tu me ramènes Rufus Shinra. »

Je laissai échapper une exclamation :

« Tu es sérieux ?

-Parfaitement.

-Pourquoi ne pas confier cette mission à Loz ou…

-J'ai confiance en toi. Me coupa-t-il. Tu devrais te préparer. Ta moto t'attend, là-bas. »

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Je me dirigeai vers l'engin susnommé, identique aux véhicules de Kadaj et de ses frères.

« Moi, je n'ai pas confiance en moi, Kadaj. »

Sur ces mots, je démarrai, constatant que conduire une moto était beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je pensais…

Heureusement que mon frère m'avait enseigné quelques trucs auparavant, ou je serais morte en chemin…

Malgré les (nombreux) accidents que je faillis provoquer, j'arrivai entière, saine et sauve, à Healen, où Rufus se trouvait toujours, entouré de ses deux gardes du corps, Reno et Rude.

Je grimaçai en pensant à Reno. Si je venais à l'abîmer, Lucile ne me le pardonnerait jamais…

Je dégainai mon cimeterre, puis poussai la porte qui me séparait du Président Shinra.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai eu un certain mal à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu…

Bon retour parmi nous, Mélain ! Hum…le coup de foudre pour Ambre…Héhéhé…Il faudra attendre un peu pour démêler les sentiments de chacun. I'm sorry ^^.

Merci aussi à toi ff7-yaoi-fangirl, j'imagine que tu as deviné que j'avais copié ton pseudo ^^. Je pense qu'il y aura peut-être un peu de yaoi dans ma fic, ou du moins dans sa suite…Entre qui et qui ? Je ne sais pas. J'espère que ça te plaira. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du yaoi.

Tu écoutes toi aussi Le Démon du Rire ? Moi j'adore, Tsukiyo. Surtout BF7 ACC, il est trop marrant, celui-là. La série Mythique est pas mal aussi…

Je vais aller lire un peu tes fanfics, j'espère qu'elles sont bien.

Bonne journée ! A plus ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue pour le nouveau chapitre des Trois élues, the remake ! Désolée du temps perdu, j'avais quelques problèmes à gérer mon emploi du temps. A présent, c'est bon, ça devrait aller.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

On passe du point de vue de Lucile pour ce chapitre-là ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge, devant la vision d'horreur qui s'imposait à nous. La place entière de Midgar, il y a peu si calme, se trouvait plongée dans un chaos sans nom.

« Audrey…Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces trucs ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Lucile !

-Celui qui s'approche de nous n'a pas l'air des plus commodes, en tout cas ! Gémis-je. »

Une énorme bestiole noire pourvue de pattes crochues, qui nous avait repérés, et qui était apparemment bien décidée à faire de nous son quatre heures…Je déglutis. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais normal depuis que nous étions arrivées dans ce monde ?

« Recule, Lucile ! J'en fais mon affaire ! M'intima Audrey en dégainant sa faux. »

Je m'apprêtai à protester quand d'autres créatures firent brusquement leur apparition autour de nous. Je sortis ma Gunblade, et commençai à me débarrasser de tous ceux que je pouvais.

La tâche se révéla plus ardue que prévu, le nombre ne cessant d'augmenter à mesure qu'ils venaient à mourir de nos mains…

« Audrey ! Ils nous encerclent !

-Je sais !

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Criai-je en évitant de justesse la griffure d'une de ces chimères.

-JE SAIS ! »

Je m'étonnai de ce brusque hurlement, et cette surprise manqua m'être fatale. L'une de ces bestioles se jeta sur moi, et me plaqua au sol.

Je pouvais sentir son haleine fétide se rapprocher, petit à petit, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'entrevis alors ses dents, d'un jaunâtre et d'un aiguisement des plus effrayants.

« AUDREY !!! »

Mais celle-ci ne pouvait rien, submergée par les créatures qui menaçaient de la tuer, au moindre faux pas de sa part. Fermant les yeux, j'attendis, impuissante, la mort.

Elle ne vient pas. Une voix me cria de me lever, tandis que le poids de la bestiole sur mon corps s'effaça progressivement. Une voix que je ne reconnaissais que de trop. Une voix qui me fit frissonner malgré la chaleur qui régnait en ces lieux.

J'ouvris les yeux, tout en me relevant. Et je le reconnus.

« Reno ?

-Tu me connais ?

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que…

-Je comprends. Tu es une de mes innombrables fans. Tu es dans quel fan-club ? Tu veux avoir un autographe ?

-Euh… »

Mon cerveau ne pouvait plus réagir. Un seul mot y régnait, ou plutôt un nom : Reno. Reenoooo. REEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO !

« Lulu, si tu pouvais cesser de fantasmer cinq minutes, ça nous arrangerait ! Me hurla Audrey, que l'ami de Reno, Rude, avait aidée. »

Je repris mes esprits, à moitié du moins, et suivit Audrey, qui laissait Reno et Rude nous frayer un chemin à travers les monstres.

Ceux-ci s'écartèrent alors, laissant un grand vide autour de nous.

« Hein ? Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. »

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Je me retournai :

« Yazoo ! »

Celui-ci, accompagné de son frère Loz, se trouvait devant le Monument aux morts, que nous avions eu le temps de voir lors de notre première visite de Midgar, et était entouré d'enfants.

_Les enfants mêmes que nous avions abandonnés en nous enfuyant, sous l'impulsion d'Ambre…Constatai-je, le cœur serré._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? A quoi vous jouez ?

-Nous ne jouons pas. Nous cherchons à récupérer Mère. Et nous savons qu'elle est ici.

-Ah ouais ? Comment vous avez deviné ça ? Demanda Reno, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce…Monument, il a été construit par la Shinra, pour le Météore.

-Mais il y en a dans ces têtes-là ! On ne dirait pas que vous avez été bercé trop près du mur !

-De toute façon, vous avez tout faux.

-Même nous, on ne sait pas où elle est. Ajouta Reno avant de ricaner.

-On dirait que les larbins ne sont pas dans le secret…Rétorqua Yazoo d'une voix douce.»

Je m'attendais à ce que Reno sorte une réplique des plus fameuses, mais celui-ci, comme le montrait son visage adorable et paniqué, semblait incapable de trouver quoi lui répondre.

Finalement, après un temps de réflexion, Reno se jeta sur Yazoo, avec un cri mémorable qui me restera à jamais dans la mémoire…et à travers mes tympans, puisqu'il a hurlé juste à côté de moi.

« UOORRYYYYAAAA ! »

Il se jeta sur Yazoo, sa matraque métallique prête à le frapper, mais son coup fut dévié par Loz, qui le projeta à terre.

« Reno ! Ça va ? M'écriai-je.

-Ouais. Comme si un coup pareil pouvait me faire du mal…Au fait, après le combat, rappelle-moi de te demander ton nom et ton numéro de téléphone, okay ? Me lança-t-il avant de parer le coup de Yazoo, qui s'était approché de nous. »

En riant, je me jetai dans la bataille, préférant au colosse Loz l'efféminé Yazoo. Je regrettai amèrement mon choix, puisque celui-ci semblait parfaitement résister à nos deux assauts.

« On dirait que tu as gagné en force, depuis la dernière fois…M'exclamai-je, déconcertée.

-La présence de Mère se fait de plus en plus forte ! Bientôt, nous serons assez dignes pour nous considérer comme ses fils !

-N'avez-vous donc aucun rêve, aucun but, hormis celui de retrouver votre Mère ? M'énervai-je devant sa stupidité.

-Mère est la perfection même. Et, pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu, toi qu'elle avait choisie comme une de ses filles… »

Je sentis une légère douleur au niveau de mes géostigmates. Lui continua sur sa lancée, tandis que mes forces s'amenuisaient.

« Tu mérites la mort. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Un cri me perturba. Instinctivement, je levai la tête, tandis que Yazoo, un instant, cessait ses assauts.

« Il arrive.

-Qui ? Qui arrive ? M'écriai-je, prise de panique. »

La réponse que l'on me fournit manqua me faire mourir de peur. Si les créatures vues précédemment avaient l'air redoutables, celle-ci semblait immortelle. Dangereusement immortelle…

« Bahamut. Apparemment, Petit frère manifeste une nouvelle fois son impatience… »

Je sentis une pointe de regret dans sa voix. J'en profitai pour m'engouffrer dans cette brèche :

« On dirait que vous n'êtes pas aussi efficaces que prévu. Votre inutilité doit faire pleurer votre mère… »

Une expression de rage déforma le visage de Yazoo, qui se jeta sur moi, avec rapidité. La lame de sa Gunblade m'érafla le bras gauche, mais je réussis à le faire reculer, bien heureusement pour moi.

Yazoo eut un rire :

« Quoi ?

-Bahamut…Bahamut va tous les détruire. Tous. Ceux que Mère avait jugés dignes de faire nos frères et nos sœurs. Ceux susceptibles de nous faire de l'ombre ! »

Je jetai un œil au Monument. Bahamut s'était élevé juste au-dessus, manifestement prêt à l'attaquer.

Ni une ni deux, j'évitai Yazoo, m'élançant vers le Mémorial, Reno, Audrey et Rude sur mes traces.

Aucun des gamins ne semblait prêt à se réveiller, aussi en pris-je un dans mes bras, tandis que Reno et Audrey faisaient de même, la force de Rude lui permettant d'en prendre deux. Bientôt, tous les enfants furent évacués, grâce à l'aide des autres habitants, dont Tifa, que j'avais entraperçu, Denzel à ses côtés.

« JE HAIS LES GAMINS ! Hurla Audrey tandis que l'enfant en question lui arrachait les cheveux, dans le but de la faire lâcher sa prise.

-Ils sont pires que possédés…ça craint. Murmurai-je. »

Puis l'explosion vint, et nous fûmes projetés à terre, sur plusieurs mètres.

Le choc sembla faire reprendre conscience aux gamins, qui s'enfuirent aussitôt. Avec difficulté, je me levai, la lèvre en sang.

« Ça va ? Demandai-je. »

Tous répondirent par de faibles approbations, tout en se relevant.

Et les deux frères revinrent.

« Alors, on s'amuse ?

-On est morts de rire ! Répondit Reno en se jetant sur Yazoo. »

Je le suivis, afin de lui prêter main forte. Apparemment, Reno avait quelque chose contre Yazoo…Ou préférait affronter le plus svelte des deux frères, ça ne m'étonnerait pas réellement de sa part.

« Yazoo. Tu t'es dis prêt à tuer les frères et sœurs que vous vous êtes créé.

-C'est le cas. Répondit celui-ci d'une voix chatoyante, tout en esquivant les coups que nous lui portions.

-Que fais-tu d'Ambre, dans ce cas-là ? N'est-elle pas une de ces sœurs qui pourrait te faire de l'ombre auprès de ta Mère ? »

La question le déstabilisa, nous en profitâmes pour prendre le dessus. Pas pour bien longtemps, hélas. Sitôt la réponse trouvée, il reprit le contrôle de la situation.

« Il se trouve qu'Ambre est spéciale, pour chacun de nous…

-En quoi ? Rageai-je, énervée par ses réponses sans véritable sens.

-Elle est ce que vous n'êtes pas.

-Super, le renseignement…

-Tu n'as rien à savoir, traîtresse. Rien à son sujet. »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage d'ange, émanant pourtant d'un véritable démon :

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Quand la Réunion aura lieu. Quand Mère et Kadaj se seront unis…Quand nous serons devenus encore plus forts.

-Ça promet. »

Avec un ricanement, Yazoo me projeta contre un mur. Le choc me coupa le souffle, l'argenté n'y étant pas allé de main morte.

« Enfoiré… »

Reno, aussitôt, fit rempart de son corps, me protégeant des assauts de Yazoo :

« Reno ! Va-t-en !

-Je ne laisserai pas mourir une de mes fans, si je peux la sauver…Hors question que cet argenté mette ses sales pattes sur toi, _my __honey_. »

Sur ces mots, Reno réussit à frapper Yazoo de sa matraque, qui parut assommer le garçon plus de raison. Devant mon air interrogatif, Reno m'expliqua :

« Cette arme ne se contente pas de frapper bêtement. Elle envoie des décharges électriques à sa victime.

-C'est génial ! Je pourrais l'essayer ?

-Ça dépend…

-De quoi ?

-De l'usage que tu comptes en faire, _my fair lady._ »

J'eus un rire nerveux. Etait-il sérieux ou plaisantait-il ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me décider, puisque Yazoo, profitant de notre distraction, reprit des forces et se rejeta à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Le souvenir qui me reste de ce moment est très confus…Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est le coup asséné par Loz, par derrière, qui nous projeta, Reno et moi, contre un panneau publicitaire. Ledit panneau atterrit sur la tête de Rude, suivi par nos personnes.

Reno m'aida à me relever, le visage couvert de diverses blessures.

Mais un bruit d'explosion interrompit notre combat. Nous assistâmes alors à un étrange spectacle : Ambre, se jetant dans le vide, à la poursuite d'une boîte noire, suivi par un Kadaj bien décidé à les rattraper, et par un homme, très bel homme, qui m'était inconnu et qui tentait de toucher Kadaj de par ses balles.

« PATRON ! S'écrièrent Reno et Rude à l'unisson. »

Mais, heureusement pour le blondinet, des filets furent lancés par les agents du début, Tseng et Elena, si je ne me trompe pas, et le stoppèrent dans sa chute.

J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Kadaj et Ambre, à califourchon sur une moto, s'enfuyant, suivis par Yazoo, Loz et Cloud, avant que Reno ne me prenne par le bras :

« Alors ? Quel est le nom de la charmante personne que tu es ?

-Eh bien…Lucile. Lucile Berthier. Répondis-je, rouge comme une tomate.

-Comme tu le sais déjà, moi, c'est Reno. Reno Lewis. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, redoutable combattante. Qui peut donc être ton maître ? »

James Bond fut la première réponse qui me vint à l'esprit, mais je la retins de justesse. Qui me dit qu'ils ne connaissent pas James Bond dans ce monde ?

« Secret professionnel.

-Je vois. J'ai hâte d'expérimenter ces…techniques à tes côtés, jolie demoiselle. »

Le sous-entendu me fit rougir. Mais je me repris très vite, lui adressant mon sourire le plus charmeur :

« Quand tu…

-Hé, Reno ! Au lieu de batifoler, aide-moi à récupérer notre Patron !

-Patron ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

-C'est Rufus Shinra, notre Boss, qui est là-haut. Tu ne le connais pas ?

-Hem…Je vis dans une région très reculée. Jusqu'à peu, je n'avais même jamais entendu parler de Midgar. Improvisai-je, assez bien, je dois dire.

-Sérieux ? Tu m'y inviteras ?

-Heu…Je ne suis pas sûre que…

-RENO !

-J'arrive, Rude ! »

Reno prit alors ma main entre ses délicats doigts, avant d'y apposer un doux baiser.

« Je reviens tout de suite, petit ange. »

Puis il courut en direction du bâtiment et, à toute vitesse, le gravit.

« Redescends sur Terre, Lucile. Vous avez à peine fait connaissance et tu as l'air déjà plus folle qu'une fan devant le groupe Tokio Hotel. »

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur nos deux visages, à l'évocation de ce groupe, que ni Audrey ni moi ne pouvons piffrer.

« C'est le destin qui nous réunit tous deux ! Rétorquai-je, très fleur bleue.

-Mouais. Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance. Tu as vu comme il te drague ?

-Je suis sûre que c'est tout à fait sincère de sa part. Arrête de faire ta parano !

-Comme tu veux. Ne viens pas te plaindre après, je t'aurais prévenu.

-Je n'aurais pas à me plaindre.

-Ce jour arrivé, je pourrai te regarder de haut, et entonner enfin le HA HA le plus diabolique qui soit au monde !

-Tu es complètement fêlée. On dirait Ambre. »

Notre bonne humeur nous quitta, sitôt que j'eus prononcé ce nom, devenu synonyme de drame.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour elle ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça…

-Vous voulez qu'on vous donne un coup de main ? »

Je me retournai. Reno ! Je sentis mon cœur fondre comme glace au soleil. Je sais, mes comparaisons manquent de poésie, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ! Bref, avec un sourire, je lui dis :

« Avec plaisir !

-Alors, montez ! On a un véhicule pour vous ! Répondit Reno en nous indiquant du doigt un hélicoptère.

-Génial ! M'écriais-je. »

C'était la première fois que je montais dans un hélico…Audrey aussi, vu l'air béat qu'elle semblait afficher. Mais le sourire qu'elle avait ne pouvait pas masquer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait à l'idée de monter dans cet engin…Je devais avouer que, pour moi aussi, cette idée avait un étrange goût de peur et d'excitation. Je montais néanmoins, suivie d'Audrey. Nous attachâmes notre ceinture, et je tentai de maîtriser les battements de mon cœur tandis que l'hélicoptère décollait. Ce n'était pas seulement la peur, c'était aussi sa présence, à mes côtés. Une présence si électrisante…

« Ils se cachaient donc là…Murmura Reno d'une voix joyeuse. Voyons ce qu'ils pourront faire contre nos armes ! »

Je regardai dehors, voyant les motos des trois frères et de Cloud.

« Evite la moto de Kadaj. D'accord ? »

Reno fut surpris par ma demande :

« Pourquoi ?

-Notre amie est à ses côtés. Répondit Audrey. On espère pouvoir lui redonner raison. »

Reno se contenta de ces explications :

« Ok, baby ! C'est parti ! Rude, mets la gomme ! »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, tandis que Reno essayait, en vain, de toucher ses deux cibles, qui n'étaient pas en reste.

« Rude, vas-y ! »

Rude tira alors une roquette. Une seule. Et le pont sur lequel tous, excepté Kadaj, se trouvaient commença à s'effondrer…

Rude et Reno eurent un petit rire…Qui s'étrangla dans leurs gorges quand la moto de Yazoo s'élança dans les airs, se rapprochant dangereusement du véhicule.

« Lucile ! L'autre ! A terre ! Hurla Reno. »

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous écarter que la moto de Yazoo entra dans l'hélicoptère, percutant Rude. Yazoo tira un coup de feu, un seul, avant de repartir.

Reno reprit alors les commandes, qui lui restèrent en main.

« C'est pas vrai…Murmura Audrey tandis que Reno, après un certain temps de réaction, sembla comprendre la situation.

-Rude ? Tout est ok ? Demanda-t-il en sortant sa tête de l'hélicoptère. »

Celui-ci s'accrochait à l'appareil, tant bien que mal.

« Ça va.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On sau… »

L'hélico, alors, heurta quelque chose, et nous fûmes projetés hors de l'appareil par le choc.

Le contact avec le sol fut des plus douloureux, mais aucun de nous ne fut blessé.

Une échelle de corde apparut. Elena, nous faisant de grands signes, était debout, dans un autre hélicoptère, Tseng aux commandes. Avec difficulté, nous montâmes.

« Qui sont-elles ? Demanda Elena en nous aidant à finir notre ascension.

-Des futures Turks. Répondit Reno, à ma grande surprise. »

Il me fit alors un clin d'œil, avant que l'appareil ne suive les motos, qui avaient réussi à réchapper de l'effondrement de la route.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, à présent ? Criai-je, nos voix étant couvertes par le bruit des pales.

-Offrir un petit cadeau d'adieu à Loz et Yazoo ! Me répondit Reno sur le même ton. »

Un cadeau…d'adieu ?

Je compris bien vite ce que c'était, alors que Tseng et Elena nous déposait à la sortie d'un tunnel. Une Bombe !

« Vous êtes fous ? Hurla Audrey.

-Non. N'est-ce pas une merveille de la technologie Shinra ? Demanda Rude.

-C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Ouais. En tout cas, ça en jette. Répondit Rude à la question de Reno. »

Nous enclenchâmes le mécanisme, avant de remonter à bord de l'appareil.

J'eus un pincement au cœur en entendant l'explosion. Yazoo et Loz…Ambre devait s'être attachée à eux, comme je la connaissais. Pourvu qu'elle se remette de cet événement…

« Où on vous dépose, mesdemoiselles ? Demanda Reno en prenant les commandes à un Tseng qui ne semblait pas heureux de cette décision.

-Suis la moto de Kadaj, Reno. Ne le quitte surtout pas des yeux. Tu nous déposeras aux côtés de la fille qui l'accompagne.

-Ok, damoiselle. »

Reno, d'un air assuré, suivit alors les motos de Cloud et Kadaj, jusqu'à un étrange bâtiment.

« Les réacteurs Shinra…Constata Reno, avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'était le bon temps…Allez, descendons. Rude, Tseng, Elena…Vous ramenez l'appareil ?

-Compte sur nous. Répondit Tseng. En meilleur état que celui que tu pilotais précédemment. »

Reno eut une grimace envers le plaisantin, avant de nous suivre. J'eus un profond soupir.

Allions-nous réussir à raisonner Ambre ? La tâche ne serait pas des plus aisées…

Les mots de Vincent me revinrent en mémoire : _si elle venait à devenir votre adversaire…Vous ne devrez pas avoir de pitié._

Je déglutis, me refusant à accepter cette sentence. Je savais qu'Audrey songeait aux mêmes choses que moi. Je lui adressai un sourire :

« Ensemble, nous la ramènerons. D'accord ? »

Audrey acquiesça, rassérénée par mon apparente assurance. Apparente, car je n'avais en réalité aucune certitude quant à la tournure de la situation…

_Peut-être, songeai-je en caressant ma gunblade, que je devrais recourir à tes services pour…pour supprimer ma propre amie. Peut-être devrais-je devenir une meurtrière, pour sauver notre vie et celle des habitants de cette planète._

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Reno, qui paraissait des plus indécis. Il ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de la situation. Ni une ni deux, je l'embrassai sur la joue :

« Merci de nous avoir accompagnées. Je t'expliquerai quand tout cela sera fini.

-J'attends cela avec impatience, Lucile. »

Il m'adressa un autre clin d'œil, avant de nous remettre en route. Nous n'étions plus si loin de la conclusion…Serait-elle pour autant celle que j'espère ?

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu…

La prochaine fois, nous verrons comment Ambre s'est débrouillée avec Rufus, et d'autres choses encore plus excitantes.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai vu, et adoré, le film FF7ACC. J'ai essayé de ressortir au mieux les nouvelles connaissances qui m'ont été apportées, tout en étant compréhensible pour ceux ou celles qui ne l'avaient pas vu…J'espère que j'ai réussi.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews :

Tsukiyo2894 : Alors, tu les as regardées, ces vidéos ? Personnellement, je les ai toutes adorées.

Tes fics m'ont assez plus aussi, elles sont marrantes, malgré les quelques fautes. Pas encore eu le temps de lire Les Eternels, par contre. J'aimerais bien…^^

Ambre n'a pas (encore) fait de mal à Reno. Qui sait si ça n'arrivera pas dans les prochains chapitres ^^ ? Par contre, je ne pense pas faire revenir Hojo…Quoique…Je ne sais pas, en fait. Et il s'en prendrait plein la gueule, si c'était le cas. Encore merci de ta review !

Ff7-yaoi-fangirl : J'aurais peut-être dû être plus explicite quand Ambre embrasse le sol…Non, j'allais quand même pas la faire embrasser Vincent, le beau gosse est sacré ! Et déjà réservé à Lucrecia ! (A moins que je ne lui trouve une autre fille…va savoir. Je ne suis pas à fond pour les Yuffie/Vincent).

C'est vrai qu'Ambre a été assez méchante avec Vincent…Je dois avouer que j'ai adoré écrire ces dialogues (vieille sadique ^^, me diras-tu…), Ambre torturera peut-être encore deux ou trois personnages grâce à ses connaissances sur le jeu et le film, qui sait ? Merci de ta review.

Mélain : Encore et toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ^^ ! Ça me fait plaisir.

Hum…Yazoo et Ambre…Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans l'avenir ? D'autant plus que (SPOILER)

la relation entre Kadaj et Ambre est assez, voire trop, platonique dans la première version. Elle pourrait être frustrée… (Fin du SPOILER, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première version).

Donc, on verra ça un peu plus tard.

Je vous dis Bonne nuit, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Bonne soirée !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! De retour, assez rapidement, pour le nouveau chapitre des Trois élues, the remake !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'attends celle de FF7-yaoi-fangirl avec impatience. Ainsi que toutes les autres qui voudront bien se présenter, bien sûr !

Ce chapitre se démarquera assez clairement de celui écrit dans la première version. D'abord parce que c'est Ambre qui va ramener Rufus d'Healen. Et ensuite…vous verrez bien ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte s'éclata avec fracas contre le mur. Et je fus bientôt entourée des deux sbires de Rufus : Reno et Rude, chacun ayant dégainé leur arme, un MCR, dont je ne connaissais que trop bien les propriétés électriques, pour avoir passé mon temps à écumer internet pour savoir à quoi pouvaient bien servir ces matraques.

« Laissez-moi passer. Et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Ajoutai-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de dire ça, tu ne crois pas, petite idiote ? Me répondit Reno. »

J'eus un frisson. Dans sa bouche, l'insulte pouvait paraître tellement mielleuse…Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était considéré comme The séducteur de ce monde.

Je me ressaisis bien rapidement :

« Je n'en veux pas à vos vies. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est votre Patron. Lui et rien d'autre.

-Je vais finir par être jaloux. Murmura Reno d'un air plaisantin. »

Je pointai mon cimeterre sur cet odieux personnage :

« Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter.

-Reno, Rude ! Laissez donc passer notre charmante invitée ! »

Cette voix, légèrement traînante et pourtant empreinte de noblesse, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à…

« Rufus Shinra. Monsieur le Président, je suis heureuse de vous voir ainsi coopérer.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai dit, demoiselle. »

Rufus fit un geste de la main et les deux Turks s'écartèrent de mon chemin.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Leur dit-il d'un mystérieux ton. »

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, bien que peu décidés à laisser cette rencontre ne se dérouler qu'entre nous deux. Ils partirent, à contrecoeur. J'attendis quelques minutes, le temps que le bruit de leurs pas ne se fisse plus entendre.

« Nous sommes seuls. Enfin.

-Je dois avouer ma surprise, Mademoiselle. Je m'attendais à un visiteur un peu plus…masculin. Et argenté, de surcroît.

-Il m'envoie vous chercher.

-Je pensais qu'il aurait tout de même pris la peine de se déplacer…

-Il faut croire que non. Lâchai-je avec un soupir. »

Je m'approchai du Président, rengainant mon cimeterre.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal…Pour l'instant, Monsieur le Président.

-Rassurante perspective.

-Je sais ce que vous cachez. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage à demi voilé du Président.

« La tête de Jenova…c'est vous qui l'avez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kadaj vous a dit cela ?

-Je suis assez intelligente pour réfléchir toute seule.

-Et quelles conclusions avez-vous donc tirées de votre cervelle, Mademoiselle ? »

Je serrai le poing. Ce crétin ne me prendrait pas plus de temps pour une imbécile, quitte à ce que j'y aille un peu directement.

« Votre handicap n'est que mystification, Président. Un simulacre destiné à masquer quelque chose d'important. De très important.

-Ah oui ? »

Sa voix s'était faite tremblante, malgré ses efforts visibles pour la maîtriser. J'affichai un cruel sourire, avant de déclarer :

« La tête de Mè…de Jenova. »

Merde…J'étais vraiment en train de parler de Jenova comme d'une Mère ? On dirait que son influence sur moi s'étend de plus en plus.

_Je suis proche, si proche de toi…Il est normal que tu tombes peu à peu sous mon pouvoir, Ambre, ma fille._

_Je ne suis pas ta fille !_

Sur cette pensée, j'arrachai le drap recouvrant le corps du Président avec violence. Et la vérité fut mise à jour.

« Vous ne pouvez vous cacher plus longtemps, Rufus. Remettez-moi donc la tête de Jenova. »

L'arme qui se pointa sur moi me départit assez rapidement de mon assurance. Apparemment, le Président Shinra ne se séparait jamais de son fidèle pistolet…Chose dont je n'avais malheureusement pas pris conscience.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Je pris une inspiration, tentant d'évacuer la peur qui commençait à m'envahir :

« Alors, Sephiroth reviendra. »

Rufus me dévisagea, un bref instant. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Je ne pensais pas que les Incarnés pouvaient faire de l'humour.

-Je ne suis pas une Incarnée. Rectifiai-je, pincée. Et je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter. »

A ses mots, le regard de Rufus se fit plus perçant. Déstabilisant.

« A quel jeu jouez-vous ?

-Je ne joue pas. J'essaie…

-D'user de sombres ruses pour vous emparer de la tête de Jenova et de la remettre à Kadaj ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, vous savez…

-Remettre la tête de Mère à Kadaj ? Vous êtes fou ?

-De Mère ? Je vois…Vous voulez donc la garder pour vous ? Accomplir la Réunion qu'aurait dû faire Kadaj ?

-NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Foutue Jenova…Laisse-moi donc tranquille !

_Ma survie dépend de la capacité qu'aura cet humain à te croire ou non…Si je peux l'aider à emprunter la mauvaise voie._

« Je ne veux pas la tête de…Cette tête pour la Réunion. Je veux… »

Une douleur me saisit à la gorge. Mais je continuai, vaillamment :

« Je veux la détruire. Si vous me la donnez, l'extraterrestre, ainsi que Sephiroth, disparaîtront définitivement de cette planète. »

Je tendis la main, dans l'espoir que Rufus y dépose cette maudite boîte. Un sourire déchira alors ses lèvres :

« Pourquoi vous croirais-je donc ? »

Hein ?

« Vos mots ont beau être persuasifs, vous ne pouvez me tromper. Vous l'avez appelé Mère à plusieurs reprises. Sa conscience prend le pas sur la vôtre. Dans ces conditions, je ne peux pas vous confier la tête de Jenova.

-Alors, détruisez-là. Ici, sous mes yeux. Faites exploser cette boîte, et ce qu'elle contient. »

Ma proposition dut le surprendre, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. Du moins, le seul sourcil qu'il m'était donné de voir puisque l'un de ses yeux était couvert d'un bandage. Mais sa réponse me glaça le sang dans mes veines.

« Non. »

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Si près, j'étais si près du but…Si seulement je pouvais…

« Ne songez même pas à tenter quoi que ce soit. J'aurais vite fait de vous planter une balle entre les deux yeux, Mademoiselle. »

Des larmes, bien malgré moi, commencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le faites-vous donc pas ?

-Vous ne devinez pas ? »

Je me crispai. Puis tout devint clair dans mon esprit :

« La Shinra Compagny. »

Rufus acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de m'inviter à continuer. Je ravalai mes dernières larmes, et poursuivit, la voix rendue tremblante par tant d'émotions :

« Vous voulez lui rendre son prestige. Les gens vous tiennent pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans. Du Météore…ainsi que des géostigmates.

-Vous n'avez pas été épargnée, par ailleurs. Constata-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. »

Par réflexe, je portai ma main à ma gorge, avant de reprendre :

« Vous pensez faire revenir Sephiroth…une seconde fois.

-Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, Mademoiselle.

-Vous allez sacrifier la vie de Kadaj. Et faire en sorte que Cloud batte Sephiroth.

-Et vous devinez l'impact qu'aurait cette victoire sur mon entreprise ? »

Je poussai un soupir :

« Bien sûr. Cloud s'est, le temps de cette bataille, uni à vous. S'il gagne, son prestige retombera sur vous et votre entreprise. La Shinra pourra, à loisir, reprendre le contrôle du monde.

-N'est-ce pas un plan remarquablement tourné, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

J'eus un ricanement :

« Hasardeux, surtout. Qui vous dit que Cloud vaincra ?

-Je connais ces capacités, bien mieux que vous. Ainsi que ses griefs contre Sephiroth. Si une personne peut vaincre le Cauchemar, c'est Cloud Strife. Et personne d'autre. »

J'eus la nausée. Tant d'inhumanité présente en un seul être…Un être prêt à sacrifier la vie d'un enfant pour que son honneur soit rétabli.

« Vous êtes un monstre.

-C'est vous, le monstre, Mademoiselle. Comme en témoignent vos yeux couleur Mako.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre.

-Jenova vous habite, comme elle habite les Incarnés, et les enfants qu'ils ont entraîné, bien malgré eux, dans leur cause. Si vous n'êtes pas monstrueuse, alors qu'êtes-vous ? »

Je baissai la tête.

« Répondez. »

J'hésitai, un bref instant, avant de répondre :

« Je suis…humaine. »

Rufus me dévisagea, puis il se mit à rire. Un rire grinçant, qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Quel ridicule espoir ! Vous, humaine ? Vous, habitée par Jenova ? Vous êtes aussi humaine que le sont Kadaj et ses frères…

-Ils sont humains !

-Ils ne le sont pas.

-La faute à qui ? »

Rufus se mit à sourire.

« N'espérez pas me faire culpabilisez, je ne connais pas ce sentiment.

-Je m'en rends compte, à présent. »

Je détournai la tête, découragée, tandis que Rufus se levait, reprenant la cape que je lui avais arrachée, continuant néanmoins à me menacer de son arme. Il s'assit alors dans son fauteuil roulant, avant de me dire, avec un sourire narquois :

« Une voiture nous attend. Ainsi qu'un chauffeur. Je n'ai pas confiance en vos compétences.

-Charmant. »

Les mains tremblantes, je poussai le fauteuil roulant du Président. J'avais échoué. Kadaj allait mourir et moi…moi, j'allais être coupable. Coupable d'être en vie. Encore une fois…

*

Kadaj nous vit arriver, une expression jubilatoire affichée sur son visage.

« Je vous attendais, Président.

-Je dois dire que je pensais que vous viendrez vous-même me chercher, Kadaj.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous estimer avec tant d'importance, Président. Vous n'êtes rien par rapport à Mère. »

Kadaj me fit un signe de la main. Je m'éloignai du fauteuil, avec regret, avant de m'approcher de lui.

« Sœur et moi sommes heureux de votre présence pour assister à la Réunion. Ma Réunion.

-J'en suis moi-même ravi. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit le cas de votre…sœur, dites-vous ?

-Vous vous trompez. Ambre ne vit que pour voir Mère revenir. »

Mais bien sûr…Parfois, la stupidité de Kadaj, je ne pouvais lui nier ce défaut, me faisait frémir d'horreur. Une stupidité dont je ne pouvais parer les conséquences. A moins que…

Mauvaise idée. D'ici, je pouvais voir, parfaitement, le flingue que Rufus pointait sur moi. Si je tentais la moindre chose, j'étais morte. Alors, il me fallait attendre…Attendre et agir, au moment opportun. Si ce moment venait à se présenter…

« J'ai une question, Kadaj.

-J'ai une réponse. »

Il avança d'un pas, s'approchant du vide, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Jenova était si proche…et il ne la sentait pas. Mais son influence sur lui s'était encore accrue, je ne pouvais que le constater.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Réunion ? »

Ce passage, je le connaissais par cœur. Je l'avais vu, trop vu. J'aurais presque été capable de le réciter en même temps qu'eux.

« Il va revenir.

-Sephiroth… »

Un bref instant, j'eus l'impression de voir l'image du Général de 1ère Classe se superposer à celle de Kadaj. Une impression qui me broyait les entrailles. Les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler ainsi…

« Le cauchemar.

-Certains l'appellent ainsi.

-Que veux-tu dire ? »

Une expression angoissée fit place sur le visage de Kadaj :

« Je ne connais pas Sephiroth. Mais je le sens, je sens qu'il arrive. Et ça…ça me fait peur. Et si Mère l'aimait plus que moi ? »

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de Rufus :

« Pauvre petit incarné ! »

Kadaj se tourna vers Rufus, visiblement prêt à le frapper. D'une main, je le retins. Il ne le savait sans doute pas, mais le Président était armé, et prêt à tuer.

Il se calma, prenant ma main avec douceur :

« Sephiroth, moi…ou même Ambre. Ca n'a aucune importance. Vous finirez par mourir, comme le désire Mère. Nous reviendrons, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, et nous vaincrons.

-Nous vous avons déjà vaincu une fois…Envoyez donc Sephiroth, Jenova…ou cette femme dont je ne connais pas encore toutes les capacités. A la manière de la Rivière de la Vie, dont le courant effectue un cycle voué à se répéter, venez, et nous vous vaincrons, chaque fois qu'il le faudra. »

Kadaj eut un petit rire :

« Monsieur le Président…Est-ce votre excuse pour avoir dissimulé Mère ?

-Je ne cherche aucune excuse.

-Et vous avez bien raison. »

Le bras de Kadaj s'illumina d'une étrange façon. La Matéria d'invocation était prête à être utilisé.

« Le spectacle ne fait que commencer, Monsieur le Président. Voulez-vous constater de l'étendue de votre impuissance ?

-Rien ne m'amuserait plus, à vrai dire, que de vous voir perdre un à un ce à quoi vous vous attachez.

-Si c'est ce que vous pensez… »

Kadaj leva alors son bras, tandis qu'un halo bleuté l'entourait. Puis il libéra son pouvoir, faisant jaillir du ciel la créature appelée Bahamut.

Je retins un cri de douleur. Rufus avait profité de ma distraction pour me tirer une balle dans le ventre. Avec un sourire, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

« Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, la prochaine balle ira dans votre tête. »

Je grimaçai, essayant de masquer ma douleur avec Kadaj. Avec succès, sembla-t-il, puisqu'il ne se rendit compte de rien.

Puis AVALANCHE, le groupe de Cloud, vaincu Bahamut. Kadaj se tourna alors vers nous, tandis que la créature réintégrait la Matéria :

« On s'amuse bien, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Président ? Qui vais-je donc appeler… ? »

Rufus ne le laissa pas finir. Il se leva, retirant le drap qui le couvrait d'un geste empreint de noblesse. Celle-ci s'envola, tandis qu'aux yeux de Kadaj apparaissait la Boîte qu'il avait tant cherché.

« Mère !

-Elle était sous tes yeux, fils indigne. Tu dois accomplir la Réunion, et pourtant, c'est cette fille, ta sœur, qui a été seule à savoir la vérité. Elle devrait prendre ta place…

-Ambre ! Cria Kadaj tandis que Rufus jetait la boîte. »

Puis il vit ma blessure. Je ne soutins pas son regard, honteuse, et me jetai dans le vide, à la poursuite de cette fichue boîte. Kadaj, lui, déversa sa haine, sa rancœur, sur Rufus, activant une Matéria de feu. Celle-ci manqua Rufus, qui tomba à la renverse. Kadaj, aussitôt, se jeta, dans l'espoir d'attraper en premier sa Mère.

J'imaginai que le spectacle devait être assez étrange à voir…Moi, qui, d'une main, me tenait le ventre, du sang s'écoulant entre mes doigts, tentant d'attraper une boîte, Kadaj, juste derrière moi, essayant de me dépasser pour saisir cette boîte, et Rufus, en chute libre, essayant de toucher l'un de nous avec ses balles.

Finalement, je réussis à attraper la boîte, et la balle qui lui était destinée traversa mon épaule avant de la toucher. Merci, Rufus, tu es un amour…

J'atterris sur le sol avec difficulté, puis cherchai la moto des yeux, tandis que Kadaj atterrissait à ma suite et que Loz et Yazoo nous rejoignaient.

« Comment as-tu su que… ? Commença Kadaj avec un ton empli de colère.

-Plus tard ! L'interrompis-je. Attrape ça ! »

Je lui balançai, non sans un certain esprit de vengeance, la boîte dans laquelle la tête de Jenova était enfermée. Il l'attrapa, non sans indignation. J'avais beau être dans son camp, Jenova n'en était pas moins un répugnant extraterrestre qui essayait de me forcer à la prendre pour sa mère. Pourquoi je prendrai la peine d'être délicate avec elle ?

Kadaj prit les commandes de la Moto, tandis que je dégainai mon cimeterre. Cloud n'était pas loin…Misère, j'allais vraiment devoir me battre à nouveau avec lui ? Il finira peut-être par me rendre véritablement aveugle…

Non sans péripéties, nous finîmes par arriver au croisement, là où nous nous séparâmes, Cloud, Loz et Yazoo empruntant le pont, tandis que nous suivions la route.

C'est le moment que Kadaj, tremblant de rage, choisit pour me poser l'ultime question :

« Comment as-tu su pour la tête de Mère ?

-Quoi ? Fis-je avec un air des plus idiots.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Le président l'a dit : tu savais pour Mère. Depuis quand ? »

J'eus un petit rire, forcé :

« Comme si tu allais croire ce que te disais cet immonde personnage…

-Tu mens. Tu ne sais pas me mentir. »

Et merde. Loupé.

« Depuis quand ?

-Je…

-REPONDS ! »

Le ton qu'il avait pris m'effraya au plus haut point. Ca y est, il me détestait, à présent…Autant lui dire la vérité, en partie du moins…

« Jenova…me l'a dit.

-Quoi ? »

A cette réponse, la moto fit une embardée. Paniquée, je lui hurlai de ne pas décoller ses mains des commandes.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à toi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? POURQUOI ?

-Elle…Jenova… »

Je ne savais que dire. Je m'étais aventurée sur un terrain dangereux. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

« C'est compliqué…Quand je suis arrivée pour chercher Rufus, sa présence s'est fait plus imposante. Je l'ai entendue, très nettement. Elle m'appelait. C'est là que j'en ai déduit qu'elle était là.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Il me menaçait ! M'indignai-je. Si je tentais la moindre chose…Il m'aurait tuée. Et…il t'aurait fait du mal. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-C'est déjà trop tard. Grinça Kadaj, des sanglots dans la voix. Pourquoi as-tu réussi à l'entendre et moi pas ? »

Je baissai la tête, cherchant une explication plausible :

« Tu…Tu es à son contact depuis longtemps. Son influence sur toi est déjà très grande. Tu n'as peut-être pas perçu la différence…Alors que moi, qui n'y suis pas habituée, j'ai pu nettement ressentir cette différence. »

Je ne savais pas si mon histoire était ou non plausible. Je m'excusai :

« Désolée de n'avoir rien dit. »

Kadaj ne répondit pas. Posant la boîte sur ses genoux, il fouilla dans une de ses poches, d'une main, avant de me tendre une boule verte. Une Matéria de soin !

« Soigne ton ventre et ton épaule avec ça…Blessée, tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps. »

Je l'avais appris, durant les rares moments que nous avions passés ensemble. Kadaj n'était pas du genre à s'excuser, du moins pas directement. Ce geste…c'était le signe de notre réconciliation.

Je saisis la Matéria, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de guérir mes deux blessures, la Matéria étant assez puissante pour me le permettre.

Un bruit de moto attira soudain mon attention. Cloud, qui était au-dessus de nous, avait atterri à nos côtés, dégainant son immense épée. Kadaj, de justesse, para le coup de son frère adoré. Mais, ne pouvant lâcher la boîte qui contenait la tête de sa Mère, il dut laisser les commandes. A ma plus grande horreur, puisqu'ici même se terminait la route, qui donnait lieu…au vide !

« KADAJ ! LA ROUTE ! LA ROUTE ! »

Il se retourna, mais bien trop tard. Et nos deux motos, l'espace d'un instant, continuèrent leur route dans les airs, avant d'atterrir durement sur un des terrains des plus accidentés.

Tandis que Kadaj tenait les commandes, protégeant Jenova, je parai les coups de Cloud, autant que je le pouvais. Ma lame s'enfonça alors dans le tissu recouvrant son bras, éraflant légèrement les géostigmates. Il grimaça, avant de s'arrêter, tandis que nous continuâmes notre route, jusqu'à arriver à la mythique église d'Aerith.

Là, Kadaj stoppa la moto, avant de regarder sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Mère ! »

C'est là qu'il vit la blessure, celle causée par la balle qui m'avait également traversée l'épaule.

Et j'entendis alors les mots de Jenova, ceux qui avaient, dans le film, provoqué le désarroi de Kadaj, sans que je ne comprenne véritablement pourquoi.

_Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils. Sephiroth va revenir…lui sera digne de moi. Toi, tu n'as qu'à disparaître._

Kadaj commença à pleurer, mais je le pris dans mes bras, avec tout l'amour et la douceur dont j'étais capable :

« Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il.

-Elle ne sait rien de toi, Kadaj. Ni de ta valeur.

-Je ne vaux rien. Rien ! Je ferais mieux de mourir, plutôt que de… »

La claque que je lui donnai retentit dans toute l'église. Il me regarda, surpris.

« Ne dis jamais plus une chose pareille. Jamais. A mes yeux, tu es l'être le plus important qui puisse exister. Si tu venais à disparaître, je… »

Ma voix se brisa. Je pris une inspiration, avant de dire :

« Je te protégerai d'elle. Tu n'auras plus besoin de Jenova. Je suis là…

-Ambre… »

L'arrivée de Cloud, bien décidé à en découdre, nous interrompit. Kadaj, naturellement porté sur la bagarre, profita de cette occasion pour provoquer, voire blesser, une nouvelle fois son frèrounet.

Mais nous fûmes stoppés par l'eau divine. L'eau d'Aerith !

Si celle-ci guérit les géostigmates de Cloud, ainsi que les miens, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir une douleur, une terrible douleur à son contact. C'était l'esprit de Jenova qui souffrait !

« Allons-y. Dis-je à Kadaj. »

Celui-ci acquiesça, et nous partîmes, loin de cette eau aux propriétés si douloureuses.

Le lieu dans lequel nous nous arrêtâmes n'était pas sans me rappeler des souvenirs : un réacteur Shinra.

Sitôt que nous fûmes posés, je dis à Kadaj :

« Je vais te protéger. De Cloud et de Jenova. Reste en arrière. »

Je m'emparai de la boîte, décidée à ne pas me laisser vaincre. Puis, lorsque Cloud sera enfin battu, à mes pieds, je détruirai Jenova. Devant lui. Tout sera fini.

Cloud arriva. Et, à sa suite, Reno, Lucile et Audrey…

Génial. On dirait que les embrouilles ne font que commencer…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme d'habitude, réponse aux reviewers :

Tsukiyo2894 : Effectivement, les Eternels, ça pique les yeux…Je réessayerai un peu plus tard, j'ai un peu de mal pour l'instant ^^. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu pourras le voir assez vite…

Je sais que c'est illégal, mais, si tu n'as pas de blu-ray, télécharge, tu peux le trouver en sous-titré sur emule. C'est ce qu'à fait l'amie avec qui je l'ai regardé. Tu manquerais quelque chose, sinon…

Le caractère de Reno risque d'être un peu différent dans cette version-là, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ç_ç !

Mélain : Tes chevilles sont en train d'enfler ^^. Oui, il va y avoir un certain nombre de changements…Le coup du James Bond, c'est justement à ta review qu'elle fait référence, je savais que tu le verrais ^^. Bonne chance pour la rentrée en seconde, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi.

Bon, ben, bonne journée, et à très vite !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser de ma (trop) longue absence. Comme je le disais sur mon profil, mon ordinateur a planté. Kaput. Tous mes fichiers partis, en fumée. Il a fallu du temps avant que je ne réussisse à avoir de nouveau un ordi, un netbook, mais j'ai réussi ! Merci, mes chers parents, pour m'avoir fait ce cadeau pour mes 16 ans...Donc, nous allons pouvoir reprendre le cours de l'histoire. Quelle impatience ! J'espère qu'il me restera quelques lecteurs...Bonne lecture ! Nous restons du point de vue d'Ambre.

* * *

Je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie...Peur du regard que m'adressait Cloud, peur de tout ce que celui-ci promettait. Je secouai la tête, avant de me ressaissir. Ce n'était guère le moment idéal pour flancher !

« Cloud Strife...Que cherches-tu donc à persécuter ainsi un jeune homme qui n'a même pas ton âge ? Quel est ton but ?

-Je vais les sauver...Les sauver des géostigmates ! Tous. »

Un sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres. Puis je laissai échapper un ricanement :

« Que crois-tu donc, pauvre idiot ? Ton cœur n'est pas assez noble pour que tu combattes avec assez d'ardeur pour des inconnus...ou même des amis. Moi, je connais ton véritable but.

-Et quel est donc ce but ? »

Mon sourire s'intensifia, prenant des notes diaboliques :

« _Mon âme, rongée par le désir de vengeance,  
A vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra avec mon salut  
Et ton sommeil éternel._ Loveless, dernier acte.

Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de m'expliquer plus, blondinet. »

Les yeux de Kadaj s'écarquillèrent, et ceux de Cloud se noyèrent dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de surprise.

« Cloud, rentre-toi une chose dans le crâne : Kadaj n'est pas Sephiroth. Tu ne gagneras rien d'autre qu'une piteuse satisfaction personnelle à le vaincre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Oh si, Cloud, c'est ce que tu désires ! Ainsi, tu pourras te dédouaner vis-à-vis de ta chère Aerith, que tu as laissé mourir. Mais le monde, ce n'est pas gaufrette et compagnie, Cloud. Si tu le tues…Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui disparaîtra. Un enfant pour te satisfaire de ta haine viscérale contre Sephiroth. »

Avec un ricanement méprisant, je m'éloignais de lui, sachant qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas tout de suite. Je savais qui il était. Et je savais également que mes paroles, pour lui, étaient affreusement douloureuses. Mais quoi de plus douloureux que la vérité, surtout lorsque celle-ci est exposée à tous ?

M'approchant de Kadaj, je saisis la boîte contenant la tête de sa mère, malgré ses faibles protestations.

« Tu sais ce que cette chose peut faire ?

-Elle accomplit la réunion...Enonça lentement le brave blondinet.

-Et sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Sa prise sur son épée se raffermit. Il commençait à deviner...

« Sephiroth, ton cher Sephiroth, va revenir. Si j'effectue la Réunion, il va venir prendre ma place. Il renaîtra. Et moi, je disparaîtrai.

-Ambre...Ne fais pas ça... »

Je me retournai vers Kadaj, m'agenouillant, avant de le serrer dans mes bras. A son oreille, je lui murmurai :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arriver à de tels extrémités, rassure-toi. Je vais nous débarrasser de lui. Et tous les quatre, on vivra ensemble. En paix. »

Je me relevai, mais Kadaj me saisit la main, avec une force telle qu'un léger cri de douleur m'échappa.

« Promets-moi de ne pas me laisser seul. Jamais. »

J'eus un sourire :

« Tu ne seras jamais seul. Tes frères seront toujours là pour toi. »

Je savais que mes mots n'étaient pas ceux qu'il attendait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire cette promesse. Je n'avais plus le droit de mentir, à présent.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, avant de saisir mon cimeterre, la boîte dans l'autre main.

« On dirait que ton ennemi change, Cloud. »

Celui-ci pesta :

« C'est ridicule ! Tu ne pourras jamais accomplir la Réunion ! Tu n'as pas les cellules de Sephiroth.

-Comme si j'en avais besoin... Tu veux tester ? »

Je fis mine d'ouvrir la boîte. Cloud, sans la moindre hésitation, se jeta sur moi, comme je l'avais prévu.

« Kadaj, va retrouver tes frères ! Lui hurlai-je. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Celui-ci acquiesça, puis, après un bref instant d'indécision, s'enfuit à toute allure.

« Tu n'as pas la chance d'avoir des alliés très courageux...

-Je le préfère vivant et lâche que mort mais courageux. Répliquai-je en parant habilement une de ses attaques. »

Je me mis alors à bondir, dans la direction opposée à celle de Kadaj. Cloud, comme je l'escomptais, me suivit.

« Je ne comprends pas le rôle que tu joues dans cette histoire...Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Cloud. N'essaie même pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est à ta portée.

-Essaie toujours. Grinça le blond. On verra bien... »

Un sourire mélancolique perça mon visage amusé :

« C'est l'amour que je leur porte qui me pousse à les protéger. Tous les trois. Qui me pousse à trahir celles que je considère comme mes amies.

-Alors, tout n'est pas encore perdu ? »

Cette voix...Sitôt après l'avoir entendue, je fus ceinturée par Audrey et Lucile, suivies de près par les Turks que je reconnaissais comme étant Reno et Rude.

« Comme on se retrouve...Murmura le rouquin à mon oreille. »

Je pris un air dégoûté, avant de me débattre :

« Lâchez-moi !

-Pas question. Rétorqua Audrey. »

Je laissai échapper un juron. Mais Reno me stoppa net :

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, demoiselle. Tu n'es pas de taille, pour le moment. On a un allié de poids. »

Reno eut un sourire gourmand, puis il repartit en arrière. Il revint, quelques instants plus tard, avec un Kadaj en bien mauvaise posture, le corps entièrement ligoté.

« Désolée, Ambre. S'excusa Lucile. Mais on n'avait pas le choix...

-Enfoirées.

-On préfère que tu nous détestes, mais que tu restes en vie. Objecta Audrey.

-Plutôt crever que laisser Kadaj dans cet état. »

Sur ces mots, je me libérai de la pression de Lucile et Audrey, qui tombèrent à la renverse.

« Hé, mais ça va pas la tête ? S'écria Lulu.

-Reste à terre bien gentiment, je te prie. J'ai un combat à finir. »

Je bondis sur Reno et le plaqua au sol. Un léger craquement se fit entendre. Puis, tandis que Lucile se précipitait auprès de Reno, j'allai retrouver Kadaj, et dénouai chacun de ses liens.

« Tâche de ne pas te faire capturer la prochaine fois. Plaisantai-je, clin d'œil à l'appui.

-C'était une erreur d'inattention. Grogna-t-il avant de partir à nouveau. »

Je le regardai partir, avant de retourner vers Cloud, qui n'avait pas bougé. Je repris la boîte, restée à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas détruis ? »

Cloud me fusilla du regard, avant de se remettre en position d'attaque :

« Dure est la tentation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et sur ces mots, je me lançai de nouveau dans la bataille.

_Quel ardeur à me protéger, ma chère fille..._

Jenova...Je crois n'avoir jamais haï quelqu'un autant qu'elle...A part peut-être mon professeur de maths.

Non, j'exagère. Jenova ne m'obligeait pas à tracer des polygones, au moins.

_Ton sens de l'humour est aussi pitoyable que ton être._

_Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, E.T..._

_Je ne me rappelais pas que ce fut toi aux commandes, ma chère enfant._

Sur ces mots, une violente douleur s'empara de moi. Je tombai à terre, manquant de me faire embrocher par Cloud, surpris de ma soudaine faiblesse.

"Shit...Murmurai-je. Je me débrouillai très bien toute seule."

_Pas assez vite, je le crains. Sephiroth brûle d'être libre. Et je m'impatiente de voir cette planète enfin réduite à l'état de vaisseau que je comptais lui donner._

_Cette planète ne deviendra rien d'autre que ce qu'elle n'est en ce moment. Abandonne, Jenova. Tu as perdu dès le moment où je me suis emparée de cette boîte. Kadaj ne sera jamais plus le pantin que tu avais fait de lui..._

_Oh, mais Kadaj n'a plus le moindre intérêt pour moi, petite idiote._

_Hein ?_

_Ma nouvelle cible...C'est toi._

Mes bras se mirent à se bouger, seuls, sans que j'ai le moindre contrôle sur eux. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes mouvements étaient devenus plus fluides, plus...offensifs. Jenova était réellement aux commandes.

« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! JE TUERAI CLOUD MOI-MÊME ! Me mis-je à hurler. »

Tous sursautèrent, et Cloud me fixa, une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard.

« Ambre ! Arrête ça, je t'en supplie ! Cria Lucile, sa main serrant celle de Reno.

-Ce n'est pas toi, alors reviens ! REVIENS ! Ajouta Audrey. »

_Tes amies sont plus raisonnables que toi...Dommage que tu ne les aies pas écouté._

Je songeai à Kadaj. Puis, à Loz et Yazoo. Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage, tandis que des larmes y coulaient, à la grande surprise de Cloud, qui cessa de combattre.

« Je ne regretterai rien, Jenova. En tout cas, pas le fait d'avoir pu les rencontrer...Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

_Tu abandonnes ?_

_Promets-moi de ne pas toucher à Kadaj ou ses frères._

_Je ne trahis jamais les promesses faites à mes enfants._

J'eus une grimace en songeant aux trois frères. Mais je ne résistai guère plus longtemps. J'étais lasse...Si lasse.

"Cloud...Voilà ta vengeance."

J'ouvris la boîte, d'un coup sec, et enfonçai celle-ci dans mon thorax.

Je crois n'avoir jamais connu plus intense douleur que celle-ci...Pas même lorsque Cloud m'a éborgné. Une douleur...et surtout une intense frustration. Je perdais peu à peu toute sensation, toute prise sur le monde qui m'entourait...

« AMBRE ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Kadaj !

_Non, non, ne me résiste pas ! PETITE IDIOTE, TON CORPS EST A MOI !_

_Désolée...Sephiroth._

La transformation cessa. Mes cheveux étaient devenus d'un argenté évanescent, tandis que dans ma main trônait à présent Masamune. La terrible Masamune.

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...Une question de minutes...de secondes..._

« Crétin...Comme si je n'allais pas réussir à rester moi-même...J'ai fait une promesse... »

_Une promesse que tu ne vas guère pouvoir tenir, pauvre Ryoku._

« Ryoku ? Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? »

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot était en train de bafouiller ? Je m'appelle Ambre.

_Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu ne le seras sans doute jamais, malheureusement._

La pression qu'il opérait sur mon corps et mon esprit s'intensifia. Je gémis, tandis que le souffle venait à me manquer. Je m'effondrai au sol, incapable de bouger. Une main d'une douceur inégalée vint se poser sur mon épaule.

Kadaj...et, derrière lui, Loz et Yazoo. Je songeai avec plaisir à la matéria de soin que j'avais, de force, glissé dans leurs poches. Ils ne devaient pas mourir...Pas si je pouvais l'en empêcher.

« Merci, murmurai-je. Merci pour tout. Partez, à présent. Partez loin d'ici.

-On ne t'abandonnera pas ! Rétorqua Loz, les larmes aux yeux. »

J'eus un rire. D'une main tremblante, je caressai le visage du colosse, effaçant toute trace de larmes.

« Je sais...qu'il ne tiendra pas sa promesse. Ou, du moins, la promesse que Jenova m'a faite. Alors, partez.

-Ambre... »

Kadaj baissa la tête :

« Tu m'avais promis... »

Ses larmes s'égouttèrent sur mon visage. Je ne cherchai même pas à les essuyer. Pas simplement parce que je n'en avais pas la force. Mais il s'agissait de Kadaj.

« Tu avais dit que tu ne nous abandonnerais pas ! Tu avais dit que tu ne mourrais pas ! Bats-toi, s'il te plaît !

-Ambre... »

Yazoo serra ma main, une inquiétude perçant l'habituel masque que formait son visage.

« Tu es sûre de ton choix ? »

J'hochai la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Yazoo, alors, se releva, entraînant de force Loz et Kadaj à sa suite :

« Alors...au revoir.

-Au revoir, Yazoo. Merci, merci pour tout. »

J'attendis qu'ils s'éloignent. Mais mon cœur manqua se déchirer, alors que j'entendis Kadaj hurler, visiblement en japonais, ou plutôt wutaïen, un mot, un seul, qui dissipa mon sourire et assombrit mon être :

« _URAGIRIMONO _! »

Traître...Voilà donc ce que j'étais devenu pour lui. Une putain de traîtresse !

_Tu es prête ?_

_Fous-moi la paix. Laisse-moi crever._

_C'est bien l'une des seules choses que je ne pourrai jamais te permettre, Ryoku._

_Cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Je suis et je reste Ambre._

_Plus pour très longtemps, très chère._

Je ne voulais pas sombrer ! Je ne voulais pas lui laisser prendre la place. Je voulais...Je voulais...

_Quels que soient les sentiments que tu as entretenu pour l'idiot d'incarné qu'est Kadaj, oublie-les. Il n'est pas capable d'aimer._

_TU n'es pas capable d'aimer, Sephiroth. Lui a un cœur pour le faire._

_On m'a retiré ce cœur. Nuance._

_Je sais ce qu'on t'a fait. Je comprends que..._

La pression s'accentua. Je grimaçai de douleur. Je n'en avais plus pour longtemps...Je levais la tête vers mes amies :

« Les filles...Pardon. Pardon pour tout. Pardon d'avoir gâché notre amitié. Et...Merci. A présent, fuyez. Je m'en voudrais si...s'il venait à vous faire du mal. »

Puis, après leur assentiment, je me tournais vers Cloud, qui semblait indécis quant à la façon d'agir. Etais-je toujours moi-même ou devait-il s'attendre à se battre contre Sephiroth ? Avec un sourire complice, je pris la peine de lui répondre :

« Oublie que Sephiroth a pris ma place. Il sera ton adversaire, entièrement. Alors, ne l'épargne pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Si tu venais à perdre...Je m'arrangerais pour te persécuter jusque dans la Rivière de la Vie, tu m'entends ? »

Cloud, surpris, acquiesça. Je laissai ma tête retomber sur le sol, épuisée.

_Sephiroth...On peut encore faire machine arrière._

_Tu ne sais rien, Humaine ! Tu ne sais rien du tout !_

_Je sais tes souffrances, Sephiroth. Je sais ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as dû faire face aux secrets de tes origines. Je sais à quel point tu t'es senti seul et abandonné. Tu n'es pas seul, Sephiroth._

_Mère est à mes côtés._

Je secouai la tête.

_C'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire. Elle t'emprisonne. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. J'accepterais que tu vives avec moi, Sephiroth. Que tu partages avec moi tes peines. Je suis prête à remplacer Jenova à tes yeux._

_  
Tout ça pour Kadaj et ces stupides humains ! Cette planète qui ne mérite que de mourir !_

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le monde autrement que ce que lui imposait cette satanée Jenova !

_Non. Parce que je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes. Je n'aime pas voir les gens s'enfoncer dans le mensonge, par crainte de la vérité._

La pression se fit alors insupportable. Il allait apparaître, c'était sûr ! Je n'avais pas la force de...

_Sephiroth ! Je t'en supplie ! Songes-y !_

_J'ai déjà choisi ma voie...et tu ne m'en détourneras pas !_

_Masamune pleure en nos mains, Sephiroth. Elle pleure et tu ne l'écouteras pas ? Elle ne veut pas faire cela ! C'est une lame de vie, pas de mort !_

_TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! C'est fini, tu es à moi !_

Malgré une vive résistance, la transformation s'acheva. Mon corps m'échappa entièrement. Et je sus qu'il était de retour. Sephiroth...

« **Content de te revoir, Cloud...Susurra-t-il en se précipitant sur le blond, qui pu à peine parer le coup que lui administra l'ex-SOLDAT. »**

Au fond de mon cœur, j'espérais encore qu'ils avaient fui...Tous fuis. Loin, loin, le plus loin possible. Mais je savais que c'était faux. Et pour cause, je sentais leur présence. Nettement. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elles étaient auprès de lui.

_Puisses être moi la seule victime de cette bataille...Songeai-je, bien que la peur de la mort m'envahissait peu à peu._

_

* * *

_

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que les changements vous auront plu ! J'ai eu bien du mal à l'écrire...

Vivement vos reviews ! Le prochain chapitre, dans la semaine prochaine ! Bonne journée.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre du remake des Trois élues ! On arrive enfin au combat Sephiroth-Ambre/Cloud ! Je suis sûre que vous l'attendiez autant que moi…Je sens que je vais avoir vraiment du plaisir à l'écrire.

Merci pour ta review, Mélain. J'espère que les autres reviendront ici…Ne vous en faites pas, je serai régulière maintenant.

On passe du point de vue d'Audrey, depuis le temps…Elle m'en voudrait sinon ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il est trop tard…Nous avons échoué. Ambre…Ambre n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus que lui. Cet homme aux longs cheveux blancs et au regard de serpent…

Mes mains se crispèrent sur ma faux, mais j'étais impuissante. Si je le frappais, je La frappais. Si je le tuais, je La tuais.

Lucile posa une main sur mon épaule, avant de secouer la tête :

« On ne peut rien y faire, Audrey. Seulement espérer… »

J'acquiesçai, à contrecœur.

« Comment va Reno ?

-Il s'en remettra. Rude l'a soigné, il faut seulement qu'il reprenne conscience.

-Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte.

-Ambre ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. »

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers le combat entre Sephiroth et Cloud. Je ne voulais pas regarder.

« Ambre est sur le point de mourir, et tout ce qu'on fait, c'est jouer les spectatrices passives !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Audrey ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Je ne veux pas devenir un assassin !

-Vous ne devrez pas avoir de pitié…C'est ce que Vincent avait dit.

-Et tu serais prête à le faire ? Prête à la tuer ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une meurtrière ! Mais… »

Je caressai la lame de ma faux, d'une main tremblante et indécise.

« Si cela venait à être la seule solution…

-Audrey !

-Merde, Lulu ! Merde ! Si on les laisse faire, ce n'est pas Ambre qui mourra, c'est ce monde entier ! Et nous avec !

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça…Tu ne peux pas le faire. »

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. De rage, je jetai mon arme à terre, avant de tomber à genoux. J'étais perdue. Désemparée. J'avais peur, vraiment peur.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça. »

Je me relevai, me retournant. Kadaj. Accompagné de ses deux frères. Aussitôt, la haine que je lui portais se déversa, sans aucune retenue :

« Tu nous l'as volée ! Si tu n'existais pas, elle ne serait pas comme ça ! J'aurais mieux fait de te buter dans la forêt ! J'aurais mieux fait !

-Audrey, s'il te plaît… »

Kadaj, lui, ne disait rien. Il baissait la tête, mordant ses lèvres, ses yeux ne pouvant contenir les larmes qui ne désiraient que couler.

Yazoo et Loz s'interposèrent.

« Trouver un coupable ne nous aidera pas à la ramener ! Alors, fermez-la ! »

Je me tus, surprise. Voir cette statue de glace perdre son sang-froid ne manquait pas de m'étonner. Essuyant mes larmes, je fis taire ma colère.

Yazoo acquiesça, satisfait. Puis il reporta son regard sur la bataille :

« Cloud est surpassé… »

Effectivement, le blondinet ne pouvait guère résister aux assauts puissants et destructeurs de son adversaire, dont les gémissements de sa lame nous parvenaient aux oreilles.

Le son glaça mon sang dans mes veines.

« L'épéiste et son arme sont en conflit…Murmura Yazoo. Est-ce à cause d'Ambre ?

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait se servir de ça ? Demanda Kadaj, plein d'espoir.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un truc pareil. Je ne savais même pas qu'Il allait revenir de cette façon. »

Kadaj s'assombrit :

« Moi non plus. Et j'aurais été à sa place, si Ambre ne m'avait pas protégé d'Elle… »

Loz étouffa un sanglot. Sans doute la pensée que son petit frère aurait pu disparaître…Ou la perte imminente d'Ambre.

A notre grande surprise, Lucile serra les mains de Kadaj, avant de lui adresser ces quelques mots, sur un ton solennel :

« Elle t'attend. »

Kadaj haussa un sourcil, à la fois étonné et désemparé par cette remarque :

« Elle m'a dit de m'enfuir…De partir. Et moi…Moi, je l'ai insulté. Une traîtresse, c'est ainsi que je l'ai appelée. »

Je me mordis furieusement les lèvres pour ne pas lui sortir ces quatre vérités. Ambre se sacrifiait pour lui, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était de l'insulter de traîtresse ?

« Ambre ne pourra pas s'en sortir seule. Elle a besoin de ton amour. De notre amour. Et tu es le mieux placé pour le lui transmettre.

-De…l'amour ? »

Kadaj semblait déconcerté par ce mot. Attendez...ne me dites pas qu'il n'en connaissait pas la signification ?

« Oui, de l'amour.

-C'est ce que je ressens pour Loz et Yazoo…C'est ce que j'ai ressenti pour Mère. Mais…Ambre ? C'est de l'amour ? Je…Je n'arrive pas à…

-Laisse ton cœur trouver cette réponse et va la rejoindre. Tout de suite. »

Kadaj acquiesça. Il dégaina son sabre à deux lames, avant de se diriger vers Ambre-Sephiroth et Cloud.

« Tu crois que c'est le bon choix ? Lui demandai-je.

-C'est sa présence qu'Ambre souhaiterait. Lui seul peut lui permettre de trouver assez de force et de courage pour le repousser.

-L'amour, hein… »

Je n'étais pas convaincue. Tout cela me dépassait. Il l'avait traité pire qu'un chien, il l'avait abandonné…et elle voudrait sa présence ?

« Tu comprendras quand ça t'arrivera vraiment, Audrey.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule. Murmurai-je en me rapprochant de leur combat, suivie par les autres. »

Kadaj, lui, était finalement arrivé et s'était interposé entre Sephiroth et Cloud. Celui-ci était déjà dans un sale état, couvert du sang que répandait Masamune à chacune de ses attaques.

**« Eh bien, eh bien, petit frère, tu es bien impoli pour interrompre ainsi une mise à mort…**

-Libère-la !

**-Qui espères-tu être pour me donner des ordres ? Mère elle-même t'a reniée pour ton incompétence et ton inutilité… »**

Kadaj, difficilement, accusa le coup. Puis, se plaçant en rempart devant Cloud, il pointa Sephiroth de son sabre à deux lames :

« Il n'est plus en état de t'affronter, Sephiroth ! C'est à mon tour. »

Le rire de Sephiroth me parcourut de frissons :

**« Tu veux vraiment la tuer ? Tu le veux ?**

-Je sais qu'elle est plus forte que toi, Sephiroth. Elle va revenir. Et elle va t'arrêter.

**-Tu te trompes. Ta chère héroïne a baissé les bras, dès que Mère lui a promis qu'elle ne te ferait pas de mal. Bien heureusement, la promesse ne s'applique pas à moi. Alors, je peux aisément te tuer. »**

Je ne pus retenir un cri, alors que la lame de Sephiroth déchirait l'épaule de Kadaj, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur.

**« Tu es loin d'être à la hauteur, Kadaj…Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un déchet humain. Comme eux tous, tu mérites la mort. »**

Sephiroth retira la lame d'un coup sec. Une véritable gerbe de sang jaillit du corps de Kadaj. Je manquai tourner de l'œil, tandis que Yazoo, de toutes ses forces, retenait Loz, prêt à foncer sur Sephiroth pour protéger son frère.

« Lâche-moi, Yazoo ! LÂCHE-MOI !

-Loz ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

-Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui ! Kadaj ! »

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers nous, avant de reporter son regard sur Kadaj, sa main couvrant désespérément le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son épaule :

**« Tu es un idiot Kadaj…Et tu vas perdre. Tout perdre. »**

Sephiroth leva sa lame, puis l'abattit. Kadaj ferma les yeux. Moi aussi.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi le tuer ! »**

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. Masamune était plantée dans le sol, par la main droite de Sephiroth, tandis que sa main gauche cherchait à la récupérer.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire une chose pareille ! Je t'arrêterai !

-Ambre ! »

Son visage reparut à travers la chevelure de Sephiroth, et nous adressa un grand sourire. Avant de grimacer.

**« Je suis toujours plus fort que toi ! Je peux reprendre le contrôle ! »**

La prise d'Ambre se resserra sur Masamune, l'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans le sol.

« Bats-toi Ambre ! Criai-je. Tu peux l'avoir !

-Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses ! Crois en toi ! Renchérit Lucile. »

Yazoo relâcha Loz, qui se précipita vers Kadaj, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il alla vers Ambre :

« Tu crois que tu peux l'avoir ?

-Je ne sais pas…Il est toujours en moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir…

**-Si peu, si peu…Rends-moi ma lame ! Rends-la-moi ! »**

La stupeur me cloua sur place, quand une aile d'une noirceur terrifiante perça le dos d'Ambre-Sephiroth.

« Le One-Winged Angel…Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu comptais faire ton apparition.

**-C'est ainsi que l'on me surnomme ? Fort intéressant… »**

Une fois déployée, l'aile se mit à battre, et Sephiroth s'éleva.

« Tu veux ton sabre, n'est-ce pas ?

**-La perspicacité des humains me surprendra toujours…** »

Ambre soupira. Sa prise ne se desserra pas sur Masamune, qui finit par sortir du sol.

« Je te la donne… »

Le rire d'extase de Sephiroth me donna la nausée, autant que le brusque abandon d'Ambre. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle nous condamne tous !

« Elle ne va quand même pas… »

Je me tournai vers Lucile, décontenancée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

«_Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée.  
Toute fierté est perdue,  
Les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la fin. _»

Le hurlement de Sephiroth et d'Ambre fit vibrer mes tympans. Je levais les yeux, pour assister à un spectacle effroyable.

Ambre avait tranché l'aile unique. Par la lame de Sephiroth, elle avait tranchée sa propre aile !

Celle-ci atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd, suivie du corps d'Ambre-Sephiroth.

Kadaj, tremblant de tous ses membres, se leva, son sabre à la main. Mais le geste, frémissant et faible, d'Ambre l'arrêta :

« Cloud ? Tu es encore entier ? »

Celui-ci leva la tête, avec difficulté.

« Couper son aile ne suffira pas à le supprimer… »

Cloud hocha la tête. Chancelant, il se leva, tenant son épée à bout de bras. Lucile et moi nous précipitâmes vers Ambre :

« Ambre ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je m'étais préparée à cette éventualité…Depuis le début, je crois.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir…Murmura Lucile.

-Dis ça aux victimes du Géostigma…J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour ne pas regretter. Pour ne pas craindre la mort. »

Cloud arriva alors devant nous. Nous nous interposâmes, mais Ambre nous força à nous écarter.

« C'est enfin arrivé, Cloud. Tu n'auras plus de comptes à rendre à Aerith. Tu l'auras vengé. Tu t'es bien battu. »

Ambre soupira, posant une main sur son épaule, à l'endroit où l'aile avait été amputée. Du sang noir s'en échappait, mêlé d'un vert mako.

« C'est dommage de n'avoir pas eu assez de temps pour m'amuser…J'avais enfin trouvé un vrai chez moi. Un endroit où je n'étais pas qu'une fille banale et inutile.

-Tu n'as jamais été banale. Ni inutile. La détrompai-je, la gorge serrée. Tu étais quelqu'un d'incroyable. Tu nous as sauvés. Tu nous as tous sauvés. »

Ambre s'autorisa un bref sourire, avant de se tourner vers Kadaj :

« C'est toi que j'aimerais remercier, Kadaj, avant tout. Approche. »

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme s'approcha, avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés :

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures…

-Kadaj…

-J'ai peur sans toi ! Le monde nous rejette, Loz, Yazoo et moi ! Tu étais la seule à nous sourire, à ne pas nous craindre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans toi ? »

La main d'Ambre serra celle de Kadaj. Elle ne tremblait plus. Elle n'avait plus peur. La détermination qui brillait en ses yeux me stupéfia. Elle était réellement prête à mourir.

« J'ai été heureuse de vous connaître, tous. Vous m'avez appris à voir la vie du bon côté. Vous m'avez appris à apprécier ce reflet que je croisais dans chaque miroir. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Ce serait à nous de te dire merci. Objecta Yazoo. Tu nous as libérés d'elle. »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage douloureux d'Ambre :

« C'est tout ce que je désirais. Vous libérer. Je l'ai réussi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Cloud… »

Celui-ci s'avança, mais Kadaj s'interposa, sans lâcher la main d'Ambre :

« NON ! »

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Cloud recula. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le passage. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réellement pris sa décision.

« Reste avec moi ! Je t'en supplie, tu m'as promis ! On avait une promesse ! Tu avais dit que tu ne me laisserais jamais seul ! Jamais !

-Tu n'es pas seul, Kadaj…

-Tu n'es pas eux ! »

Sa déclaration nous cloua sur place. Etait-il amoureux ? Réellement amoureux ?

« Je me sens heureux à tes côtés…Ton sourire accompagne le mien. Sans toi, je ne pourrais pas apprécier la seconde chance que l'on m'a donnée.

-Kadaj…

-Je veux vivre à tes côtés ! Je veux qu'on forme une famille ! Tous les quatre ! »

Sa voix vibrait de colère et de chagrin, et nous partagions tous ses larmes. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix…

« On s'installera dans la forêt, tous ensemble. On pourrait juste être heureux, tous les quatre.

-Kadaj, je ne peux pas ! »

Celui-ci se tut, mortifié.

« Sephiroth va finir par revenir si je continue à vivre…Ce monde perdra de ses couleurs, et toi, tu disparaîtras. Avec tous les autres. »

Ambre caressa le visage de Kadaj, qui refusa de croiser son regard, ne pouvant accepter la vérité.

« Crois-moi, tu es capable d'avancer sans moi. Tu en es plus que capable. Et tu peux être heureux. Ma présence n'a rien d'indispensable…

-SI, ELLE L'EST ! »

Nos voix, mêlées à celles de trois frères, avaient retenti, unies par un même sentiment. Un rire secoua Ambre. Un rire à la fois triste et joyeux.

« J'ai pris ma décision. Et si je dois mourir pour vous permettre de vivre, alors…je le ferai. »

Une goutte atterrit sur ma joue. Puis deux, puis trois. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Une pluie diluvienne avait jailli. Une pluie qui fit disparaître nos géostigmates.

« Tu es déjà là, Aerith ? »

Cloud sursauta à ce nom, scrutant lui-même le ciel. Mais seule Ambre semblait capable de la voir…La dernière vision d'une mourante.

« Encore quelques instants, je te rejoindrai… »

Ambre prit le visage de Kadaj entre ses mains :

« Merci. Merci pour tout. Puisses-tu réussir à trouver un avenir lumineux en ce monde-ci… »

Sur ces mots, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Kadaj, avant de l'embrasser. Brièvement, mais avec une intensité et une passion fiévreuses. Tous les baisers qu'Ambre ne pourrait donner à Kadaj trouvaient leur puissance en celui-ci. Un seul baiser, pour sceller un amour éternel.

« Prenez soin de vous, les filles ! J'espère que vous réussirez à séduire ces crétins…

-Tu es sûre de ton choix ? Murmurai-je sans espoir. »

Ambre hocha la tête.

« Oui. Il est temps. »

Cloud leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Kadaj s'éloigna, à contrecœur, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Yazoo, refusant de voir cette scène.

La seconde parut éternité. Puis Cloud abattit son arme et la vie d'Ambre disparut.

Nos larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie. Puis, sous nos yeux tristes et ébahis, le corps d'Ambre se volatilisa, dans une nuée d'étincelles vertes. Son rire nous parvint aux oreilles.

Un silence s'installa, un bref instant. Puis Kadaj hurla. Il hurla sans discontinu, tandis que notre propre chagrin nous envahissait et nous effondrait.

Ambre…était morte. Elle était partie, pour toujours. Elle s'en était allée…Et elle ne reviendrait plus.

Plus jamais.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Hum…Une période sombre pour l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura tout de même plu. J'attends vos reviews. Abyssia, j'espère que tu viendras me lire, j'attends toujours ton avis sur cette fanfic-là. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, vous autres. Je vous attends avec impatience !

Bonne journée !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour. Pas de reviews pour ce chapitre-ci ? C'est décourageant ^^'…J'en avais avant, pourtant. J'espère que vous allez vite revenir…Le précédent chapitre ne vous a pas plu ? Si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir, ou je ne pourrais pas l'améliorer. Ce serait dommage…

Pour ce chapitre-là, on repasse du point de vue de Lucile. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

J'aurais voulu croire à une illusion…Oui, j'aurais voulu. Mais les faits étaient là. Ambre…était morte. Ces mots, je n'arrive même pas à les prononcer, et mes larmes ne cessent de couler alors que j'y pense. Je croyais qu'on serait heureux. Je croyais à un avenir radieux, où les journées défileraient avec les mêmes sourires, les mêmes joies, les mêmes sentiments…J'y croyais réellement.

Mais Ambre a disparu. Et pour nous sauver du mal. Il n'y a plus trace d'elle en ce monde. Ni ailleurs.

Rude a ramené Reno à la Shinra. Et nous, nous avons suivi les autres jusqu'au bar de Tifa.

Le silence était pesant. Seuls les hurlements de douleur de Kadaj et les sanglots de Loz le troublaient.

Amis et ennemis, nous étions tous réunis, partageant tous la même douleur. Ambre avait également réussi cela. Briser les barrières. Mais à quel prix ?

« Je crois qu'elle voulait être enterrée…À sa mort. »

Je me tournais vers Audrey, tandis que les autres sursautaient. C'était bien la première fois que l'un ou l'une d'entre nous osait briser le silence depuis hier…

« C'est ce qu'elle voulait, oui. Lâchai-je dans un murmure.

-Et on ne peut même pas exécuter ses dernières volontés. Quelle sorte d'amies on est, hein ? »

Mon regard s'attarda sur ses mains. Elles tremblaient.

« Tu as bu ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Hein ? Tu devrais essayer, toi aussi. »

Audrey soupira, avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise.

« Quand je bois, je m'endors vite. Et quand je dors, je ne pense pas à elle. J'oublie. C'est cool d'oublier. Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? »

Je serrai les poings, mais Kadaj me devança. D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha d'elle, avant de lui asséner une gifle retentissante, si forte qu'Audrey en fut projetée contre le mur.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-J'ai le cœur qui part en miettes quand je pense à elle, alors, tant qu'à faire… »

Audrey se releva, titubante. Pathétique. Je crois que c'est le mot que j'aurais volontiers employé, à ce moment-là.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le bar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Audrey ?

-Ça ne se voit pas, Lulu ? Je compte me resservir en alcool.

-Non. »

Le mot avait fouetté l'air. Tifa, déterminée et effrayante, se plaça entre Audrey et le bar.

« Je n'ai pas à t'obéir.

-Ces boissons m'appartiennent. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit ici se transformer en ivrogne. »

Audrey haussa les épaules, avant de contourner Tifa. Celle-ci attrapa la main d'Audrey, avant de la plaquer à terre, à notre grande surprise.

« Fous-moi la paix, Pétasse !

-T'es suffisamment bourrée comme ça…Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer plus. Kadaj a raison, tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie, Audrey ! Elle nous a tous sauvé la vie ! »

Audrey cessa de se débattre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Tifa l'aida à se relever, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je sais à quel point il est dur de perdre une amie…Mais tu dois te ressaisir. Je suis sûre que cette fille détesterait te voir dans cet état…

-C'est tellement dur…

-Je sais. »

Je m'éloignai d'elles deux, et montai à l'étage. J'entrais dans la chambre, où Denzel se faisait soigner par Marlène. Lui n'avait pas été touché par la pluie divine et guérisseuse…

Je m'effondrai sur le lit d'à côté, triste et songeuse. La situation était de pire en pire.

Ambre était partie. Pour de bon. Et presque tout le monde avait fui. La ninja était retournée chez elle, l'aviateur sillonnait les cieux, le vampire errait quelque part à travers Midgar. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que faisaient les autres. Cloud avait pris sa moto, puis il était parti. Son regard était hanté. Je crois qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait…et qu'il songe aux vérités que lui a balancé Ambre dans son dernier combat. Il s'est enfui. Où ? Je ne sais pas…

« Il va mieux ? Demandai-je à Marlène. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête :

« Il dort. Et toi ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu vas mieux ? »

Je soupirai :

« Difficile à dire. Je me sens coupable.

-Mais c'est Sephiroth qui l'a tuée, non ? Pas toi ou ton amie…

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on y est tous un peu pour quelque chose. Cloud y compris.

-Je crois qu'il l'a sauvée… »

Je me tournai vers Marlène, interloquée :

« Pardon ?

-Pas juste nous. Elle aussi. Elle a été entendue et comprise, pour une fois. Cloud me l'a dit, avant de partir…Ses yeux n'étaient pas tristes. Ils disaient merci. »

Un sourire triste s'étira sur mon visage. Je m'approchai de Marlène et lui ébouriffai les cheveux :

« Tu es vraiment intelligente.

-Papa me le dit souvent. »

Puis elle répondit à mon sourire. Le sien était empli d'espoir, quand le mien n'était que ténèbres.

« Tu peux pleurer.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne pleures pas quand Denzel ou moi on est là. Mais ça fait mal quand on ne pleure pas. Denzel avait mal quand il se retenait de pleurer la mort de ses parents. Et moi l'absence de Maman, même si Cloud, Tifa et Papa sont là pour moi. »

Je laissai les larmes couler, avant de remercier Marlène, qui retourna au chevet de Denzel. Cela faisait du bien, un peu d'innocence dans ce monde sombre et cruel…

Je fermai les yeux. Avant de me relever et de sortir de la chambre. Dormir était devenu impossible pour moi.

J'accordai un regard apaisant à Audrey, qui s'était endormie sur la table, la main de Tifa caressant ses cheveux.

« On a tous notre manière d'affronter la tristesse…Elle, c'était ça. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

-Je comprends. Répondis-je. Où sont les trois frères ?

-Ils sont sortis. Yazoo étouffait. Même s'il ne la montre pas, sa tristesse est immensément élevée. Il a besoin de réfléchir un peu. Tu devrais en faire de même. »

J'acquiesçai, décidant de suivre ce sage conseil. Je me recoiffai quelque peu, essuyai mes traces de larmes, avant de sortir.

La ville se reconstruisait, peu à peu. La joie envahissait de nouveau le cœur des gens, qui ne manquaient pas de se retourner sur mon passage. J'adressai un signe rapide à chacun. Il fallait croire que j'étais devenue célèbre…Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de spécial dans cette histoire. C'était Ambre, pas nous.

Une main saisit la mienne. Je me retournai, prête à me défendre :

« Reno ! »

Celui-ci me serra dans ses bras :

« Tu me manquais…

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Je n'ai plus rien. Et la Shinra m'a accordé un congé. »

Il prit ma main, affichant un sourire rassurant, mais forcé, sur son visage :

« Je t'emmène quelque part ? J'ai ma moto, garée pas loin.

-N'importe où. Mais loin d'ici. »

Reno acquiesça. Sa main se fit plus tendre, ses gestes délicats…Il ne voulait pas me faire plus de peine que je n'en avais déjà. J'appréciai l'intention.

Je le suivis, et montai sur sa moto. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination. Une Église. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

« On ne fait pas plus symbolique…

-J'avais envie que tu te dérides un peu. Tu es très jolie quand tu ris. »

Je rougis au compliment. Reno me prit la main, et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

« Il y a une moto, là-bas… »

Reno s'arrêta, avant de s'approcher de celle-ci :

« On dirait celle de Cloud…

-Il est ici ?

-Sans doute. Son ex avait l'habitude de venir ici.

-Son ex ?

-Aerith. »

Ce nom…Ambre l'avait prononcée !

« Qui était-elle ?

-Aerith ? »

Reno grimaça.

« J'ai eu quelques démêlés avec elle, mais c'était une gentille fille. Elle avait de grands pouvoirs. C'est grâce à elle que Sephiroth avait pu être vaincu, la première fois. »

Ce nom m'emplit de tristesse. Sephiroth…

Reno aperçut mes larmes. Visiblement désemparé, il se contenta de me prendre la main, avant de m'éloigner de la moto et de m'emmener vers l'église.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer… »

Il poussa la porte. Silence. Il n'y avait personne ici. Pas même Cloud, comme je le pensais pourtant.

« Il a dû sortir…Allez, suis-moi ! »

Il m'entraîna à sa suite, jusqu'à un…une immense source d'eau.

« Zut, les fleurs ont dû être inondées par la pluie ! Pesta Reno.

-Les fleurs ?

-Cette Aerith, avant sa mort, avait réussi à faire pousser un immense champ de fleurs dans cette église. J'aimais bien y aller, de temps en temps. Ça me rendait nostalgique et heureux à la fois.

-Nostalgique ? »

Reno acquiesça. Nous nous assîmes face à la source.

« Il y a deux ans…J'ai perdu mon boulot. Enfin, disons qu'il n'était plus aussi excitant qu'auparavant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que la Shinra avait sa part de responsabilités dans ce qui est à arrivé à Midgar, à Sephiroth…et à Aerith également. Nous avons perdu en popularité et en prestige. Nous étions assez mal vus, à vrai dire.

-Étions ? »

Le sujet de la Shinra ne m'intéressait que très peu, mais j'aurais pu disserter sur n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à supporter le silence.

« Cloud s'est uni à nous...Et c'est lui qui a triomphé de Sephiroth. Donc, le prestige rejaillit sur nous. »

Je serrais les poings :

« C'est Ambre qui a vaincu Sephiroth. C'est elle ! Hurlai-je. »

Reno parut surpris par mon accès de colère :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cloud a planté Sephiroth, non ? Et il a tué Ambre parce qu'elle l'avait fait revenir, non ? »

Sa phrase me fit bouillir de rage. Il parut s'en apercevoir, puisque, gêné, il me lança :

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit, c'est ainsi que l'histoire m'est parvenue ! J'étais évanoui quand les faits se sont produits. Alors, Rude et d'autres m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé. »

Mortifiée. J'étais mortifiée par le souvenir qu'Ambre avait laissé à ce monde. Une alliée de Sephiroth ? Une fille de Jenova ? Rien de plus ? Pas un mot sur ses actes héroïques ?

« Pourtant, les gens avaient l'air de m'avoir à la bonne, tout à l'heure…

-Bien sûr. Ils pensent tous que ton amie et toi êtes des Turks. »

Je sursautai :

« Tu plaisantes ?

-Non. D'ailleurs, ma proposition tient toujours.

-Ta…proposition ?

-Bien sûr, tu ne te souviens pas ? J'ai parlé de toi à Elena en tant que future Turk. De ton amie aussi, d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai…J'avais oublié.

-Tu ne veux pas ? »

Reno attendait, anxieux. Il paraissait sincèrement souhaiter que je travaille à ses côtés…

« J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Je sais. J'attendrais ta réponse. Je suis sûre que tu ferais une bonne recrue.

-Merci, Reno. »

Sa main cessa alors de tenir la mienne. Puis elle me caressa le visage, tandis que son expression se faisait tendre et gourmande. A l'oreille, il me susurra :

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Je croisai son regard. Sincère et inquiet. Je n'hésitai guère longtemps.

« Oui… »

Reno plaqua alors ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je laissai ses mains caresser mon corps, effleurer ma poitrine, tandis que les miennes s'aventuraient sur son torse. Puis il retira ses lèvres, affichant un grand sourire.

« Alors ?

-Tu es doué. »

A cette réponse, il se mit à rire. Puis, d'un geste rapide, il ôta chemise et t-shirt.

« Euh…Reno ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Celui-ci se leva, avant de retirer son pantalon, ne restant sur lui qu'un caleçon moulant agréablement les formes de son corps. Toutes les formes de son corps.

« L'eau doit être bonne !

-Hein ?

-Et si on allait se baigner ? »

Sa proposition me surprit. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu croyais que j'allais me jeter sur toi ? »

J'hochai la tête, honteuse de mes pensées.

« Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais je n'accepte jamais de coucher la première fois. »

Je me levai, avant de lui donner une pichenette au visage :

« Idiot.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est bien trouvés, non ? »

Une nouvelle pichenette accueillit sa réponse.

« Allez, déshabille-toi !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne comptes pas te baigner toute habillée, quand même ?

-Ah oui, évidemment. »

Fébrile, je retirai mes vêtements, ne gardant que sous-vêtements.

« Et si Cloud revient ?

-Bah, on s'en fiche ! Allez, viens ! »

Je testai l'eau, du bout des doigts. Tiède. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Pas plus que je ne m'attendais à être ainsi poussée par cet imbécile de Reno !

« Crétin ! Lui criai-je, tandis que celui-ci, tout sourire, se jetait aussi à l'eau. »

Celle-ci, qui me paraissait peu profonde au premier regard, l'était pourtant assez pour que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Ni ceux de Reno, apparemment. Celui-ci me saisit par la taille, avant de nouveau m'embrasser. Il me fallut tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas couler, mes mains étant trop occupées à parcourir le corps de ce cher rouquin.

« Tu sais que tu es sexy, ainsi vêtue ?

-Toi aussi…

-En toutes circonstances ! Se vanta Reno.

-Tes chevilles enflent… »

Je m'éloignai de lui, décidant de faire quelques brasses. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas baignée…Il fallait dire qu'en Savoie, nos lacs n'avaient guère pour particularité leur chaleur, et que je détestais l'eau froide.

Une main attrapa mon pied et je me mis à couler. Le visage de Reno, rieur, me fit face.

_Idiot ! Voulais-je lui crier._

L'eau paraissait fort profonde…Sans hésitation, je m'y enfonçais, suivie par Reno, un véritable poisson dans l'eau. Il me rattrapa assez rapidement, avant de me prendre la main, et de m'aider à gagner de la vitesse.

Je m'arrêtai soudain, clignant des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, au fond…

Manquant d'air, je remontais, Reno à mes côtés.

« Il y avait un truc au fond. Lui indiquai-je.

-Un truc ? Quoi comme truc ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça brillait. »

Les yeux de Reno s'illuminèrent :

« De l'argent ?

-Non, c'était plus…Reno ! »

N'écoutant pas ma réponse, Reno replongea. Soupirant, je repris mon souffle et me décidai à le suivre. N'ayant pas gaspillé ma réserve d'oxygène, j'arrivais jusqu'au fond. Je me dirigeai vers la source lumineuse, que Reno approchait déjà. Ce n'était pas un simple éclat lumineux comme pouvait le produire l'argent ou un quelconque trésor…C'était différent. Une vraie boule de lumière !

_Reno, n'approche pas ! Voulus-je crier. _

Mais Reno ne pouvait m'entendre. Fasciné, il s'approcha de ce grand orbe de lumière, avant d'y disparaître.

_RENO !_

Paniquée, je nageai jusqu'à cette source de lumière. Mais celle-ci, alors que je m'approchais, s'éteint. Et la stupeur me cloua net. Ambre !

Celle-ci me saisit par le bras, tenant Reno de l'autre. Une aile blanche sortit de mon dos, et fendit l'eau, nous ramenant à la surface.

Je repris mon souffle, tandis que nous nous reposâmes à terre.

« Reno !

-Il va bien. Je crois que le choc l'a vidé de ses forces. Il est juste endormi. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Ambre. Elle était là, en face de moi. Telle que je l'avais vu la dernière fois. Les cheveux d'argent hérités de Sephiroth, tombant en cascade dans son dos, son œil vide et l'autre émeraude, et sa tenue tâchée de sang. Les seules choses qui différaient étaient la plaie formée par l'épée de Cloud, disparue, et cette aile, d'une blancheur sans pareille, qui semblait s'étendre aussi loin que celle que Sephiroth avait auparavant.

« Je suis revenue… »

Criant de joie, je la serrai dans mes bras. Celle-ci me rendit mon étreinte, avec une affection qui n'avait jamais émanée d'elle.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais plus.

-Moi aussi. Mais je suis là et le monde n'est pas ravagé par les ténèbres, comme le voulait Jenova. C'est l'essentiel. »

Je relâchai mon étreinte. Son œil se posa alors sur moi. Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage :

« Dis donc, je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite avec Reno…Bourreau des cœurs. »

J'haussai un sourcil avant de me rappeler de ma tenue. Rougissante, je me rhabillai.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…On était juste en train de se baigner !

-Je n'ai rien dit. »

Un sourire naquit sur mon visage :

« Tu n'as pas changé…

-Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? On dirait qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis trois siècles…

-Mais…tu étais morte ! Il a dû se passer des choses… »

Ambre éclata de rire :

« A part cette aile, rien n'a changé. Je suis la même idiote rêveuse qu'auparavant. Désolée, je n'ai pas acquis la sagesse extrême ou un grand savoir. C'aurait été cliché, non ?

-Avec ce monde, on peut s'attendre à tout.

-Réveille ton petit ami, il a assez dormi comme ça. »

Je secouai Reno, avec ma délicatesse habituelle. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se réveiller :

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Salut, Reno. »

Celui-ci se releva vivement. Son regard croisa celui d'Ambre. Je sentis l'ambiance se refroidir. Visiblement, ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, tous deux seraient déjà morts…Enfin, Ambre le serait de nouveau.

Il y avait tant d'animosité dans cet échange silencieux…

« Tu devrais te rhabiller, rouquin.

-Il est vrai que la beauté doit sembler insupportable à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais su ce que c'était. Me répondit-il en enfilant ses vêtements.

-Pour ta gouverne, crétin, j'ai un sex-symbol qui se balade en ce moment dans mon esprit. Alors, pour ce qui est de la beauté, tu es largement surclassé, pauvre gars. »

Je m'apprêtais à les arrêter, mais sa remarque m'étonna :

« Un sex-symbol ? Tu veux dire…

-Ouais, Sephiroth. Lui et moi, on est connectés. Même si c'est moi qui ai le contrôle, à présent. »

Une expression de douleur traversa son visage un bref instant. Sa main caressa son front.

« On dirait que ça ne lui plaît pas. »

Reno, alors, sortit sa matraque électrique, avant de la pointer vers Ambre :

« Reno, arrête ! M'écriais-je en m'interposant.

-Ce monde a déjà failli sombrer deux fois à cause de ce type…Je ne le laisserai pas revenir une troisième fois.

-Comme si tu pouvais me faire du mal…Je t'ai latté, la dernière fois, tu te rappelles ?

-Je n'étais pas concentré. Rétorqua-t-il.

-S'il faut te concentrer pour frapper une fille, je n'ai pas d'espoir quant à tes compétences physiques.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! »

J'avais hurlé, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« Ne vous disputez pas…s'il vous plaît. »

Reno, à contrecoeur, rengaina sa matraque, tandis qu'Ambre quittait la position de combat qu'elle venait d'adopter.

« Sephiroth…ne reviendra pas. Aerith me protège de son influence. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Grommela Reno.

-C'est fini, oui ? »

Ambre acquiesça :

« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon, les autres vont arriver.

-Les autres ? »

Ambre eut un sourire joyeux :

« Aerith et Zack ont passé quelques coups de fil dans la ville. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver… »

Sur ces mots, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit à la volée. Et Ambre rétracta son aile.

Nos amis, nos anciens ennemis…Tous étaient venus ici.

Kadaj fut le premier. Ses larmes se firent plus fortes à la vue d'Ambre et il se jeta dans ses bras :

« Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Tu avais promis ne pas me laisser seul ! »

Ambre se mit à rire. Loz et Yazoo arrivèrent à sa suite. Loz serra Ambre si fort que celle-ci du avoir quelques côtes de cassées au passage, avant de finalement décider à lui laisser reprendre son souffle, ainsi qu'à Kadaj, compris dans cette embrassade. Yazoo, lui, se contenta d'une tape affective sur sa tête.

« Bon retour parmi nous, petite sœur…Déclara-t-il avant de laisser un sourire percer son masque de froideur. »

Ambre répondit à son sourire, avant de répondre à l'étreinte de Kadaj, qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

Puis Audrey entra, elle aussi. Elle s'approcha d'Ambre, la palpa quelques instants :

« Hé, je suis vraiment là, hein ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Dit Ambre en prenant la main d'Audrey.

-J'ai cru à un délire d'après gueule de bois. Mais tu es vraiment là… »

Audrey enlaça Ambre.

« Tu es vraiment là…Répéta-t-elle.

-Et j'y reste. Je suis trop bien à vos côtés pour partir à nouveau !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ambre secoua la tête :

« Plus tard. Denzel ? »

Le garçon leva la tête vers Ambre, méfiant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier le fait qu'Ambre s'était alliée aux argentés. Mais celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste te guérir du Géostigma. »

Ambre, avec douceur, prit la main de Denzel. Elle adressa un sourire à Cloud, avant de lui faire signe. Celui-ci approcha :

« Aerith m'a chargée de te transmettre un message : "Tout s'arrange. Alors souris. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire". »

Cloud acquiesça, puis, miracle, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Je jetai un regard à Audrey. Celle-ci paraissait ravie. Je lui donnai un coup de coude :

« Quoi ?

-Tu baves.

-Tais-toi. »

Ambre entraîna alors Denzel dans l'eau, juste assez pour que seul son torse soit immergé. Puis, entre ses mains, elle saisit l'eau, avant de la faire couler sur le front du garçon. Le Géostigma disparut alors, dans une pluie d'étincelles.

« Tout est fini… »

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Perso, je le trouve meilleur que le précédent, après, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Je suis contente de ce remake, je m'y épanouis mieux. Ne reste plus que vos reviews, que j'attends avec impatience !

Dans le prochain chapitre, il risque de se passer pas mal de choses. Alors, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.  
Bonne journée !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut ! Me voici de retour, rapidement, pour un nouveau chapitre du remake des Trois élues ! Toujours pas de vos nouvelles...Mais Melior a posté une review ^^ ! Ça faisait longtemps que je l'attendais ! J'espère recevoir les autres assez vite...On passe du point de vue d'Ambre cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Morte. J'étais morte. C'était enfin arrivé. J'aurais dû me sentir heureuse, cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais que la mort vienne me chercher…Pourtant, mon cœur était empli de tristesse. Je L'avais quitté. Je L'avais trahi. Kadaj…Je ne voulais pas que tu aies cette dernière image de moi. En aucun cas. Je ne voulais pas te voir suppliant, désemparé. Nous n'aurions pas dû ainsi nous attacher. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis si peu de temps…_

_Sephiroth était là, lui aussi. Son regard me fixait. Il est hanté de tristesse et de regrets. Je lui adressai un regard apaisant. Ce n'était pas comme si je lui en voulais…Ce qui était arrivé, ce fut entièrement de ma faute. Lui n'était qu'un rouage dans la terrible machine de la destinée._

_Je détourne les yeux, me concentrant sur ce qui nous entourait. Ou plutôt ne nous entourait pas._

_Le néant, à perte de vue. Rien d'autre. Je n'aime pas ça. En fait, si. C'est calme, reposant…Quelque chose auquel je n'ai jamais eu droit…_

_Je me mis à marcher. Où ? Pas la moindre idée…Je voulais juste marcher. J'allais finir par devenir folle si je restais ainsi immobile. _

_Sephiroth me suivit. Il avait vraiment l'air désemparé._

_« Ce n'était pas comme ça la dernière fois… »_

_Je me tournai vers lui :_

_« Avant, il n'y avait que souffrance, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »_

_J'haussai les épaules. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais. _

_« Elle est à tes côtés. Tout paraît moins dur lorsque la solitude ne se fait pas ressentir. »_

_Cette voix…Aerith ! Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire contrit, avant de s'approcher de moi. Zack la suivait. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil :_

_« Salut, Petite tête ! On dirait que tu as traversé pas mal d'épreuves, ces derniers jours…_

_-C'est le cas de le dire. Répondis-je, à la fois heureuse et honorée de me retrouver face à eux. »_

_Je tournai la tête vers Sephiroth. Celui-ci restait en retrait, visiblement indécis sur le comportement à tenir. Il avait tout de même tué Aerith et manqué d'assassiner Zack…Je comprenais aisément son absence de réaction. _

_« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici de sitôt, Ambre…Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu lorsque je t'avais appelé. S'excusa Aerith._

_-La voix…La voix que j'ai entendue dans mon monde…C'était vous ? J'en étais presque sûre, mais…_

_-Oui, c'était bien moi. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. »_

_Son sourire m'enchantait. Il était lumineux, fort, charitable. Aerith avait toujours été un modèle pour moi, dès l'instant où je l'avais connue…Un modèle que je ne pouvais guère espérer imiter._

_« Les choses se sont déroulés de façon bien surprenante…Soupira Aerith._

_-Jenova s'est encore immiscée dans cette affaire, mais je pense qu'on en est débarrassés pour un bon moment ! Renchérit Zack, un sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement que t'as su arranger les choses…_

_-Ouais. Heureusement… »_

_Ma voix se faisait grave, mon expression sombre…_

_« Tu regrettes ? »_

_Je secouai la tête :_

_« J'ai juré à Kadaj que je ne regrettai rien…Alors, il n'y a pas de regrets. J'ai agi comme le dictait mon cœur. Seulement…_

_-Seulement ? »_

_Je pris la main de Sephiroth, qui sursauta, surpris par mon initiative :_

_« Je voulais qu'on ait droit à une nouvelle chance…Tous les deux. Je te l'avais proposé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sephiroth hocha la tête :_

_« Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute, la pression de Jenova était forte sur toi, mais…On aurait pu vivre. J'aurais accepté de te laisser une place en moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu méritais réellement ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

_-Eh ben, on peut dire que t'es pas du genre rancunière, toi ! »_

_J'eus un rire. A défaut de réparer les torts, j'avais appris, plus jeune, à pardonner à ceux qui m'avaient offensé. A chaque fois, j'étais sûre qu'il y avait une raison derrière tout ça. Et aujourd'hui, encore, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Sa vie n'a pas été des plus faciles…_

_« Enfin…il est trop tard pour se lamenter. C'est comment, la mort ? Des anges avec des auréoles sur le crâne, avec des robes, ou c'est autre chose ? »_

_Zack et Aerith rirent à ma remarque :_

_« Les gens de ton monde s'imaginent réellement qu'il y a tout cela après la mort ? »_

_J'acquiesçai. Ils rirent de nouveau. _

_« C'est…original. Commenta Aerith. Mais non, il n'y a rien de tout cela après la mort. Désolée si je t'ai déçue._

_-Non, le contraire m'aurait écoeuré. Alors ? »_

_Zack et Aerith se concertèrent du regard. J'eus la nausée. Est-ce que je regardais vraiment Kadaj de cette façon ? Il devait me prendre pour une parfaite idiote…Enfin, fallait dire que je m'étais évanouie la première fois qu'il avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi…On ne se refait pas._

_« On aurait peut-être autre chose à vous proposer. »_

_J'haussai un sourcil :_

_« Autre chose ? C'est-à-dire ? »_

_Sephiroth releva la tête, visiblement intéressé par la tournure de notre conversation. J'étais sûr que lui craignait la mort autant que moi je l'avais attendu, autrefois…_

_« Minerve n'a plus d'agents sur Terre. Je fus la dernière à occuper ce rôle, en tant que Cetra, mais j'ai connu, disons, une fin prématurée. »_

_A ces mots, Sephiroth s'éclaircit la gorge. Aerith tourna son regard vers lui :_

_« Cesse de te tourmenter avec ça. C'est Jenova qui m'a tuée. Accepte-le. Elle t'a dupée._

_-Elle était ma mère…_

_-Tu as une mère, toi aussi. Sur Gaïa. Tu n'es pas né de Jenova. Lui assurai-je en caressant sa main. »_

_Celui-ci la retira, retrouvant visiblement toute sa fierté d'ex-SOLDAT._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin du réconfort d'une petite idiote dans ton genre. _

_-Qui sait ? Alors, vous nous proposez de devenir des…agents de Minerve, c'est ça ? »_

_Aerith hocha la tête :_

_« Jenova n'est pas la seule ennemie que Gaïa connaisse. Et l'influence de Minerve sur cette planète est malheureusement limitée._

_-Pourquoi moi ? Angeal ou d'autres auraient pu mieux accomplir cette tâche… »_

_Sephiroth tressaillit au nom d'Angeal. J'avais oublié à quel point ils avaient été proches, autrefois…_

_« Angeal est mort parce qu'il devait mourir. Trancha Zack. Même si c'est regrettable…Alors que toi…_

_-Ta destinée a été changée par notre faute. C'est nous qui t'avons précipité dans ce monde et qui avons causé ta perte. Ce n'était pas la fin que tu aurais dû connaître…_

_-Je ne sais pas… »_

_Aerith me fixa, interloquée. Zack fit de même._

_« Je voulais connaître cette fin. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi. J'ai demandé à Cloud de m'embrocher. Peut-être était-ce ma destinée…_

_-Ambre…_

_-Vous voulez savoir la vérité ? »_

_Ils hochèrent la tête._

_« Dès l'instant où j'ai été assez intelligente pour comprendre que je n'avais pas place dans mon monde, j'ai su que je devais mourir. Mes seuls talents étaient dans le domaine scolaire et dans l'écriture. Je savais que l'école ne faisait pas tout…D'ailleurs, je voulais l'éviter, le plus possible. On m'a bien fait payer ma timidité et mon intelligence, et ça, cela restera une blessure béante, toute ma vie. Une blessure qu'on ne peut refermer… »_

_Je poussai un soupir. Aerith m'enlaça, et je laissai les larmes rouler sur mes joues._

_« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le droit de me plaindre…Je suis née dans une famille adorable, je ne manquais de rien, j'avais des notes qui rendaient fiers mes parents…Pourtant… »_

_Je me mis à sangloter. C'était un véritable puits à souffrances que je mettais à jour. Mon cœur. Tout ce que je n'avais pas pu dire en seize ans d'existence._

_« Pourtant, je n'étais pas heureuse. Je voyais les choses différemment des autres, je comprenais plus vite, mais le monde était flou autour de moi. Il y avait tant de choses que je ne parvenais pas à saisir, tant de tâches que je ne parvenais pas à accomplir…Tant de gens qui me haïssaient. Sans que je l'ai réellement cherché. »_

_Ma main caressa mon front. Il y restait toujours une bosse, une bosse invisible que les autres ne percevaient pas, mais que mes doigts sentaient. Toujours._

_« Une"amie" qui a trouvé amusant de me détruire le crâne à force de le frapper contre le mur…Je n'ai pas saigné, à peine une bosse, alors je n'ai rien dit. J'étais faible, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je n'étais pas comme mes parents m'avaient imaginé. Je le voyais. Ils reportaient tout l'amour pour la fille imaginaire qu'ils s'étaient créés sur mon frère. Il n'y avait que lui. Durant longtemps, j'ai même eu l'impression que le miroir refusait de me refléter tant j'étais méprisable. Mais à chaque fois, je me voyais. Et à chaque fois, je me répugnais. »_

_La main de Zack se posa sur mon épaule. Je la serrai, recherchant en elle l'amour que mes parents n'avaient fait que semblant de me donner. _

_« Finalement, j'ai compris. Je n'avais pas de place en ce monde. Alors, j'allais disparaître. Je me suis accordé un délai. J'avais jusqu'à vingt-deux ans, fin de mes études, pour trouver une place dans la vie. Savoir si, oui ou non, je n'avais été envoyée sur Terre que pour jouer les boucs émissaires d'une puissance divine ou de la Nature…Aujourd'hui, encore, je doute de la réponse. Et je pense qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je reste à ma place. Morte. Le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux. »_

_Aerith me saisit alors le menton :_

_« Regarde-moi. »_

_Avec réticence, je m'exécutai :_

_« Tu sais ce que je vois ? »_

_Je ricanai :_

_« Un pathétique laideron, peut-être ?_

_-Idiote. Ce que je vois, c'est une jeune fille un peu perdue, quelqu'un que personne n'a jamais cherché à comprendre, et qui a donc décidé de comprendre le monde, puisque celui-ci ne lui accordait pas d'attention ou d'oreille attentive. C'est pour ça que tu as pu pardonner à Sephiroth. »_

_Je détournai le regard, gênée. Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier cette vision des choses…Cela différait tant de l'image que j'avais de moi !_

_« T'es empathe, en fait. »_

_Je me tournai vers Zack, haussant un sourcil._

_« Je parie que tu pleures quand un autre pleure…Que tu es en colère lorsque quelqu'un l'est également. Et que tu es aussi la personne à qui tout le monde vient se confier. N'est-ce pas ? »_

_J'haussai la tête. Zack venait de me résumer en deux phrases. Je n'aurais pas pu faire plus court…_

_« En fait, plus qu'une empathe, t'es hypersensible. T'absorbes tout ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu comprends facilement les tourments des gens. _

_-Possible. »_

_Zack grimaça :_

_« J'ai eu la chance de ne pas être aussi sensible…Je n'aimerai pas être ce genre de personnes. Trop dur pour moi. T'as du courage pour continuer à avancer malgré les obstacles. Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une malédiction…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça me broie le cœur depuis que je suis gamine !_

_-Ce que Zack veut dire, c'est que c'est sans doute grâce à cette capacité que tu as que tu as pu approcher et te faire aimer des trois frères. »_

_Ma remarque cinglante se tut dans ma gorge. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Ils avaient peut-être raison, après tout. _

_« Alors, tu tiens toujours à mourir ? Il s'agirait de ne pas oublier Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, tes amies dans l'affaire. Sephiroth également. Il ne pourra pas revenir si tu ne reviens pas toi aussi. »_

_Les yeux de Sephiroth se posèrent sur moi. Une expression que je n'aurais jamais cru lui voir. Il me suppliait ! _

_« Alors, tu acceptes ? »_

_J'adressai un sourire à Sephiroth. Puis j'hochai la tête. Aerith exulta :_

_« Je le savais ! Je te l'avais dit, Zack !_

_-Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire ! S'offensa celui-ci. Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, il serait temps de te préparer. _

_-Me…préparer ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Minerve a un petit cadeau à t'offrir ! »_

_Zack s'approcha de moi, un étrange pendentif à la main. Une clé. _

_« Mets-le ! » _

_J'observai le collier, fascinée par les dorures parfaites qui recouvraient la clé, avant de me décider à le mettre. Aussitôt, dans une lumière dorée, le pendentif se fondit en moi. Et je me sentis libérée. Dans mon dos, une immense aile blanche se déploya. Je palpai celle-ci, plus que surprise. _

_« C'est le présent de Minerve. Répondit Aerith à mes interrogations muettes. Comme ça, tu connaîtras le bonheur de voler._

_-Je t'assure, c'est génial ! Je peux en témoigner ! »_

_Je souris, ravie. Une aile…Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de voler, loin de la terre, de m'approcher des cieux ? A présent, c'était chose faite. Je pouvais voler…_

_« Sephiroth… »_

_Celui-ci s'approcha de nous. Son regard s'attardait sur l'aile blanche que Minerve m'avait offerte. Ses yeux semblaient emplis de…jalousie ? Ou peut-être de regrets…_

_« Il est temps. Tu dois t'unir avec elle. »_

_Sephiroth reporta son regard sur moi, interloqué. Zack éclata de rire :_

_« Mais non, crétin, pas de cette façon-là. Aerith chérie, évite les doubles sens, s'il te plaît. _

_-Il n'y avait pas matière à double sens. Rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres._

_-Prends-la juste dans tes bras. Et tu intégreras son corps. _

_-Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'imaginais, comme réincarnation…_

_-Plains-toi donc ! Tu vas échapper à la mort, on n'accorde pas cela à tout le monde, Sephy !_

_-Appelle-moi une nouvelle fois Sephy, Zack, et je te jure que…_

_-…tu vas me tuer, chef ? »_

_Zack éclata de rire. Puis, à ma grande surprise, Sephiroth le suivit. Ce n'était pas le rire sarcastique que j'avais pu entendre de sa part. Non. C'était un rire franc, à une blague décidément bien noire de la part du joyeux luron qu'était Zack. _

_Avec réticence, Sephiroth s'exécuta. Il me prit dans ses bras, sans réelle affection. Ce n'était pas qu'il me haïssait…Juste, sans doute, qu'il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec moi. A moins que je ne lui sois indifférente…_

_Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis il disparut, et je sentis son être, au plus profond de moi-même. Je ressentis ses émotions. Soulagement, déception…Et une pointe de colère à mon égard._

_« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas être sous mon contrôle…Je dois être moins agréable que Jenova. Aïe ! »_

_Ce crétin m'avait frappé ! Enfin…un genre de coup de poing à l'intérieur même de ma tête. _

_Aerith pouffa :_

_« La cohabitation risque d'être difficile…Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai posé des barrières entre lui et toi. Il ne viendra que si tu le désires. _

_-Joyeuse perspective. _

_-Allez, il est temps de partir ! Lança joyeusement Zack. »_

_Une lumière m'entoura, tandis qu'Aerith et Zack disparaissaient peu à peu._

_« Ambre ! Transmets ce message à Cloud : "Tout s'arrange. Alors, souris. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait." _

_-Compte sur moi ! »_

_Puis, le néant de la mort disparut, et je me retrouvais…au fond de la source d'eau qui s'était créée par la pluie d'Aerith. Avec un Reno évanoui sous le bras, et une Lucile désemparé sous l'autre, je fendis l'eau de mon aile, et je remontais à la surface._

*

« Voilà comment tout s'est passé. »

J'avais sauté les passages où je me confiais à Aerith et Zack, la blessure était encore à vif, ainsi que le cadeau de Minerve, décidant de garder le secret là-dessus, et priant pour que Lucile et Reno ne disent rien à ce sujet. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas, tous, de me regarder avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

-C'est délirant. Se contenta de dire Audrey. Pire que les trucs que tu avais écrits.

-Comment ça, pire ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais…

-Disons que ton histoire est hors du commun. Tempéra Lucile.

-Après tout, on s'en fiche de ce qui s'est passé ! Tu es de nouveau là, avec m…avec nous ! »

Le lapsus de Kadaj n'échappa à personne, tandis que celui-ci se jetait à nouveau dans mes bras, pour la dixième fois depuis que j'étais revenue. Attendrissant, mais légèrement étouffant.

« Tu dois être épuisée. Me dit Tifa. Tu devrais te reposer dans la chambre. »

Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj tournèrent la tête vers Tifa. Celle-ci soupira :

« Ok, vous aussi, mais juste vous !

-Hé ! Protesta Audrey.

-Et nous ? Renchérit Lucile.

-Plus tard. Lui assurai-je. Tu n'as pas un rouquin dont tu dois t'occuper ? »

Lucile rougit, avant de sortir précipitamment, nous adressant un bref salut. Nous entendîmes un bruit de moto.

« Je pense que personne ne se demande à quoi ils vont passer la nuit…Soupira Audrey.

-Un scrabble, peut-être ? »

Audrey me dévisagea. Puis éclata de rire.

« Non, sérieusement, ils devaient juste aller faire quelques achats.

-Des…achats ?

-Ambre, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié…

-Oublié quoi ?

-Demain, c'est ton anniversaire. Crétine. »

Purée, déjà ? Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Mais, une minute…

« Mon anniversaire, c'est dans trois jours, non ?

-T'es restée morte durant deux jours. M'informa Audrey.

-Tant que ça ?

-Ouais. Tu aurais pu revenir plus vite, non ? Tu abuses, on a usé le stock de mouchoirs à cause de toi.

-Idiote. »

Sur un pied de nez, je montai, les trois frères à ma suite. J'ouvris la porte. Personne. Denzel et Marlène avaient dû s'installer dans une autre chambre…

« Ah, ce que c'est bon de se sentir en vie !

-C'est bon, surtout, de te savoir vivante. Répondit Yazoo en s'asseyant sur l'un des lits.

-C'est vrai, tu commençais à nous manquer…

-Commençais ? Loz, tu pleurais comme une fillette.

-Parle pour toi, Yazoo, tu as pleuré toi aussi. Grommela Loz.

-Les gars, ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler. C'est fini, non ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« La famille est de nouveau au grand complet ! S'exclama Kadaj, un sourire aux lèvres.

-La…famille ?

-Ben oui, t'es notre sœur, non ? »

Je manquai m'étouffer à cette remarque. Je me mis à tousser, essayant de faire passer ça pour un simple rhume.

« Hé, ça va ? Me demanda encore Kadaj. »

Oui, je viens juste de me rendre compte que celui que j'aime a l'expérience mentale d'un gosse de neuf ans…Mais à part ça, tout baigne.

Yazoo m'adressa un sourire désolé. Je le lui rendis. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de temps devant moi pour lui enseigner ce qu'aimait signifiait réellement…

Le rire de Sephiroth, par contre, se fit beaucoup moins apaisant que la compassion de Yazoo à mon égard. Je lui envoyais une pichenette, avant de moi-même crier. Merde, ça fait mal, ce genre de trucs !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Loz.

-Rien. Sephiroth se fout de moi. »

L'ambiance se fit pesante. Sephiroth devait être Le sujet tabou pour les trois frères.

« Il est vraiment là ? Il nous regarde ? Demanda Kadaj. »

J'hochai la tête. Loz grimaça, tandis que les sourcils de Yazoo se froncèrent :

« Ça ne doit pas être un cadeau. Déclara Yazoo.

-Sephiroth voudrait t'empaler sur le mur, sale fiente de chocobo déplumé.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit de te dire ! Protestai-je. Enfin, en langage moins soutenu, mais à peu près dans ce genre-là. »

Yazoo soupira :

« Et dire que tu vas supporter ce type tout au long de ta vie…

-Bah, c'aurait pu être pire. Et puis, hormis ses colères et sa trop grande fierté, il n'est pas si désagréable que ça. »

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Calme, plaisant. Kadaj avait raison. Nous étions de nouveau une famille. Songeuse, j'attachai mes longs cheveux d'argent en une queue de cheval, avant de demander :

« Dites…Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant ? »

Les trois frères se concertèrent du regard.

« On ne s'est pas vraiment posé la question. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

-J'aimerais…J'aimerais qu'on s'installe ici. »

Tous trois sursautèrent.

« Tu veux dire…en ville ? Entourés de tous ces gens ? Frémit Yazoo.

-Bien sûr. On ne pourra pas changer leurs préjugés si on continue à se cacher dans la forêt. Il faut qu'on leur montre qu'on est aussi humains qu'eux. Et puis…

-Et puis ?

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire. »

Kadaj me fixa d'un air interrogateur. Je lui souris, avant de répondre :

« Vous n'êtes pas nés de Jenova. Je suis sûre que vous avez une famille. Quelque part, dans Gaïa. »

Leurs visages s'assombrirent.

« Ils nous ont abandonné. Se contenta de dire Loz.

-On n'a pas besoin d'eux ! Renchérit Kadaj. A nous quatre, on forme une famille ! Sans ces monstres ! »

Je pris la main de Kadaj. Aussitôt, il se calma.

« Je ne demande pas à ce que l'on soit séparés. Juste de savoir d'où vous venez. Je suis sûre que vous aimeriez le savoir, au fond de vous. »

Machinalement, ils acquiescèrent.

« Kadaj, tu es peut-être wutaïen…

-Moi, wutaïen ? Tu crois ?

-C'est sûr. La dernière fois, en colère, tu as crié : _Uragirimono._ Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

Kadaj hocha la tête, ses yeux voilés de tristesse. Ce souvenir devait le hanter.

« C'est un mot wutaïen. Tu dois avoir de la famille là-bas. Peut-être as-tu été enlevé, ou peut-être pas. Tu pourrais au moins savoir qui tu es. Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires ?

-Si…

-On pourrait demander à Yuffie d'enquêter là-bas. En s'aidant de ton arme et du ruban mauve qui l'entoure, peut-être une armoirie, on pourra peut-être te redonner un nom de famille…Une identité. »

Kadaj acquiesça, visiblement fasciné et enchanté par cette idée. Même si cela semblait également l'effrayer, ce qui était compréhensible.

Mais je grimaçai.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Kadaj.

-J'oubliais…les services de Yuffie sont payants. En matérias.

-On n'aura qu'à en voler ! Proposa Loz.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réussira à se faire accepter des autres. Objectai-je. On va devoir…travailler.

-Travailler ? Mais qui nous embaucherait ? Protesta Kadaj. Ils nous considèrent tous comme des monstres.

-Tifa, non. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous embaucherait, si on lui demandait. Je pourrais jouer les serveuses, et vous les livreurs. Comme ça, on aurait assez pour payer Yuffie. »

Serveuse ? L'idée ne me plaisait pas…Mais bon, si c'était pour Kadaj…

« Et pour la Shinra ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Yazoo. »

Ah oui, la Shinra. Évidemment. Elle aussi posait problème. Elle ne nous laisserait sans doute jamais vivre tranquille…

« Pour le moment, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. La Shinra a regagné l'estime du peuple. Si nous l'attaquons, nous serions vite stoppés. Il nous faut attendre.

-Attendre quoi ?

-Une erreur de leur part. Comme Rufus sait si bien les accumuler…Ajoutai-je avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Les trois frères parurent d'accord avec mon idée. Tant mieux.

« Je vais négocier avec Tifa pour notre job. Je vous dirai ce qu'il en est ! »

J'ouvris la porte, et commençai à descendre les escaliers. Mais une étrange sensation s'empara de mon être, et je dus poser un genou sur le sol, manquant de m'effondrer dans lesdits escaliers.

Cette sensation…Je la reconnaissais…

Des bruits de pas vinrent à moi :

« Ambre, descends, Audrey a un prob… »

Tifa s'interrompit net, en me voyant.

« Ambre ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je disparais…Tifa, je disparais ! Je suis en train de m'effacer ! »

Mes cris alertèrent les trois frères. Kadaj se précipita jusqu'à moi, m'enserrant de ses bras :

« Non ! Pas après tout ça ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! »

Mais cette force mystérieuse fut plus forte. Soudain, tout devint noir, et je me sentis basculer dans l'inconscience.

*

J'ouvris les yeux. Au-dessus de moi, un plafond tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bête et de la lumière. Une lumière familière…Je me relevai, soudain prise d'un doute.

Un mur couvert de posters de Final Fantasy, un autre de photos, et un autre de posters, trois lits défaits, et un sacré bordel…J'étais de retour chez moi ! A l'internat de mon lycée !

Cette idée m'horrifia. Mais je n'étais pas seule. Sur les autres lits, il y avait Audrey et Lucile.

Et par terre…Ils étaient là ! Tous les deux !

Il y avait une infinité de personnages dans Final Fantasy VII, il avait fallu que ce soit Kadaj et Reno, ce crétin de Reno, qui soient amenés ici !

D'un geste, j'arrachai tous les posters qui recouvraient mon mur. Je ne pense pas que cette vérité, à leur réveil, leur soit bénéfique, à dire vrai.

Puis je les secouai pour les réveiller.

« Où…Où on est ? Me demanda Kadaj, paniqué. »

Je soupirai, avant de répondre, tandis que mon cœur se nouait d'inquiétude :

« On est chez moi. Bienvenue dans mon monde, Kadaj. »

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Ça y est, on est arrivés à un de mes moments préférés de la fic...Je vais le modifier quelque peu, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

A très vite ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre pour ma fanfic…qui me laisse sceptique. J'ai eu moins de plaisir à l'écrire que d'autres, bizarrement. Le prochain sera plus sympa. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous étions de retour. Notre monde…Le monde où j'étais née, où j'avais vécu. Ce monde que je voulais sciemment abandonner.

J'avais décidé de ne plus y vivre, mais le choix ne m'avait pas été laissé. Une nouvelle fois, le destin m'enchaînait. Comme cela avait été le cas depuis mon enfance.

Lucile me tapota le dos, indécise sur le comportement à tenir.

« Haut les cœurs, Ambre ! Tout va bien se passer… »

J'eus un ricanement.

« Tout va bien se passer ? Lulu, je suis un monstre ! Si quelqu'un me voit comme je suis, je suis sûre de finir en rat de laboratoire pour le reste de ma vie !

-Un monstre ? »

Je tournai la tête. Kadaj.

« Moi aussi…Je suis un monstre à tes yeux ?

-Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est juste que… »

Je soupirai. Comment lui expliquer l'intolérance qui régnait en mon monde ? Un monde où il suffisait qu'un clou dépasse pour que le marteau de la normalité s'abatte dessus, impitoyable.

« Ici, Kadaj, les gens nous appelleront "monstres". A cause de nos cheveux argentés, et de nos yeux emplis de Mako. Ici, Kadaj, on ne pourra pas vivre heureux.

-Que ce soit ici ou sur Gaïa, tu seras toujours aussi laide, chère Ambre.

-Lulu, dis à ton crétin de petit ami de fermer son clapet.

-Ce n'est pas un crétin. »

Nos regards se posèrent sur elle, inquisiteurs. Lucile eut un rire gêné.

« Bon, il est peut-être un peu stupide, mais…

-Merci pour la défense.

-Je t'en prie, mon amour. »

Audrey grogna :

« Ce n'est ni le moment de draguer, ni le moment de se battre ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte du problème que l'on a !

-Forcément, on a quitté Gaïa…et on est retourné dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Grinçai-je, dégoûtée par mes propres paroles.

-Je te signale, Ambre, que nous sommes à l'internat. A l'étage des filles. Et qu'il sera vingt-deux heures dans bientôt cinq minutes.

-Et ?

-Idiote ! C'est à cette heure-ci que la creuse fait son inspection ! On lui dira quoi pour ton apparence, Kadaj et Reno ? Oh, on revient d'une escapade d'un autre monde qui a duré plusieurs jours, et Ambre s'est retrouvé possédée par un Bad boy qui voulait détruire le monde ! Au fait, je te présente Reno, le stupide petit ami de Lucile, et Kadaj, le copain d'Ambre. Franchement, je sais qu'elle est pire que conne, mais si elle gobait une histoire pareille…

-C'est la vérité, pourtant. Objecta Lucile.

-Ouais. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète justement. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« Merde, elle arrive plus tôt que prévu ! Jura Audrey. Vite, vous trois, dans la salle de bain !

-Pas de place pour trois…Grognai-je.

-Vous en trouverez ! Vite ! »

Après moult efforts, nous réussîmes à nous entasser dans la salle de bain et à refermer la porte. Ou plutôt dans le cagibi qui faisait office de salle de bain.

« Reno, retire tes mains de là !

-Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai pas touché !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Touche-la une fois encore, et je t'étrangle !

-NON ! Personne n'étrangle personne, c'est clair ? Cria Lucile, tandis que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrait. »

Ah, la creuse…Comment vous la présenter ? Une pionne d'apparence banale, sans traits physiques particulièrement remarquables…Mais qui se distinguait par une connerie surdimensionnée. La thèse la plus probante que nous ayons faite à son sujet est que sa mère avait une forte tendance à la bercer contre le mur…A moins que tout cela n'ait été dû à une maladie mentale. Allez savoir.

« Vous faites quoi, là ? On vous entend depuis le couloir.

-Euh…Lulu répète une pièce de théâtre. Ca s'appelle "No Violence", et Lucile jouait à fond le personnage de la hippie militante et…

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Où est Ambre ? »

Je poussai un hurlement. Reno, en se tournant pour changer de position, venait de m'écraser le pied et de m'envoyer contre la douche. Je me cognai contre le robinet, et enclenchai le jet d'eau. Je jurai, tout en me promettant intérieurement de faire payer cette ultime humiliation à Reno.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? Cria la creuse.

-Euh…Ambre s'est brûlée dans la douche. »

Enfoirée. J'avais beau ne pas être dégourdie, je savais quand même faire la différence entre le bleu et le rouge. Non ?

Ce n'était pas de l'avis de la pionne, puisque celle-ci, manifestement crédule, se décida enfin à sortir, en nous priant de faire moins de bruit.

« Oh, mais je te jure ! Quelle discrétion ! Grogna Lucile en nous ouvrant la porte. »

Reno et Kadaj s'étalèrent par terre, tandis que je sortais de la cabine de douche, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

« J'ai froid…

-C'est bizarre, je n'aurais jamais pu le deviner ! Ironisa Audrey. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir, tandis que je partais chercher dans mon armoire d'autres vêtements.

« La creuse ne s'est doutée de rien…Quelle chance !

-Surtout si l'on tient compte du fait que vous portez toujours les vêtements qui nous ont été attribués sur Gaïa. Ajoutai-je en me rhabillant, tandis que Reno et Kadaj avaient été "délicatement" priés de retourner dans la salle de bain. »

Cette réflexion nous fit éclater de rire.

« La bêtise est humaine. Déclarai-je avec un sourire.

-Alors, je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi humain que cette fille ! Me répondit Audrey. »

Nous repartîmes alors dans un fou rire, tandis que Kadaj et Reno sortaient de la salle de bain.

« Hem…Elle ne brille pas d'intelligence, votre mère. Souligna le rouquin. »

A cette idée, une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur nos visages.

« Notre mère ? Elle ? Beurk ! C'est juste une surveillante.

-Ah, ok… »

Crétin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Demanda Lucile. Ambre ne pourra pas éternellement rester cachée dans la salle de bain.

-Et je refuse de passer une minute de plus aussi collé à elle ! Renchérit Reno.

-Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir…A choisir, j'aurais préféré que Loz et Yazoo soient ici, à ta place. »

L'idée me parut incongrue. Les trois frères, sur Terre ? Kadaj serait déjà assez difficile à gérer, alors…

« Après réflexion, non. Ce serait définitivement une mauvaise idée.

-Hé ! Protesta Kadaj. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai rien contre Loz et Yazoo, mais…disons que la passivité n'est pas vraiment leur genre.

-Ah, je vois…C'est plutôt vrai ! »

Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte qu'il est le plus impulsif et violent des trois…

_Peut-être pas. Songeai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. _

« On s'éloigne du sujet, là ! Que devrions-nous faire ?

-Nous trois, on ne peut pas rester là. Alors, autant s'enfuir de suite. Proposai-je, sans réelle conviction.

-S'enfuir ? Mais par où ? »

J'indiquai la fenêtre du doigt.

« On est au troisième étage, Ambre…Soupira Audrey.

-Sinon, on sort tous par la porte, et on voit si le fait que je sois légèrement différente et accompagnée de deux beaux gosses à se damner surprenne quelque peu les autres.

-Ah, tu reconnais enfin que je suis un beau gosse !

-Je ne peux pas te dénier ça…Contrairement à ta stupidité. »

Reno resta silencieux, vexé. Il n'avait visiblement plus de répartie en réserve. Le pauvre. Il ne savait pas qu'il s'affrontait à The Master of Cynisme de ce lycée…

« Donc…tu comptes réellement sauter ?

-Evidemment, Lulu.

-Evidemment… »

Son regard s'attarda sur moi, l'air de se demander si le voyage ne m'avait pas grillé quelques neurones au passage.

« Autant y aller de suite. »

J'ouvris la fenêtre, et le froid mordant de la fin d'automne me fit frissonner.

« Attends, Ambre ! »

Je me retournai vers Audrey, refermant la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas ?

-Comprendre quoi ?

-On est absente depuis quelques jours…Et personne n'a eu l'air de s'en rendre compte. »

Je me figeai, surprise. Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais…

Un vrombissement détourna notre attention.

« Lucile, on t'a déjà dit d'éteindre ton vibromasseur ! L'enguirlanda Audrey.

-Un…vibromasseur ? Susurra Reno à l'oreille de Lucile.

-Un portable ! C'est un portable ! Rectifia celle-ci, rouge comme une tomate.

-C'est quoi, un vibro… ?

-Rien du tout, Kadaj, rien du tout ! M'empressai-je de répondre.

-Bénis soient les innocents, le royaume des cieux leur appartiendra. Railla Lucile en saisissant son téléphone. »

Presque aussitôt, elle le jeta contre un mur. Un grésillement se fit entendre, puis plus rien.

« Et merde.

-Qui c'était ?

-Mon copain pour m'annoncer qu'il me quittait. Même pas capable me le dire en face, ce con !

-Ton petit ami ? »

Lucile se tourna vers Reno. Celui-ci avait l'air véritablement peiné.

« Ex-petit ami. Rectifia Lucile. C'est toi, à présent, qui occupe mon cœur. »

Décidant de couper court à une scène d'embrassades qui risquait d'embrouiller mon petit Kadaj, je déclarai :

« Alors, cette histoire de date ?

-Sur le sms, il y avait écrit le 10 novembre. Il y a donc quatre jours.

-On a été téléportées aux alentours de vingt heures. Enonça Audrey. Donc, il ne s'est déroulé que deux petites heures dans ce monde ? »

J'acquiesçai, soulagée de la tournure des choses :

« Malgré le fait que ce soit vraiment louche, ça nous arrange ce décalage horaire, non ?

-Sans doute. Mais, une question, Ambre chérie…

-Oui, Lulu d'amour ?

-Tu parlais du fait que vous vous enfuyez tous les trois. Et nous deux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-C'te question ! Vous restez ici et vous allez en cours.

-PARDON ? »

Audrey et Lucile avaient bondi lorsque j'avais annoncé ce qui, pour moi, me paraissait une véritable évidence, mais qui ne l'était pas forcément pour elles.

« Ca risque de paraître suspect si nous sommes toutes les trois absentes…

-Ambre…Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu dis ?

-Quoi, Audrey ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudras qu'on leur réponde, aux élèves de notre classe, quand ils nous demanderont ce qui t'arrive ? Et à ton frère ? »

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle…

« On t'accompagne ou on te force à rester ici. C'est tout.

-Quoi ? Lulu, tu ne vas pas me faire un coup pareil ! »

Pour toute réponse, Lucile ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa ses deux jambes pendre dans le vide.

« On y va ? On ne va pas rester à se regarder comme cinq merlans frits ! »

Kadaj fut le premier à réagir. Il ouvrit la seconde fenêtre de la chambre, puis, sans la moindre hésitation, se laissa tomber.

« A toi l'honneur, Ambre ! M'annonça Audrey tandis que Lucile sautait également.

-Trop aimable… »

Je m'efforçais de faire abstraction du froid qui me gelait les membres, puis basculai dans le vide. A ma grande surprise, je posai pied à terre sans aucun dommage. Moi qui m'attendais à une petite douleur, rien. Apparemment, j'avais gardé mes capacités dans ce monde…Signe que je ne lui appartenais définitivement plus.

Une fois réunis, nous sortîmes du lycée. Les rues étaient désertes. Comme chaque soir. Il fallait dire que la ville dans laquelle le lycée avait été construit n'était pas réputée pour ses festivités et son ambiance…

« Alors, où va-t-on ? Demanda Reno. Il me tarde de découvrir ce monde !

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, il est presque semblable à Gaïa. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de monstres, et des banlieues à la place des Taudis.

-Vraiment ? C'est bizarre…Autant que toi, Ambre.

-Je la retiens, celle-là. En fait, j'avais une idée.

-Miracle ! Ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer Audrey. »

Après une courte bataille de pichenettes, je réussis enfin à énoncer mes pensées :

« Il serait bien qu'on commence à faire un tour à Casino.

-Un Casino ? Où ça ? Demanda Reno, avide.

-Non, pas un Casino. Rectifiai-je, blasée. Casino, une chaîne de magasins de notre monde.

-Pff…c'est stupide d'appeler ça de cette façon.

-J'aimerais bien aller au Casino, un de ces jours. Soupira Kadaj. Il paraît que c'est incroyable…

-Je t'emmènerais avec tes frères à Gold Saucer, alors. Lui promis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Casino ? Me demanda Lucile, intriguée.

-Emprunter des vêtements pour Kadaj et Reno. Ils dépareillent un peu… »

Audrey haussa un sourcil :

« Emprunter ?

-Bon, ok, voler ! Ca te va ?

-Disons que c'est plus proche de la réalité…Mais tu comptes y rentrer comment ?

-On verra sur place. »

Lucile et Audrey soupirèrent, mais, comme moi, elles savaient bien qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre solution. Faute de mieux, nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au magasin.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est miteux ! On en fait des mieux à Midgar ! Se plaignit Reno.

-On fait avec ce qu'on a, Reno ! Lulu, dis à ton chéri de fermer son clapet, s'il te plaît.

-Pas besoin de me le dire. »

Elle embrassa alors Reno, tandis que je m'empressais de cacher les yeux de Kadaj, qui protesta, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à la situation. Bon, d'accord, je l'avais déjà embrassé, mais je ne sais même pas s'il s'en souvient encore…Ni même s'il avait réellement saisi ce que ce baiser représentait pour moi.

« Je veux bien rester silencieux ma vie entière si c'est pour recevoir de tels baisers ! Déclara Reno, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, commence tout de suite. Raillai-je. »

Audrey s'interposa alors, tandis que je me décidai enfin à découvrir les yeux de Kadaj :

« C'est fini oui ? Il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour entrer là-dedans.

-Bah, c'est simple, on défonce une vitrine, on prend quelques fringues au passage et on se casse rapidement.

-Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ton ironie ? »

Je me tus. Audrey n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Puis un atroce bruit d'alarme. Je tournai la tête, avant de laisser échapper un cri.

« Ambre…Tu étais au courant que ton cher Kadaj avait tendance à tout prendre au pied de la lettre quand tu parlais ?

-Je te jure que non ! Kadaj !

-Quoi ? »

Ok, ne pas s'énerver…Juste se dépêcher d'aller prendre quelques vêtements et se tailler d'ici en vitesse !

« A ton avis, je prends un 38 ou un 40 ?

-Reno, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de t'inquiéter pour ça ? Lui hurlai-je alors que je saisissais quelques vêtements à la volée.

-Mais c'est important ! Sans compter la couleur…Un bleu myosotis met en valeur mes yeux et ma splendide chevelure rouge, alors qu'un jaune soleil… »

Après l'avoir frappé, je repris quelques vêtements et nous sortîmes à toute vitesse. Le bruit des sirènes de police me parvint aux oreilles. Merde. Ils sont rapides, aujourd'hui ! D'habitude, il leur faut une heure, minimum, pour se rendre compte que les alarmes sonnent.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Ambre ?

-On va se cacher.

-Ouah, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ça tout seul…

-Reno, ferme-la. La situation est déjà assez critique comme ça ! »

Bien malheureusement pour nous, la police avait réagi vite. Bien trop vite.

« Les mains en l'air !

-C'est qui eux ? Demanda Kadaj. Ils ont des jeux bizarres.

-Kadaj, ce n'est pas un jeu, et eux, ce sont les forces de police.

-La police ? »

Lucile tourna la tête, surprise :

« Il n'y a pas de police à Midgar ?

-Des forces de l'ordre, si tu préfères. Précisa Audrey.

-Ah ça ! Non, c'est l'armée et les Turks de basse classe qui s'occupent de ça. Je suis un collègue, ne tirez pas !

-Reno, les Turks n'existent pas ici.

-Ah… »

Un des policiers se détacha alors des autres. Grand, brun, la barbe de trois jours, un vieil imper en guise d'uniforme…Un vrai cliché d'inspecteur.

« Nous vous avons donné un ordre ! Obéissez !

-Et pourquoi donc ? Raillai-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

L'inspecteur négligé me montra alors sa carte de police :

« Wow, c'est marrant ! Je ne l'avais pas, cette carte ! Je vous l'échange contre quel deck ?

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

-Vous, ne jouez pas avec nous. Vous vous trouvez face à des choses qui dépassent. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'inspecteur :

« Actuellement, vous êtes sous notre pouvoir. N'oubliez pas que nous pourrions vous immobiliser à tout moment.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça…

-Ambre, retiens Kadaj, s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de vomir ce qui me reste dans l'estomac. Me supplia Lucile. »

Je pris la main de Kadaj, avec douceur. Ses yeux cessèrent d'être habités par la fureur, et il finit par se calmer.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Clama l'inspecteur. Vous n'êtes que des gamins !

-Gamin ? Moi ? S'offusqua Reno. Je suis majeur !

-N'aggrave pas ton cas, Reno…Lui murmura Audrey. Lucile n'a pas encore dix-huit ans, et le détournement de mineurs est gravement puni ici.

-Oups.

-Acceptez donc de vous rendre, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

-Dites plutôt : Ayez l'obligeance de vous rendre, afin que rien ne nous arrive, par pitié. Rectifiai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ambre, ne les provoque pas ! Me sermonna Audrey.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu fais.

-Pas faux. »

L'inspecteur dégaina alors son pistolet, le pointant sur moi :

« Rendez vous, c'est un ordre ! »

Les événements qui suivirent furent assez confus. Kadaj se plaça en rempart entre l'inspecteur et moi, puis le désarma, tandis que Reno, avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, s'appliquait à éloigner les autres agents grâce à une rapidité et une agilité féline.

« Ambre, fais quelque chose ! Siffla Lucile entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si du monde se ramène et qu'on est reconnues ? »

Je poussai un soupir. Elle avait raison.

« Toi, occupe-toi de Reno. Je prends Kadaj. »

Lucile acquiesça, étonnée. Elle murmura quelques mots à Audrey, qui la suivit et entreprit de maîtriser un Reno grisé par le combat.

Je courus vers Kadaj, qui mettait un véritable zèle à réduire en bouillie le visage de l'inspecteur, et bloquai son poing. Il tourna la tête vers moi, mais je secouai la mienne. Malgré sa rage évidente, il comprit, et se releva.

« Nous nous rendons. Déclarai-je, à la surprise de tous. »

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour nous faire rentrer dans une voiture de police, menottés comme de vrais criminels, et que nous finissions par arriver au commissariat.

**_Lâche…Murmura Sephiroth._**

_Non. J'ai juste un plan. Et tu vas m'aider à l'accomplir._

Sephiroth me sembla indécis par ma déclaration.

**_Précise…Je suis tout ouïe._**

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu…Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est bien ou non. Le prochain sera mieux, c'est sûr !

Merci à Abyssia et Melior pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que d'autres suivront. Bonne journée !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde ! On arrive au chapitre maudit de la série, le chapitre 13 ! Le publier le 13 décembre aurait été plus classe, mais je n'allais pas vous faire mariner aussi longtemps, hein ^^ ?

Merci à Melior pour sa review. Dès ce chapitre, je réinstaure la réponse aux reviews, je pense que c'est plus convivial. Alors n'hésitez pas, hein ?

Pour ce chapitre-ci, on passe au point de vue d'Audrey ! La situation risque d'être vue sous un autre angle et sensiblement différente, étant donné que j'avais le choix, lors de la première version, de faire d'Ambre la narratrice de cette épisode. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je crois que s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aurais imaginé m'arriver, c'était bien de me faire embarquer. J'avais peine à le croire. On était traités comme de vulgaires criminels ! Bon, le fait que Kadaj ait quelque peu amoché l'inspecteur chargé de nous arrêter et que Reno ait choisi de régler leur compte aux autres membres des forces de police pouvait, à la limite, passer pour un délit...Mais nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait ?  
Ah oui, j'oubliais...Voler des fringues dans un magasin. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Kadaj pour faire ainsi exploser la vitre ?

Je la retiens, Ambre, et sa fichue ironie ! Je ne sais pas si elle s'est rendue compte que chaque parole qu'elle disait en présence de Kadaj était vénérée et respectée au pied de la lettre...Probablement pas.

Nous étions donc tous réunis dans une salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat. Vitre teintée, ventilateur, éteint puisque l'on approchait l'hiver, murs gris et froids...Je n'aurais jamais cru que le petit commissariat de cette ville possédait ce genre de salles. Je les soupçonnais d'une américanisation compulsive. Manquait plus que le gentil et le méchant flic...Qui entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Je rêve...Murmurai-je. On nage en plein cliché !

-Tu crois qu'il y a des chances qu'on nous laisse partir si je drague la petite blonde ?

-Rêves pas, Reno. Elle porte une alliance.

-Et alors ? »

Avant même que je n'eus le temps de m'interposer, Reno s'était levé de sa chaise, avait pris avec délicatesse la main de la jeune femme, avant d'y apposer un baiser :

« Je ne pensais pas trouver fleur aussi pure que vous en ces lieux ! Demoiselle, accepteriez-vous de m'enchaîner à vous, loin du grisâtre de cette salle qui ne sied guère à votre prestance ?

-Il se prend pour Dom Juan ou quoi ? Siffla Lucile à mon oreille.

-Et dire qu'il parlait de nous laisser tous partir...Soupira Ambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

La claque retentissante qui suivit cet échange ne nous étonna guère. Nous éclatâmes de rire, tandis que Reno, penaud, retournait s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un séducteur pur jus. Railla Ambre.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le séducteur ? »

Le coup de poing qui retentit sur la table nous fit sursauter, calmant la dispute naissante par la même occasion. Tiens, je ne pensais pas que la petite blonde allait jouer les méchants flics...

« Déclinez votre identité ! De suite !

-Vos ennuis ne feront que s'aggraver si vous n'obtempérez pas. Souligna d'une voix grave le gentil flic. On pourra peut-être vous obtenir de simples travaux d'intérêt si vous coopérez. Nom et prénom, s'il vous plaît. »

Nous nous concertâmes du regard. Bien entendu, nous étions bien décidés à ne rien répondre. Je croisai alors le regard d'Ambre, qui me fit un clin d'œil, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Bond. James Bond.

-Ne vous foutez pas de nous ! Cria la petite blonde. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

-Exploser une vitrine, dévaliser le rayon vêtements du magasin...Un rayon d'ailleurs passé de mode, ils devraient se mettre à la page...

-Epargnez-nous vos commentaires !

-Karine, du calme ! Lui incita le Gentil flic. »

La dénommée Karine se tut, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il y avait une telle colère dans son regard...Etait-ce le bon moment pour lui suggérer un traitement à base de morphine ?

« Vous ne voulez pas nous dire votre nom, soit. Mais expliquez-nous une chose, alors.

-Dites toujours. Laissai-je échapper, ne pouvant décidément laisser taire ma pointe d'impertinence. On verra ce qu'on peut dire.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que j'aimerais m'adresser, Mademoiselle, mais à votre amie. »

Ambre, bien sûr...Qui d'autre ?

« Vos cheveux...

-C'est naturel. Tout comme mes yeux. S'empressa de dire Ambre, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

-L'ironie n'est pas tolérée dans un commissariat, jeune fille ! Déclara la blonde, un peu plus calme.

-Etait-ce vraiment de l'ironie ?

-Hein ? »

Karine se retourna vers son collègue, déconcertée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et si elle avait dit ça pour nous faire croire à de l'ironie, alors qu'elle nous révélait la vérité ?

-Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose aussi...Stupide ?

-Parce qu'elle saurait parfaitement que vous prendriez ça pour de l'ironie et qu'elle n'aurait donc aucune peine à déclarer la vérité. En passant, on vient d'un autre monde et je suis la nièce du Président. »

Lucile eut une expression outrée :

« Mais enfin, mademoiselle ! Votre ascendance...Comment pouvez-vous...?

-Je dois dire la vérité ! Il faut que j'annonce cette terrible nouvelle ! Je suis d'ascendance présidentielle !

-C'est fini, oui ? Ce n'est pas un jeu !

-Qui sait ? C'est amusant...Enfin, pas encore assez. Souffla Kadaj, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. »

Ses yeux de Mako s'illuminèrent. Même la petite blonde recula, intimidée.

« Voyons, petit frère, il est inutile de t'énerver pour si peu. Déclara Ambre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Cesse de fixer la dame comme ça, ton regard lui fait peur.

-Comme si j'avais peur de stupides lentilles !

-Des lentilles ? S'étonna Kadaj, déconcerté. Où vous voyez des lentilles ? »

Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que Kadaj parlait du légume et non des lentilles de contact, et cette découverte me fit hurler de rire. Je fus d'ailleurs bientôt suivie par les autres, y compris Kadaj, qui semblait aimer se joindre à la folie générale.

Je fus la première à me calmer :

« La demoiselle te demande si cette couleur est naturelle...Pour tes yeux.

-Hein ? Pourquoi elle ne serait pas naturelle ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'est !

-Comme les cheveux. Nous sommes nés avec de magnifiques cheveux d'argent, et mon ami et frère ici présent avec un visage à se damner.

-Quand cesserez-vous donc de plaisanter ? Grinça le Gentil flic d'un ton courroucé.

-C'est vrai...Moi, je ne suis pas née avec. C'est venu après...Grâce à un ami présent en ce moment, parmi nous. »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait ? La panique ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'installer :

« Un complice ? Vous avez un complice ? Où est-il caché ?

-Oh, il n'est pas caché, _Colonel Sanders (1)_, il est ici. En face de vous.

-Un de vos amis ?

-Nooon. Non, aucun d'eux. Même si je ne peux pas considérer le rouquin ici présent comme un ami...

-Je t'emmerde.

-Je t'en prie. La personne que vous recherchez...vous regarde actuellement. Elle se moque de vous, en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux d'argent. Un peu comme ça. »

Ambre passa une main entre ses cheveux, d'un lisse impressionnant, et les laissa glisser sur ses doigts, avant que ceux-ci ne reprennent leur impeccable position. Une chevelure parfaite...qui appartenait à Sephiroth. Effectivement, il devait bien rire, en ce moment.

« Elle hésite à sortir sa lame, mais se dit aussi qu'elle pourrait se débarrasser de vous à mains nues.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Encore une plaisanterie ?

-Non. Cette personne est là, ici. »

Elle tapota son crâne de son index.

« Elle me parle. Elle m'annonce la fin du monde et l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère, où les renards bleus à trois pattes et les girafes sans cou seront vénérés et où les ornithorynques d'Océanie seront traqués et tous éliminés ! Jusqu'au dernier ! HA HA HA HA !

-Gamine, lui dis-je, tu n'as pas pris tes médocs depuis quand ?

-Il m'a dit de ne pas les prendre ! Que j'allais atteindre le Palais de Jouissance où reposent les lapins sans pattes et les morts pendus à leurs rideaux en lavant leurs vitres ! HA HA HA ! »

Un nouveau coup sur la table fit sortir Ambre de son faux délire mégalomane schizophrène. La méchante flic avait décidé de sortir son flingue et avait asséné un coup puissant à ce pauvre bureau.

« Karine, pas pendant un simple interrogatoire !

-Je sais ce que je fais, Al ! Vous allez immédiatement nous dire toute la vérité, ou sinon... »

Nous entendîmes le bruit caractéristique du chargement de l'arme :

« Vous êtes complètement fêlée ! S'exclama Lucile en forçant Ambre à se rasseoir. »

Je n'étais pas loin de penser la même chose, mais ma diplomatie, et surtout la vision d'un calibre pointé sur nous, m'incita à me taire et à ravaler de douteuses insultes.

Puis un rire se fit entendre. Le rire d'Ambre. Enfin, pas exactement. Ambre ne riait pas de cette façon, j'en étais sûre. Mais alors...

« Non ! Ne le fais pas... »

Mais le regard qu'Ambre posa sur moi me força au silence. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Pas trop tôt ! J'allais finir par croire qu'aucune idée n'était capable de lui passer par la tête. Enfin, bonne idée.

« Le faire ? Mais faire quoi ? S'inquiéta le dénommé Al.

-Pour un bref instant, murmura Ambre, le regard vide, je t'offre...la liberté. »

Il ne se déroula que quelques secondes, durant lesquelles j'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Puis, Il apparut. Sephiroth. Dans toute sa diabolique splendeur. Et, trônant fièrement dans sa main gauche, sa lame, Masamune. La terrible Masamune dont Ambre m'avait raconté les propriétés. La lame sur laquelle le sang glisse...

« Vous...Qui êtes-vous ? Où est passé la jeune fille que je...

-**Ces humains...Ils sont tellement stupides...Pour leur petit confort personnel, ils seraient prêts à renier une vérité évidente. C'est sans doute pour ça que je les ai toujours autant haïs. Je n'aime pas que l'on se voile la face. »**

Eh ben...Pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait posséder par un extraterrestre sadique et qui a renoncé à sa liberté pour elle, il oublie vite...Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça autrement que "se voiler la face".

**« Pour tout vous dire, cette jeune fille et moi ne faisons qu'un. Partout où elle va...**

-Il est là, tapi telle une ombre dans les recoins dans mon esprit, pouvant apparaître quand je le désire. »

La voix d'Ambre se mit alors à murmurer, avant de pousser un glapissement de douleur. Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais j'aurais juré l'avoir entendue dire : "Brave Sephy, bon toutou !". Un truc que ce m'as-tu-vu d'ex-SOLDAT n'avait pas dû apprécier...Le genre d'idioties qu'Ambre pouvait sortir à tout bout de champ...

« Vous mentez ! Cela...Cela ne se peut ! »

Sephiroth se tourna vers la femme flic, un sourire un brin sadique aux lèvres. De sa lame, il effleura la joue de la jeune femme, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

**« La douleur vous montre-t-elle que rien de tout cela n'est un rêve ? Ou faut-il que je tranche votre petite gorge pour que vous appréciiez la vérité ?**

-Il serait dommage d'arriver à de telles extrémités, cher. Je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon. »

Le SOLDAT s'inclina aux sages paroles d'Ambre. Puis il leva la tête, respira un grand coup, avant de lever les bras :

**« Libre...Je peux sentir les choses, je peux respirer...Je me sens vivre. Vraiment. Faut-il réellement que je parte ? »**

Nous n'entendîmes pas la voix d'Ambre, mais le soupir dépité que poussa Sephiroth nous fit deviner la réponse.

**« Très bien. J'ai promis à cette femme et à Zack de t'obéir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix... »**

Je crus halluciner alors qu'une brève larme apparut au coin de l'œil du SOLDAT. Sephiroth, pleurer ? C'était...c'était impensable.

**« Il y a des promesses qui ne peuvent toujours être tenues, humaine. Tiendras-tu celle-ci ?**

-En aucun cas, je ne renoncerai avant d'avoir trouvé. Déclara Ambre. »

Sephiroth baissa la tête, puis il ferma les yeux. Sa prise se resserra sur Masamune.

**« Merci. »**

Je n'avais pas rêvé...il venait de la remercier ! Lui, Sephiroth, venait de remercier quelqu'un ? Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Puis Ambre réapparut, le teint cireux. Le passage d'un état de possession à l'état de possédée ne devait pas être très agréable...

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Kadaj en se précipitant vers elle. »

Durant tout l'entretien, il avait gardé le silence. Tous comme nous autres. Sephiroth avait beau ne plus être sous la tutelle malveillante de Jenova, il nous inspirait toujours le même sentiment : de la peur. Une peur sournoise et cruelle.

Ambre acquiesça :

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Puis elle se tourna vers les flics :

« Vous pourrez parler de cela à qui vous voulez. Personne ne vous croira. Pas plus qu'on ne croira à ceci... »

Ambre ferma les yeux. Elle amena sa main droite devant son visage, avant de l'étirer. Une aile, aussitôt, apparut dans son dos ! Une aile blanche...Semblable à celle d'un Ange.

« Je suis un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont pas de place dans ce monde. »

Une main se posa alors sur la sienne. Celle du gentil flic, Al.

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes...

-Un Ange ? Oh non, je suis loin d'en être un, cher. Et puis, si je suis un Ange... »

Le regard d'Ambre se voila, son visage se faisant à la fois nostalgique et attristé.

« Si je suis vraiment un Ange...Pourquoi ce monde m'a-t-il rejeté ? Les Anges ne sont-ils pas vénérés ? »

Un sourire triste s'étira sur ses fines lèvres :

« Je n'en demandais pas tant...juste de la considération. »

La main d'Ambre serra celle d'Al, avec force. Al grimaça. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer que la gamine qu'était Ambre pouvait avoir une telle poigne !

« Vous ne comprenez pas, hein ? Vous, vous n'avez sans doute rien eu à faire pour vous apprécier ! Les gens vous trouvaient cool, ils ne s'amusaient pas à vous humilier ou à vous faire du mal parce que vous étiez différents !

-Ambre, calme-toi ! Lui ordonnai-je en retirant sa main de celle du gentil flic. »

Mais Ambre, avec douceur mais fermeté, me repoussa.

« Je voudrais pouvoir faire connaître au monde entier à quel point j'ai souffert. Oh oui, je le voudrais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais le droit...Puisque je n'appartiens plus à ce monde-ci. »

Un tressaillement à mes côtés me fit sursauter. J'entendis Karine murmurer :

« Des monstres...ce sont des monstres... »

Ses mains tremblaient, son visage se faisait dément. Elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. Je connaissais ce genre de femmes. S'accrochant désespérément à la banalité et aux mensonges pour ne pas voir la laideur du monde dans lequel nous vivons. Et, une fois découvert cette vérité, il y avait toutes les chances pour que la personne en question perde les pédales. Ce qui était le cas.

Sans que j'aie le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Karine avait pointé son arme sur Ambre. Et elle avait tiré.

Son aile se rétracta...ses yeux se fermèrent. Et elle tomba dans les bras de Kadaj, lui-même dégoulinant de son propre sang. Le rempart qu'il avait fait de son corps n'avait fait que le blesser légèrement. La balle avait traversé sa main, avant de se nicher dans le ventre d'Ambre. Kadaj poussa un hurlement :

« VOUS L'AVEZ TUEE ! ESPECES D'ENFOIRES ! Ambre...Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie. Ouvre-les ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »

Tremblante, je posai la main sur la poitrine d'Ambre, avant de la retirer, horrifiée.

« Son cœur...il a cessé de battre ! »

Ca ne pouvait pas...Non, ça ne pouvait pas ! Ambre avait déjà affronté la mort ! Elle l'avait vaincue ! Elle était revenue ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir sombré...Pas à cause d'une simple balle...Non ! NOOON !

« Je l'ai tué...j'ai tué quelqu'un. J'ai tué quelqu'un... »

Le regard de la femme flic se faisait sombre, puis vide, tandis qu'elle répétait, litaniquement, ces propos : "Je l'ai tué.".

Al posa son regard sur moi. Je le lui rendis, sans même chercher à cacher mes larmes. Ambre...Pourquoi tout cela était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi si vite ?  
Tu avais encore tant de choses à faire...

Lucile et Reno, agenouillés près d'Ambre, poussèrent alors un hurlement. Le visage de Sephiroth nous faisait face. Avec difficulté, il se leva, devant se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Ambre...Ambre est morte...Sanglota Kadaj. Comment peux-tu...?

-**Vous l'enterrez bien vite. Souligna Sephiroth, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Elle est seulement inconsciente...Ce qui me permet de prendre sa place.**

-Mais...Mais...son cœur ne bat plus ! M'exclamai-je. Je n'ai pas senti son pouls !

**-Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? Votre chère amie n'avait plus de pouls...Pas depuis que nous soyons revenus à la vie. Ceux qui nous ont sauvés peuvent bien de choses, mais pas relancer un cœur déjà arrêté. **

-Alors, comment vit-elle ? Comment ?

**-Son aile...C'est elle qui indique sa vitalité. Si ses plumes venaient à tomber, alors Ambre serait morte. Mais, étant simplement inconsciente, son aile s'est rétractée. »**

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ambre n'était pas morte. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait réussi à lui échapper. Un miracle. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être cette chose que l'on appelle Destin...

Sephiroth, une main sur le ventre, s'approcha de Karine, qui le dévisageait, complètement choquée. Elle semblait incapable de reprendre ses esprits. Il détourna le regard, un sourire méprisant en coin, avant de se tourner vers Al.

**« On ne peut pas nier que vous avez du cran, pour un humain...Vous avez l'air calme.**

-Je ne dénie jamais la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle à accepter. »

Le sourire méprisant qu'affichait Sephiroth prit une teinte de reconnaissance, minime certes, mais tout de même présente :

**« On dirait que la race humaine n'est pas totalement perdue...Mè...Non, Jenova a eu tort de croire une chose pareille. »**

Une sensation familière me prit alors. Il était temps de rentrer ! Je jetais un regard aux autres. Eux aussi. Le sourire qu'ils affichaient ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Où allez-vous ? Demanda Al.

-Nous rentrons chez nous. Répondit Reno.

-Où ?

-Loin, très loin d'ici. Qui sait, peut-être ce monde voudra-t-il vous accueillir un jour ? Déclara Kadaj avec un clin d'œil. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Al :

« Même s'il ne doit jamais venir, j'attendrais cet instant. J'espère vous retrouver...

-Ce monde-là n'est pas bien grand. On finira par se recroiser.

-Reno a raison. Approuva Lucile. Et puis, notre monde sera sans doute devenu plus beau quand vous viendrez. »

J'adressai un signe à cet homme, différent des autres. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait joué véritablement un rôle de gentil flic, contrairement à la blonde. C'était sans doute son caractère naturel...Quelqu'un d'ouvert, de franc...Une perle rare en ce monde maléfique.

Puis, nous disparûmes et ce fut le noir complet.

*

J'ouvris les yeux. Nous étions rentrés ! Enfin...Le premier visage que je vis fut celui de Tifa, qui me serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

« On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous ! Cela fait cinq jours que vous avez disparu ! »

Ah oui, le décalage horaire...Je baillai, épuisée par ce voyage imprévu.

« Les autres sont déjà réveillés ? »

Tifa acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire inquiet.

« Tifa...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sans me répondre, Tifa me prit la main, m'aida à me lever, puis me conduisit au rez-de-chaussée. Des cris se faisaient entendre. Notamment ceux d'Ambre, qui devait avoir été soignée. Je manquai de pousser un cri lorsque je me retrouvais face à son interlocuteur.

« Il est apparu ici il y a quelques jours. Il dit s'appeler Alexis Nemrod. »

Stupéfaite, le seul mot qui s'échappa de ce mot fut celui-ci :

« Impossible... »

Le frère d'Ambre, ici, dans ce monde ? Et visiblement non doué de bonnes intentions, au vu du regard noir et des reproches muets qu'il adressait à sa petite sœur. Eh bien, on dirait que les ennuis ne sont pas finis...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Et apparition d'un de mes persos préférés…Il risque de changer un peu, mais il sera toujours aussi…lui-même ^^.

Je vais donc répondre aux reviews, non sans plaisir :) .

Abyssia : Alors, tu l'as fait durer le plaisir ^^ ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ton avis sur le remake…Mais ne te presse pas, tu as tout ton temps. Pas de m'dame avec moi, je suis sûre que je suis plus jeune que toi, en plus ^^. A très vite !

Melior : Le coup du Casino…Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais introduire ce moment dans la fanfic, et j'ai adoré écrire ce passage. C'est tellement stupide et absurde ^^ !

Et tu as eu une bonne intuition, Ambre a vraiment des plans foireux. Mais ça n'a pas totalement échoué, cette fois-ci, même si elle n'avait pas deviné la tournure que ça prendrait…

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

(1) Bon, Colonel Sanders, la mascotte de KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken, j'apprends ça à l'instant). Je trouvais que ça prêtait bien à la situation, dans un commissariat de police ^^…

Bonne journée ! A plus tard !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde ! Eh bien, nous voilà déjà au quatorzième chapitre de cette histoire. Le temps passe vite...Nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin, mais j'aimerais vous poser une question : vous préférez l'histoire en un bloc, ou je coupe en plusieurs fanfictions ? Les deux solutions me vont, mais j'hésite.

J'attendrais vos avis là-dessus !

Pour ce chapitre, on passe du point de vue d'Alexis, un personnage qui va être très...intéressant. Enfin, je l'espère.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt. Je devais être en train de faire un cauchemar, ou quelque chose de ce genre. La seule vision que j'avais était celle d'un hérisson blond, dont les yeux bleu-vert me fixaient avec méfiance, la main posée sur une épée d'une impressionnante longueur.

« Ne fais pas semblant, je sais parfaitement que tu es conscient. Siffla le blond. »

Raté. N'ayant d'autre choix, je rouvris les yeux, pour le voir sortir de la pièce par une porte en chêne.

Avec difficulté, je me redressai, étirant mes muscles endoloris. Apparemment, cela ne devait pas être un rêve. La douleur ne transparaissait jamais de cette façon dans un rêve. Et puis, je n'avais pas tellement envie de vérifier si l'épée de ce blondinet était réelle ou pas. J'avais toutes les chances de crever pour de bon avec un truc de cette taille planté dans mon corps...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Et, avant même que je n'eus le temps de respirer, j'avais été saisi au col et plaqué contre un des murs de la chambre.

« Petit frère...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Petit frère ? Gronda le colosse qui m'avait plaqué au mur.

-Petit frère ? Connais pas de petit frère...Bredouillai-je, étouffant à moitié. »

Mauvaise réponse. Le grand argenté me plaqua avec plus de force dans le mur, si bien que celui-ci s'effrita. Minute...Ce n'étaient pas mes os qui avaient fait ce bruit de craquement ?

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Petite sœur et petit frère ont disparu alors que tu apparaissais à leur place ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Je le jure ! Protestai-je avec véhémence.

-Relâche-le, Loz. »

Le dénommé Loz obéit. Je m'effondrais au sol, toussant et crachant. Il avait une sacrée poigne, le gars !

« Tifa va nous le faire payer si nous venions à abîmer son logement. Continua l'argenté aux cheveux longs qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

-Euh...Désolé, mais...J'étais peut-être un peu entre Loz et le mur...On devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour moi, non ? »

L'argenté s'approcha. Je remarquai alors la finesse de son visage, son air hautain, et me demandai, un bref instant, si la voix masculine que j'avais entendu précédemment était bien la sienne. L'argenté confirma mon impression en s'approchant de moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

« Jusqu'à preuve de contraire, tu restes celui qui a enlevé notre frère et notre sœur. Pardonne-nous si l'on manque quelque peu de délicatesse à ton égard... »

Je grognai. La bouffée de colère qui montait en moi m'indiqua une chose : je haïssais ce type.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, l'Asperge. Je suis juste arrivé ici, sans vraiment le vouloir. Si tu crois que j'avais tellement envie que ça de me trouver face à ta tête de fillette... »

La baffe que m'asséna l'Asperge me projeta une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Le craquement qui se produisit me rassura. Mes os n'étaient pas cassés. Seulement le mur de la chambre...

« Yazoo, ne le brutalise pas. On ne pourra plus le faire parler. »

Je tournais la tête vers la source de cette voix féminine. Puis je laissai échapper un sifflement. Définitivement féminine.

De longs cheveux noirs, une peau de porcelaine sans doute d'une douceur inégalable au toucher, de grands yeux noirs qui me fixaient, indécis, et une...une poitrine à se damner. Diable, comment une jouvencelle pouvait-elle rassembler autant d'atouts sous sa manche ?

J'aperçus un bref sourire sur son visage, sans doute dû à mon sifflement, avant que le blond ne prenne la parole :

« Qui es-tu ? »

J'hésitai un instant. Devais-je révéler mon identité ? Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je décidai de repousser cet événement à plus tard :

« Je n'ai pas de nom, puisque je n'existe qu'aux yeux des femmes qui ont accepté de me partager leur cœur. »

Puis j'adressai un clin d'œil appuyé à la demoiselle, qui éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse. Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement menaçant...

-Tifa ! Gronda le blond.

-...mais nous aimerions tout de même savoir si tu sais ce qui est arrivé à nos amis. Une lumière blanche a enveloppé leurs cinq corps, à l'instant même où toi, tu apparaissais sur le sol de mon bar. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ? »

A l'interrogatoire musclé, je préférais la discussion charmeuse. A la grande surprise du blond et des deux argentés présents dans la pièce, je déclarai :

« Je m'appelle Alexis. Alexis Nemrod. J'ai 17 ans. »

Malgré leur discrétion, je remarquai les regards appuyés que mes interlocuteurs s'échangeaient. Décidant d'y faire abstraction, du moins un court moment, je continuai :

« La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu un ordinateur portable briller étrangement dans la chambre de ma sœur. Puis de m'en être approché en me disant : "Tiens, c'est quoi ce tr...?" avant d'être plongé dans les ténèbres. »"

Je me mis à rire :

« Je suis heureux de ne pas être mort, c'aurait été stupide de finir sa vie sur la phrase : "Tiens, c'est quoi ce tr...?". Pas très glorieux... »

Tifa se joignit à mon rire, tandis que le blondinet la foudroyait du regard. Jaloux, le hérisson ? Ou peut-être juste méfiant.

« Et tu n'as vu aucun de nos amis ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Dites toujours leurs noms, on verra.

-J'imagine que tu en connais au moins une, déclara l'Asperge. »

Un sourire perça son masque froid. Vraiment déplaisant, ce type.

« Ambre Nemrod. Ta sœur, non ? Vous aviez les mêmes yeux... »

Je sursautai à ce nom :

« Ambre ? Ambre est ici ? Elle va bien ?

-C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, il y a quatre heures, elle allait bien. A présent... »

Loz laissa échapper un sanglot. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire, malgré le tragique de la situation.

« Elle a dû retourner dans notre monde au moment où j'arrivais. Supposai-je, perplexe. C'est mieux pour elle...Elle ne se débrouille pas toujours très bien, toute seule.

-Elle s'en est pourtant bien sortie, sans toi, durant les quatre jours où nous nous sommes côtoyés. Persifla Yazoo.

-Parce que tu as côtoyé ma sœur, l'Asperge ? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas tou...Attends, tu as dit combien de jours ?

-Quatre. Tu ne sais même pas compter ? »

Je ravalai ma réplique cynique.

« Elle était pourtant là pour le dîner. Seules trois heures se sont écoulées entre ce dernier moment où je l'ai vu et l'instant où je me suis approché de cet ordinateur.

-C'est louche, tout ça...Siffla l'hérisson blond.

-Cloud, ça suffit ! Il est aussi perdu que nous, tu vois bien !

-Merci, Tifa. Heu...juste par curiosité, qui étaient les quatre autres qui ont disparus ?

-Notre frère, Kadaj, répondit Loz, des sanglots dans la voix, un Turk, Reno, et les amies de notre petite sœur, Audrey et Lucile. »

J'eus une grimace à ces deux noms. Ambre avait dû réellement galérer avec ces deux filles pour l'aider...J'aurais dû être à leur place.

« Au fait, on est où ? Je n'arrive pas à me situer...

-Tu es à Edge, sur la planète Gaïa. Me répondit Tifa. Dans mon bar, le 7th Heaven. »

Un bar...Intéressant.

« Cloud va te donner des vêtements propres. Vous faites la même taille.

-J'aimerais quand même qu'on me demande mon avis, Tifa.

-Cloud, je t'en prie, ne joue pas les égoïstes ! Tu ne comptes pas le laisser dans ces vêtements ? Ils sont trempés de sueur ! Il a dû avoir un sommeil agité. »

Ah bon ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte...A cette réflexion, je me pinçai le nez. Effectivement, je ne sentais pas la rose. La honte...

Cloud soupira, puis sortit en claquant la porte. Tifa soupira.

« Désolée pour ça, il n'est pas très...sociable.

-J'ai remarqué. »

Tifa m'adressa un nouveau sourire. Puis elle saisit les bras de l'Asperge et de Loz :

« Sortons. On va le laisser tranquille. »

Puis, malgré les protestations de Loz et les soupirs de Yazoo qui rechignaient à me laisser seul, tous trois sortirent, à mon plus grand regret. Je ne désirais pas vraiment la solitude. Je soupirai. On toqua la porte. J'allais ouvrir, pensant que Tifa voulait être seule avec moi. Perdu. Deux enfants, une fillette avec une tresse et un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs décoiffés, m'observaient, intrigués. Je les laissais entrer.

« Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde, comme cette fille ? Cloud m'a dit qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici. Ajouta le garçon, émerveillé par cette idée. »

J'eus un sourire. Contrairement à ma sœur, j'adorais les enfants. J'avais toujours eu un bon contact avec eux...Sans doute parce que j'avais réussi à garder une part d'enfance en moi.

« Ouaip. Un monde gigantesque. Là où j'habite, il y a des montagnes à perte de vue, des lacs, des centaines de fleurs... »

Je ne précisai pas qu'il y avait également la ville. Etant donné la vue que j'avais de la fenêtre de la chambre, c'était sans doute la dernière chose qu'ils auraient voulu entendre. A ma description, la petite fille poussa un cri de joie :

« Des fleurs ? Des centaines de fleurs ? »

J'hochais la tête :

« Ouais, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les variétés !

-C'est génial ! Chez nous, les seules fleurs qui avaient réussies à pousser ont été englouties par la pluie ! Déclara la petite.

-Bah, cela finira bien par repousser. La rassurai-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire, avant de dire :

« La fille qui avait réussi à la faire pousser avaient de grands pouvoirs. Maintenant... »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Maintenant, elle n'est plus là, et les fleurs, qui nous rappelaient son souvenir, sont mortes. Comme elle.

-Je suis désolé...Mais tu sais, petite, il n'y a pas besoin de grand pouvoir pour faire pousser des fleurs.

-C'est vrai ? S'extasia-t-elle tandis que le garçon tournait la tête vers moi, intéressé.

-Il suffit juste d'y prendre soin...Et d'y ajouter un peu d'amour. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. On essayera d'en faire repousser ?

-Tu le promets ? »

J'acquiesçai, et les deux enfants m'offrirent un lumineux sourire.

« Parlez-moi de vous et de votre monde, maintenant. Je veux tout savoir !

-Notre monde n'a rien de joli. Déclara le garçon. Là où nous habitons, on ne voit pas les montagnes, il n'y a pas de lacs. Juste de la pollution, des voitures...et la Shinra. »

Ce nom tilta à mon oreille...Shinra ? Ce n'était pas l'entreprise dans Final Fantasy VII ? Ambre m'en avait parlé brièvement pour me persuader de regarder le film. J'avais refusé. Pas mon truc, les films 3D.

« C'est une entreprise méchante. Continua la fille. Elle pompait l'énergie de la planète. Même si on vivait mieux comme ça, ça tuait la planète. Heureusement, elle a arrêté. Mais elle est de retour, et j'ai peur qu'elle recommence.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Qui sait, elle a peut-être compris la leçon, cette méchante entreprise ?

-Ce serait bien...Au fait, moi c'est Marlène. Et lui c'est Denzel. Et toi ?

-Alexis. Enfin, Alex. »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cloud. Il me regarda, un air mauvais affiché sur son visage. Puis il me lança les vêtements qu'il m'avait pris à la figure.

« Trop aimable…Grinçai-je. »

Cloud ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Sale hérisson. Il prit la main de Marlène et Denzel :

« Ne t'avise même pas de les toucher ou de t'approcher d'eux, c'est clair ?

-Cloud ! Protesta Marlène. Il est gentil ! Il ne nous a rien fait !

-Ce type est dangereux. Répliqua Cloud. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

-Ouah, c'est toi qui porte une épée de deux mètres de long, et c'est moi qui suis dangereux ! Je ne crois pas qu'on ait la même notion du danger, Hérisson. »

Marlène pouffa. Cloud resserra sa main sur la sienne. Sans un commentaire, il sortit de la chambre. Je refermai la porte, las. Ce type était pire qu'énervant ! Et il n'avait visiblement pas le sens des réalités.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la tenue qu'il m'avait passé. Tifa avait dû passer par là, ou il ne m'aurait sans doute jamais refilé un truc aussi classe. Une veste de cuir qui s'arrêtait au niveau de mes chevilles, un t-shirt rouge sang, simple mais seyant, un baggy noir et des baskets noires. Tout était à mon goût.

Je pris lesdits vêtements sous le bras, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Aïe ! »

Tifa se tenait le nez, une expression de douleur affichée sur son visage.

« Désolé ! Paniquai-je. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais derrière la porte…Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop de mal ?

-Du calme ! Ce n'était qu'une porte, j'ai affronté bien pire. Je venais te faire visiter un peu la maison.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais… »

Je reniflai, mimant un air dégoûté sur mon visage.

« Je crois qu'une bonne douche s'impose, avant cela. »

Tifa se mit à rire.

« Tu as sans doute raison. La salle de bain est par-là.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'attendrais en bas, n'hésite pas à descendre. J'aimerais bien discuter un peu avec toi.

-Pas de problème ! Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. »

Je lui adressai un sourire, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je retirai mes vêtements, avant d'hausser un sourcil. Je ne savais pas que mon pyjama était une combinaison de moto en cuir…Je grimaçai. Cette tenue ressemblait trop à celle de l'Asperge pour que j'accepte de la porter une minute de plus. Je la retirai, dégoûté. Puis je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir, avant de sourire. Je n'étais pas si mal que ça, si l'on exceptait les deux-trois boutons qui venaient faire leur apparition, de temps en temps. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux bruns, mi-longs. Je la retirai aussitôt. Ils étaient trempés de sueur ! Beurk !

Un bref instant, je me rappelai des fins de cours d'EPS, où mes cheveux finissaient toujours par ressembler à ça, avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. J'actionnai le jet, laissant l'eau tiède couler sur mon corps. Je me détendis. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une douche pour se remettre de ses émotions…

Mes pensées vagabondèrent, arrivant jusqu'à Ambre. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien…La phrase de Yazoo me revint alors à l'esprit :

« "Vous aviez les mêmes yeux"…Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? »

Je soupirai :

« Il doit se piquer…Ou il a juste une défaillance mentale. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part.

-Qui a une défaillance mentale ? »

Je faillis hurler, mais réussis à me retenir. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que l'Asperge foutait là ? Il m'avait fait une de ces peurs…

« Ca va pas, non ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque…

-Cette mort ne dépareillerait pas avec ta pathétique existence.

-Comment es-tu entré ?

-Les verrous, ça existe, crétin. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si Tifa était entrée ? La pauvre aurait dû supporter cette vision d'horreur.

-Parle pour toi, la fillette. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter la vision d'une Asperge nue. Le choc pourrait la tuer. »

Yazoo grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ? Je ne suis pas adepte des douches à plusieurs, tu vois…

-Je venais t'apporter un truc. »

Je laissai échapper un "Aïe" de douleur, alors qu'il me lançait au visage le truc en question.

« Vous ne savez pas donner les objets normalement ?

-T'avais ça à la main quand t'es apparu. »

Je regardais l'objet en question. Des mitaines de cuir.

« Tu te fiches de moi, je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil !

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être de leur avis, regarde. »

J'eus une exclamation de surprise, alors que les mitaines en cuir s'enroulaient autour de moi.

« Hé, lâchez-moi ! Sangsues ! »

A ces mots, les mitaines s'accrochèrent furieusement, avant de s'enfiler sur mes mains. Je poussai un soupir, en levant les yeux au ciel :

« On aura tout vu…des mitaines sangsues. »

Yazoo se mit à rire. Un rire sarcastique.

« Affectueuses, ces petites bêtes…

-La ferme. »

Je fermai les poings, avant de les rouvrir, étonné. Je fixai la paume de ma main droite. Il y avait un bouton dessus. Petit et rouge. Curieux, j'appuyai dessus.

Des pointes de métal en sortirent, manquant d'éborgner Yazoo, qui se baissa de justesse. Il me saisit au cou, furieux.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait un truc pareil !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste appuyé sur ce bouton, reg…

-Ne rappuie dessus, sombre crétin ! »

Yazoo me lâcha, les mains tremblantes. Puis il me tourna le dos, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, sans un mot.

Je fixai mes mains, un air suspicieux affiché sur mon visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes exactement ? »

Je ne m'attendais même pas à une réponse…Alors, les entendre ronronner, comme deux gros chats, me fit sauter au plafond. Je n'avais jamais vu un truc aussi bizarre de ma vie…

Prudent, je décidai de les enlever. Mais celles-ci s'agrippèrent à mes mains, provoquant douleur et consternation.

« Tu vas t'enlever, oui ? Saletés ! »

Les mitaines ronronnèrent de nouveau. Un ronronnement moqueur. J'abandonnai la partie.

« Ok, vous restez ! Mais dès que j'ai trouvé le moyen de vous enlever, je vous réduis en bouillie ! »

Pas de ronronnement. Je soupirai. Je suis bien le seul à devoir me coltiner des mitaines ronronnantes en guise d'armes ! Pas très viril, comme truc…

Je terminai de prendre ma douche, avant d'enfiler les vêtements. Ils semblaient imprégnés de l'odeur de Tifa. Peut-être mon imagination…

_Non, définitivement pas…Songeai-je, grimaçant, alors que l'odeur de Cloud m'arrivait aux narines._

Je me décidai enfin à sortir. Ma douche avait duré plus longtemps que prévu…En espérant que Tifa ne m'en voudrait pas, je me décidais à descendre.

Le bar devait être fermé, puisqu'il n'y avait pas un chat. Enfin, excepté Tifa, Cloud, les enfants et les Argentés.

« Euh…Salut ? »

Cloud ne daigna même pas me répondre. Il sortit du bar, sans m'accorder un regard. Pas commode, le type…

L'Asperge, lui, me fixait, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Puis il sortit également, entraînant Loz à sa suite. Je déglutis. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, d'un coup…

« J'étais sûre que ces vêtements t'iraient bien ! Me complimenta Tifa, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci. Pour les fringues aussi.

-C'est normal. Et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser embaumer le bar de ta sueur.

-C'est gentil. Grimaçai-je.

-Dis, tu vas rester ? Me demanda Denzel, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Répondis-je avec franchise.

-J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas. C'est cool d'avoir un peu de monde à la maison ! C'est un peu lugubre depuis que les filles et Kadaj sont parties… »

J'adressai un sourire crispé à la petite fille. Moi, j'espérais sincèrement pouvoir rentrer vite. Ce monde me faisait flipper. Et côtoyer l'Asperge pour toujours…Impossible. On se sera entretués avant.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Jus de fruit, limonade ?

-Je pensais plutôt à une bière, en fait. »

Tifa acquiesça :

« Tu n'es pas majeur…Mais je peux bien faire une exception. Ajouta-t-elle en me tendant le verre.

-Merci. Combien je te dois ?

-Rien. Le bar est fermé, ce n'est pas la barmaid qui te propose une boisson, mais l'amie.

-C'est cool. »

Je bus d'une traite. Plutôt bonne. Pas assez forte, peut-être…

Un élément, alors, attira mon attention :

« Vous avez un piano ?

-Oui. C'était fourni avec le bar. Mais le dernier pianiste qu'on avait engagé a démissionné pour s'installer à Costa Del Sol.

-Je peux l'essayer ? Demandai-je, surexcité. »

Surprise, Tifa acquiesça. Un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, je m'installai face au piano. Enfin un élément rassurant ! Quelque chose que je connaissais…

« Je vous joue quoi ? Une musique entraînante, triste, joyeuse ?

-A ta guise. Je te laisse le choix. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Puis je laissai mes doigts parcourir le clavier. Un son parfait. Il n'était même pas désaccordé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tifa, charmée.

-Requiem for a dream. Ca vient de chez moi. »

J'adorais jouer cette mélodie…Je prenais toujours un tel pied à improviser dessus. Je fermais les yeux, avant de me laisser entraîner par la musique. Les notes vives et dramatiques retentirent dans tout le bar. Ce piano avait un son d'enfer !

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre, mais je ne réagis même pas, laissant la musique m'habiter. Des images diverses traversèrent mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise celui de Tifa. Elle était ravie. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle paraissait véritablement émue. Mes pensées uniquement tournées vers elle, je laissai mes doigts continuer à jouer cette mélodie que je connaissais par cœur. Une musique qu'Ambre adorait, elle aussi…

Enfin, mes mains jouèrent la note finale, et le silence retomba dans le bar. Essoufflé, je me tournai vers Tifa :

« Alors ? »

Celle-ci applaudit. Les enfants également. Même Cloud, qui était là, bien qu'avec mollesse. Seuls Loz et Yazoo refusèrent de s'y mêler.

« Tu es vraiment doué ! Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose aussi pareille !

-Pas tant que ça, Tifa…Il y a beaucoup de travail, derrière tout ça.

-Montre-moi tes mains. »

Tifa s'approcha, et je m'exécutai, priant qu'elle n'appuie pas sur le maudit bouton de cette mitaine en cuir.

« Tu as les doigts longs et fins…Des doigts de pianiste. Je ne pense pas que cela soit seulement le travail derrière tout ça. Tu as un don. »

Je rougis, gêné par tant de compliments. Même Ambre, pourtant volubile à mon sujet, ne m'en avait jamais dit autant.

« Merci.

-Ouais. Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal. »

Cloud. Bon, de sa part, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à une avalanche d'éloges, mais ça tranchait quand même un peu avec l'enthousiasme de Tifa, et celui des enfants, qui s'approchèrent de moi.

« C'était génial…Tu en connais d'autres ?

-Bien sûr. Quelque chose de joyeux, cette fois-ci ?

-Ouais ! »

Mes doigts parcoururent à nouveau le clavier, entamant un jazz rythmé. Je n'avais plus peur, maintenant. J'avais trouvé ma place.

Après le morceau, Tifa me demanda si j'accepterais de jouer du piano pour les clients, en échange d'un salaire, avait-elle précisé. Quand bien même m'aurait-elle proposé de travailler bénévolément, de récurer les toilettes ou quelque autre genre de boulot peu ragoûtant, je l'aurais fait. Pour ses beaux yeux, j'aurais fait absolument n'importe quoi.

J'étais remonté dans la chambre, prétextant un mal de crâne.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence, vieux. Cette fille t'a rendue complètement dingue. »

Cette constation ne faisait que m'attrister. J'allais devoir la quitter, retourner dans mon monde avec Ambre et les autres. Pourtant, plus je pensais à ses grands yeux noirs et son adorable sourire, moins je désirais rentrer. Au fur et à mesure que mes pensées se tournaient vers elle, la petite voix raisonnable qui résonnait dans ma tête, me priant de rentrer au plus vite, se taisait, peu à peu. Mais il suffisait que le visage d'Ambre refasse son apparition pour que la petite voix soit de retour. Je n'avais pas assumé mon rôle de Grand frère durant les quatre jours qu'elle avait passé dans ce monde. Il était temps pour moi de retourner à ses côtés, même si cela devait m'éloigner de cette chère Tifa. Sans oublier que je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde et que celui-ci allait sans doute me rejeter, un jour ou l'autre...

*

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, sans encombres. Tifa avait rouvert le bar, et j'en avais profité pour mettre à profit mes "talents" de pianiste. D'après elle, le bar était bien plus fréquenté depuis que j'étais là. Je voulais bien le croire, il était sans cesse bourré de monde. Mais quant à savoir s'il était empli grâce aux notes joyeuses du piano ou grâce à la plastique irréprochable de la barmaid...

J'étais heureux. Denzel et Marlène étaient à croquer, et j'adorais m'occuper d'eux. Marlène commençait même à m'appeler Grand Frère, après si peu de temps. C'était vraiment touchant.

Cloud ne changeait pas. Du moins, pas beaucoup. Il était toujours aussi froid, même s'il acceptait à présent de s'adresser à moi autrement que par des reproches ou des menaces. C'était déjà quelque chose...

Quant aux deux frères, nous ne nous sommes pas réellement revus. A peine croisés. Yazoo m'évite. Loz aussi, par la même occasion. Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, je dois l'avouer. Du moins m'évitaient-ils jusqu'à cet instant précis.  
Yazoo avait saisi mon bras, alors que je partais faire des courses pour Tifa, avec une force que j'avais toujours du mal à lui imaginer.

« Viens, m'avait-il seulement dit. »

Je m'apprêtais à protester, quand la silhouette de Loz, ô combien trop musclé, fit son apparition. Je me contentais d'acquiescer. Tifa risquerait de se poser des questions si je revenais amoché, et je n'avais guère envie de me foutre la honte devant elle.

Je les suivis donc. Nous arrivâmes devant une ruelle. Yazoo me plaqua alors contre le mur, un air menaçant affiché sur son visage :

« Euh...l'Asperge ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus se battre...

-Tu n'as pas idée... »

Sa main saisit alors mon menton, alors qu'il me disait, un sourire profond aux lèvres :

« Je n'ai cessé de penser à ta gueule d'ange, crétin. »

Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "gueule d'ange" ? Il n'était quand même pas...Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes.

« Je veux te goûter. Savoir si tu es salé ou sucré. Apprécier tes saveurs. »

Je me débattis. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire pervers.

« J'aime qu'on me résiste. Rares sont les gens capables d'une telle chose.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas adepte de la chose, Yazoo. Je suis totalement hétéro, alors si tu voulais bien...

-Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais ton avis, crétin. J'ai envie de toi, je te prends. C'est clair ? »

Limpide. Trop limpide. Je me mis à frissonner. Je devais être aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine...

J'avais déjà eu ce genre de soucis, l'année dernière. Un gay qui était amoureux de moi. Qui plus est, dans ma classe, où j'étais le seul garçon. Mais jamais je ne m'étais retrouvé confronté à de telles extrêmités...

Déjà, son visage s'approchait du mien, ses lèvres pulpant généreusement. Il avait de la poigne, cette fillette, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger...Je fermais les yeux, épouvanté.

« Bouh ! »

Je sursautai, manquant de faire une crise cardiaque. Je rouvris les yeux. Yazoo s'était détaché de moi, mort de rire. J'haussai un sourcil, encore tremblant.

Loz, lui aussi, riait, à mes dépens.

« Il m'a pris au sérieux ! HA HA HA HA !

-Tu as vu comme il était blanc ? Demanda Loz, la voix entrecoupée de rires.

-Ca va, vous m'avez eu, bandes d'idiots ! Grognai-je. Et à part ça ? »

Il me fallut cinq longues minutes avant de voir enfin ces deux attardés cesser de rire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'Asperge faire un truc de ce genre...ni rire aussi hystériquement. Comme quoi, il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences.

« En fait, on avait une autre raison de t'amener ici. J'ai eu l'idée de ce plan en chemin. Me répondit Yazoo, les yeux pétillants.

-Ouais, cause toujours. Alors ?

-On s'est demandés quelle force tu possédais...

-Hein ?

-Ta soeur était vraiment forte. Continua Loz. Elle avait battu Cloud et avait même failli le tuer. On se demandait si t'étais de la même trempe...»

Ambre, brutaliser quelqu'un ? Première nouvelle ! Bien que le hérisson ne soit effectivement pas des plus fréquentables...

Je me mis en position de combat, avant de leur demander :

« Et vous comptez faire quoi ? M'attaquer ? A deux, ce serait vraiment lâche...et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de vous. »

Loz serra les poings, mais l'Asperge posa une main sur son épaule, l'incitant à se calmer.

« T'attaquer, toi ? Tu ne mérites même pas cet honneur. Non, nous pensions plutôt à... »

Yazoo leva la main, face à moi. Et je poussai un hurlement de détresse.

«...Ca. »

Le "Ca" en question était une horrible bestiole, sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur américain.

« C'est une chimère, Alex. Répondit Loz à ma question silencieuse.

-On se demandait combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de te faire réduire en charpie, en fait. Ajouta Yazoo. »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes mitaines. Elles ronronnaient furieusement. Ou grognaient, plutôt. Les jambes tremblantes, je me mis en garde contre la créature, avec le sentiment qu'une mort certaine m'attendait dans quelques minutes...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu...Surtout l'idée des mitaines sangsues, j'avoue que j'étais morte de rire en songeant à cette idée. "Les mitaines sangsues, le retour !" Trop effrayant...Sans oublier Yazoo. Pour tout vous dire, j'hésitai à finir le chapitre sur la déclaration de celui-ci, mais je suis dit que ce serait vraiment cruel...et que ça décevrait peut-être certains de mes lecteurs...ou certaines de mes lectrices.

J'espère que la nouvelle personnalité d'Alex vous plaît, elle est plus près du vrai que la première que je vous avais présenté.

Bon, réponse aux reviewers...enfin, à la revieweuse :

Melior : Si son coeur rebattra un jour...Hum, c'est une question à méditer. Quant à Sephiroth, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour lui, j'espère que ce dénouement te plaira. Al était sympa, aussi, je crois qu'il est devenu un de mes personnages préférés ! Je pense que j'essaierais de le faire intervenir, un jour ou l'autre.

Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que d'autres suivront.

N'oubliez pas de répondre à la question : en un tome ou plusieurs ?

Merci, bonne journée !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! N'empêche, j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire, celui-là…Finalement, c'est devenu un des plus longs que j'ai écrit ^^'. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…Bonne lecture !

* * *

La bête qui me faisait face était immobile, me regardant d'un air cruel. Seules ses pattes, grattant nerveusement le sol, montraient que cette bestiole n'avait rien d'un fichu mannequin en papier mâché ou autre truc de ce genre.

_Réfléchis, Alex ! Ce n'est qu'un animal ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire contre un animal qui...Ah, je sais !_

Sous les regards surpris de Yazoo et Loz, je m'étalai à terre, cessant de respirer. Mais la bête ne s'en allait toujours pas. Penaud, je me relevai :

« Ce truc de faire le mort...Ça ne marche que sur les ours, non ? »

Yazoo éclata de rire :

« Pathétique...

-Pathétique ? Qui veut me faire combattre contre une monstrueuse bestiole alors que je suis désarmé ? »

Mes mitaines rugirent alors furieusement, avant de pincer mes mains.

« Super, comme arme. Gémis-je. Des gants dévoreurs de mains...Je vais aller loin avec ça.

-Essaie donc de tuer ma chimère comme tu as failli m'éborgner, gueule d'ange. Susurra sardoniquement l'Asperge. Je doute que tes petits pics lui fassent la moindre chose... »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage des deux frères. Puis la chimère se mit en mouvement. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Merde, Alex, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de paniquer ! Il fallait trouver une issue...une issue...

_Il n'y en a aucune...Les deux frères bloquent les seules que j'aurais pu emprunter..._

De justesse, j'évitai un coup de patte de cette bestiole avant d'éviter ses mâchoires d'acier.

La bête était rapide...trop rapide pour moi. J'avais à peine le temps de me défendre d'un de ses coups qu'elle en enchaînait un autre.

« Tout cela devient ennuyeux. Se plaignit Yazoo. Pourquoi la chimère se contente-t-elle de s'amuser avec toi ?

-Tu as...une définition particulière de l'amusement, l'Asperge ! Rappelle-moi de t'inviter à la prochaine soirée que j'organise !

-Ne te déconcentre pas ! Gronda Loz.»

La chimère en profita pour se jeter sur moi. Sa griffe traversa mon épaule. Je poussai un hurlement. Merde, Cloud allait vraiment me tuer !

« Une veste encore neuve...

-Je te signale que tu as la chair à vif, gueule d'ange. Souligna Yazoo. On se demande où sont tes priorités...

-Ces vêtements...Ils portaient l'odeur de Tifa ! »

_Bon, d'accord, derrière la couche de l'odeur du blondinet, mais quand même !_

Yazoo ricana.

« Je me demande franchement comment elle pourrait s'attacher à un crétin pareil...Hein ? »

J'avais bondi, bien plus haut que ce que j'imaginais, en vérité. Et bien plus loin, également.

« L'Asperge, dégage de là ! Je vais... »

J'atterris, mes deux pieds sur son visage efféminé. Il s'écroula à terre, sous le regard incrédule de son frère et de la chimère. Deux ronronnements sardoniques se firent entendre, et moi-même, si je n'avais pas aussi mal, je n'aurais pas hésité à en rire.

« Enfoiré...Mon visage...Mon si beau visage...

-Yazoo ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Loz, inquiet. »

L'Asperge ricana.

« Tue-le...Murmura-t-il. »

La chimère, remise de sa stupeur, s'inclina brièvement avant de se retourner vers moi. Oups, je l'avais quelque peu vexé, semble-t-il.

« Yazoo, on aura des ennuis si...

-On invoquera l'incident diplomatique. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisons quelques dommages collatéraux.

-Oui, mais...»

Et c'est avec une réelle fureur que la bestiole repartit à l'attaque. Une fureur que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir contenir bien longtemps...

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'atterrisse sur cette tante d'Asperge ? A croire que le hasard voulait vraiment ma mort...

_J'espère qu'on me prendra un cercueil en chêne...Le sapin, c'est vraiment trop cheap._

Puis le visage, le doux visage de Tifa me revint à l'esprit. J'eus un sourire, pressant mon épaule d'une main crispée. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de conclure avec elle...Hors de question de laisser tomber !

Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais...Mais la réalité était autre. Avec pour seule arme des mitaines, comment je pouvais espérer vaincre un truc pareil ?

« On dirait que je vais bientôt pouvoir admirer ton cadavre sanguinolent, mon cher.»

Je me tournai vers Yazoo, le regard noir. La chimère en profita pour se jeter sur moi, me plaquant à terre. Je laissai échapper un juron.

« Tu te laisses déstabiliser par bien peu de choses, gueule d'ange. C'est ce qui va causer ta perte...»

Merde ! Et déjà, la mâchoire de la bestiole se rapprochait, inexorablement. Son haleine fétide m'empoisonnait les sens, m'étourdissant. Je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste !

« Yazoo, fais-la disparaître ! Il a compris !

-Je vais bousiller son visage comme il a détruit le mien !

-T'exagères...gémis-je. La marque de mes semelles est à peine marquée sur ta face d'Asperge.

-Tu vas arrêter ce surnom idiot, oui ? Il ne convient guère à la magnificence de ma personne...

-Yazoo, tu prends la grosse tête, là. Soupira Loz. »

Je fermais les yeux, attendant ma mort venir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi douloureuse, à dire vrai...

Je rouvris les yeux. Eh, je n'étais pas encore mort ! Par contre, mon bras était en charpie...Quand est-ce que j'avais réussi à le bouger ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Mon bras droit se mit alors en mouvement, seul. Ma paume frappa le menton de la chimère, qui fut projetée en arrière. Je me relevai, serrant mon bras gauche. C'était écœurant, la peau partait en lambeaux...

« Comment est-ce que tu...?»

Les mitaines se mirent alors à rugir, répondant à la question de l'Asperge. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire...elles avaient vraiment fait ça ? Elles avaient vraiment envoyé balader cette bestiole si redoutable ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Je me mis en position de combat, prêt à repousser la chimère si elle revenait à l'assaut. Ce qu'elle fit, avec une rage qui n'appartenait pas seulement à Yazoo.

Ma main gauche jaillit, et une lumière blanche en sortit, éblouissant la chimère, obligée de reculer.

« La droite pour détruire, la gauche pour protéger...Quel genre d'artefact possèdes-tu là ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne te laisserais jamais y toucher, l'Asperge ! Elles sont à moi ! A moi seul ! »

Finalement, elles étaient encore meilleures que toutes les armes qu'on aurait pu m'offrir...Ma main gauche s'illuminait toujours, une lumière d'une pureté telle que je n'en avais jamais vue.

Par réflexe et pure curiosité, je la retournai.

« BORDEL ! MES YEUX ! QUEL CON ! »

Les rires de Yazoo et Loz parvinrent à mes oreilles, tandis que, aveuglé, je tentais de percevoir la présence de la chimère. Celle-ci arrivait vers moi, à toute vitesse. Son cri résonna dans mes oreilles, alors qu'elle bondissait sur ses pattes, prête à me dévorer.

Un bruit atroce se fit entendre, alors que j'avais fermé les poings, terrorisé. L'aveuglement passé, je rouvris les yeux. La bile me monta alors à la gorge.

Il n'y avait plus trace de la chimère. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses pattes, amputées du reste du corps, retombent au sol, dans une ignoble odeur de chair.

« C'est horrible...Gémit plaintivement Loz.»

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Puis Yazoo me saisit par l'épaule.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'te question...Je te ramène au bar. Regarde-toi, t'es incapable de faire un pas ! »

C'était bien vrai...Mes jambes ne pouvaient même plus me porter.

« Ce que tu as fais...C'était vraiment répugnant.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de... ! »

Yazoo me saisit par le col, avant d'asséner, d'un ton sifflant :

« Ne m'interromps pas quand je te parle, abruti ! »

Puis il me lâcha, se contentant de soutenir mon corps bien en peine de marcher lui-même, avant de dire, d'un ton plus posé :

« Ne t'imagine pas que je t'apprécie d'une quelconque façon, les gens comme toi ne m'inspirent qu'haine. Je veux juste te dire de ne pas faire gaffe aux personnes qui te diront des trucs de ce genre. »

Surpris par ses paroles, je tournai la tête vers lui. Son regard s'était fait songeur, mélancolique.

« Quand tu combats, il n'y a que deux choses qui importent : ta vie, et celle de ceux que tu protèges. Les gens parlent de morale, de fair-play, d'honneur...Ces choses-là n'ont pas raison d'exister quand tu mets en jeu quelque chose d'aussi important que ta propre vie ou celle des autres. Alors...ce truc bizarre que tu as fais...Même si tu ne sais peut-être pas comment le reproduire, n'hésite pas, si tu le dois, à t'en servir. Ne laisse pas l'éthique ou le regard des gens engloutir ce qui peut être un fabuleux pouvoir. Quand bien même est-il peu ragoûtant à la vue...»

L'Asperge m'étonnait franchement, sur le coup. Non seulement il avait proféré plus de mots qu'il n'en avait jamais prononcé les jours précédents, mais il m'avait en plus encouragé et conseillé !

Je tournai brièvement la tête, cherchant les caméras. Hum...ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une blague.

« Au fait, Yazoo ! Tu comptais vraiment le tuer ? »

L'Asperge laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique à la question de son frère.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons. Je comptais faire disparaître cette chimère alors que le pauvre petit serait déjà en train de trembler de tous ses membres, se prosternant devant moi pour que je ne recommence pas...Mais les choses se sont passées bien différemment de ce que je pensais.

-C'est facile de dire ça, après coup. Raillai-je.

-Crois ce que tu veux. Tu ne mérites même pas une morsure d'une de mes chimères.

-Ha ha ha, très drôle, l'Asperge.

-Tu n'as aucun autre surnom qui corresponde mieux à la prestance dont je t'accable ?

-Modeste est ton deuxième prénom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le coup de coude qu'il me refila dans les côtes me fit taire, de bien brutale manière.

« La délicatesse, tu connais ?

-Pas avec mes ennemis et les abrutis. Résigne-toi.

-Plutôt crever.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, cela arrivera bien vite. »

Je sifflai quelques insultes, entre mes dents. Simplement pour me défouler. Qu'il ne m'entende pas m'arrangeait, en vérité. Avec une épaule en sang, un bras déchiqueté et des jambes qui ne pouvaient même plus me porter, je devais vraiment être pitoyable...

« On est bientôt arrivés, Tifa pourra te refiler une matéria de soin. M'informa Loz.

-Et vous comptez lui donner quelle explication foireuse pour mon état ?

-Aucune. »

Je me tus, surpris par la réponse de Yazoo.

« J'ai parié sur ta défaite...et c'est moi qui ai perdu. J'ai beau être un salaud de la pire espèce, quand un combat est fini, je retrouve toutes mes valeurs. Et la fuite n'en fait pas partie. Ni le mensonge. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Yazoo...

-Quoi ? Tu ne m'appelles pas l'Asperge ? »

Je secouai la tête. J'avais mal. J'avais vraiment mal. Comme si tout le sang que j'avais perdu venait brusquement de bouillonner dans mon crâne.

Un filet d'hémoglobine s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je sentis le peu de forces qui me restait s'estomper.

« Eh ! L'abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Je me sens partir...

-Partir ? Eh, garde les yeux ouverts ! Eh, l'abruti ! »

L'abruti...Même dans ce genre de situations, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'insulter. J'eus un rire.

« Alex...Appelle-moi...Alex. »

Leurs cris furent la dernière chose que j'entendis. Je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

*

« Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous avez fait ? »

Ce fut la douce voix de Tifa qui me ramena à la lumière. Une voix quelque peu énervée...Je gardai les yeux fermés. J'avais le sentiment que je ne devais pas interrompre cette scène. Une bête intuition...que je m'empressais de suivre.

« Bien sûr que je me rends compte. Rétorqua Yazoo. Loz n'y est pour rien. Il a même essayé de m'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais de le balancer contre un mur, comme la dernière fois avec moi, Loz ? »

Loz gémit. Attendez...Balancer contre un mur ? Tifa ? Au sens propre ou littéral du terme ?

Malgré moi, mes lèvres se mirent à frémir. L'idée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit me donnait des sueurs froides...

« Il a l'air d'avoir le sommeil agité, le pauvre...Murmura Tifa. »

Tu n'as pas idée...

« Exactement comme à son arrivée ici...Excepté que son corps était secoué de spasmes... »

Moi ? Spasmodique ? C'était quoi ce nouveau délire ? Je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais, fait ce genre de crises...

« Vous auriez quand même pu le tuer ! Reprit Tifa. Il ne vous a rien fait de mal, à ce que je sache.

-Son existence est une insulte à la vie. Se contenta de répondre Yazoo. »

Moi qui commençais à éprouver de la sympathie pour ce gars...Infime, certes, mais tout de même !

« Grandis un peu, Yazoo...Et Ambre serait vraiment fâchée si elle savait ce que vous lui avez fait. »

L'Asperge jura. Tiens, bizarre...Il avait l'air bien attaché à ma petite sœur...A étudier de plus près.

« J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt revenir, je me fais du souci pour eux. Murmura Tifa en me caressant les cheveux. »

Oh, quel doux contact...J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, les larmes de Loz la stoppèrent, et elle s'éloigna pour le consoler.

Soupirant, je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu nous écoutes depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Yazoo.

-Alex !»

Tifa s'éloigna de Loz, visiblement dépité de ne plus être son centre d'attention, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

« Aïe, Aïe, Aïe ! Mon épaule !

-Ah, désolée...Elle était vraiment dans un sale état, sans parler de ton bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?»

Je levai la main pour lui montrer les mitaines qui recouvraient toujours mes mains. Tifa les caressa du doigt. Je dus me retenir follement pour ne pas resserrer ma prise sur sa jolie main, mais je doute qu'elle aurait apprécié l'initiative.

« Je n'ai même pas réussi à les enlever. Dit-elle finalement. Elles s'agrippaient à ta peau, à la manière de...

-Sangsues. Complétai-je. Mais elles m'ont quand même sauvé la vie. »

Tifa sursauta alors que les mitaines se mettaient à ronronner.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un truc aussi bizarre de ma vie...C'est vivant ?

-On dirait bien. Répondis-je. Ca a son caractère, en plus. Elles adorent me mordre quand je les contrarie.

-Où les as-tu trouvées ?

-Yazoo m'a dit que je les tenais à la main quand je suis arriv...L'ASPERGE ! »

Celui-ci, resté à l'écart, s'avança vers moi, les mains tremblantes de fureur :

« Je devine déjà ce que tu vas me dire, abruti. Et si tu oses le proférer, tu le regrett...

-C'est toi qui m'as refilé ces trucs, hein ? Je ne les ai jamais vues de ma vie, ça ne pouvait pas être à moi ! »

Yazoo serra les poings :

« Et bien, si. Tu l'as dit quand même. Pauvre crétin.

-Comment ça, pauvre crétin ?»

Yazoo s'approcha de moi, enserrant ma main droite dans la sienne. Je retins un cri de douleur.

« T'es malade ? Ca fait un mal de chien !

-Ces trucs...Elles sont définitivement trop précieuses pour que je puisse envisager de te les donner, l'abruti. Si j'avais eu pareil artefact...je ne m'en serais défait pour rien au monde. »

Les mitaines se remirent à ronronner.

« Tss...Avec tes compliments, elles vont finir par avoir la grosse tête. Pire que toi.

-Je ne suis pas orgueilleux, mais réaliste.

-Vive ta représentation de la réalité, fillette. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait la même définition de ce mot.

-Ferme-la, ou je...

-Vous deux, ça suffit ! Alex, tu vas t'épuiser à te battre pour des stupidités pareilles ! Yazoo, lâche sa main, tu es en train de la broyer ! Et excuse-toi ! »

Yazoo parut s'étouffer sur place :

« M'excuser ? Moi ?

-Si ce n'était pas moi qui t'avait demandé ça, Yazoo, c'aurait été Ambre ! Je ne lui parlerai pas de cette histoire, si tu acceptes de lui présenter des excuses.

-Tss...»

L'Asperge bredouilla un mot étrange, qui s'approchait vaguement d'un «désolé» peu sincère.

« Yazoo, quand même !

-Bon, d'accord, je suis désolé ! Voilà, c'est bon, je l'ai dit ! »

Les joues rougies par la gêne, Yazoo quitta la pièce, suivi de Loz. Il se heurta à Cloud. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un bref instant. Puis, sans mot, Cloud entra, alors que les deux frères partaient.

« Je viens prendre des nouvelles, Marlène et Denzel sont vraiment inquiets.

-Je vais mieux. Répondis-je. Pas de souci.»

Cloud hocha la tête.

« Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça ?»

Tifa hocha la tête.

« Ils sont dangereux. Comme leur frère et cette fille.

-Cloud, on en a déjà parlé ! Ils n'ont nulle part où aller ! »

Le blondinet marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à "labos de la Shinra". Tifa laissa échapper une exclamation !

« Cloud ! C'est immonde !

-Tu veux vraiment qu'ils fassent du mal à Denzel et Marlène ?

-Ils ne le feront pas ! J'ai confiance en eux !

-Plus qu'en moi ? »

A quoi il jouait ? Voilà que le blond nous faisait une crise de jalousie...Tifa baissa les yeux, les lèvres pincées.

« Cloud, tu as beau être un _ami _précieux, ici, c'est chez moi. J'accueille qui je désire. Et, avant que tu ne parles, je ne compte pas non plus renvoyer Alex.

-Pour sa sécurité...

-Tu parles, raillai-je. La seule chose qui n'est pas réellement en sécurité, ici, c'est ton amour-propre ! »

Oups, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...Cloud avait saisi mon col, me plaquant contre le mur avec une rare violence.

« Cloud, arrête ça tout de suite !

-Retire ce que tu as dit, immédiatement.

-La vérité est difficile à accepter, hein ?»

Foutue fierté...Le poing de Cloud avait volé dans ma mâchoire. Des étoiles passèrent devant mes yeux. Je secouai la tête, empêchant les ténèbres de m'envahir.

La claque de Tifa retentit dans toute la chambre. Surpris, Cloud me lâcha, et je retombai dans le lit, choqué.

« Tifa...

-Cloud, je ne te permets pas de faire du mal à un blessé, qui plus est un ami. Sors de cette chambre. »

Cloud m'adressa un regard mauvais. Puis, d'un pas lourd, il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Tifa se pencha vers moi, inquiète :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Quel idiot ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il saisisse la gravité de ses paroles !

-Tifa...ce n'est pas si grave...

-Il n'avait pas à te faire du mal ! Encore moins à dire des choses aussi horribles sur les Trois frères ! Il est le moins bien placé pour faire ce genre de remarques. »

J'haussai un sourcil. Pourquoi "le moins bien placé" ? Y avait-il un quelconque lien entre les frères et Cloud ? Je ne posai pas la question. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment...Et puis, Ambre devait connaître la réponse, je n'aurais qu'à lui demander une fois revenue.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue ici. »

Je relevai la tête, surpris.

« Marlène et Denzel t'adorent...Et je me sens bien en ta présence. Plus libre que je ne le serais jamais avec Cloud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?»

Un sourire empli de regrets s'afficha sur son visage :

« Cloud est gentil, c'est vrai…

-Ca dépend avec qui. Rectifiai-je, la main sur mon cou. »

Tifa éclata de rire.

« Tu as sans doute raison. En tout cas, avec moi, il était gentil. Mais…c'est comme si je ne le connaissais pas, pour tout te dire. Il ne se confie pas, il reste toujours distant. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'ouvrir à lui…J'aurais la sensation de l'envahir de problèmes, plus qu'il n'en a déjà.

-Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ?

-Je crois…Je crois qu'il a peur. Qu'on le trouve faible.

-Il va réellement finir par le devenir s'il s'éloigne ainsi des autres. »

Tifa se tourna vers moi :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Avec la désagréable sensation de parler comme un vieux sage, je déclarai :

« C'est des autres que nous tirons notre force. En nous éloignant, on finit par perdre toute confiance en nous. Mais c'est la confiance que nous nous portons et que nous portons aux autres qui nous permet pourtant d'avancer. Seuls les cœurs de pierre peuvent se passer de la compagnie de leurs semblables. Et vu ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de ceux-là.

-Tu es plus intelligent que ce que je pensais. Me répondit Tifa en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Rien du tout. »

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Un vrai sourire.

« Tu devrais lui reparler. Après tout, c'est ton _ami_, hein ? »

Tifa se mit à rire.

« C'est vrai, c'est mon _ami._ »

Sur ces mots, Tifa s'approcha de moi, posant un baiser sur mon front.

« Merci Alex. Tu es vraiment gentil. »

Puis elle me laissa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre, à forte vitesse. Venait-elle…Venait-elle vraiment de m'embrasser ?

A cette pensée, mon esprit s'emballa. Je ne la connaissais que depuis trois jours…Non, quatre, étant donné que je m'étais évanoui vers la fin de l'après-midi et que nous étions à présent le matin. Pourtant, elle n'avait cessé d'occuper mes pensées, dès lors. Je voulais la voir sourire, je voulais la voir rire…Je voulais l'embrasser.

J'eus un rire amer. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Nous ne pourrions jamais nous aimer. Il me fallait rejoindre Ambre, elle devait s'inquiéter pour moi…encore que la notion du temps passé dans l'autre monde me paraisse encore un peu floue.

« La question est de savoir comment rentrer dans mon monde…Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de le faire.

-Peut-être que je serais en moyen de t'aider… »

Je me retournai. Cloud !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai entendu parler. Tu veux partir d'ici, c'est ça ? »

A contrecœur, j'acquiesçai.

« A l'instant même où tu es arrivé, Kadaj, Reno, ta sœur et ses amies s'en sont allés dans ton monde. J'y ai pensé, et je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être eu un échange…

-Un…échange ?

-Normalement, seules les filles auraient dû rentrer, mais Kadaj et Reno ont dû être emportés avec elle et ses amies par accident. Je pense que si tu songes à te retrouver auprès de ta sœur, il y aura un nouvel échange, et l'argenté et le Turk reviendraient ici.

-C'est vraiment hasardeux, ton truc…

-C'est tout ce qu'on a sous la main. Rétorqua le blond. Et puis, au pire, tu passeras pour un idiot à mes yeux. Ce qui ne changera pas de d'habitude.

-Trop aimable. Alors, il faut que je me concentre, c'est ça ? »

Cloud acquiesça. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, avant de joindre mes mains.

« Attends ! »

Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai…se confier aux autres, ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse ? »

Cloud paraissait gêné. Je songeai que ce n'était guère le moment de lui lancer une pique, et je me contentai de lui sourire. Je me replongeai dans ma concentration. Mon esprit s'éclaircit, ne laissant place qu'au visage de ma sœur. Son sourire me réchauffait le cœur. Je voulais tant la serrer dans mes bras…Elle me manquait tellement.

Je sentis ses bras m'enlacer, son rire si reconnaissable s'échappant de ses lèvres.

_Je viens te retrouver…Petite sœur !_

J'entendis un gémissement. J'ouvris les yeux. J'haussai un sourcil devant l'étrange spectacle qui se présentait devant moi. Apparemment, j'avais fait une légère erreur dans ma manip' : je n'étais pas retourné auprès de ma sœur, d'Audrey et de Lucile. Elles étaient venues jusqu'à moi ! Enfin, pas exactement…

Evanouies, Audrey et Lucile reposaient sur le sol. A leurs côtés, un rouquin au sourire malin, qui ne m'inspirait guère confiance et qui tenait la main de Lulu, un argenté, qui devait être Kadaj, au visage mutin et innocent. Et un homme, un homme terrifiant. Le seul à être resté conscient. Il se tenait le ventre de la main droite, du sang s'y échappant. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas l'unique à être blessé. La main de Kadaj semblait avoir été percée d'une balle.

« Cloud ! Va chercher Tifa ! »

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il m'adressa un dernier regard, mêlé d'incompréhension, de peur et de reproche, avant de courir à la rencontre de Tifa.

« Qui es-tu ? Où est Ambre ? Demandai-je à l'homme. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer. Mes mitaines feulèrent. Son regard…Si celui des deux frères était d'un vert fascinant, les siens, bien qu'ils aient la même couleur, portaient une souffrance qui n'était pas imaginable. Une souffrance qui se muait en haine.

**« Je ne me présente pas à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait.**

-Alexis Nemrod. Répondis-je d'une voix sifflante. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**« Cette idiote a donc un frère. La bêtise a l'air génétique…**

-Contente-toi de me répondre ! »

Dans sa main gauche apparut une lame d'une longueur impressionnante.

**« Ta sœur me connaissait, elle. Je suis le Cauchemar, Sephiroth. Et si tu veux savoir où est Ambre…elle est ici. Murmura-t-il en tapotant son cœur du manche de son sabre.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dis-moi où elle est !

-Alex, écarte-toi ! »

Malgré ma colère, mon inquiétude, j'obéis à Tifa. A l'aide d'une matéria, elle guérit la blessure de Sephiroth, qui lui adressa, un bref instant, un regard empli de gratitude. Un regard qu'elle ne sembla pas apercevoir.

« C'était juste…Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

**-Ambre a perdu beaucoup de sang.** Rectifia Sephiroth. »

J'haussai un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui te le dise. Se contenta de me répondre Tifa. Quand penses-tu qu'elle pourra se réveiller ?

**-Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien inquiète.**

-Ambre est forte. Et Aerith et Zack la protègent. Sans compter que je ne pense pas que tu sois un mauvais bougre, Sephiroth.

**-Mais j'ai…je t'ai vraiment fait beaucoup de mal.**

-Idiot ! C'était Jenova, pas toi ! Rectifia-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Attendez, minute, je ne comprends plus rien, là ! Ambre n'est pas ici, non ? Où est-elle ? »

Sephiroth soupira :

**« Tu n'as pas compris ? Elle et moi, nous ne faisons que…**

-Sephiroth, je t'en prie, pas de mots à double sens ! »

Cette voix…Ambre ?

Son visage apparut alors derrière la chevelure de Sephiroth, tandis que son corps se féminisait. Son regard se posa sur moi, et je frémis. Elle avait le même regard que les frères…Excepté…

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? M'exclamai-je. »

Ambre eut un petit rire.

« C'est une longue histoire. Je vais tout te raconter… »

*

« Il est hors de question que l'on reste dans ce monde une minute de plus !

-Alex !

-Ambre ! Tu ne te rends compte de rien ? »

Je me levai, serrant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Tu as failli mourir…Non, tu es déjà morte. Tu ne pourras jamais vivre paisiblement dans ce monde ! Tu ne pourras peut-être même plus vivre dans peu de temps !

-Je me fiche de tout ça ! Je veux rester ici ! Je ne veux pas repartir !

-Ambre, écoute-moi ! Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde.

-C'est faux…

-Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous. Nous n'avons pas de place ici… »

Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Peut-être que toi, tu n'as pas ta place ici…Moi, je ne peux pas retourner dans mon monde. Mon cœur…est ici. »

Mon regard se posa sur Kadaj, un bref instant. Je soupirai :

« Tu comptes réellement rester ici pour une simple amourette entre ados ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Ambre. Maman nous attend dans notre monde…Sans parler de tes autres amies.

-Maman _t_'attend dans _ton _monde. Rectifia-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de conneries, Ambre !

-Toi non plus ! Regarde-moi ! Tu me vois, retourner ainsi dans notre monde ? Tout ce que j'aurai comme avenir, ce serait monstre dans un cirque ou cobaye dans un labo !

-On…on te mettrait des lentilles et…

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Alex. Sephiroth me tuerait si j'osais faire une chose pareille.

-Parlons de lui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Te faire posséder par lui…

-Jenova m'y a forcée, point barre. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, je n'ai aucun regret.

-Ambre…

-La discussion est finie. Tu peux partir, si tu le désires. Moi, je reste. Et ce n'est pas simplement pour les raisons que je t'ai cité…J'ai fait une promesse. Une promesse à Sephiroth.

-Quel genre de promesse ?

-Je ne dirais rien là-dessus. Considère notre discussion comme close.

-Ambre, attends ! »

Un cri de surprise parvint à mes oreilles. Je me retournai. Audrey !

« Eh bien, eh bien…On dirait que tout le monde est enfin réuni. Lâcha Ambre. Pas trop tôt ! »

Tifa, qui devait sentir une certaine tension s'immiscer, arriva avec quelques boissons.

« Tenez ! Ce n'est pas bien de crier ainsi…Dites-moi plutôt comment vous allez. Vous êtes arrivé dans un sale état ici.

-Des démêlés avec la police…Se contenta de répondre laconiquement Ambre en buvant son thé. Les forces de l'ordre de mon monde. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air intrigué de Loz, Yazoo, Tifa et Cloud.

-Ca a du être difficile pour vous…Vous devriez monter vous reposer. Choisissez votre chambre là-haut. »

Reno acquiesça, sans mot dire. Adressant un clin d'œil coquin à Lucile, il la prit par la main, avant de l'entraîner à l'étage supérieur. Je grimaçai. Il n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer ce à quoi ils allaient s'occuper…

Audrey, elle, rétorqua qu'elle avait assez dormi comme ça et qu'elle allait faire un tour. Tifa acquiesça à sa proposition, avant de se retourner vers Ambre, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard :

« On va monter, nous aussi. Répondit Ambre. »

Sa main se glissa dans celle de Kadaj. Sans un regard pour moi, elle tourna les talons.

« Rentre bien, Alex.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer… »

Surprise, elle se retourna. Je lui adressai un sourire :

« Tu es ma sœur, Ambre. Où que tu ailles, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. »

Son regard se posa sur moi. Puis un sourire, répondant au mien, naquit sur ses lèvres.

Je ne disais pas toute la vérité. Bien sûr, je songeais également à Tifa, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais, avant cela, je pensais à ce que j'avais été capable de faire. Ces étranges pouvoirs dont j'étais soudain doté…Qu'étaient-ils, au juste ? Avaient-ils un lien avec ce monde ?

Sans compter le fait que mes mitaines m'avaient mordu furieusement durant toute la durée de la conversation…Il fallait vraiment que je pense à trouver un moyen de les retirer.

« On y va, Grande sœur ? »

Grande sœur ? Je rêvais ou Kadaj venait vraiment de l'appeler Grande sœur ?

Ambre acquiesça, avant de les suivre, un air triste affiché sur son visage.

« Je t'expliquerai. Me murmura Tifa à l'oreille. »

J'hochai la tête, trop surpris par ce que je venais d'entendre. Moi qui la croyais amoureuse…Voilà qu'elle se mettait à jouer les Grandes sœurs ! Bizarre…

« Alex ! Tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu dois être fatigué ! Me conseilla Tifa. »

Sa main se posa sur mon front :

« Hum…tu n'es pas fiévreux. Tant mieux !

-Je peux peut-être t'aider…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Cloud, on a une commande ! Il faut que tu ailles l'apporter, j'ai noté les données sur ton GPS. »

Cloud acquiesça, visiblement peu désireux de nous laisser seuls. Puis, à contrecœur, il sortit du bar.

« J'aimerais bien que tu joues un peu de piano, Alex ! Sans les clients…Juste toi, moi et ta musique. »

Dit comme ça, cela paraissait vraiment très…intime. Rougissant, j'acceptai sa proposition. Je m'installai près du piano, et mes doigts se mirent alors à jouer. Une musique joyeuse, que j'avais entendu il y a bien longtemps, alors que ma sœur s'amusait à regarder de vieux mangas.

Les paroles me vinrent en tête, et, en retenant un petit rire, je fredonnai les premières paroles des "Mondes engloutis".

« _Suis les Mondes Engloutis  
Jusqu'au creux de la Terre  
Enfant pars et vole avec nous  
Au fond des univers. »_

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Pfiou, il est long ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai vraiment eu un mal fou à l'écrire. Pour ce qui est de la musique de fin, perso, j'adorais écouter ce générique plus petite, j'ai décidé de faire donc un petit hommage. J'essaierai de voir si je peux m'enregistrer en train d'y chanter…Je ne vous promets rien.

Je vais donc répondre à la review de Melior : En fait, pour ce qui est de nos caractères, j'ai retranscrit le plus fidèlement possible. Et nous ne nous ressemblons pas vraiment. Excepté nos goûts pour les films d'action et les comédies, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de points communs. Il est aussi beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les gens que moi.

Quant aux mitaines, disons qu'elles risquent de vous surprendre lors des prochains chapitres. Par contre, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : en une seule ou plusieurs parties, la fanfiction ? Je n'arrive pas à départager…

A très vite ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 16 de ma fanfiction. *Soupir*...Dire qu'à ce stade-là, j'avais clôturé ma première fanfic. Les temps ont changé...Mais la fin risque d'arriver assez prochainement. Celle du premier tome, bien sûr. J'ai pris ma décision à ce sujet.  
Assez blablaté, passons au chapitre, du point de vue de Lucile. Je suis sûre que vous attendiez ce chapitre-là autant que moi ^^. J'espère qu'il vous satisfaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre retour dans ce monde nous réserverait autant de...surprises, c'est bien le mot. Alexis...Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener jusqu'ici ? Il était bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à croiser sur Gaïa...

Une main caressa mes cheveux. Je la serrai. Le visage de Reno, inquiet, me faisait face.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air songeuse. »

J'acquiesçai, laissant un sourire sans joie fleurir sur mon visage.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...»

Reno, avec un grand sourire, posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je te protégerai, toujours.

-Monsieur se la joue Chevalier servant ? En gamine que je suis, je vais finir par abuser de toi, très cher.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande, Princesse. Me répondit-il avec un sourire pervers. »

Une chiquenaude sur son visage lui fit rapidement quitter ce même sourire.

« Eh ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, crétin ! Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça ! Gémis-t-il d'une voix plaignarde. »

Je l'enlaçai, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Ca y est, tu as cessé de geindre ?

-Je ne geins pas ! J'exprime l'injustice dont je suis victime, nuance. »

Je me mis à rire.

« C'est comme ça que je t'aime, Lu. Je n'aime pas te voir toute triste. Ca ne te va pas au teint.

-Même les expressions les plus macabres me vont bien au teint ! Regarde ! »

Je m'apprêtais à entamer un concerto de grimaces quand un bruit se fit entendre.

« Ton vibromasseur ? Me demanda Reno.

-Idiot ! C'est ton portable !

-Ah, effectivement... »

Reno décrocha, m'adressant un clin d'oeil au passage.

« Allô ? Patron ? Attendez, je vais vous expliquer pour l'absence...»

Reno stoppa net le flot d'excuses douteuses qu'il allait sortir. Puis il se tourna vers moi, une expression surprise et gênée sur le visage.

« Il veut te parler. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, ahurie. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Sans mot dire, je pris le téléphone des mains de Reno. Puis, Sa voix retentit :

« Cela faisait longtemps, Mademoiselle...Quelle tristesse de ne pas encore avoir eu l'occasion de vous parler. »

Je sentis des tremblements parcourir mon corps. Après un effort surhumain pour ne pas rendre le téléphone à Reno, je pris la parole :

« Que me voulez-vous ?

-Tout doux, mademoiselle...Lucile, est-ce bien cela ?

-Oui. Répondis-je d'une voix étouffée.

-J'aimerais négocier avec vous.

-Négocier ?

-D'après nos agents, vous entretenez une relation avec le Turk Reno Lewis. Je me trompe ?

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

-Mais tout me regarde, ma chère. En particulier en ce qui concerne mes Turks...»

Je grimaçai. Sa suffisance me déplaisait déjà plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

« Vous parliez de négocier ?

-Effectivement. A propos de votre amie Ambre et des Trois frères...Sans oublier votre autre amie, Audrey, qui est à mes côtés.

-Audrey ? »

Mes poings se serrèrent, et je sentis le téléphone se craqueler légèrement.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Je l'ai invité à me suivre, bien entendu.

-Dites-moi si elle va bien !

-Dès qu'elle a su que cela concernait Ambre, la demoiselle n'a pas hésité à venir. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas relâché une seule fois sa vigilance durant le trajet.

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Dans un restaurant, à quelques pas d'ici. Le Nautilus. Reno vous accompagnera. Veillez à ce que vous soyiez seuls. Je déteste être interrompu.

-Entendu.

-Ce fut une joie de pouvoir vous parler, très chère.

-Ce n'est pas partagé. »

Sur ces mots, je raccrochai. Puis je posai mon regard sur Reno :

« Tu n'es pour rien dans cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te jure que non ! J'étais aussi surpris que toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-On a rendez-vous dans un restau. Le Nautilus, si je me rappelle bien.

-Ouch, l'addition va être salée ! Je ne te dis pas les prix là-bas, même pour un verre d'eau.

-Je m'y attendais un peu. Tu m'y emmènes ? »

*

Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit face au restaurant était celui-ci : clinquant. Atrocement clinquant.

« C'était l'endroit de prédiléction de l'ex-Président, le père du Patron.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il est mort. Répondit sombrement Reno. Assassiné par Sephiroth. »

Bien que sa voix se soit fait triste, comme cela était de mise, ses yeux, eux, pétillaient, comme à leur habitude. Cette mort n'avait pas l'air de le chagriner plus que cela...

« On entre ? »

Malgré mon dégoût évident, j'acquiesçai et le suivit à l'intérieur du restaurant. Définitivement clinquant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les tables du fond, où nous trouvâmes Rufus, accompagné d'Audrey et de Rude. Celui-ci m'adressa un signe d'excuse très bref.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Nous nous languissions de votre arrivée. »

Ignorant le Président, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers Audrey :

« Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

-Non, même si j'avoue que cela m'a étonné.

-Nous ne sommes brutaux que si la situation l'exige, demoiselle Audrey. Intervint Rufus. Lucile, Reno, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

J'obtempérai, un poids en moins sur le coeur. Elle allait bien...

Après avoir commandé deux bouteilles de champagne, Rufus s'adressa à nous :

« Bien que l'envie de voir assouvir ma curiosité à propos de votre subite disparition me tenaille, je vais m'en tenir à un seul sujet...pour le moment.

-Abrégez. Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-Ici, c'est moi qui dirige les négociations, Mademoiselle. N'imaginez pas avoir le moindre avantage dans cet échange. »

Un sourire pernicieux déchira ses lèvres. Je pinçai les miennes, retenant le flot d'insultes qui menaçait de s'écouler.

« Au vu de la justice, votre amie Ambre ainsi que les Trois frères sont considérés comme des criminels et des terrorristes.

-Mais c'est Jenova qui...

-J'ai déjà dit, Audrey, que je détestais être interrompu. Je disais donc que leur situation était des plus précaires. Il n'y a qu'une seule peine pour les personnes de ce genre : la mort. »

Je sursautai. Le serveur, apportant les bouteilles, nous offrit un court intermède, durant lequel j'espérais que le verre de champagne que je m'étais offert allait calmer les battements de mon coeur.

« En ce moment même, nos meilleurs agents surveillent ces criminels. Ils ont, pour ainsi dire, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Ou plutôt, un viseur de sniper.

-C'est immonde.

-C'est la procédure légale, Lucile. Votre petit ami pourra vous le confirmer. »

Reno baissa la tête, détournant le regard. La discussion était loin de le mettre en valeur...

« Néanmoins, je suis prêt à retirer mes agents, ainsi que la sentence pesant sur vos chères têtes blondes, en échange de quelques petites choses.

-Venez-en à l'essentiel. Le priai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas emplir ma voix d'animosité. »

Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur le visage de ce blond de pacotille.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous entriez toutes deux à mon service...En tant que turks. »

J'hoquetai à cette remarque. Audrey fut plus vive que moi :

« Vous voulez nous surveiller ?

-Disons que je préfère vous garder sous la main. Des atouts, si vous voulez. L'acceptez-vous ?

-Avons-nous le choix ? Lâchai-je dramatiquement.

-Pas le moins du monde. Je vous ferai porter votre uniforme et votre plaque sous peu.

-Autre chose ? Grinça Audrey.

-Oui. A propos d'Ambre et des Trois Frères. Quelques exigences, rien de bien méchant... »

*

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

Je secouai la tête, désolée.

« Malheureusement non, Ambre. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Je n'y retournerai pas. Jamais.

-Ambre, si tu ne le fais pas, ils vont te tuer ! Ainsi que Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo ! Précisa Audrey, tout aussi désolée que moi. »

Ambre baissa la tête, serrant les poings :

« Je croyais y avoir enfin échappé...

-Ambre...

-Vous savez ce que j'ai vécu, vous ? Je vous l'ai raconté, mais vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti ? A quel point ça fait du mal d'être persécuté sans même savoir pourquoi ?

-Ambre, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Déclarai-je, compatissante. Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Est-ce que vous pouvez seulement imaginer à quel point cela a été dur pour moi, durant ces années, de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied au lycée ? Les efforts qu'il m'avait fallu pour pouvoir y être heureuse ?

-Ambre, tu iras au lycée. Et Kadaj également. »

Je me retournai. Alex.

« Réveillé ?

-Non, interrompu dans une tentative de sommeil, plutôt. Rectifia-t-il. Tu iras à l'école.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me commander, Alex ! Gronda Ambre.

-Je refuse de te laisser crever pour une raison aussi stupide.

-Stupide ?

-STOP ! S'interposa Kadaj. »

Surprenant tout le monde, il serra les mains d'Ambre dans les siennes :

« On sera ensemble, hein ? Tous les deux...Ensemble, on ne craint rien ni personne. Et puis...je n'ai pas très envie de mourir, Grande soeur. »

Je ne fus sans doute pas la seule à tiquer à cette appellation. Mon regard croisa celui d'Audrey, consternée, puis celui d'Alex, rieur. Tss...Les garçons...

Ambre, finalement, se résigna :

« D'accord, j'irais. Mais à quelle école ?

-Un truc privé de la Shinra. Répondit Tifa, qui venait d'arriver. Le Président vient de me téléphoner, il m'a donné le nom : Eterna Garden.

-Très snob. Me contentai-je de dire.

-Vous passerez un test d'aptitude demain. Pour voir à quel niveau vous êtes.

-Un test ? Grimaça Ambre.

-Pas d'inquiétude pour notre tête d'ampoule favorite ! S'exclama Audrey, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ha ha ha, très drôle. Appelle-moi une nouvelle fois tête d'ampoule et je te...

-Mais qui vous dit qu'Ambre surpasse Kadaj ? »

Yazoo. L'éternel énigmatique Yazoo. A ses côtés, Loz. Ils avaient assez bien pris la condition qu'on leur avait imposé, à savoir travailler dans le bar de Tifa en tant que livreurs. A croire que cela faisait déjà partie de leurs plans...

« Notre cher petit frère est un génie à ses heures. Pas vrai, Kadaj ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça, sans la moindre gêne.

« Par contre, ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe. Fis-je remarquer. »

Kadaj me fusilla du regard :

« On m'a toujours appelé comme ça.

-De tous trois, c'est lui le plus intelligent. »

Ah bon ? Moi, j'aurais parié sur Yazoo. Me serais-je trompée ?

« Ca ne doit pas être bien dur. Lança sarcastiquement Reno. »

Tifa, sentant la dispute venir, nous invita à tous rejoindre nos chambres. Requête à laquelle Reno et moi accédâmes sans aucune difficulté.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais notre première nuit...Lâcha Reno avec un soupir.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Lui répondis-je avec une bise sur la joue. Elle ne fait que commencer... »

Un sourire et un baiser furent ma seule réponse. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais.

Reno, avec douceur mais rapidité, m'entraîna sur le lit. Il enleva son t-shirt, révélant un torse musclé et sexy à souhait.

« Je croyais que tu ne couchais jamais le premier soir, Reno...

-Appelons-ça faire l'amour, alors. Répliqua celui-ci avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. »

A mon tour, j'ôtai mes vêtements, avant de faire de même avec ceux de Reno.

« J'aime celles qui prennent des initiatives, la plupart sont beaucoup trop passives.

-Ne me compare pas avec tes ex, Reno. Grimaçai-je.

-Alors, je ne le ferai pas. »

Il était nu. Entièrement nu. Je baissai les yeux, admirant le premier objet de ma curiosité. Parfaite. J'humidifiai mes lèvres, un air gourmand au visage.

« Pas mal du tout, Reno.

-Et encore, il fait froid. Tu ne la vois pas encore dans son entier potentiel.

-Vraiment ? »

Un rire menaça de s'échapper de mes lèvres, mais je le retins. J'avais peur de blesser sa virilité...Très impressionnante, par ailleurs. Enfin, d'après le peu d'expérience que j'avais...

« Tu n'es pas un rapide, au moins ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Tant mieux. Soupirai-je, rassurée. »

Cette nuit-là fut ma première véritable nuit d'amour. Les autres que j'avais passées avec mon ex ne pouvaient guère soutenir la comparaison. Ses caresses étaient divines, comme s'il devinait exactement ce que mon corps désirait. Ses baisers étaient chauds et sucrés, et il était rempli d'attention à mon égard.

Ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

« Alors ? Lui demandai-je, épuisée. »

Il me répondit par un sourire, avant de m'enlacer entre ses bras sveltes :

« Génial. Ne put-il que déclarer.

-Je te connaissais plus volubile, Reno. Plaisantai-je. »

Caressant ma poitrine, Reno me donna alors un autre baiser. Bref, intense, empli de passions.

« Satisfaite ?

-Je ne pourrai pas l'être plus. »

Je fermai les yeux, savourant la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de ses mains sur le mien.

Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de moi s'endormit le premier. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que mes rêves furent peuplés de son visage.

Reno...Peu importe l'avenir, les dangers ou même le Président, ou plutôt mon patron. Tant que tu resteras à mes côtés, je n'aurais peur de rien. De rien.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne suis pas encore très douée pour écrire ce genre de scènes, je n'aime pas lorsque cela est trop cru, ça ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

J'ai vu que vous êtiez une vingtaine à parfois me rendre visite ! Et il n'y a que Melior qui me poste des commentaires ! Bouh, c'est méchant ^^ !

Non, plus sérieusement, ce serait sympa de poster de temps en temps...Mélain, Tsukiyo2894, Abyssia, FF7-Yaoi-fangirl...et tous ceux et celles que je ne connais pas encore...N'hésitez pas, ça me ferait très plaisir, et je serais encore plus motivée pour la suite.

Réponse aux reviews :

Melior : J'ai essayé de rendre la scène de la Chimère impressionnante, sans pour autant tomber dans le pur gore, que je réserve pour la suite ^^. J'espère y être arrivé...En tout cas, c'est mieux que dans la première version. Et puis il y a les mitaines ^^.

Un triangle amoureux avec Sephiroth ? Beuh...Il doit avoir dans la trentaine, non ? Ce n'est pas trop ce que j'imaginais, mais à exploiter.

Quant à Yazoo, je lui ai toujours trouvé un air hautain dans le film, je me suis dit que ce serait marrant à creuser. Surtout pour ses disputes avec Alex, j'adore les écrire...Elles me font un peu penser à celles entre Tasuki et Tamahomé.

Quant aux vers à la fin...La patte de l'Otaku nostalgique des vieux dessins animés ^^'...

Enfin, Tifa...J'adore ce perso. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux sa personnalité, mais seulement aidé d'une parodie mp3 et du film, c'est un peu compliqué. J'espère que je suis quand même fidèle...

On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre, du point de vue d'Ambre. N'hésitez pas pour reviewer ! Bonne nuit !


	17. Chapter 17

Salut tout le monde ! De retour sur le chapitre 17 ! Hum...Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je suis en train de me demander si ce sera ou non la fin du premier tome de ma fanfic et surtout le titre que je donnerai à ma seconde. Dilemme...Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin approche, et je suis contente de voir que les reviews sont de nouveau au rendez-vous ! Donc, merci à Melior, Mélain, à qui je souhaite un bon retour et un emploi du temps plus clément, et à Lust69, ainsi que bienvenue, vu que tu postes ta première review.  
Ce chapitre sera du point de vue d'Ambre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit avait défilé devant mes yeux grands ouverts. Les cheveux de Kadaj me chatouillant le visage, je n'avais pas détourné une seule fois mon regard de lui, ni même lâché la main qu'il avait serré en s'endormant. Et ce, malgré les horribles crampes qui avaient commencé à me faire souffrir...

En vérité, j'étais inquiète. Terriblement inquiète. Et pas seulement pour moi. Pour lui aussi. Le pauvre n'avait sans doute jamais fréquenté d'école de sa vie...Malgré le génie qu'il prétendait être, ou plutôt que ses frères prétendaient qu'il était, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter quant au bienfait de cette subite intégration. Sans compter mes propres angoisses, que je m'efforçais instamment d'oublier.

Je poussai un soupir. Ma main lâcha alors celle de Kadaj. Celui-ci remua, sans se réveiller.

_Sephiroth..._

**_J'aimerais te parler. En face. Va dans la salle de bain._**

_Il est six heures du matin. J'aimerais bien essayer de dormir pendant la demi-heure qu'il me reste..._

**_Ne joue pas les flemmardes et rejoins-moi. C'est un ordre._**

Etouffant un bâillement, je me levais, tentant d'être le plus discrète possible. Il fallait dire qu'en compagnie de Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, qui avaient tous trois décidé de dormir avec moi, la discrétion était de mise...Je doutais fortement qu'un réveil soudain les rende doux comme des agneaux.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je sortis de la chambre, rejoignant la salle de bain.

De justesse, je parvins alors à retenir un cri. Le reflet de Sephiroth me faisait face, dans le grand miroir qui surplombait le lavabo de la salle de bain.

**« Il serait temps de t'habituer à me voir dans le miroir, petite sotte. **

-Désolée si j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de croiser le reflet d'un ex-SOLDAT super sexy chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir.

**-Mouais, passons. Je voulais te parler en face. Les discussions télépathiques me donnent la migraine.**

-A moi aussi, au passage. Ajoutai-je à sa remarque. J'ai l'impression d'être dédoublé intérieurement, c'est vraiment désagréable...

**-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression.**

-Merci, je suis au courant. Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de partager une discussion avec toi à six heures du mat' ? Un problème capillaire urgent ? »

Sephiroth me fusilla du regard, tandis qu'un coup de poing télépathique m'était envoyé. Aïe...

« Ca fait mal, merde !

**-Silence, on pourrait t'entendre. Et je veux que tu sois seule à savoir ce que je vais te dire.**

-Te voilà bien mystérieux, Sephy. Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?

-**Je voulais te demander de te méfier, Ambre.**

-C'est bête, je n'y aurais pas pensé toute seule...

**-Je ne plaisante pas ! Il ne s'agit pas pour toi de rentrer dans un simple lycée comme les autres ! Tu as pénétré au cœur même de l'Académie Shinra ! »**

Je haussai un sourcil, déconcertée.

« Je croyais que c'était un lycée qui s'appelait Eterna Garden.

**-Les noms n'ont pas d'importance. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ce lieu est le siège même des futures autorités de la Shinra ! Il a été créé par l'ex-Président et Rufus y a fait sa scolarité. Sans compter qu'il garde une grande influence en ce lieu...**

-Tu penses qu'il veut me faire surveiller ? »

A ma grande surprise, Sephiroth secoua la tête.

**« Comme tu le sais, Rufus est diablement intelligent. Je suis sûr que la surveillance pure et dure n'est pas son seul but. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu vous coller, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo et toi dans les cellules de la Shinra ou dans un labo pour ça.**

-C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion...

**-Tu vois. Il a un plan. Sans doute quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, aussi bien pour toi que pour les Trois frères ou moi...En tout cas, assez dangereux pour qu'il te colle dans l'Académie où certains de ses Turks servent de surveillants et ses scientifiques de professeurs. **

-Charmante perspective. Une autre bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? »

Sephiroth baissa les yeux, un air sombre s'affichant sur son visage de cristal. Visiblement oui, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement décidé à m'en parler.

**« Il vaut mieux que tu le découvres par toi-même. Je ne saurais pas mettre les mots qu'il faut dessus...**

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Une sensation d'engourdissement apparut dans mon bras gauche. Comme s'il portait subitement quelque chose d'un peu lourd...Masamune !

**« Je resterais vigilant. Je veillerais sur toi. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à mon corps d'emprunt.**

-C'est sympa comme surnom, « corps d'emprunt », tu n'avais rien d'autre sous la main ?

**-Pas encore. Le temps viendra, peut-être... »**

J'haussai un sourcil, pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

**« Retourne dans la chambre. Les autres ne doivent se douter de rien. **

-Pourquoi ?

**-Tu ne veux pas les inquiéter, non ? »**

Je secouai la tête.

**« Alors, ne leur dis rien.**

-Très bien. Bonne nuit...Sephiroth.

**-Bonne nuit, Petite sotte. »**

J'eus un sourire à l'entente de ce surnom. C'était assez mignon...Tant que ça restait dans le domaine du privé, bien sûr.

Je retournai dans la chambre, toujours à pas de loups. Une main saisit alors mon poignet, tandis qu'une autre se posait sur ma bouche :

« C'est moi, alors ne crie pas !

-Yazoo... »

Celui-ci m'attira à l'extérieur de la chambre, jusqu'à l'étage inférieur.

Tout en me faisant la réflexion que je ne retrouverais sans doute jamais la douce chaleur de mon lit aujourd'hui, je lui demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu n'étais pas en train de dormir ?

-Je n'y suis pas arrivé. »

Je lâchai un soupir :

« Moi non plus.

-Où es-tu allé ? Je t'ai vu partir, tout à l'heure. Je t'ai entendu parler. »

J'eus un rire gêné, cherchant une excuse pathétique à lui transmettre.

« Je parlais toute seule. Dans mon jargon, on appellerait ça avoir une conversation intéressante avec quelqu'un de passionnant.

-Tu parlais avec Sephiroth. »

Je grimaçai.

« Tu es trop perspicace pour ton bien, Yazoo. Ca te jouera des tours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait te dire ? »

Dilemme...D'un côté, Yazoo, à qui j'étais sûre de n'avoir rien à cacher, de l'autre, Sephiroth, qui me martelait le crâne de ma promesse de ne rien dire.

« Rien d'important. Il voulait juste me rappeler la promesse que je lui avais faite.

- Quelle genre de promesse ? »

Je baissai les yeux, subitement gênée :

« J'ai juré...De lui rendre un corps. Un jour ou l'autre. »

Yazoo se mordit les lèvres, songeur :

« Tu lui as vraiment promis ça ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« J'aurais voulu t'aider, mais je n'ai aucune piste à te donner. Tu t'aventures dans un domaine qui m'est totalement inconnu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Yazoo. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de l'aide, de toute façon.

-J'espère que tu y arriveras...je voudrais pouvoir lui parler en face, un de ces jours.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Demandai-je, étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas exactement encore. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on aura sans doute beaucoup à se dire, lui et moi...Et je préférerai être totalement seul pour le faire, sans vouloir te manquer de respect.

-Je comprends. »

Un bruit strident me parvint alors aux oreilles. On aurait dit un réveil géant !

« Ils vont réveiller tout le monde, ils sont dingues...Fis-je remarquer en massant mes pauvres tempes, qui subissaient le contrecoup de cet horrible bruit.

-C'était exactement leur intention.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'on devait fêter ? »

Je restais un court instant dans le flou, avant que mes idées ne soient à nouveau claires :

« Mon anniversaire...

-Exact. C'est un peu tard, mais...

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Je me retournai. Ils étaient tous réunis. Tifa en tête, un gâteau au chocolat en mains, Alex derrière, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres et visiblement soucieux de l'équilibre précaire dans lequel se trouvait le gâteau, Denzel et Marlène, qui tentaient de goûter à ce même gâteau, sans succès, Kadaj, l'air endormi, soutenu par un Loz visiblement en pleine forme, Lucile et Audrey, qui m'adressaient grands signes et grimaces. Et encore derrière, Cloud, une mince ombre de sourire s'affichant sur son visage, et n'osant pas croiser mon regard. Cette dernière constatation ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de me blesser. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Tu as vu ? Même la marmotte qui te sert de frère s'est levé pour te le fêter.

-La marmotte te demande d'aller te faire voir, l'Asperge.

-Oh, quelle vulgarité ! »

Avec un petit rire, Tifa posa le gâteau sur la table. Seize bougies y trônaient fièrement. Seize ans...J'avais déjà seize ans...

« Allez, souffle, avant que Denzel ou Marlène ne le fassent avant toi ! Me conseilla Tifa.

-On a passé l'âge ! Protesta Denzel.

-Mais on aimerait quand même manger le gâteau...Ajouta doucement Marlène, le visage encore ensommeillé. »

Je leur adressai un sourire ravi. Puis je soufflai mes bougies, déclenchant l'habituel tonnerre d'applaudissements qui succédait à cet événement.

« Les cadeaux, maintenant ! S'exclama Lucile.

-Des...cadeaux ? Vraiment ? Je...Je ne pensais pas que...

-Pas de chichis, Petite sœur ! Ouvre d'abord le nôtre ! Ordonna Loz, un joyeux sourire collé aux lèvres. »

Sans résistance, j'obtempérai, déchirant l'emballage à toute vitesse.

« On dirait un écureuil devant une noix...Fit remarquer Alex.

-Finement observé. L'appuya Audrey.

-Oh, tais-toi un peu ! »

Je finis enfin par l'ouvrir. Je laissai éclater un cri de joie et de surprise.

« Un PHS ?

-On s'est dit que tu serais heureuse de pouvoir nous parler quand tu le désires. M'expliqua Yazoo.

-Comme ça, tu ne seras jamais toute seule ! Même si on ne peut pas considérer le fait que tu puisses être vraiment dans cette situation...Ajouta Kadaj, sans doute en repensant à Sephiroth.

-Merci, vraiment.

-Notre numéro est déjà dedans. Ainsi que celui de Tifa, de tes amies et de ton idiot de frère. »

Ignorant les protestations d'Alex, j'enlaçai les trois frères, une légère rougeur me prenant alors que mes bras se retrouvaient à serrer le corps de Kadaj.

« C'est vraiment sympa.

-Ne fonds pas en larmes tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas encore ouvert nos cadeaux ! »

Alex me tendit alors un petit paquet.

« Je suis allé le chercher alors que tu étais dans notre monde.

-Wouah, un anneau d'argent ! »

Ravie, je le passai immédiatement à mon majeur.

« Attends, tu n'as pas encore tout entendu...Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était un talisman, aux propriétés encore inconnues, mais empli de magies diverses ! »

J'adressai un regard suspicieux à Alex, tandis que je faisais tourner l'anneau entre mes doigts, un geste qui allait bientôt devenir tic :

« Et tu l'as eu à combien ?

-Un certain nombre de gils. Que j'ai gagné honnêtement. Me répondit-il.

-Hum...»

Tout en continuant à admirer mon nouveau bijou, je déclarai :

« De deux choses l'une : ou tu t'es fait arnaquer proprement, ou le vendeur est un grand naïf. Je pencherais plutôt pour la première solution...

-Hé tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! »

Je lui appliquai deux bises sur les joues :

« C'est ce que j'allais faire, idiot. Merci.

-A notre tour, maintenant ! Déclarèrent Marlène et Denzel.

-Vous...Vous aussi ?

-Bien sûr ! »

J'ouvris le paquet. Un pendentif en forme de soleil.

« C'est pour te porter chance ! M'expliqua candidement Marlène. »

Emue, je l'enfilai aussitôt autour de mon cou.

« Ouvre celui-là, maintenant. On garde celui de Tifa et Cloud pour la fin. »

Emplie de curiosité, je défis l'avant-dernier paquet, particulièrement volumineux. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise en y voyant un fouet, au manche d'or, recouvert de figures stylisées.

« Comme ton cimeterre avait disparu le jour où tu...bref où tu étais momentanément partie...On s'est dit qu'une arme autre que Masamune te plairait peut-être.

-Et comme tu as toujours dit que tu adorerais manier le fouet, on s'est dit que tu serais sûrement heureuse ! Ajouta Lucile avec un sourire malin.

-Elle a dit ça ? Demanda Audrey.

-Un nombre incalculable de fois... »

Je fis claquer le fouet sur le sol, plusieurs fois. Le son qui fut produit m'emplit d'une profonde extase.

« Je savais qu'on aurait dû se contenter d'une épée...Soupira Audrey.

-En espérant qu'elle ne l'expérimente pas trop sur K...»

D'un geste, je fis taire Lucile.

« Hé hé hé, ce que tu es drôle ! Mais arrête, ok ? Lui suggérai-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-De toute façon, il est temps que tu ouvres notre cadeau. Nous interrompit Tifa. Pour tout te dire, il est de la part d'AVALANCHE toute entière. »

Rendue curieuse par sa précision, j'ouvris le paquet.

« Alors ? Me demanda Tifa.

-C'est...C'est juste magnifique...

-Tu remercieras Yuffie quand tu la croiseras. C'est elle qui l'a fait confectionner. »

C'était un kimono. Un magnifique kimono issu du Wutaï. Je n'avais jamais vu travail aussi parfait que celui-ci...

Se partageant entre un blanc, un noir et un bleu ciel, le kimono présentait, dans une étonnante harmonie, un phénix et un léviathan, symbole du Wutaï, entrelacés et unis. Leurs couleurs de feu et d'eau se complétaient à merveille. Le contraste était saisissant.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Alors ne dis rien. Éluda Cloud.

-Le Léviathan représente le Wutaï. Et le phénix représente notre région.

-Une alliance...Je n'aurais jamais cru y voir pareille symbolique.

-Ce sont les artisans sous les ordres de la famille royale Kisaragi qui l'ont confectionné. Crois bien qu'ils y ont mis tout leur talent. »

Je serrai le kimono contre moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est un merveilleux cadeau...»

Je serrai Tifa dans mes bras, avant de donner deux bises à Cloud, qui rougit, peu habitué encore aux contacts humains, particulièrement féminins.

« Merci à tous. »

Sur ces paroles, nous entamâmes alors la dégustation du gâteau. J'affichai un sourire gourmand, alors que j'engloutissais ma deuxième part.

« Oups, l'heure est passée un peu vite ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Nous signala Tifa. »

A regret, je saluai tout le monde, avant d'aller m'habiller, rangeant précieusement mon kimono et emportant PHS, anneau, collier et fouet, que je sanglais à ma taille.

Puis, conduits par Tifa, Kadaj et moi nous rendîmes jusqu'à Eterna Garden.

*

Une école de fils à papa...Voilà ce qu'était, à mes yeux, l'Académie Eterna Garden. Une institution dont l'inscription se comptait sans doute en milliers, heureusement couverte par ce cher et détesté Président.

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les explications de notre guide, ne captant que quelques bribes de phrases comme : « Plus hauts fonctionnaires de la Shinra sortent de cette école » ou, plus important à mes yeux, « La cantine se trouve au troisième étage et ne sert que les mets les plus fins que l'on puisse trouver dans tout Midgar ».

En vérité, mon attention était entièrement tournée vers la structure de l'établissement. Celui-ci était recouvert de caméras de toute sorte.

**_Bienvenue à l'école de formation et de propagande de la Shinra..._**

Des regards mauvais se tournaient vers Kadaj et moi, tandis que nous continuions la visite de l'école. Une douleur me prit soudain à l'arrière de mon épaule, tandis qu'un bruit métallique se faisait entendre.

« Ambre ! S'exclama Kadaj. Ca va ? »

Je baissai les yeux au sol : un ciseau. Inquiète, je posai une main sur mon épaule, que je retirai très vite. Elle saignait. Et pas qu'un peu...

« Je vais te soigner ça ! Déclara Tifa en sortant une Matéria de soin de ses poches. »

La douleur disparut presque aussitôt. Pas la vision, en revanche, du sourire sarcastique qui déchirait les lèvres de notre guide.

« Par ici, s'il vous plaît. On va vous faire passer un petit test...

-Un test ? Répéta Kadaj, visiblement méfiant.

-Oui, pour savoir votre niveau. Il serait dommage que vous ne puissiez suivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ricanement qui suivit cette déclaration me fit serrer les poings. Prudence...Il s'agissait de ne pas se mettre cette femme à dos. D'autant plus que, selon son uniforme, elle était sans doute une Turk.

« Oh, vous êtes priés de me remettre vos armes, vous deux. Il est interdit de les avoir à portée dans cet établissement, excepté dans les salles prévues à cet effet. »

Je crispai ma main sur mon fouet, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Rassurez-vous, on ne va pas vous les voler...Vous pourrez les récupérer à la fin de la journée. »

A contrecœur, et encouragée par le sourire bienveillant de Tifa, je remis mon fouet, tandis que Kadaj, comme si on lui arrachait son propre cœur, lui remit Souba, son sabre à deux lames.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme nous échappa.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Vous pouvez entrer dans cette salle, à présent. Restez à l'extérieur, Mlle Lockhart, je vous prie. »

Avec un sourire forcé, Tifa obtempéra. Nous adressant un signe encourageant, elle ferma la porte.

Un silence s'installa alors.

« Asseyez-vous. »

J'obéis. Kadaj également. La femme s'approcha alors de nous, avant de nous donner un bloc complet de feuilles.

« Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour les remplir. Il est maintenant huit heures. Vos résultats vous seront communiqués deux heures plus tard. Commencez. »

Je pris le stylo qui était joint au bloc, et lut le premier sujet. Un sentiment de confiance m'envahit. Du français. Un sourire aux lèvres, je remplis à toute vitesse les réponses demandées.

**_On ne peut te dénier un certain talent dans cette matière..._**

_Il faut bien réussir quelque part ! Relativisai-je en achevant les premiers exercices. Passons au sujet suivant..._

Une boule se forma alors dans ma gorge. Histoire. Allez, je connaissais le jeu et le film presque par cœur, j'allais bien y arriver !

A quelle date la nomination « Rivière de la vie » ou « Lifestream » fut-elle employée pour la première fois ?

Pardon ? C'était quoi cette arnaque ?

Je tournais un bref regard vers Kadaj. Celui-ci remplissait le bloc à grande vitesse. Une vision qui me découragea.

« On ne copie pas ! Me réprimanda la Turk. »

Grosse truie violette.

**_Intéressantes, tes insultes..._**

_Oh, ça va, hein ! Tu ne veux pas m'apporter un coup de main ?_

**_Non._**

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi non ?_

**_Réfléchis deux minutes, veux-tu ? Je ne pourrais pas toujours te sauver la mise, surtout si tu parviens à me trouver un corps. Tu es totalement ignorante de ce monde, que se passerait-il si tu venais à avoir un sans fautes à ces épreuves et que, plus tard, tu sois incapable de répondre à la question la plus basique ?_**

L'évidence me sauta alors aux yeux. Évidemment que je ne pouvais pas demander à Sephiroth de m'aider...

_On va tenter le tout pour le tout en se basant sur la chance...Merci quand même Sephiroth. Heureusement que tu ne m'écoutes pas toujours..._

**_Il vaut mieux. _**

Je remplis du mieux que je pus les questions posées, quoique quelques unes ne me furent pas totalement étrangères (dont certaines concernant le projet G, ainsi que Jenova).

La géographie fut un lamentable échec. J'avais beau connaître la carte des régions de Gaïa, ça ne suffisait pas à situer villes et agglomérations.

J'eus également droit à un test théorique de magie, sur les Matérias et autres, que je réussis heureusement à remplir tant bien que mal, ainsi que des questions sur les invocations, sur lesquelles je restais presque muette. Je ne connaissais le jeu que par une parodie audio, les seules invocations qui me revenaient en mémoire étaient le Léviathan, Hadès et Bahamut. Pas grand chose, donc.

L'antépénultième feuillet traitait du japonais. Ou plutôt du wutaïen. D'abord assez simple, puisqu'écrit phonétiquement et ayant assez de bases pour m'en sortir, puis totalement catastrophique. J'étais incapable de lire les Kanjis, c'était un fait.

La sonnerie de midi retentit alors que je remplissais de justesse des feuillets de mathématiques, où je pouvais avouer, étant une L pure et dure, que j'étais une quiche pour tout ce qui n'était pas arithmétique, et d'anglais, où j'étais, en revanche, plutôt satisfaite. Kadaj, lui, avait déjà fini depuis une heure et était sorti de la salle rejoindre Tifa.

_Alors ?_

Sephiroth ne me répondit même pas. Je poussai un grand soupir, en sortant retrouver Kadaj et Tifa. Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire compatissant :

« Viens, on va sortir un peu. On aura les résultats vers quatorze heures, je vous emmène manger un truc. »

Je la remerciai du regard, minée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi larguée...J'étais sûre que la moitié des notions qui se trouvait dans ce test relevait du niveau d'un élève de primaire.

*

Un sourire cynique aux lèvres, la Turk me tendit mon bloc de feuilles, entièrement corrigé par l'ordinateur. Alors que la copie de Kadaj affichait un presque sans fautes, excepté quelques erreurs en français et anglais, compréhensible étant donné l'origine wutaïenne de Kadaj découverte il y a peu.

« Je ne vous cache pas, Mlle Lockhart, un certain scepticisme par rapport à ces deux élèves. Si Kadaj a un niveau fantastique et se placera sans doute parmi les têtes de classe de notre dernière année de lycée... »

Le dégoût qu'elle ressentait envers lui était parfaitement montré, malgré les paroles mielleuses qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Ambre, en revanche, me laisse perplexe.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Regardez par vous-même. Répondit la Turk en m'arrachant les feuilles de main et en les confiant à Tifa. »

Celle-ci y jeta un bref coup d'œil, sans véritable surprise :

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, ses résultats sont les plus chaotiques que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir durant mon service ici. L'ordinateur a mis un temps fou à traiter son test, tant il devait corriger d'erreurs. »

Je serrais les poings, affichant un sourire contrit et forcé :

« Vous n'avez même pas un niveau de primaire en ce qui concerne le wutaïen, l'histoire, la géographie. Vos connaissances sur les invocations sont limitées au strict minimum. En revanche...»

La Turk m'indiqua le premier feuillet du doigt. Blanc de toute couleur de correction.

« Vous avez un don pour le français, c'est une évidence. Mais vos résultats sont moyens pour le reste, et même carrément catastrophiques en mathématiques. »

Je baissai la tête. Ca, ce n'était pas nouveau. Je n'avais rien d'une S.

« Là n'est pas, cependant, le plus étonnant...»

Je relevai la tête, surprise. Je tournai le regard vers Tifa et Kadaj. Eux semblaient aussi désemparés que moi.

« Notre honorable et honoré Président Shinra avait pris la liberté d'ajouter quelques questions en plus à votre test, Ambre. Des questions dont les réponses étaient classées _secret défense._ Des questions auxquels vous avez répondu, et avec détails qui plus est, concernant notamment les expériences top-secrètes menées sur Jenova...Ainsi que d'autres détails, pourtant passés sous silence, de la vie des scientifiques les plus célèbres de notre compagnie. »

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, tandis qu'une colère m'envahissait. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Sans réfléchir, j'avais répondu aux questions concernant Hojo, Hollander et Gast, d'après ce que j'avais appris de par mes recherches et les jeux dérivés auxquels j'avais joué. Sans oublier les renseignements sur Jenova...Quelle idiote !

**_Je ne peux malheureusement pas te contredire là-dessus, Ambre..._**

« Le Président s'est montré fort intéressé par vos résultats, mais nous a ordonné de ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet. Ajouta alors la Turk, à notre grande surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je suis sûre qu'il saura parfaitement débusquer votre secret, Ambre. »

Je grimaçai. Le pauvre pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque s'il venait à tout savoir de mes secrets...et de mes connaissances sur ce monde.

« Je suis néanmoins perdue face à vos résultats. Je ne sais si je dois vous intégrer à une classe de première année de primaire, ou de dernière année de lycée. »

Sa déclaration me glaça le sang dans les veines. Tout, plutôt que d'être séparé de Kadaj, dans cet établissement Pro-Shinra !

Tifa, heureusement, décida d'y mettre son grain de sel :

« Ambre est intelligente, Madame...

-Mademoiselle. Rectifia la Turk, pincée.

-Mademoiselle, alors. Je suis sûre qu'elle rattrapera sans peine le niveau des autres si je lui donne des cours particuliers. »

La Turk réfléchit quelques instants. Puis, sans doute soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter ma présence dans une classe d'aide, elle accepta, à notre grand soulagement.

« Nous allons à présent vous remettre votre uniforme. Je vous retrouverai demain matin, à huit heures, pour votre premier jour de cours. Passez une bonne après-midi. »

Les uniformes en main et nos armes rendues, nous quittâmes alors l'établissement, un énorme poids s'ôtant de notre cœur.

« Yazoo t'avait dit que j'étais un génie ! Fanfaronna Kadaj, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais cru le contraire...Mentis-je éhontément. Mais je suis quand même un peu surprise...Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi nulle. »

Tifa posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, Ambre. Tu viens d'un autre monde, et tu t'en sors très bien en tant que tel.

-C'est gentil, Tifa.

-Je t'en prie. »

Une sensation d'humidité me prit alors le nez. Puis les joues. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel.

« Il neige ! M'exclamai-je en souriant. »

Tifa m'observa en riant, tandis que je tentais d'avaler les flocons qui se posaient sur moi.

« La neige arrive bien tôt, cette année...Déclara-t-elle en époussetant ses cheveux.

-On marche un peu ? J'ai envie d'en profiter un peu. »

Nous approuvâmes la proposition de Kadaj. La seule neige qu'il avait dû voir était celle du Cratère Nord, où Tseng et Elena l'avaient trouvé. Une neige violente et terriblement froide. Rien à voir avec celle-ci.

M'enhardissant, je serrai la main de Kadaj. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers moi, avant de me sourire :

« Je suis content d'être avec toi, Grande Sœur.

-Moi aussi. Répondis-je en essayant de faire abstraction du Grande Sœur, tandis que Sephiroth ricanait. »

Nous marchâmes un long moment, discutant de tout et de rien. Juste tous les trois, comme une petite famille.

« Il faudra qu'on se fasse ça avec Loz et Yazoo. Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreraient revoir la neige, eux aussi.

-Elle doit tomber au bar aussi. Fis-je remarquer. Ce n'est pas si loin d'ici...

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Ils doivent bien en profiter. Alex aussi. Il adore la neige. Enfin, quand elle n'arrive pas trop tôt. Ajoutai-je, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. »

La main de Kadaj se resserra sur la mienne. J'eus un petit rire. Était-il donc jaloux ?

Un hurlement se fit soudain entendre. Devenant subitement blanche, je lâchai la main de Kadaj, avant de me précipiter vers la source de ce cri.

C'était une petite fille. Elle devait avoir à peine huit ans. Et elle hurlait, hurlait, à s'en arracher les poumons. La nausée me prit et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je vis ce qui avait déclenché ses lamentations.

Sur la neige encore fraîche, une traînée rougeâtre s'étalait. Du sang. Du sang qui provenait du corps d'une femme, allongée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers moi et le visage empli de terreur.

« Aidez-moi...Je vous en supplie...Aidez-moi !

-MAMAN ! Cria la petite fille. »

Les cris étouffés de Kadaj et Tifa, arrivés sur la scène, me parvinrent. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchai de la pauvre femme :

« Je vais vous aider ! Mais il faut que je vous retourne, ça va peut-être vous faire mal...

-Aidez-moi...C'est tout ce que je veux...»

Un cri sortit de sa gorge alors que je retournai son corps, en position dorsale. La bile me monta alors à la bouche, et je dus faire un effort colossal pour ne pas vomir.

Son torse, son torse entier...Il n'y avait plus la moindre parcelle de peau. Les organes y étaient parfaitement visibles. Seuls quelques lambeaux de chair, vestiges de ce que le haut de son corps avait été auparavant, subsistaient.

« J'ai mal...Si mal...

-TIFA ! UNE AMBULANCE ! »

Se ressaisissant aussitôt, Tifa saisit son PHS, composant le numéro des Urgences de cette région. Une simple matéria de soin ne pourrait pas suffire cette fois...

« Ca va aller, dis-je en serrant la main de cette pauvre femme. On va vous soigner. Ne vous inquié...

-FAITES-LA TAIRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE CETTE VOIX ! FAITES-LA TAIRE ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! »

Les sanglots de la petite fille augmentèrent, tandis qu'une nouvelle angoisse saisissait mon être. Une voix...Mais quelle voix ?

La femme toussa. Un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas...mourir...Je ne veux pas... »

Elle poussa alors un hurlement, qui me glaça le sang dans les veines. Un affreux bruit de craquement se fit entendre, et sa cage thoracique vola en éclats. Son cœur, battant de plus en plus vite, apparut alors devant moi. Il était entièrement noirci !

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me poser cette question. Le cœur continua à accélérer ses battements, arrivant à un rythme qu'un humain ne pouvait décemment supporter. Les hurlements de souffrance de la pauvre femme me transperçaient les tympans, tandis que sa main se resserrait convulsivement sur la mienne, ses ongles déchirant ma peau.

Puis, cela arriva. Ce que je ne voulais même pas envisager. Les nerfs et divers vaisseaux reliant le cœur se brisèrent alors et celui-ci sauta hors de la poitrine de la femme. Son cri se mourut dans sa gorge, tandis que le cœur atterrissait dans la neige, juste en face de moi. Il battait...Il battait toujours !

« MAMAN ! MAMAN, RÉVEILLE-TOI ! »

Je ne pus cette fois me retenir, et, d'un pas chancelant, j'allais vomir derrière une poubelle.

« Ambre ! Cria Tifa en s'approchant de moi. »

Mes larmes jaillirent alors, tandis que je me mettais à crier. Crier, crier sans raison. Juste parce que j'avais peur. Juste parce que j'avais mal.

Puis mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi, et je me sentis tomber. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le cri de Kadaj, puis cette voix, cette étrange voix féminine, que j'étais peut-être la seule à entendre :

_On dirait que le Gang de Kadaj s'est amusé à créer une nouvelle maladie..._

Les ténèbres s'emparèrent alors de moi. Je ne demandai que ça. Oublier, oublier cette horreur...Oublier cette terrible sensation de culpabilité qui s'était insinuée en moi à l'entente de cette voix...

J'eus une dernière pensée, avant de finalement m'évanouir :

_Les ennuis ne seront, décidément, jamais terminés..._

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Le prochain chapitre sera la fin de ce premier tome, finalement. Pour le deuxième...Hum...Je vais l'appeler Epidemia, je pense. Je ne sais pas trop quel titre conviendrait le mieux.

Le final n'est pas très joyeux...et un brin cliffhanger. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu...Et pas trop dégoûté au passage. J'avouerai que je ressens un certain plaisir à écrire du gore. Bizarre non ?

Bon, réponse aux reviewers :

Melior : Ouh là, tu es vraiment remontée contre Rufus ! Dois-je avouer que j'adore ce perso, même s'il a l'air vraiment d'un salaud dans ma fic ? Ah, le lycée de Gaïa…Ou plutôt une Académie qui regroupe des classes de la primaire jusqu'à l'université. Je pense que tu peux deviner les prémices du plan de Rufus…quant à son intégralité, je ne pense pas que tu aies encore assez de pièces en main pour arriver à trouver. Par contre, désolée, mais les seules scènes que j'ai vu de Dirge of Cerberus sont celles où Vincent et Lucrecia étaient. Donc, pas de Deepground prévu pour l'instant, sorry. Quant à Ambre et sa promesse, il faudra sans doute encore un peu de temps avant de la voir se réaliser…

Lust69 : Merci de tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Hum…Tu te doutes bien, par contre, que je ne peux pas encore te révéler les obscures pensées du Président Shinra. J'espère que la conclusion que j'y ai trouvée te plaira…A très vite !

Mélain : Ca fait plaisir de lire une de tes reviews, je me demandai où tu étais passée…En fait, t'as un emploi du temps sans doute overbooké…J'avais peur que tu n'aimes plus ma fic. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ainsi que ton indignation face au chantage de Rufus ^^. J'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène, je m'y serais bien attelé un peu plus, mais c'aurait été un peu lourd. Pour ce qui est de Kadaj, je ne pense pas qu'il soit hyper prétentieux, en fait. Un peu orgueilleux, peut-être. Faut dire que je me suis toujours imaginé Loz et Yazoo ne cessant de complimenter chacun de ses actes, comme des parents un peu trop gâteaux le feraient avec leurs enfants ^^. Mais il est tout de même intelligent, même si c'est particulièrement énervant de le revendiquer.

Le prochain chapitre viendra assez vite, j'espère. J'aurais peut-être un peu plus de temps libre avec les vacances…

Bonne journée ! A plus !


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre du remake des Trois élues...

Ça fait quelque chose, tout de même...D'autant plus que j'ai galéré à mort pour ce chapitre-là, simplement déjà pour trouver le point de vue à employer. Après réfléxion, j'ai opté pour Audrey. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Je suis contente, j'ai des tas de nouvelles reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, et ça m'encourage vraiment pour la suite.

Je pense que ce chapitre-ci risque de vous réserver quelques petites surprises...Pour celles que ça intéresse, je l'écris sur les sublissimes musiques Night on the Bald Moutain de Mussorgsky et Dies Ira de Mozart, toutes deux découvertes grâce à l'anime Kenichi, qui vaut vraiment le détour.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

La neige s'était mise à tomber, cet après-midi. Comme dans notre monde, sans doute.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je songeais à Ambre et Kadaj qui, s'ils le pouvaient, devaient sans doute être en train de s'amuser tous deux, comme les enfants qu'ils sont encore.

Enfin, je dis ça, mais...Ceux qui restent ici ne sont vraiment pas mieux. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de plus intéressant que de remplir un seau à l'aide de neige et d'une matéria de glace et de me le vider sur la tête.

Résultat ? Je parie que vous pouvez aisément le deviner...

« ATCHOUM !

-Audrey, on est vraiment désolés...On ne pensait pas que...

-Lucile, dégage.

-Bon, ok, ok. »

Je posai une main sur mon front, laissant échapper un soupir. J'étais brûlante de fièvre. Et à cause de qui ?  
Tout en me promettant de leur faire payer au centuple, je me redressai, toussotant quelque peu.

Je jetai un regard par la fenête. La neige n'avait toujours pas cessé. Bizarre, il ne faisait pourtant pas un froid excessif jusqu'alors...Du moins, d'après ce que m'avait raconté Alex.

J'eus un sourire à sa pensée. Je n'avais pas besoin de me venger de lui, il était suffisamment inquiet pour sa soeur pour que je n'aie guère besoin d'en rajouter. Il avait beau jouer les durs, ses mains, excessivement tremblantes, ne pouvaient que le trahir.

Tiens, en parlant du loup...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée. Un autre seau de neige à me verser sur la figure ? »

Alex, à ma grande surprise, ne répondit même pas à ma vanne, se contentant de secouer la tête.

Il me prit la main, m'incitant à le suivre. Trop étonnée pour réagir, je me laissai conduire.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir sur une chaise. Lucile, Yazoo et Loz étaient déjà attablés, ainsi que...Reno ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Je croyais qu'il évitait de venir au bar...A raison, puisque que Cloud, visiblement méfiant, avait une main posée sur la garde de son épée, prêt à dégainer si Reno se montrait un peu trop...menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ? Demandai-je, déconcertée. On se croirait à un enterrement...»

Avec un soupir, Lucile me tendit un objet. Un téléphone portable.

« On l'a reçu il y a cinq minutes. M'éclaira-t-elle. Avec nos uniformes de Turks. »

Je grimaçai. C'était donc ça...Le président avait fait bien vite.

« Il veut te parler.

-Qui ?

-Rufus Shinra. Il est au bout du fil. »

J'haussai un sourcil, quelque peu interloquée. Puis je saisis le portable, et sa voix retentit. A nouveau.

« Toutes mes salutations, très chère. J'ai ouï dire que vous étiez tombée malade. Excusez donc mon appel précipité.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Rufus. Dites-moi pourquoi vous voulez me parler.

-Oh, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire...Je voulais simplement vous informer d'une petite chose, à propos de votre amie, Ambre.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Grondai-je. »

Les yeux de Lucile s'écarquillèrent :

« Il parle d'Ambre ? »

J'hochai la tête, lui intimant de se taire.

« Ne soyez donc pas si impertinente avec votre nouvel employeur, Audrey. Et ne tirez pas non plus de conclusions trop hâtives. Je ne suis pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je pus sans mal imaginer le sourire sarcastique que devait afficher Rufus, à l'instant même. Sa voix sirupeuse répondit alors :

« Votre amie est à l'hôpital. Perte de connaissance. Et une blessure mineure.

-Comment ?

-Rassurez-vous, elle est à présent réveillée, et est en bonne santé. »

A ces mots, je fus partagée entre méfiance et soulagement. Je n'étais pas encore prête à accorder ma confiance à ce blondinet à la face de jeune premier...

« Du moins, au niveau physique. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant au niveau mental...

-Niveau mental ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-D'après certains dires, votre amie Ambre a assisté à un horrible spectacle. Un spectacle auquel nous avons malheureusement eu droit à peu près cinq fois depuis la fin des géostigmates et votre disparition soudain. Et il se pourrait bien qu'elle subisse quelques...traumatismes de par cette expérience.

-Président, dites-moi où elle est. »

Un rire retentit à mon oreille.

« Hors de question.

-Dites-le moi !

-Vous n'êtes pas en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit, Audrey. Souvenez-vous que vous êtes ma subordonnée, et rien d'autre.

-Allez vous faire foutre...

-Quelle vulgarité...Sans ma clémence, figurez-vous que Reno, mon fidèle Reno, aurait déjà pu vous trancher la gorge pour vous être ainsi rebellé contre mon autorité.

-Il ne ferait pas ça.

-Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que Reno ferait si je le lui ordonnais...Son âme m'est entièrement dévouée. Il tuerait qui je désire. Y compris celle que son coeur désire, lui. »

Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil à Lucile. Elle était enlacée à Reno, qui tentait visiblement de la rassurer quant à la précarité de la situation.

« Je ne vous crois pas.

-A votre guise. Revenons au sujet : je ne peux vous autoriser à voir votre amie.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle est une criminelle.

-Elle n'a rien d'une... !

-Et nous la soupçonnons d'être pour quelque chose à propos de la scène à laquelle elle a assisté. »

Je ne pus que me taire, choquée par cette suggestion. Rufus poursuivit :

« Voyez-vous, une étrange maladie se répand à travers Gaïa. Sinueusement, insidieusement. Si je devais la comparer au Géostigma, je dirais que celui-ci constitue une véritable promenade de santé à côté de cette maladie. »

Je me crispai, ne pouvant que me rappeler de la douleur qu'avait causée le Géostigma, jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Jamais chose aussi horrible que celle-ci n'aurait dû exister...Et voilà que l'on m'annonce une maladie encore pire ?

« On ne sait jamais vraiment qui va être touché. Les premiers symptômes constituent en une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, et une folie d'abord modérée, puis de plus en plus présente.

-Une folie ?

-Le patient prétend entendre une voix, une voix féminine. A chaque instant de la journée. Certains sont morts à force de se cogner la tête contre les murs pour ne plus l'entendre. »

Je déglutis.

« C'est horrible...

-Oh, ce n'est que le premier stade. Je vous épargne le reste, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Sachez simplement que le dernier stade de la maladie se conclut simplement par la fonte des chairs constituant notre torse, ainsi que l'accélération rythmique de notre coeur, et ce jusqu'à...»

Je n'avais aucune peine à imaginer le sourire sadique qui déchirait sans doute les lèvres du Président à cet instant, tandis que mon propre sang se glaçait dans mes veines.

« Jusqu'à ce que le coeur bondisse hors du corps. Un coeur battant encore, un coeur frémissant. Un coeur rendu noir de ténèbres, qui finit par fondre et tout simplement disparaître.

-Et vous soupçonnez Ambre d'être à l'origine de cette maladie ?

-Pas seulement Ambre. Les Trois frères également, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Aucun d'eux ne serait capable d'une chose aussi horrible !

-Dois-je vous rappeler combien de personnes sont mortes par le Géostigma ? »

Touché. Tout en essuyant mon front trempé de sueur, je repris :

« Jenova les possédait.

-Qui vous dit qu'elle ne continue pas à le faire ? Rien ne nous dit qu'elle ait été réellement vaincu...D'autant plus que, selon mon informateur, votre amie héberge dans son corps l'esprit de l'ex-Général Sephiroth... »

Mes poings se serrèrent.

« Où avez-vous eu cette information ?

-Vous allez le savoir très vite. Dès que cette conversation sera terminée.

-Je refuse de croire qu'Ambre puisse avoir une quelconque responsabilité dans cette affaire.

-Je ne peux pourtant que croire l'inverse. La maladie s'est déclenchée à l'instant même où vous, Ambre, Kadaj et Reno aviez disparu. Et l'une des malades est d'ailleurs morte à proximité d'Ambre.

-Pourquoi ne nous soupçonnez vous pas ?

-Tout simplement parce que vous êtes des humains normaux.

-Ambre est humaine.

-Elle ne l'est sans doute pas, puisqu'elle a été capable d'accomplir la Réunion. Les humains ne pourraient faire une chose pareille. Il faudrait être un clone de Sephiroth pour cela...ou être quelque chose d'autre. Je n'ai pas encore pu déterminer quoi.

-Vous vous trompez. Ambre n'a rien d'un clone de Sephiroth. »

Alors que je prononçais ces mots, le portable me fut arraché des mains. Alex l'avait saisi, visiblement furieux.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de ma soeur comme ça, enfoiré ! Elle est aussi humaine que moi, vous n'avez pas le droit d'affirmer le contraire ! »

Je posai une main sur l'épaule d'Alex, l'incitant à se calmer, tandis que je reprenais le téléphone.

« Votre ami est des plus nerveux. Le frère d'Ambre, dit-il ? Intéressant...

-Ambre ne vous suffit donc pas ? Vous voulez blesser tous ceux qui l'entourent ?

-Ambre a l'étrange capacité de s'entourer des êtres les plus bizarres et hétéroclites qui soient. Les Trois frères, vous, dont personne ne peut déterminer l'origine, Sephiroth, qui habite son propre corps...Je doute que son frère soit aussi humain et normal qu'il le prétend. »

Avec une grimace, je songeai à notre rapide disparition sur Terre, ainsi qu'à notre retour. Tous deux provoqués par Alex.

« Ma vision est juste, semble-t-il. Peu importe. Je pense que notre conversation peut se terminer, à présent. Je le répète : interdiction de vous approcher d'Ambre sans que je ne vous aie donné l'autorisation. Et vous devrez quitter le 7th Heaven dès cet appel terminé. Reno vous conduira à vos nouveaux appartements.

-Quitter le 7th Heaven ? Vous êtes malade ? »

Mon hurlement les fit tous sursauter, Cloud y compris. Je tournai un regard triste vers lui. On venait à peine de faire connaissance...

« Ma chère Audrey, je sais qu'AVALANCHE, le groupe terroriste écologique de vos amis, est sur le point de se reformer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des employés aussi inexpérimentées que vous à leur portée. Ils pourraient vous soutirer des informations sans aucun mal.

-Ils ne feraient pas ça ! J'en suis sûre !

-Vous ne connaissez pas encore les adultes, Audrey...Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la perversité et de l'hypocrisie dont ils sont capables.

-A vous entendre, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute.

-Amusant. Je vais donc raccrocher. Je vous rappellerai pour votre première mission. Au revoir, très chère.

-Attendez ! »

Seule la tonalité me répondit. Je serrai les poings, balançant le téléphone contre le mur.

« Il est hors de question qu'on lui obéisse !

-Audrey ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lucile.

-Ambre est à l'hôpital. Et il refuse qu'on y aille ! »

Lucile sursauta à mes propos. Elle se détacha de Reno, prenant son propre téléphone, fourni avec son uniforme.

« J'appelle Tifa. Elle nous dira où elle se trouve. »

Elle composa le numéro, puis parla brièvement, avant de raccrocher.

« Elle est à Healen. Allons-y. »

J'hochai la tête, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, suivie des deux frères.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller. »

Je me retournai. Reno !

« Reste en-dehors de ça, la situation est déjà assez compliquée...siffla Lucile.

-J'ai pour ordre de ne pas vous laisser y aller et de vous conduire à vos appartements. Alors, je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

-Essaie donc de nous en empêcher, Reno. Persiflai-je. Je n'aurai pas d'hésitation à te faire mordre la poussière. »

Reno sortit son MCR, assénant un coup par surprise à Cloud, qui resta assommé par la décharge électrique.

« S'il faut que j'emploie la force, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

-Tu es seul, Reno. Et, même si c'est atrocement lâche, on se mettra tous contre toi, s'il le faut.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. S'interposa alors une voix mélodieuse. »

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Puis Lucile s'effondra à terre. Deux autres sifflements suffirent à faire perdre connaissance à Yazoo et Loz.

Je pris alors la première arme qui se trouvait sous ma main, à savoir le pistolet également livré avec nos uniformes.

« Montrez-vous ! Où êtes-vous ?

-Oh, mais je suis là depuis le début. »

Une silhouette se détacha alors des ombres. Une silhouette longiligne, dotée d'un sourire démoniaque et d'un regard perçant. Un regard à demi-voilé par un cache-oeil d'un noir ténébreux.

« Comment...Comment avez-vous fait cela ? »

L'inconnue apparut alors dépourvue de ténèbres. Elle essuya les quelques lambeaux d'ombre qui subsistaient encore sur sa peau mate, avant de me répondre, toujours ce même sourire agaçant et effrayant aux lèvres :

« Il est de coutume de se présenter d'abord, non ? »

L'étrange femme s'inclina, avant de me tendre une carte. Une carte blanche simple, sur laquelle était écrite : Faith.

« Cela se prononce Feite. Je le dis parce que j'ai horreur que l'on écorche mon nom. Et toi, tu es Audrey. Audrey Dubois. L'insaisissable Audrey.

-Merci, je connais déjà mon nom.

-Seulement connue pour une arrogance et une insolence trop prononcée...

-Ça va, oui ? »

Faith sortit alors de l'ombre un fusil, qu'elle braqua sur moi à une vitesse presque inhumaine. Un fusil sniper.

« Ainsi que pour une capacité à se fourrer éternellement dans les ennuis. »

Elle baissa alors le sniper, avec un sourire plus amical :

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer. On ne bute pas ses propres collègues, n'est-ce pas ?

-Collègue ? »

Faith acquiesça.

« Je travaille au service du Président Shinra. Je suis son Joker, si vous préférez. Et pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous allez poser, les munitions contenues dans mon fusil ne sont que de simples somnifères et n'ont rien de dangereuses. Vos amis vont se réveiller dans quelques minutes...Ah, plus rapidement que prévu. »

Effectivement, Lucile, Yazoo et Loz avaient déjà ouvert les yeux, réussissant tant bien que mal à se lever, tandis que Cloud se remettait du choc électrique enduré.

« La capacité dont je vous ai fait preuve n'est qu'une des nombreuses que je possède. Et que je ne compte évidemment pas vous dévoiler. Et si je suis ici, c'est parce que le Président Shinra a estimé prudent de ne pas compter que sur l'incompétence connue et reconnue de Reno.

-Je t'emmerde, Faith.

-A ta guise, ce que tu dis m'indiffère totalement. Nous ne sommes pas au même niveau, toi et moi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que le patron t'a choisie comme favorite que tu dois te permettre de dire des trucs pareils. »

Un sourire malsain apparut sur le visage de Reno :

« D'autant plus que ce n'est sûrement pas sur tes seules compétences sur le terrain que Rufus t'a désigné...»

Un crochet du droit le fit rapidement taire. Faith le saisit par les cheveux, plantant son regard de ténèbres dans le sien :

« Insinue une nouvelle fois une quelconque relation autre que professionnelle entre le Président et moi...et je te bute. Même si tu es mon collègue. C'est clair ? »

Puis elle lui asséna un nouveau coup de poing, l'envoyant valser contre la table.

« Vous deux, allez enfiler votre uniforme. On part. Tout de suite. Exécution.

-On le fera. Répondis-je. A une condition.

-Oh ? Parce que vous pensez pouvoir m'imposer des conditions ? »

Tentant de faire taire les battements de mon coeur, je répondis, bravement :

« Laissez-nous téléphoner à Ambre. Une fois. »

Faith parut réfléchir. Son regard se tourna d'abord vers Lucile, trop choquée et déçue par l'attitude de Reno pour dire quoi que ce soit, puis vers moi. Je ne baissai pas les yeux. Je savais que c'était ce qu'elle attendait.

« Très bien. J'imagine que Rufus n'aura rien contre. Je suis même sûre qu'il s'attendait à cette demande. Permission accordée. »

Permission accordée...Pour qui elle se prenait, au juste ? Je ne me rappelais pas être sous ses ordres...

Après lui avoir adressé un regard noir, auquel elle avait répondu par un ricanement, la main sur son arme, prête à s'en servir si les autres venaient à intervenir. Et je doutais cette fois-ci que les munitions employées relèveraient du simple somnifère...

Je composai le numéro d'Ambre, attendant avec nervosité que la tonalité cesse de résonner. Enfin, celle-ci se décida à décrocher :

« Hey ! »

J'éclatai alors de rire, partagée entre fatigue, soulagement et désabusement :

« Je rêve...Je t'appelle, persuadée que tu es à demi-mourante, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est « Hey » ? C'est absurde !

-Ah, c'est toi, Audrey.

-Bien sûr que c'est...Attends, tu comptes réellement accueillir tous ceux qui t'appellent avec un Hey ?

-Ca change du Allô habituel...

-Pour sûr. »

Je ris, soulagée d'un poids. Elle allait bien. Elle était encore capable d'humour.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire...Me lançai-je.

-Tu vas devoir partir ? »

Je me stoppai net, interloquée.

« Comment tu le sais ?

-Je l'ai deviné. Rufus est assez prévisible, dans certains de ses actes. Ma présence à vos côtés devait contrarier ses plans. Je suis sûre qu'il me soupçonne d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire...

-Tu es d'une perspicacité effrayante.

-Non, ça, c'est Tifa qui l'a deviné. Et Kadaj qui l'a approuvé. Au passage, tu pourras dire à Yazoo et Loz que nous allons bien. Je n'aurais pas le temps de trop leur parler, les conversations par téléphone sont limitées, à Healen. C'est tenu par la Shinra, après tout...

-Je vois...

-On est de nouveau ennemies, alors ? Comme la dernière fois...

-Non, Ambre. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. »

Elle se mit alors à rire, tandis que mon coeur se resserrait. Pourquoi la situation devait-elle tourner ainsi ?

« C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer, cette fois.

-J'ai toujours du mal avec ton humour noir, Ambre.

-Tu t'y feras. C'est grâce à lui que les gens m'adorent.

-Permets-moi d'en douter. »

Ambre rit de nouveau.

« Faisons une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle de rester amies, quoi qu'il arrive. La promesse que ne se reproduira jamais ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Qu'on ne sera plus jamais ennemies, même si nos chemins diffèrent.

-Mais...Le Président...

-Tu n'es pas qu'une Turk. Et Lucile non plus. Avant cela, vous êtes mes amies. Je sais que je ne vous en voudrais pas si nous venions à nouveau à s'affronter à cause de lui. Et je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez si je dois faire des choses...disons, illégales pour m'en sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par illégal ?

-Me battre, voler. Tuer, peut-être. Pas vous, bien sûr, mais... »

Tuer...Ambre en parlait légèrement, mais je savais pertinnemment à quel point l'idée de cet acte la répugnait, elle qui ne supportait pas de faire du mal ne serait-ce qu'à un animal.

« Ta promesse...Je la respecterais.

-J'en étais sûre.

-On ne te laissera pas seule, Ambre.

-Je sais. Je chercherai à vous revoir, moi aussi. Je n'arriverai pas à me contenter de petites conversations téléphoniques sous la houlette de la Shinra.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...»

J'haussai un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Shinra veut que j'enquête sur cette maladie. Que je trouve ce qui en est la cause.

-Je pensais qu'il te soupçonnait...

-Il le fait. Si je ne trouve pas le coupable avant que la maladie ne devienne réellement épidémie, je devrais en assumer les conséquences.

-C'est ignoble ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette affaire !

-Peut-être... »

Peut-être ?

« Attends, ne me dis pas que...

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit directement de ma faute, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Mais avoue que c'est troublant. La maladie arrive juste après mon départ, et l'une des malades meurt en ma présence.

-Coïncidence.

-C'est trop gros pour en être.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu en es peut-être responsable. Quelqu'un veut sans doute te faire porter le chapeau !

-Ca n'a pas d'importance...pour l'instant. Ce qui importe, c'est ce qui va se passer ensuite.

-Ensuite ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Cloud ? Rufus m'a fait savoir que vous alliez quitter le 7th Heaven...

-Tu t'inquiètes de ça ? Ambre, ta vie est en danger !

-Ces derniers temps, elle l'est en permanence. Un peu plus ou un peu moins...

-Ne dis pas ça avec autant de légèreté. »

Son rire retentit. Je repris alors :

« Pour ce qui est de...cette personne, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir, je pense.

-Ne t'accorde pas trop de temps non plus.

-Tu peux parler...Ça avance comment avec Kadaj ? T'es passé du stade de connaissance à celui de Grande Soeur, c'est déjà une avancée prodigieuse. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne réalise ? Cinq ans ? Dix ans ?

-Tu vas trop loin, Audrey.

-Désolée. Les nerfs...

-T'inquiète...Tu me passes Lulu ? Je voudrais bien lui parler.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de te parler pour l'instant...

-Pourquoi ? »

Je lui racontai brièvement la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Reno ne cessa de grimacer, son visage passant par toutes les teintes du rouge, alors que je terminai de raconter l'histoire.

« Je comprends...Bah, je rappellerai plus tard. Il lui faut le temps de se remettre.

-Tu crois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que seule Lucile sera capable de lui tirer les vers du nez...

-Encore faut-il qu'elle soit en état de le faire. Elle doit se sentir trahie.

-Je la rappellerai. Et je lui remonterai les bretelles. J'irai jusqu'à lui rendre visite et faire claquer mon fouet, s'il le faut.

-Je n'en doute pas...Ricanai-je en visualisant la scène.

-Je vais devoir te quitter. Les employés Shinra sont de plus en plus pressants. Prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi. »

Ambre raccrocha. Je m'affalai sur une chaise, épuisée par tous ces événements. Ma fièvre avait empirée...

« Tiens. »

Je me retournai. Faith. Elle tenait dans sa main une fleur d'un jaune d'une grande beauté.

« C'est un Farfugium. Si tu respires son odeur, ton mal devrait finir par se dissiper. »

Je pris la fleur, méfiante.

« Allez, elle ne va pas te bouffer ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de m'exécuter. Ma fièvre tomba presque immédiatement.

« Merci.

-Pas de quoi. C'est une création de la Shinra. Matéria de soin combinée avec une fleur aux propriétés guérisseusses. Ca permet de guérir les maladies les plus bénignes sans mal et très rapidement. Va te changer, maintenant. Plus de temps à perdre. »

J'hochai la tête, entraînant Lucile à ma suite. Son regard restait toujours fixé sur Reno qui, lui, n'osait pas lever les yeux. La situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée...

*

« Voici votre nouvel appart'. Il jouxte le mien. Vous allez voir, c'est hyper confortable. »

Je remerciai brièvement Faith, qui m'adressa un sourire et sortit. Plus le temps passait, moins je parvenais à cerner cette fille. Alliée ou ennemie ? Elle était tour à tour d'une implacable cruauté et d'une grande gentillesse...Qui était-elle réellement ?

Ce n'était pas avec Lucile que j'allais pouvoir en débattre. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant même que j'y entre. Je soupirai. Elle prenait trop les choses à coeur. Ca n'allait décidément pas lui rendre service...

Je m'étendis sur mon propre lit, songeuse. Il était étonnant de voir combien, en quelques jours, nos vies avaient basculées. Moi qui n'étais qu'une lycéenne un brin paresseuse il y a peu, me voilà propulsée Turk dans un univers dont je ne connaissais quasiment rien. J'avais affronté la maladie, la mort...Je m'étais confrontée aux plus profondes noirceurs qui habitaient Ambre, et j'avais même dû l'affronter.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que je regrettais de ne pas être restée à ma petite vie banale mais sûre et joyeuse sur Terre. Même si le visage de Cloud ne cessait de revenir dans mes pensées pour démentir mes propos...

Comment les choses allaient-elles tourner, à présent ? Entre Lucile et moi, à présent Turks et otages de la Shinra, AVALANCHE, que je ne connaissais que très peu, mais dont Cloud et Tifa faisaient partie et qui allait reprendre du service, Ambre et les Trois Frères, dont la vie était à présent sur la sellette, et Alex, Alex dont le destin restait encore obscur et dont la place dans les plans Shinra était inconnue, je me doutais bien que ma vie n'allait pas être de tout repos. Sans compter sur cette horrible maladie, bien sûr...

Je soupirai, lasse. Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ?

Mais la vibration de mon téléphone, ou plutôt de mon PHS, me coupa dans mes noires pensées.

Le Président...Je décrochai.

« Quoi ?

-Ne faites pas comme si vous n'étiez pas enchantée de me parler. Bref, j'ai une mission à vous confier.

-Déjà ? Et laquelle ?

-Prenez Lucile avec vous, et suivez Faith. Elle va vous mener là où vous devez aller.

-Et où est-ce donc ? »

Un court silence prit place. Puis Rufus Shinra répondit finalement :

« Au Cratère Nord. C'est urgent. Faites vite. »

Puis il raccrocha, sans dire mot.

* * *

Fin ! Je sais que vous allez me haïr, mais c'est ainsi...Hum, je crois que j'ai déjà écrit des chapitres mieux que celui-ci, mais bon...J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu.

A présent, place aux réponses aux reviews, nombreuses cette fois-ci :

Melain : Merci pour ton commentaire. Effectivement, ça doit être plutôt dur pour toi...J'espère que tu réussiras à tenir ^^. Enfin, c'est la seconde la plus dure, après c'est tout bénéf' (enfin, si tu vas en L...).

Pas grand chose à dire, tu as tout résumé avec exactitude. Par contre, si Alex s'est fait ou non arnaquer...Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, tu imagines bien. Qui sait, la réponse aura peut-être de l'importance pour la suite ?

Merci encore, et courage pour le reste de ton année !

Lust69 : Ah toi aussi, tu visualises bien ? Cette scène, j'en ai rêvé une nuit...C'était atroce. J'en ai encore des frissons...Mais ce ne sera pas la plus gore, je peux te le dire.

Haha, Rufus Shinra...un de mes persos préférés. Il aura une grande importance dans le deuxième tome, je pense. Enfin, si je l'écris comme je pense qu'il sera, bien sûr...

Quant à Ambre et Kadaj...Hum, difficile à dire...Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je ferais évoluer leur relation. Ca m'amuse de les faire mariner un peu...On verra bien !

Merci de ta review !

Melior : Ah, le test de l'Académie...Proprement sadique, hein ? J'ai essayé d'imaginer la pire situation possible pour ce test là. J'espère que c'est bien rendu...A l'image de l'Académie elle-même, que vous allez adorer ^^.

Ah, la maladie...Comme je le disais plus haut, elle est apparue dans un de mes rêves pour la première fois, et j'ai développé l'idée pendant un cours d'italien (très chiant, en passant). J'ai détaillé un peu dans ce chapitre, mais seulement un peu. Elle risque de bien vous surprendre...

Quant à Jenova...Je me réserve une réponse à ce sujet pour plus tard *smile*.

Merci pour ta fidélité ^^.

Arisa : Ah une nouvelle arrivée ! Ca fait toujours plaisir...Merci pour tous tes commentaires, c'est très aimable à toi. Tes compliments m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. On se retrouvera pour la suite ^^ !

Ysa666 : Tu l'as lu dans la soirée ? Ca a du te prendre du temps, non ? C'est gratifiant. J'ai lu ta fic Sauvetage Accidentel, en passant, elle me plaît bien. J'ai hâte que tu mettes la suite. Merci pour ton arrivée, à toi aussi !

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances ! Je vais essayer de publier le premier chapitre du prochain tome avant Noël, mais ça va être compliqué. Au pire, vous l'aurez un ou deux jours après.

Le tome s'appellera Epidemia, comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre. Bises, et joyeux noël !


End file.
